La Malédiction de Feunard
by Kanzelra
Summary: Matt se réveille un jour en pleine forêt transformé en Pokémon, et sans aucun autre souvenir que son nom. Il fait alors la connaissance de Carrie, qui l'invite à former une équipe de secours avec elle. Alors qu'il s'habitude à son quotidien, une terrible légende oubliée refait surface. Matt doit alors partir à la recherche de la vérité... et de sa véritable identité.
1. Prologue

On dit souvent que lorsque qu'on rêve, tout semble réel, et que c'est seulement au réveil qu'on se rend compte de ce qu'il y avait d'étrange. C'est pour ça qu'avoir conscience qu'on est en train de rêver est une expérience si unique.

Cette fois-ci, je savais que j'étais en train de rêver. Je flottais dans un monde de couleurs floues qui se mouvaient autour de moi. On aurait dit des aurores boréales de toutes les couleurs. Je me sentais étrangement bien, apaisé… Mais j'avais la sensation que quelque chose m'échappait. Que je m'en éloignais inévitablement, petit à petit. Et je n'étais pas suffisamment conscient pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Les couleurs ont commencé à disparaître, et progressivement, je me suis retrouvé dans le noir. Je me sentais vide, et je savais que j'étais maintenant trop éloigné de ce qui me manquait pour pouvoir le saisir. J'ai entendu une voix au loin, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait.

« … »

Puis elle s'est clarifiée petit à petit, et j'ai commencé à discerner des mots.

« Réveille-toi… »

La voix était toute proche désormais, et je pouvais l'entendre clairement. Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et tout comme les rêves, c'est seulement au réveil que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais perdu.

Mon identité.


	2. L'Eveil

Je me sentais engourdi, comme si je sortais d'un long sommeil. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Étais-je toujours en train de rêver ? Tout était flou dans ma tête, et je ne parvenais pas à avoir la moindre pensée claire. Petit à petit, les sensations revinrent dans mon corps, comme si je reprenais vie. Je sentais une légère brise souffler sur ma peau. C'était agréable. Puis j'entendis une voix tout près de moi.

\- Hé ! Tu as assez dormi ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et battit des paupières, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Lorsque je parviens à voir correctement, je ne vis que le ciel bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages blancs. Sur les bords de mon champ de vision, je voyais le feuillage d'arbres touffus. Je bougeai légèrement la tête afin d'en apercevoir les troncs, et je constatai que j'étais dans un petit bois, en plein milieu d'un sentier. Lentement, je me relevai pour observer autour de moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir dormi des lustres, et je sentais comme un grand vide dans ma tête, comme s'il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Devant moi se trouvait un Pokémon jaune avec de grandes oreilles, des joues rouges et une queue en forme d'éclair. Un Pikachu.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin ! Génial ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'ai trouvé à terre, sans connaissance. Je suis soulagé que tu reprennes connaissance !

Je le regardai d'un air ahuri. Est-ce que ce Pikachu venait de me parler ? Je devais avoir pris un sacré coup sur la tête pour entendre des voix… Il me semblait étrangement grand pour un Pokémon. Il aurait dû être beaucoup plus petit que moi. Puis en regardant la taille des arbres, des feuilles autour de moi, je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui étais devenu minuscule. Au point de faire la même taille que ce Pokémon.

\- Je m'appelle Carrie ! reprit-il d'un air jovial. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance !

Ah… C'était donc une fille. Je ne savais pas faire la différence chez les Pokémon, il n'y avait que les spécialistes pour voir ça au premier coup d'œil. Je regardai une fois encore autour de moi en essayant de faire le point sur la situation. J'avais rétrécis, et les Pokémon me parlaient. C'était totalement absurde, on se serait cru au Pays des Merveilles. Un monde sans aucune logique où l'impossible est possible, un rêve. Et d'ailleurs c'était sûrement ça : j'étais en train de rêver.

\- Et tu es ? demanda Carrie. C'est la première fois que je te vois dans le coin.

Je ne savais pas comment faire pour me réveiller, et je supposais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors en attendant, je décidai de répondre à ce Pikachu. Cette… Carrie.

\- Ben moi je suis un humain, et je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je fais la conversation avec un Pokémon. lâchai-je, sarcastique.

Carrie me dévisagea d'un air surpris. Elle fronça les sourcils avec l'expression typiquement méfiante d'une personne qui comprend qu'on se moque d'elle.

\- Un humain ? Pourtant tu ressembles à un Miaouss sous tous les angles. dit-elle en me détaillant de haut en bas, avec un léger sourire.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui se moquait de moi. Et je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça. Je levai les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

\- N'importe quoi ! m'exclamai-je en lui agitant la main devant les yeux. Tu vois bien que je suis un… Miaouss ?!

Je stoppai immédiatement tout mouvement et me figeai en apercevant ma main. Elle avait été remplacée par une patte, et des coussinets. Je restai pétrifié quelques instants, oubliant même de respirer, avant de baisser les yeux lentement vers mon corps. Mes vêtements avaient laissé la place à une fourrure beige, et mon corps était celui d'un chat dressé sur ses pattes arrière. Je touchai mon visage et y trouvai un museau, des moustaches, des oreilles pointues, et même une sorte de pièce d'or ovale, greffée sur ma tête. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Alors c'était vrai. Je m'étais changé en Miaouss. Je me pinçai le plus fort possible, et je ressentis aussitôt une vive douleur. Malheureusement, je ne rêvais pas. Tandis que je tentai de digérer l'information, Carrie me regarda d'un air perturbé. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais l'air aussi choqué. Elle devait toujours penser que je m'étais moqué d'elle en disant que j'étais un humain.

\- Hum… Tu es un peu étrange toi… Bon, à part ça, tu as un nom ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je réalisai tout à coup que je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Je fronçai les sourcils et me creusai la tête pour me souvenir de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne me venait. Ni quel jour on était, ni ce que je faisais avant de m'endormir, ni aucun détail de ma vie. Ma famille, mes amis, là où j'habitais : j'avais tout oublié. Je ne me souvenais même plus de ce à quoi ressemblait mon reflet quand je me regardais dans la glace. Je fis un effort pour me souvenir de quelque chose, et un nom me revint en pleine face. Il me semblait familier, alors je supposai que c'était le mien.

\- Euh… C'est… Matt, je crois.

\- Tu ne sais même pas quel est ton nom ? Dis donc tu sais plus où tu en es ! se moqua gentiment Carrie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être vexé par sa remarque. J'avais envie de lui répliquer que je savais très bien où j'en étais, mais c'était faux. Alors que je cherchais une réplique cinglante à lui renvoyer, un cri retentit.

\- S'il vous plaît ! A l'aide !

Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps vers la source du bruit, et nous aperçûmes un Papilusion venir à toute vitesse vers nous. Il volait de travers et ses yeux tremblaient. Il semblait paniqué.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carrie, alertée.

\- C'est horrible ! Mon bébé est tombé dans une crevasse !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Une énorme fissure s'est ouverte dans le sol et Chenipan est tombé dedans ! Il est trop petit pour en sortir tout seul ! J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais c'est trop étroit, je n'arrive pas à voler dans la fente ! En plus des Pokémon m'ont attaquée !

\- Quoi ?! Des Pokémon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ils sont peut-être en colère à cause de la fissure… Ils sont vraiment furieux… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi…

Son ton était suppliant, et elle semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Nous allons vous aider ! Montrez-nous cette fissure.

Je jetai un regard surpris à Carrie. Pourquoi m'embarquait-elle dans cette aventure ? Je ne savais pas me battre moi, je n'avais pas envie d'être mêlé à cette histoire ! Mais je songeai à ce bébé Pokémon qui devait être tout seul au fond de cette crevasse, paniqué, et peut-être même blessé. J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette idée, alors je suivis Carrie qui s'était élancée derrière la maman Papilusion. Au bord de la fameuse crevasse se trouvait un petit groupe de Pokémon insectes particulièrement agités qui nous lancèrent des regards mauvais dès notre arrivée. Sans attendre, Carrie se jeta dans le tas et commença à les attaquer. Elle zigzaguait entre eux, rapide, et ses assaillants n'arrivaient pas à la toucher. Un jet de sécrétion fusa vers mon visage et je ne l'esquivai que de justesse. Je tournai la tête et vis un Chenipotte qui me dardait d'un regard furieux.

\- Hé ! Mais ça va pas ?!

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci me cracha un nouveau jet dessus. J'esquivai à nouveau.

\- C'est fini oui ?! m'énervai-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? me cria Carrie. Bat-toi !

\- Mais je sais pas me battre ! J'ai jamais fait un seul combat de toute ma vie !

\- Quoi ?!

Notre conversation la distraie quelques secondes et un Pokémon en profita pour l'attaquer. Quant à moi, je reçu une nouvelle attaque du Chenipotte, qui commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas te calmer !

Je voulus lui mettre une baffe pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais j'eus la surprise de voir que je lui avais laissé une énorme griffure en travers du visage. Celui-ci me dévisagea avec stupeur avant de s'enfuir en pleurant. J'observai ma patte et constatai avec étonnement que je venais d'apprendre à sortir mes griffes. Je fis quelques essais pour les rentrer et les sortir, et cela me sembla aussi naturel que de plier et déplier les doigts. Désormais paré d'une nouvelle arme, je me jetai dans la bataille. Même si Carrie avait déjà fait fuir la plupart des Pokémon furieux, je me débarrassai des quelques-uns restant.

\- Tu apprends vite pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais battu. me dit Carrie avec un sourire encourageant.

Je lui rendis un faible sourire. Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose, et je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été très utile dans ce combat. Carrie s'approcha du bord de la crevasse et regarda dedans. On pouvait voir une petite tâche de couleur verte au fond. Ce devait être Chenipan.

\- Je le vois. déclara Carrie. On va descendre progressivement.

Elle observa les parois et trouva rapidement une prise qui lui convenait. A ma grande surprise, elle se mit à quatre pattes et descendit rapidement tout en sautant d'une plateforme à une autre. Elle semblait aussi à l'aise que si elle descendait un escalier. Je commençai à descendre prudemment, posant mes pattes l'une après l'autre, et m'accrochant avec mes griffes. Cependant, je glissai et dévalait le long de la paroi, avant de réussir à me rattraper à une plateforme. J'eus l'impression de mettre une éternité à atteindre le fond, et je fus accueilli par le sourire moqueur de Carrie.

\- Ben alors, frimousse, tu t'es perdu en chemin ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir autant d'assurance que toi ! répliquai-je avec humeur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis à quatre pattes comme moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Pour atterrir la tête la première en bas ?

Je ne savais même pas que les Miaouss pouvaient se mettre à quatre pattes. Il ne m'était absolument pas venu à l'esprit d'adopter cette position pour courir ou sauter, et je n'avais de toute façon pas l'habitude de faire ça. Il était hors de question que je le fasse, je resterai debout, point final. Carrie n'insista pas et commença à longer l'étroit passage que formait le fond de la crevasse. Rapidement, nous trouvâmes ce pauvre Chenipan qui pleurait, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il appelait sa mère entre deux sanglots. Carrie s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Chenipan ?

Il releva sur nous des yeux remplis de larmes, l'air craintif.

\- N'aie pas peur, c'est fini. On est venus te chercher, ta maman t'attend là-haut.

\- M-Maman…

\- On va te remonter. Tu peux t'accrocher à mon dos ?

Chenipan hocha la tête doucement, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Carrie se mit à sa hauteur et il se fixa solidement sur son dos, ses pattes agissant comme des petites ventouses. A peine gênée par ce poids supplémentaire, Carrie se mit à escalader les parois en sautant d'un point à un autre, tout en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque pour que Chenipan ne tombe pas. Je la regardai faire quelques instants, fasciné par son assurance, puis je me mis à grimper aussi. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas la même aisance qu'elle, et je commençai par me réceptionner lamentablement sur mon derrière. Je refis quelques essais et tentai de m'accrocher avec mes griffes, mais impossible de les planter dans la roche. Quant aux endroits terreux, c'était trop mou. Après quelques chutes et beaucoup d'efforts et de sueur, je parvins finalement jusqu'en haut. Essoufflé, je me hissai sur la terre ferme et m'écroulai. Si les chats étaient supposés être doués pour escalader, ce n'était visiblement pas dans mes gènes. Il aurait peut-être fallu que je sois un Miaouss depuis ma naissance pour cela. Je fini par me relever et par rejoindre Carrie, Papilusion et Chenipan. Ce dernier pleurait de soulagement dans les pattes de sa mère, qui nous lança un regard reconnaissant.

\- Mon bébé est sain et sauf… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

\- Je vous en prie. répondit Carrie en souriant. C'est devenu dangereux dernièrement, avec toutes ces secousses et ces fissures. Ça nous fait plaisir d'avoir pu rendre service.

Carrie vit ma tête de déterré et m'envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Aouch ! Euh, oui, tout le plaisir est pour nous.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en coin. Ce n'était pas la peine de me frapper pour autant !

\- S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi vos noms, au moins…

\- Je suis Carrie, et voici Matt.

Je remarquai soudain que Chenipan avait arrêté de pleurer et nous regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, remplis d'étoiles. Je me tortillai, un peu mal à l'aise.

 _Il… euh… me regarde avec adoration… Ces yeux brillants… C'est un peu gênant…_

Puis je vis le regard reconnaissant de sa mère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

 _Bon, ce n'est pas si mal après tout… J'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli un acte héroïque. En fin de compte, c'est plutôt agréable d'aider les Pokémon en difficulté._

\- Merci Carrie ! Merci Matt ! s'écria Chenipan.

Carrie se pencha vers lui.

\- Oh, mais c'est donc vrai, tu sais parler ! dit-elle en riant.

Chenipan ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais voici un gage de notre gratitude. Acceptez-le, je vous en prie.

La maman Papilusion nous tendit quelques baies bleues et roses qu'elle était visiblement partie cueillir avec son fils avant la catastrophe. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça pouvait bien nous servir, mais je supposai qu'elle avait absolument voulu nous donner quelque chose pour nous remercier.

\- Encore merci, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite avec son petit, l'air soulagée et beaucoup plus détendue. Je pouvais imaginer la frayeur qu'elle avait dû ressentir en voyant son bébé tomber dans la crevasse. Il aurait pu être gravement blessé. Heureusement, tout était bien qui finissait bien.

\- Merci pour ton aide. dit Carrie en se tournant vers moi. Tu t'en es très bien sorti pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de se battre.

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir été très utile. C'était elle qui avait tout fait dans cette histoire. Un silence assez gênant s'installa. Carrie se balançait maintenant d'une patte sur l'autre.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Tu as des projets ?

Ce fut comme si la réalité me retombait brutalement dessus tout à coup. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, j'avais été changé en Pokémon, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et je ne savais pas non plus où aller. Carrie sembla lire dans mes pensées.

\- …Ecoute… Si tu n'as aucun endroit où vivre, tu pourrais venir avec moi.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Ben, je ne te connais pas mais… Tu n'as pas l'air méchant, et puis tu as l'air complètement perdu.

Elle fit une pose et m'adressa un drôle de regard.

\- Dis… Quand tu disais que tu étais un humain tout à l'heure, tu plaisantais, pas vrai ?

Je restai silencieux un instant, puis je secouai doucement la tête.

\- Mais… Comment tu as fait pour te transformer ?

Je poussai un profond soupir.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillé ici et… je ne me souviens plus de rien… à part de mon nom.

Carrie me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Puis la surprise passée, elle m'offrit un petit sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Bon dans ce cas, je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser tout seul ici. Si tu es vraiment un humain, tu ne survivras pas une journée tout seul dans la forêt.

Je fus piqué au vif par sa remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'étais peut-être scout chez les humains ! répliquai-je, vexé.

\- Ah oui ? Tu sais faire du feu alors ? Ou mieux, reconnaître ces baies et me dire quels sont leurs effets ? dit-elle en brandissant les présents de Papilusion sous mon nez.

Je les observai un instant. Elle ne devait pas être dangereuse, sinon Papilusion ne nous les aurait pas données.

\- C'est… Ce sont des baies… pour…

Le sourire de Carrie s'élargit.

\- Ce sont des baies à manger. déclarai-je fermement avec l'air de savoir de quoi je parlais.

\- Goûte en une dans ce cas. dit-elle en m'en tendant une.

Je me sentis piégé et louchai sur le fruit. Mais avait-elle vraiment à ce point besoin de prouver qu'elle avait raison ?!

\- J'ai pas faim. répliquai-je avec humeur. Et puis j'aime pas ça.

Carrie éclata de rire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, un vrai gars de la ville. Allez viens, je vais te montrer où j'habite.

Je la suivis en grommelant et en traînant des pattes. Elle me tapait déjà sur les nerfs celle-là ! Nous sortîmes de la forêt en suivant le sentier, et nous nous retrouvâmes à un croisement dégagé. Juste devant nous se dressait un petit terrain entouré des haies, et au centre, une petite maison, tout en bois, le toit fait d'écorce et de feuillage. Devant l'entrée se trouvait une boîte aux lettres, quelques fleurs et au fond, un drapeau qui flottait doucement, agité par la brise.

\- Bon, eh bien voilà, on y est. C'est chez moi.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cet endroit me plut immédiatement. Je me sentais bien, à la fois détendu et tout excité. J'avais envie de sautiller partout et d'explorer. J'eus la sensation que c'était une sorte d'instinct dicté par ma nouvelle nature de Pokémon. Peut-être que les Miaouss aimaient ce genre d'endroit. Carrie me jeta un regard en coin en souriant.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait.

Je contemplais la maison encore quelques instants.

\- Pourquoi tu as une boîte aux lettres ? demandai-je.

Carrie me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

\- Ben pour recevoir du courrier, évidemment.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que les Pokémon savaient écrire. Bientôt tu vas me sortir que vous avez un journal aussi ! ricanai-je.

\- Et comment tu crois qu'on s'informe de ce qui se passe dans le monde ?

Je restai bouche bée. Les Pokémon avaient un journal et s'envoyaient du courrier ? Je croyais qu'ils vivaient dans des terriers, des grottes et des arbres et ne communiquaient que par cris. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une… communauté organisée. Ma vision du monde des Pokémon était décidément bien erronée.

\- Tu te souviens de la crevasse dans laquelle Chenipan est tombé ? Pour une raison inconnue, il y a eu de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles du même ordre récemment. A cause de ces évènements, beaucoup de Pokémon ont besoin d'aide.

Elle fit une pause, et son regard changea. Elle avait l'air déterminé à présent. Je pouvais presque voir du feu dans ses yeux.

\- Je voudrais aider les Pokémon à surmonter ces difficultés. Je voudrais faire en sorte que tous les Pokémon puissent vivre en paix et en sécurité. Alors… euh…

Elle recommença à se balancer d'une patte sur l'autre, l'air embarrassée. Je remarquai qu'elle faisait ça quand elle avait quelque chose à dire ou demander mais que ça semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai bien aimé ta façon de réagir pendant le sauvetage de Chenipan. Alors… ça te dirait de former une équipe de secours avec moi ?

\- Quoi ?!

Je le regardai d'un air interloqué. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle m'embarquait là ?

\- C'est quoi une équipe de secours d'abord ?

\- Eh bien… C'est une équipe de secouristes formée par des Pokémon qui viennent en aide aux autres. Par exemple, si quelqu'un est blessé, a perdu un objet ou si un de ses proches a disparu, il peut lancer un appel à l'aide qui est transmis aux équipes de secours. Une fois la mission accomplie, on reçoit une récompense, et des points de sauvetage. Quand on obtient suffisamment de points, on peut passer au grade supérieur. Le grade d'une équipe témoigne de son expérience. Certaines missions ne sont accessibles qu'à partir d'un certain grade.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle après ce petit exposé.

\- Et tu veux qu'on forme une équipe de secouristes tous les deux ?

Carrie hocha doucement la tête, les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Mais tu viens de me rencontrer ! Et puis tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Je suis un humain ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester un Pokémon !

Carrie croisa les bras.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien reprends donc ta forme humaine et rentre chez toi, si c'est ce que tu veux.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je n'avais rien à répliquer. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, ni aucune piste pour retrouver mon apparence humaine. Si je restais avec elle, elle pourrait peut-être m'aider.

\- S'il te plaît Matt, j'ai vu ta façon de te battre et tu as du potentiel, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait faire une équipe du tonnerre toi et moi !

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et me regardait d'un air suppliant. Je me sentis une fois de plus piégé. Je soupirai.

\- Bon d'accord, mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. grommelai-je.

Carrie poussa un cri de joie et se mit à sauter sur place.

\- Parfait, c'est décidé alors ! Désormais, nous sommes partenaires Matt ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue à bord !

Elle s'arrêta de sautiller et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

\- Oh ! Il nous faut un nom d'équipe ! Tu as une idée ?

C'est à moi qu'elle demandait ça ? Je n'en savais rien moi ! C'était elle qui voulait en former une, elle aurait pu y réfléchir plus tôt !

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu as dit qu'on allait former… une équipe du tonnerre mais…

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en me faisant sursauter au passage. L'équipe Tonnerre ! C'est un nom parfait ! Quelle merveilleuse idée !

\- Hein ? Non mais j'ai juste voulu dire…

\- On commence dès demain !

Misère. Dans quelle galère m'étais-je embarqué ?


	3. Première Mission de Sauvetage

J'ouvris un œil avec difficulté. Il faisait encore sombre, et je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'ouvris le deuxième œil, et regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une petite maison en bois, décorée de fleurs. A droite, des rondins de bois de différentes largeurs faisaient office de table et de chaises. Des pots remplis d'eau et de nourritures étaient placés çà et là. Et à ma gauche se trouvait un lit fait de paille et de feuillage, tout comme le mien, sur lequel dormait un Pikachu roulé en boule.

 _Carrie._

Tout me revint alors. La transformation, le sauvetage de Chenipan, l'équipe de secours. Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps, sans grand espoir cependant.

 _Je n'ai pas changé… Je suis toujours un Miaouss. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me suis-je transformé…?_

Je me sentis pris de vertiges. Tout tanguait autour de moi.

 _Je me sens patraque… J'ai sommeil… Je me sens mal… Je dois… dormir…_

Je sombrai à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Je m'éveillai quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil s'était levé et pointait ses rayons par les fenêtres, illuminant la pièce de sa lumière. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Mes vertiges avaient disparu, et je me sentais plus alerte. Je tournai la tête vers le lit à ma gauche, mais Carrie n'était plus là. Supposant qu'elle était déjà levée, je fis de même et sortis de la petite maison. Je trouvai alors ma colocataire en train de dormir en plein milieu de l'allée, adossée à sa boîte aux lettres. Je m'approchai et la secouai doucement. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et sembla confuse pendant un instant, puis se redressa si vite qu'elle me fit sursauter.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, mince ! Il fait déjà jour ?! Désolée, j'étais si nerveuse que je me suis levée aux aurores pour attendre le passage de Békipan… J'ai dû m'endormir.

\- Le passage de Békipan ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui apporte le courrier.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es levée aux aurores pour attendre le courrier ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié ? On a formé une équipe de secours hier !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on t'explique tout à toi ! Il ne suffit pas de dire qu'on forme une équipe pour en devenir une ! Il faut envoyer un formulaire à l'Académie des Explorateurs et des Secouristes pour qu'ils valident ta candidature et qu'ils t'envoient tout le matériel nécessaire aux sauvetages.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir la science infuse mademoiselle je-sais-tout !

Elle me tapait sur les nerfs dès le matin. Ça promettait. Non mais sérieusement, est-ce que c'était si compliqué que ça de comprendre que je ne pouvais pas tout savoir sur les équipes de secours en ayant appris leur existence seulement la veille ?

\- J'ai raté le passage de Békipan, mais on doit avoir tout reçu. dit Carrie en se tournant vers la boîte aux lettres.

Elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- Tout y est ! Regarde ça ! Un kit de secours, un badge de secouriste, une boîte à outils, et même le premier numéro de notre abonnement au Journal Pokémon !

On aurait dit une gamine déballant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin, le matin de Noël. Et moi, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi tout ce fatras pouvait bien servir. Si je posais la question, Carrie allait certainement encore me traiter comme un inculte. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien et se mit à m'expliquer un par un l'utilité de ces objets.

\- Je vais t'expliquer un peu tout ça. Tout d'abord, le badge de secourisme. Il prouve que tu fais partie d'une équipe de secours. Il te permet d'envoyer un signal d'urgence et même de te téléporter s'il est suffisamment chargé. Enfin cette option est réservée aux cas d'urgence absolue, et puis tu ne peux pas te téléporter où tu veux. Il faut que ce soit un endroit que tu connaisses, et sa portée dépend du nombre de personnes transportées et de la quantité d'énergie qu'il contient. Mais on n'utilise pas vraiment cette option quand on débute, on verra ça plus tard. Oh, et c'est aussi lui qui enregistre le grade de ton équipe. C'est un outil très utile.

\- Quand tu dis te téléporter… Tu veux dire… Comme un Abra ?

\- Exactement. En général c'est un Pokémon de type psy qui remplit les badges de secourisme de l'énergie nécessaire.

Je tâchais d'enregistrer toutes ces informations d'un coup. Un badge magique qui te téléporte. Génial. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vouloir essayer ce moyen de transport. Me désintégrer pour réapparaitre à un autre endroit ne me paraissait pas être la façon la plus sécurisée de se déplacer.

\- Ça, c'est la boîte à outils. C'est pour transporter tous les objets dont on aura besoin. Il faudra qu'on pense à refaire notre sac tous les matins avant de partir en mission pour vérifier qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, même si on peut trouver des objets dans les donjons aussi.

\- Les donjons ?

\- C'est du jargon de secouriste. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les endroits où on va faire les missions de sauvetage. Ça peut-être une forêt, une grotte, une plaine… Tiens par exemple, la crevasse dans laquelle on est allés secourir Chenipan hier, eh bien on pourrait appeler ça un donjon.

\- Pourquoi on n'appelle pas ces endroits par leur nom, tout simplement ?

Carrie haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un terme général qui peut désigner plusieurs choses à la fois. Et puis les endroits où on va n'ont pas tous un nom. Particulièrement si c'est un lieu encore inconnu qu'il reste à explorer. Les explorateurs appellent ces endroits les donjons mystère. Parce qu'ils sont encore à découvrir, tu vois…

\- C'est tout ?

\- Pas vraiment. Généralement les endroits où se déroulent les missions sont assez dangereux, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que des Pokémon ont besoin d'être secourus. Par exemple, les habitants du donjon peuvent être assez agressifs, parce qu'ils gardent leur territoire. Parfois c'est juste l'endroit en lui-même qui est dangereux. Une falaise escarpée, une grotte qui s'est effondrée… Il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles un Pokémon peut avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Donc la forêt dans laquelle on était hier… C'était un donjon ?

\- Le Petit Bois ? Je ne sais pas trop… En soi, c'est un endroit plutôt tranquille, mais c'est vrai qu'avec les catastrophes naturelles, les Pokémon sont devenus agressifs… Du coup j'imagine qu'on peut effectivement dire que c'est un donjon maintenant.

Je tâchais de comprendre tout ce qu'elle me racontait, mais tout ça était encore confus pour moi. Voyant mon air perdu, Carrie m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Il n'y a pas de définition exacte d'un donjon. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu comprendras petit à petit.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Et y a quoi dans le journal ?

\- Plein de conseils utiles aux équipes de secours. Il y a aussi les nouvelles du monde et des articles un peu variés… Tu devrais le lire à l'occasion. dit-elle en me tendant l'exemplaire.

Ses yeux se remirent à briller.

\- On est enfin une équipe de secours officielle ! Et pour notre premier jour en tant que secouristes, on doit faire de notre mieux, d'accord ?

\- Euh… Ouais. Si tu le dis.

\- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir.

J'avais bien envie de lui répliquer que je n'avais pas demandé à être embarqué dans ses affaires de secourisme, mais elle avait l'air si heureuse que je n'en eus pas le cœur.

\- Et par où on commence ? demandai-je.

Elle sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose qui la mit dans l'embarras.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Il faut qu'on reçoive des lettres de demande de sauvetage.

\- Et on en a reçu ?

Elle jeta à nouveau un œil dans la boîte aux lettres et eut l'air profondément déçue.

\- Non… Pas une seule lettre… Il n'y avait que le kit de secouriste.

Je tentais de lui remonter le moral.

\- C'est parce qu'on vient de former notre équipe, personne ne nous connaît pour le moment. Ça viendra sûrement dans les prochains jours.

Elle hocha la tête et sembla un peu moins abattue.

\- Bon, puisque nous n'avons pas encore de mission, autant occuper utilement notre temps.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- S'entraîner ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne t'étais jamais battu une seule fois avant hier. Comme veux-tu venir en aide à des Pokémon si tu ne sais même pas te battre ?

\- C'est drôle je me suis posé la même question. Mais ça ne t'es visiblement pas venu à l'esprit hier quand tu m'as demandé de former une équipe avec toi. répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

Carrie semblait piquée au vif.

\- C'est parce que j'ai vu du potentiel chez toi. Je pensais qu'il suffirait de t'entraîner un peu. Mais si tu renonces déjà…

\- Qui renonce ? Ce n'est pas toi qui devais m'entraîner ?

Elle eut un sourire sadique.

\- On s'y met tout de suite ! Et je te préviens, je ne veux pas de tire-au-flanc dans mes pattes !

Carrie passa les jours suivants à me former aux bases du combat. Pour commencer, elle se renseigna sur les attaques qu'un Miaouss pouvait apprendre. J'étais de type normal, et encore à un faible niveau, je ne maîtrisais donc pas encore beaucoup de capacités. Mais j'appris vite à utiliser mes griffes. Carrie m'enseigna comment impressionner ou déstabiliser l'adversaire avec un regard menaçant ou un rugissement. Nous allâmes même nous entraîner face à quelques Pokémon du Petit Bois où nous avions secouru Chenipan. J'appris à grimper aux arbres, et bien que je refusai catégoriquement de me prêter à cet exercice au début, à courir à quatre pattes. Je me rendis alors compte que mon corps était fait pour se déplacer aussi bien sur deux pattes que sur quatre, et que je courrais bien plus vite dans cette dernière posture. J'avais pourtant encore quelques réticences à le faire. Malgré ma transformation Je me considérais toujours comme un humain, et je ne me voyais pas me mettre à marcher sur mes mains. Et ce, même si elles avaient été remplacées par des pattes. Je restais donc debout la plupart du temps. Heureusement que je n'avais pas été changé en Bulbizarre, je n'aurais pas eu le choix, et ne plus avoir de « mains » m'aurait cruellement manqué. Le fait d'avoir des coussinets me perturbait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Ce n'était pas le seul détail auquel j'avais du mal à m'habituer. Mes moustaches par exemple, captaient mille et une choses que je n'avais pas l'habitude de sentir. Je pouvais même deviner quand il allait pleuvoir. Et par-dessus tout, il y avait cette plaque en or greffée à mon front. Carrie m'avait dit qu'elle avait un jour entendu que les Miaouss échangeaient parfois cette plaque pour une autre plus brillante. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment l'enlever, et je n'avais pas envie d'essayer. De plus, une certaine partie de moi s'y était malgré tout attachée, comme si ma nature de Miaouss prenait le dessus sur ma raison. Je réalisai alors que ma transformation ne concernait pas seulement mon apparence physique. Sur certains aspects, je pensais comme un Pokémon. Comme le moment où Carrie m'avait montré sa maison pour la première fois et que j'avais senti une sorte d'instinct qui me poussait à vouloir me rouler dans l'herbe et explorer chaque recoin. Ces pulsions ne m'étaient pas familières et me semblaient contre nature. Comme si l'humain et le Pokémon en moi s'affrontaient sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à reprendre le dessus. J'étais l'un et l'autre.

Chaque soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de retourner mille et une questions dans ma tête. Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi et comment j'avais été changé en Pokémon. Si seulement j'avais encore mes souvenirs, je pourrais savoir s'il s'agissait d'une expérience ratée, d'un phénomène surnaturel… Mais ma mémoire n'étant qu'un immense néant, je ne pouvais rien déduire du tout. Peut-être que j'avais de la famille qui s'inquiétait pour moi, qui me cherchait. Mais comment pourraient-ils me retrouver s'ils cherchaient un humain, et que j'étais désormais un Pokémon ? Il fallait peut-être que j'aille dans le monde des humains…

Je m'endormis en songeant que j'en parlerai à Carrie. Elle n'avait jamais promis de m'aider, mais peut-être le ferait-elle. C'était une secouriste après tout. C'était la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de lui parler de mon projet, car je fus réveillé en sursaut le matin suivant par un de ses cris.

\- Matt ! MATT ! Viens voir, vite !

Je me redressai vivement sur mon lit puis me pétrifiai. Je m'étais relevé trop vite, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je me frottai doucement les yeux pour tenter de me réveiller, mais Carrie se remit à crier de plus bel.

\- Matt ! Dépêche-toi !

Je me levai en grommelant. Qu'avait-elle à crier de bon matin comme ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas encore l'heure de l'entraînement ! Je sortis de la petite maison et trouvai une Carrie sautillant sur place, le museau levé vers le ciel.

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle m'aperçut. Tu as failli le rater !

\- Rater quoi ? demandai-je, la bouche pâteuse avec une profonde envie d'aller me recoucher.

\- Le passage de Békipan !

Elle désigna le ciel et je levai à mon tour le museau. Un oiseau bleu et blanc avec un énorme bec volait tranquillement vers nous. Carrie semblait surexcitée. Békipan s'arrêta au-dessus de nous, puis fit quelques mouvements d'ailes pour descendre doucement, se posant finalement sur notre boîte aux lettres. Je vis quelque chose sortir de son bec, et il se pencha pour le faire passer par la fente de la boîte. J'entendis quelque chose de léger tomber à l'intérieur, puis Békipan déploya à nouveau ses ailes et reprit de l'altitude pour s'envoler vers sa prochaine destination.

\- C'est tout ? bougonnai-je. Tu m'as fait lever juste pour regarder le facteur passer ?

Je m'apprêtai à retourner me mettre au lit, mais Carrie m'attrapa par la peau du cou.

\- Tu n'as donc rien écouté de ce que je t'ai appris ces derniers jours ? On reçoit les demandes de sauvetage par courrier !

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

\- C'est peut-être notre toute première demande de sauvetage !

Je m'assis et me grattai machinalement derrière l'oreille avec ma patte arrière. Je stoppai net tout mouvement. Zut ! J'avais encore agit comme un Miaouss sans y penser ! Je me remis debout et finit de me gratter, avec ma patte avant cette fois, comme l'aurait fait un humain.

\- Bon, et alors on fait quoi maintenant ? demandai-je, tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Eh bien, on la lit ! Pour savoir qui a besoin de notre aide et quelle sera notre mission !

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore ouverte alors ?

Carrie me poussa vers la boîte aux lettres.

\- Fais-le, toi ! Moi, je suis trop nerveuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais m'exécutai. J'ouvris la boîte et saisit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. J'en sorti une lettre pliée que je commençai à lire. Carrie trépignait sur place.

\- Alors ?! s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Oh, eh bien c'est intéressant… fit-je avec un sourire sarcastique en faisant mine de lire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une enveloppe… Avec une lettre à l'intérieur…

\- Dépêche-toi de me lire cette lettre ou tu vas te prendre un coup de jus !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! m'écriai-je en écarquillant les yeux, choqué.

\- Ne me tente pas. répliqua-t-elle en faisant crépiter ses joues.

\- Ce que tu peux être impatiente ! Tu n'avais qu'à l'ouvrir toi-même si tu es si pressée !

Des petits éclairs jaillirent de ses joues et elle me darda d'un regard noir.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Alors… Ça dit… « Chenipan m'a parlé de vous. S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. Magnéti a des ennuis. Une étrange vague électromagnétique a jailli d'un donjon... et colle ensemble Magnéti et Magnéti… Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on forme un Magnéton. Il n'est pas fini tel qu'il est maintenant. On a besoin d'aide ! - Un ami de Magnéti. »

\- Où se déroule la mission ?

\- Euh…

Carrie m'arracha le papier des mains, étant visiblement arrivée au bout de sa patience. Elle le parcourut des yeux puis le tourna vers moi et m'indiqua une sorte de croquis en bas de la page.

\- Ça, c'est la partie de la demande de sauvetage qui t'indique où tu dois te rendre. La mission aura donc lieu… Dans la Grotte Eclair. Ce n'est pas loin au nord d'ici. On y va ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit qu'il fallait préparer notre sac d'abord ?

\- C'est déjà fait ! Je l'ai préparé il y a plusieurs jours. Allons-y !

Carrie se mit à trottiner d'un air enthousiaste. On aurait dit qu'elle se retenait de courir. Je me demandai brièvement depuis combien de temps elle attendait de pouvoir former une équipe de secours et de réaliser sa première mission.

Nous longeâmes le Petit Bois où nous avions sauvé Chenipan, puis un lac, avant d'arriver dans une plaine rocheuse. A l'entrée d'une grotte, deux Magnéti nous attendaient. Ils semblèrent soulagés en nous voyant arriver.

\- Bzbzzt ! Vous êtes venus !

\- Equipe Tonnerre à votre service ! Où se trouvent les deux Magnéti à secourir ?

Ils nous désignèrent l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Bzbzzt ! Ils ont reçu la vague électromagnétique en entrant à l'intérieur. Bzbzzt ! Nous avons préféré attendre dehors pour qu'il ne nous arrive pas la même chose… Bzbzzt !

\- Vous avez eu raison. Attendez-nous ici, nous allons aider vos amis.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la caverne. Le soleil passait par certains trous dans la roche, nous offrant suffisamment de lumière pour avancer sans encombre. Mais tout en progressant, je constatai quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Tu as vu ça ? On a croisé des Rattata, des Nidoran et des Medhyèna, mais aucun Pokémon électrique ! Pourtant on en a vu plein dans la plaine avant d'entrer…

Je constatai alors que l'enthousiasme de Carrie semblait être retombé. Elle affichait une expression sérieuse et défensive que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Je réalisai qu'elle aussi était un Pokémon électrique.

\- Je comprends pourquoi. Ils doivent avoir peur qu'une nouvelle vague électromagnétique ne les submerge et ne leur fasse du mal. Les Posipi et les Negapi par exemple, produisent des courants électriques opposés qui se complètent. Tu imagines si la vague inversait leur fonctionnement et que deux Posipi se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre par la joue ? Ou si un Voltorbe se retrouvait tellement chargé d'électricité qu'il explosait ?

Je pâlis. Carrie intercepta mon regard et me rassura aussitôt.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'explosent pas pour de vrai. Ils provoquent simplement l'explosion. Mais si ça devait arriver à tout bout de champ, cette grotte ne serait plus qu'un abri en ruines, et les Pokémon n'auraient plus de maison.

\- Mais tu es un Pokémon électrique aussi. Tu n'es pas inquiète de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Je ressens comme une surcharge d'électricité dans l'air qui ne me rassure pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas naturel. J'imagine que ce doit être une autre de ces catastrophes qui surviennent régulièrement ces derniers temps…

\- Qu'est-ce qui les provoque ?

\- Personne ne le sait. Mais les accidents se sont multipliés, et les missions de secours également. C'est pour ça que les Pokémon ont besoin d'équipe de secouristes.

Je m'apprêtais à poser une autre question, mais Carrie accéléra soudainement.

\- Les voilà !

Je regardai devant moi et aperçut le fond de la caverne, ainsi que deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre, parcourues de crépitements d'électricité. En nous rapprochant, nous pûmes voir les deux Magnéti emmêlés, incapable de se séparer l'un de l'autre.

\- Bzbzzt ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-nous !

\- Nous ne pouvons plus bouger ! Bzbzzt !

\- Bzbzzt ! Nous n'arrivons même pas à nous déplacer ! Bzbzzt !

\- Calmez-vous, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? demandai-je à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, Carrie sortit une corde de notre sac et attacha délicatement chaque extrémité à un Magnéti. Elle tira ensuite doucement la corde, et le duo suivit le mouvement, flottant docilement dans les airs derrière elle. Je pris un morceau de la corde pour l'aider à tirer nos deux victimes.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop Matt. Si tu te prends une décharge, ça te fera beaucoup plus de mal qu'à moi.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Ne traînons pas alors.

Nous refîmes rapidement le chemin en sens inverse en nous assurant de ne pas blesser les Magnéti. Lorsque nous regagnâmes la sortie, leurs amis se précipitèrent vers nous.

\- Ne vous approchez pas encore. les retint Carrie. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un d'entre vous rejoigne la mêlée.

Petit à petit, les crépitements d'électricité qui parcouraient les corps des Pokémon électriques diminuèrent, puis leurs corps se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. Loin de la grotte, l'électricité dans l'air ayant diminué, ils furent enfin libérés.

\- Nos corps se sont séparés ! Bzbzzt ! Joie ! Bzbzzt ! s'écrièrent-ils en dansant dans les airs.

\- Soyez reconnaissants, vous deux. Bzbzzt ! leur rappela un de leurs amis.

\- Vous nous avez sauvés ! Bzbzzt !

\- Merci du fond du cœur ! Bzbzzt !

Les quatre Magnéti nous remercièrent pour notre intervention avec un peu d'argent, et quelques objets comme des graines et des baies. J'observai avec curiosité une des pièces. Je ne savais pas non plus que les Pokémon utilisaient de l'argent, mais après avoir vu la maison, le courrier et le journal, je supposai que je ne devrais plus m'étonner. Ils avaient probablement repris toutes ces inventions humaines car ils les trouvaient pratiques. En revanche, ils ne semblaient pas fonctionner uniquement avec de la monnaie. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on nous offrait de la nourriture en récompense, et si j'ignorai à quoi servaient ces baies et ces graines -comme me l'avait si judicieusement faire remarquer Carrie- je supposai que leur système devait également reposer sur du troc.

\- Je suis contente que le sauvetage se soit bien passé aujourd'hui. me dit Carrie lorsque nous fûmes rentrés à la maison. Comme c'était notre premier travail de secouriste… Je dois dire que j'étais vraiment nerveuse.

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne s'est pas vu. Tu avais l'air plutôt calme et concentrée sur ta tâche, malgré l'air chargé d'électricité.

Elle rougit.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que j'ai eu une attitude professionnelle ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Euh… Je n'en sais rien mais… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- L'important, c'est que Magnéti et Magnéti aillent bien.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Je devais avouer que ça m'avait inquiété de voir ces deux Pokémon collés l'un à l'autre, paralysés par un courant électrique. Moi aussi j'avais senti l'électricité dans l'air, elle m'avait fait frémir les moustaches, mais je ne devais pas la ressentir autant que Carrie. Elle avait agi avec calme et sang-froid, comme si elle s'était préparée pour le secourisme toute sa vie. Comme si elle était faite pour ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Tout comme après le sauvetage de Chenipan, j'éprouvais une sorte de satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir aidé quelqu'un.

\- C'est agréable de faire une bonne action et de se sentir utile hein ? me glissa Carrie en surprenant mon sourire.

Je hochai la tête. Inutile de le nier, c'était plutôt une expérience agréable, que j'étais prêt à recommencer.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis épuisée ! Si on s'offrait un bon repas et qu'on allait se coucher ?

\- Avec joie !

Carrie alluma un petit feu dans un coin de son jardin et fit griller quelques baies. En reconnaissant celles que nous avaient données Papilusion, mon visage s'illumina.

\- Donc j'avais raison, ça se mange !

\- Toutes les baies se mangent. Mais si certaines ont un effet bénéfique, comme le fait de te redonner de l'énergie ou te guérir d'un empoisonnement, d'autres peuvent t'endormir instantanément ou te rendre aussi lent qu'un Ramoloss. Alors fais un peu attention à ce que tu avales.

\- Les bleues elles font quoi ? demandai-je en prenant celle qu'elle me tendait.

\- Goûte, tu verras. L'effet est diminué par la cuisson, mais tu devrais le sentir quand même.

Je croquai avec curiosité. Croquante à l'extérieur et encore juteuse à l'intérieur, sucrée juste comme il faut, c'était délicieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me sentis vivifié, et ma fatigue sembla s'atténuer un peu. J'écarquillai les yeux en contemplant le reste de ma baie.

\- Incroyable hein ? En général on en mange le matin, pour se réveiller. Si on en mange trop le soir, on arrive plus à dormir.

\- C'est un peu comme le café, en fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

Je croquai une nouvelle bouchée. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir été un consommateur de café dans ma vie humaine, mais c'était probablement le cas, car je me sentis immédiatement accro à cette baie. Si elle pouvait me permettre de me réveiller plus facilement le matin, c'était toujours ça de pris.

\- On peut en faire du jus plutôt que de la griller ?

\- Bien sûr. On peut en faire de la compote aussi. Il y a plein de façon de cuisiner les baies.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

Je passai la soirée à découvrir les effets et les goûts des différentes baies. Les préférées de Carrie étaient les baies Ceriz. Elle m'expliqua qu'elles pouvaient guérir de la paralysie, et soulageait les tensions présentes dans le corps des Pokémon électriques, si bien qu'elles étaient très appréciées par ces derniers. Pour ma part, je n'en pris qu'une bouchée et je promis que c'était la dernière. C'était si épicée que j'en avais la bouche en feu. Je me contentai donc de baies Oran et Pecha, plus douces et plus sucrées. Lorsque vint le moment d'aller se coucher, j'avais l'estomac plein et j'avais les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, et Carrie fit de même. Je me tournai alors vers elle, ma curiosité reprenant le dessus.

\- Dis, comment ça t'es venu de former une équipe de secours ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et se réinstalla confortablement sur son propre lit.

\- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu envie d'aider les gens. Et j'ai toujours admiré ces grands secouristes, prêts à effectuer les missions les plus périlleuses pour venir au secours des autres… Je trouve ça admirable. J'ai eu envie de devenir comme eux. D'aider les Pokémon en détresse.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, mais je n'insistai pas. Elle fit une pause et s'allongea en fixant le plafond.

\- Et puis à travers ces sauvetages, je deviendrai un peu plus forte chaque jour. Je découvrirai de nouveaux lieux que je n'aurais probablement jamais explorés autrement… Je ferai plein de nouvelles rencontres. C'est une aventure passionnante.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- D'ailleurs, je t'ai rencontré, toi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

\- Ouais… Mais tu n'avais pas encore formé d'équipe de secours avant. Tu n'avais trouvé personne qui voulait en faire une avec toi ?

\- Il y a pas mal de volontaires, mais certaines abandonnent quand ils se rendent compte que ça peut être dangereux… Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et puis ce n'est pas si évident que ça de trouver un partenaire qui a du potentiel, avec qui on s'entend bien. Le travail d'équipe, c'est important.

J'affichai une expression étonnée.

\- Mais… Tu ne me connaissais pas quand tu m'as proposé de former cette équipe avec toi. On venait de se rencontrer.

Carrie haussa les épaules.

\- Oui mais… Je ne sais pas trop… C'était comme une sorte d'instinct. J'ai eu l'impression que tu ferais un bon partenaire.

Je me demandai si elle fonctionnait souvent à l'instinct comme ça, et si ça ne lui jouait pas des tours de temps en temps.

\- Je peux te demander autre chose ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'appelles pas par le nom de ton espèce, comme les autres Pokémon ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi tu t'appelles Carrie et pas Pikachu ?

Elle eut un petit sourire triste et me tourna le dos.

\- Tu poses trop de questions.

\- Mais…

\- Dors. Il faut que tu sois en forme demain pour le prochain sauvetage.

Je ne cherchai pas à discuter plus longtemps. Je me rallongeai et m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.


	4. Les Catastrophes Naturelles

Je flottais. Les couleurs ondulaient doucement autour de moi comme des aurores boréales, créant de superbes dégradés pastel, et leur mouvement semblait me bercer. Je me sentais léger, comme un esprit flottant hors de son corps, et étrangement détendu. Cet endroit tout entier semblait fait pour inspirer la paix.

 _Où… Où suis-je ?_

Je connaissais cet endroit. J'en étais sûr, je l'avais déjà vu. Mais où ?

 _Peut-être… est-ce un rêve ?_

Je sentis soudain une présence près de moi.

 _Il y a quelqu'un… Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je le connais ?_

Je tentai de réfléchir, mais la présence était si faible que je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier. Le trou noir dans ma tête qui remplaçait mes souvenirs ne m'aidait en rien. Mais si cette présence s'intensifiait, peut-être qu'elle me semblerait familière ?

 _…Hum… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler…_

Les couleurs semblèrent s'estomper. La présence s'effaça doucement, puis je sombrai dans le néant.

[…]

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Le soleil était déjà levé et s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de la maison. Je baillai longuement tout en m'étirant… comme un Miaouss. Je soupirai en songeant que je n'arriverais pas à empêcher mon nouveau corps d'agir comme ce qu'il était : celui d'un Pokémon.

\- Débout, paresseux ! me lança Carrie avec bonne humeur.

Elle posa deux bols sur la grande souche qui lui servait de table. Une odeur délicieusement sucrée s'en échappait. Je humai l'air.

\- Eh mais… c'est…

\- Du jus de baie Oran fraîchement pressée ! Ça te réveillera, espèce de Parecool !

J'ignorai sa remarque et je me précipitai à table, un sourire illuminant mon visage. Un panier rempli de nourriture trônait dessus.

\- Sers-toi !

Je secouai la tête. Ça semblait appétissant, mais je n'aimais pas manger dès le réveil. Je n'avais pas suffisamment faim. Mon bol de jus de baie Oran me suffisait pour le moment.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, je mangerai un peu plus tard.

\- Tu devrais bien manger pour prendre des forces. On a du travail !

\- Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai pas envie de manger.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt ! Plus tard on sera sur la route, on n'aura pas le temps de se poser pour pique-niquer !

\- D'abord, je me lève à l'heure que je veux, et ensuite je pourrai très bien manger pendant le trajet !

\- Non mais… Vraiment ! Tu n'es qu'un Miaouss buté !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je mange maintenant ou plus tard, hein ?

\- Si tu te levais plus tôt, tu aurais le temps de t'entraîner, et tu aurais faim au moment de passer à table !

Nous continuâmes à nous disputer pendant quelques minutes, puis chacun se mit à bouder et reprit son petit déjeuner sans s'occuper de l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas me lever aux aurores comme elle. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'émergeais à midi ! Grognon, je ruminai en buvant mon bol. Pour me calmer, j'essayai de réfléchir à autre chose. Depuis que je m'étais levé, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait. Carrie remarqua ma mine concentrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle avec humeur, toujours fâchée.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve… Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

\- Ça te reviendra peut-être plus tard.

\- Ouais. Ça ne fait rien. Il y a des Pokémon à sauver aujourd'hui ?

Carrie sembla surprise, puis touchée par ma question, comme si ça lui faisait plaisir de me voir m'impliquer dans cette équipe de secours. Elle retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Je devais avouer que j'avais préféré le sauvetage d'hier plutôt que les jours d'entraînement. Au moins, j'avais l'impression de me rendre utile, et j'avais moins le temps de me poser mille et une questions sur ce qui m'était arrivé. Comme je n'avais de toute façon pas de réponses, autant occuper utilement mon temps jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me revienne.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous allâmes jeter un œil dans la boîte aux lettres. Mais elle était désespérément vide. Carrie soupira.

\- J'imagine que la lettre d'hier était un coup de chance… On vient de démarrer après tout. Le bouche à oreille va se faire progressivement…

Malgré sa déception, elle retrouva vite son entrain habituel.

\- Je viens de réaliser que je ne t'ai toujours pas montré les environs… Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour sur la Place Pokémon ?

\- La Place Pokémon ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu comme la place d'un village. On y trouve tous les commerces, et puis il y a pas mal de Pokémon qui se retrouvent là-bas. Si on allait à la Poste Békipan, on y trouverait peut-être des demandes de sauvetage !

Comme toujours, ma curiosité prit le dessus. J'avais envie de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler cette fameuse place.

\- D'accord, allons-y.

Nous suivîmes le sentier qui allait vers l'est, et après seulement une dizaine de minutes de marche, juste après le petit ruisseau, s'étendait devant nous une grande place pavée peuplée de Pokémon. Tout autour, différents stands installés sous des tentes, et quelques maisons dont l'apparence reflétait le type de son propriétaire. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Une en forme de gland avec un toit tout en feuillages et des fleurs sous les fenêtres, une autre ornée de petits bassins partout dans le jardin, une toute en pierre avec des flambeaux plantés autour, comme pour la conserver au chaud… J'avais bien envie de visiter l'intérieur pour voir si le Pokémon feu qui devait y résider dormait sur un lit de braises.

\- Voilà, on y est. dit Carrie. C'est impressionnant hein ? Je vais te faire visiter.

Je la suivis le long de la place. Nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un stand où se trouvaient deux Pokémon de la même espèce, si ce n'est que l'un était vert, et l'autre violet.

\- Là, c'est le marché Kecleon. C'est ici qu'on achète les objets dont on a besoin pour les missions, mais on peut aussi simplement faire nos courses quotidiennes. Ils vendent un peu de tout. Oh, et ils rachètent les objets dont on a plus besoin aussi. C'est très pratique.

Elle baissa la voix.

\- Par contre, pas moyen de négocier les prix avec eux, ils sont intraitables. Ils comptent la moindre pièce… Ils sont très vénaux.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'ils n'ont pas la même couleur ? Les Kecleon ne sont pas censés être tous verts ?

\- Ils peuvent changer de couleur à volonté pour s'adapter à leur environnement, même si le vert est leur couleur naturelle… Mais celui-là est toujours violet. Il parait qu'il est resté coincé sur cette couleur après un accident. On ne sait pas vraiment, il évite délibérément le sujet, qui a l'air assez sensible, alors évite de lui en parler.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Là-bas, c'est la Banque Félicité. Tu peux y stocker ton argent en toute sécurité, Persian veille au grain. Des Pokémon malveillants ont déjà essayé de s'en prendre au coffre une fois… Ils ont regretté d'être venus. Elle leur a mis une sacrée raclée.

Je jetai un œil curieux à la banquière.

 _Un Persian… Alors si j'évoluais, ce serait à ça que je ressemblerais ?_

Savoir que nous faisions partie de la même famille d'évolution me réconfortait. Si j'avais besoin d'aide pour apprendre à maîtriser une attaque, elle pourrait peut-être me conseiller. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait m'expliquer comment retirer cette plaque en or de ma tête… Même si malgré moi je commençais à m'y attacher. Elle se lécha une patte avec une grâce toute féline, et je la regardai faire avec fascination.

\- Hé.

Je tournai la tête, et le doigt de Carrie, qu'elle avait placé là exprès, s'enfonça dans ma joue.

\- Ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu bavais.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je sais que Persian est très jolie, mais je te prie de conserver un minimum de professionnalisme.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait encore l'air fâchée ? Je n'avais rien fait ! Décidément, je ne comprenais pas cette fille…

\- Voici le stand Gloupti. Tu peux y lier des capacités. C'est une technique qui permet d'utiliser plusieurs attaques à la suite avant que ton adversaire n'ait le temps d'en caser une seule. Si tu as des questions, je te conseille de t'adresser à Gloupti directement.

Le Pokémon qui tenait le stand ressemblait à une boule verte malléable, avec une sorte de plume jaune plantée sur le haut du crâne, de grosse lèvres et des yeux si petits qu'ils semblaient fermés en permanence. Je n'avais jamais vu ce Pokémon.

 _Comme quoi il me reste encore pas mal de choses à apprendre…_

\- Et enfin, voici la Réserve Kangourex ! C'est comme une banque, mais pour les objets à la place de l'argent. Ça évite de tout laisser chez soi au risque de se faire cambrioler pendant ton absence… Je suggère qu'on stocke tout ici et qu'on n'emporte que ce dont on a besoin.

Je hochai la tête. C'est donc pour cela qu'on aurait besoin de refaire notre sac chaque jour avant de partir en mission.

\- Voilà, la visite est terminée ! Je propose qu'on aille d'abord à la Poste Békipan chercher une mission pour définir de quoi on aura besoin. Ensuite on ira faires nos courses, puis on déposera ce qui nous reste d'argent à la banque.

Je préférais la laisser gérer tout ça. C'était encore nouveau pour moi, et j'étais bien incapable de décider ce qu'il faudrait acheter.

\- La Poste Békipan est tout au bout du chemin, au bord de la falaise. On ne peut pas la rater. Allons-y !

En passant sur la place, je regardai partout autour de moi. Partout, des Pokémon circulaient, discutaient par petits groupes, faisaient leurs courses… C'était très animé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter leurs conversations, et en captait quelques bribes.

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps, il y a eu un feu de forêt, c'était horrible ! Heureusement que Tortank et Aligatueur en sont venus à bout rapidement… Si les secours n'étaient pas arrivés aussi vite, les dégâts auraient été bien pires !

\- A qui le dites-vous ! Ces derniers temps, les catastrophes naturelles se sont multipliées. Tout cela effraie les Pokémon, certains deviennent sauvages et violents… Plus personne ne se sent en sécurité en ce moment…

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la sécurité des enfants… De larges crevasses se sont ouvertes un peu partout. C'est ennuyeux pour tout le monde, mais imaginez si des enfants venaient à y tomber…

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'était arrivé au petit Chenipan l'autre jour !

\- C'est vrai ? C'est affreux…

Je me rendis alors compte que derrière toute cette joyeuse agitation, les Pokémon étaient tout de même préoccupés par la situation. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi grave. Carrie avait raison, les secouristes avaient un rôle crucial, et on avait particulièrement besoin d'eux en ce moment… Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis monter en moi cette envie de les aider. Je ne me voyais pas rester inactif, il fallait qu'on aide tous ces Pokémon en danger.

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas tout de suite que nous étions arrivés. La Poste Békipan était un immense bâtiment… en forme de Békipan. Par le toit, formé par le bec ouvert, entraient et sortaient des dizaines d'oiseaux. On devinait que leurs larges becs était remplis de courrier.

\- Des appels au secours de Pokémon se trouvant au quatre coins de la région sont centralisés ici. Il y a plusieurs postes comme celle-ci à travers le monde, mais chacun s'occupe de sa propre région. C'est normal, si on recevait une demande pour un sauvetage à l'autre bout du monde, on arriverait trop tard… Mais les Békipan se chargent aussi de transmettre les nouvelles du monde entier. Notamment par le journal Pokémon.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je me promis de le lire le soir même. J'apprendrais peut-être de nouvelles choses sur ce monde, et je me sentirais sûrement un peu moins perdu.

\- Regarde, tu vois ce panneau d'affichage ? Toutes les missions de secours y sont affichées. Alors… Voyons ce qui pourrait nous correspondre…

Je parcourus le panneau des yeux. Il était recouvert d'affiches avec des signes variés de toutes les couleurs. Carrie m'expliqua que celles-ci définissaient le niveau de difficulté de la mission, et le grade nécessaire pour la réaliser. A notre niveau, nous ne pouvions prendre que celles avec un logo bleu. Carrie nota les informations concernant toutes les missions à réaliser au Petit Bois. Apparemment, la crevasse avait fait plusieurs nouvelles victimes, et un Pokémon avait été blessé en essayant de leur venir en aide, suite à une dispute avec les résidents du bois.

\- Puisqu'elles se déroulent toutes au même endroit, on va toutes les faire aujourd'hui. Bon, il y a des Pokémon insectes dans cette forêt, alors on a intérêt à emporter de quoi soigner les empoisonnements… Les paralysies aussi…

Elle fit rapidement la liste de tout ce dont nous aurions besoin. Je la regardai faire, impressionné. Elle avait l'air de tout connaître par cœur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas prendre l'habitude, et bientôt tu sauras instinctivement ce qu'il faut emporter, toi aussi. me rassura-t-elle.

\- Si tu le dis. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir rempli notre sac de baies en tout genre et avoir déposé notre argent à la banque, nous nous mîmes en route vers le Petit Bois. Nous retrouvâmes facilement l'emplacement de la crevasse. En premier lieu, nous nous occupâmes de calmer les Pokémon agressifs qui risquaient de nous entraver. Ceux qui refusaient de coopérer et qui cherchaient la bagarre la trouvèrent, et repartir avec quelques coups de jus et de griffe. Une fois le terrain dégagé, Carrie me distribua quelques baies, et tandis qu'elle soignait la première victime, je descendis dans la crevasse pour regarder combien était tombés dedans et s'ils étaient blessé. Je décidai de descendre à quatre pattes, tête la première, comme Carrie me l'avait appris. Je sentis mon cœur se soulever de façon désagréable au premier saut, mais je me réceptionnais souplement, comme si mon corps savait exactement quelle posture adopter pour ne pas me blesser. A ma grande surprise, ce fut beaucoup plus facile de progresser de cette manière. Une fois en contrebas, je fus soulagé de constater que les Pokémon n'avaient rien de grave, à part une foulure pour l'un d'entre eux. Nous les remontâmes doucement à l'aide de cordages, puis une fois tout le monde sorti, nous les aidâmes à regagner la place Pokémon et nous les confiâmes aux services de soin des Leveinard.

En voyant ces dernières s'occuper des Pokémon blessés, je me souvins pendant un bref instant de ce à quoi ressemblait un Centre Pokémon. Ce fut comme un flash, rapide et si furtif que je n'eus pas l'occasion de creuser cette vision. Mais si j'avais fréquenté les centres, peut-être cela signifiait-il que j'avais été un dresseur ? Le soir même, j'en parlai à Carrie.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça… C'est plutôt que je me souviens de certaines choses du monde des humains… Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver le moindre souvenir de ma vie.

Je fixais mon assiette, songeur.

\- Dis… Comment sont perçus les humains par ici ? Comment est-ce que les Pokémon les considèrent ?

Carrie resta silencieuse quelques instants, faisant tourner sa pomme dans sa patte, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- Ça dépend des Pokémon… On est assez loin du monde des humains, on n'en croise jamais par ici. Certains sont assez curieux et vont les observer, parfois. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on a progressé. On n'aurait pas tous ces commerces, ces maisons, le journal, s'il n'y avait pas eu des Pokémon suffisamment curieux pour étudier les hommes et rapporter leurs inventions.

Elle croqua une bouchée de sa pomme et avala avant de reprendre.

\- Mais d'autres évitent de s'en approcher. On ne dit pas que du bien à propos d'eux, tu sais… C'est comme chez les Pokémon. Il y en a des bons et des mauvais. Certains ont peur de se faire capturer par un dresseur s'ils s'en approchent. C'est une perspective qui en effraie beaucoup. D'autres au contraire, ont envie de devenir leurs amis. Ils voudraient les accompagner dans leurs aventures, et voir le monde.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, ça dépend vraiment d'un Pokémon à l'autre. De ce qu'on lui a appris, de son caractère, de ses expériences…

Je restai silencieux. Au final, je n'avais pas vraiment de réponses aux questions que je me posais, à savoir comment réagiraient les Pokémon du coin s'ils savaient ce que j'étais.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses des humains ? Tu n'as pas eu peur de moi quand je te l'ai dit. Et tu m'as même recueilli.

\- Je n'en sais rien, à part toi je n'ai jamais rencontré d'humain. Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'eux.

Elle se leva et débarrassa son assiette. Je compris que la discussion était close.

[…]

Cette paix… Cette impression de flotter hors de mon corps… Ces couleurs… Je connaissais cet endroit.

 _Encore… Encore ce rêve ?_

Tout me paraissait si flou… Si étrange… Mais je sentais encore cette présence. La même que la dernière fois.

 _C'est encore ce Pokémon…_

Un murmure parvint à mes oreilles.

 _Hein ? Quelqu'un… me parle ?_

Le murmure s'intensifia, mais je ne parvenais pas à discerner les mots.

 _…Je n'entends pas bien… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

Soudain, la sensation de paix qui s'emparait de moi chaque fois que je me trouvais en ce lieu se brisa. Tout se mit à trembler violemment, les couleurs semblèrent s'affoler autour de moi, je me sentais balloté en tous sens.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

Les tremblements s'intensifièrent.

 _Ça ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce rêve… Il est beaucoup trop réel._

Les couleurs s'effacèrent soudainement, et je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le noir.

[…]

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Je regardais tout autour de moi. Le panier à nourriture était renversé, et les aliments s'étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. La carte accrochée à un des murs était tombée, et mon lit était à moitié défait.

 _Alors ce n'était pas que dans mon rêve… Il y a bien eu une secousse…_

Je me redressai afin de remettre la maison en ordre, mais une voix inconnue me fit sursauter.

\- Ohé ! Tu nous entends ?

Je regardai tout autour de moi, mais je ne vis personne avec moi dans la maison. Même Carrie n'était pas là.

\- Bonjour. Tu es Matt… n'est-ce pas ?

La voix me paraissait comme étouffée, comme si elle me parvenait à travers un mur.

\- Qui est là ? demandai-je à haute voix.

\- Oh, pardon ! Tu ne peux pas nous voir, bien sûr ! Excuse-nous !

Le sol devant moi se mit à remuer, et trois bosses marron sortirent du sol. Je fis un bond en arrière, toutes griffes dehors. Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, je découvris qu'il s'agissait de trois têtes. Celles d'un Triopikeur.

\- Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer. Nous sommes Triopikeur.

Sa façon de parler me déconcertait. Etait-il un seul Pokémon, ou un assemblage de trois Taupiqueur ? Tout comme les Magnéton, j'avais du mal à comprendre comment était fait ce Pokémon.

\- La nuit dernière, pendant le tremblement de terre… Notre enfant Taupiqueur a été attaqué… Il a été emmené en haut d'une montagne. On ne pourra jamais aller si haut… C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de ton aide, Matt.

\- Euh… En général les demandes de sauvetage se font par courrier non ? fut la seule chose que je trouvai à répondre tellement j'étais surpris de cette visite inattendue.

\- Nous le savons, mais nous n'avions pas le temps d'attendre. Le Pokémon qui a enlevé Taupiqueur s'appelle Airmure. C'est une odieuse brute ! S'il te plaît, nous avons besoin de ton aide !

\- Je…

\- Fais bien attention à toi ! Au revoir !

Il disparut à nouveau sous terre avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

 _C'est allé tellement vite que je n'aurais même pas pu refuser…_

Je me giflais mentalement.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il y a un Pokémon en danger ! Je dois prévenir Carrie !_

Je m'apprêtais à partir à sa recherche quand elle fit son entrée dans la maison.

\- Quelle pagaille ! C'est la même chose dans le jardin ! La boîte aux lettres s'est renversée, j'ai eu un mal fou à la remettre en place tellement le terrain est abîmé… Et toi, tu dormais comme un Abra ! Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais avec tout ce remue-ménage !

Elle se laissa tomber sur un des rondins de bois et souffla un coup.

\- Ça m'a réveillé aussi. Justement, à ce propos…

Je lui résumai l'apparition éclair de Triopikeur et sa demande de sauvetage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pattes. Il faut venir à son secours immédiatement ! Il t'a dit où Airmure l'avait emmené exactement ?

Réalisant que Triopikeur ne m'avait rien dit du tout sur le lieu du sauvetage, je sentis un malaise me gagner. Comment pouvais-je aider un Pokémon sans même savoir où il se trouvait ?

\- Euh… Eh bien…

\- Il a été emmené vers le sommet du Mont Acier !

Je sursautai à nouveau lorsque la voix sortit de nulle part. Triopikeur sortit à nouveau du sol, juste entre moi et Carrie.

 _Depuis combien de temps ils étaient là ? Ils ne sont pas restés ici tout ce temps quand même ?_

\- S'il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Au revoir !

Ils disparurent une nouvelle fois comme ils étaient venus, la terre se remettant en place derrière eux comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. Carrie fixa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un instant plus tôt d'un air stupéfait.

\- Euh… D'accord… Allons-y…

Nous passâmes rapidement par la Place Pokémon afin d'emporter tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Je suivais attentivement tout ce que faisait Carrie afin d'apprendre comment faire nos préparatifs correctement. Mais elle allait si vite que je n'eus pas le loisir de lui demander des explications. Je pouvais comprendre son empressement. Taupiqueur avait été enlevé, et nous ne savions pas si Airmure lui avait fait du mal. Il fallait agir vite avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Le Mont Acier se trouvait non loin que la Grotte Eclair, un peu plus loin vers l'est, dans la même chaîne de montagne. Il était facile de le repérer, c'était le sommet le plus haut. L'endroit était cependant beaucoup plus rocheux. Pas de grande plaine avec de l'herbe et des points d'eau ici, juste un pic de roches tranchantes et un sol sableux.

\- Bon eh bien nous y voilà… Le Mont Acier…

Nous levâmes la tête pour apercevoir le sommet. Cela nous demanderait au moins une heure de marche, peut-être deux.

\- Et c'est ici qu'Airmure a emmené Taupiqueur…

\- Exact !

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je sursautai, pris au dépourvu par cette voix sortant de nulle part. Je fixai le sol devant nous, et sans surprise, vit Triopikeur sortir de sous terre.

\- Faites bien attention à vous, le pic n'est pas facile à atteindre ! Au revoir !

Ils disparurent à nouveau dans leur trou sans plus de cérémonie. Carrie et moi échangeâmes un regard.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont suivis jusqu'ici en creusant en dessous de nous ? demandai-je à voix basse, ne sachant pas si Triopikeur était toujours là.

\- Ils doivent être inquiets pour leur fils, c'est tout.

\- Mais c'est flippant ! Ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent être juste à côté de nous à n'importe quel moment ! Y a pas des lois contre la violation de la vie privée chez les Pokémon ?

Je frissonnai en songeant que les Triopikeur feraient d'excellents espions. A l'avenir, si j'avais quelque chose de personnel à dire, je vérifierai la terre autour de moi avant de parler.

Nous commençâmes notre ascension, nous abîmant les pattes en escaladant les rochers pointus. J'eus la surprise de constater que ce milieu hostile constituait la demeure de bons nombre de Pokémon. Sur notre chemin, nous croisâmes de nombreux Meditikka en train de méditer par petits groupes, tous assis en tailleur et flottant dans les airs, mais également des Scarabrute en train de s'affronter violemment. Ils se chargeaient les uns les autres et leurs cornes dentelées s'entrechoquaient dans un fracas épouvantable. Nous les évitâmes autant que nous le pûmes. Il était inutile de s'approcher d'eux en connaissant leur caractère bagarreur et agressif. De plus, je n'avais aucune envie de finir broyé entre leurs cornes. Ces Pokémon ne m'avaient jamais inspiré une très grande sympathie. Mais le pire, c'était probablement les Racaillou. Parfaitement à l'aise sur ce terrain de plus en plus rocailleux au fur et à mesure de notre progression, ils se déplaçaient par groupes et dévalaient les pentes à toute allure, roulés en boule, pulvérisant les rochers qui se dressaient sur leur passage. Nous dûmes maintes fois nous écarter vivement de leur chemin pour ne pas connaître le même sort. Cette fois c'était sûr, je détestais la montagne.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin au sommet, je m'effondrai, à bout de forces. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait remplacé mes muscles par de la guimauve fondue. Carrie me tendit une baie Oran.

\- Mange, ça ira mieux.

J'accueillis le fruit avec reconnaissance. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Dès la deuxième bouchée, je sentis mes forces revenir. Un regain d'énergie m'envahit, et je me sentis presque prêt à escalader une deuxième montagne. Ces baies étaient vraiment formidables. Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi les humaines n'en mangeaient pas.

Je me relevai et regardai tout autour de moi. Le sommet était constitué d'un plateau étroit craquelé à plusieurs endroits, donnant l'impression que le sol allait s'effondrer sur notre passage. Un peu plus loin devant nous, le plateau était fendu de part et d'autres, laissant d'autres plateformes inaccessibles à moins de savoir voler. Sur l'une d'entre elle se trouvait une petite silhouette tremblante.

\- Regarde, il est là ! m'écriai-je en secouant Carrie.

Nous lui fîmes quelques signes pour qu'il nous repère, puis Carrie mit ses pattes de part d'autre de sa bouche pour mieux faire porter sa voix.

\- Taupiqueur, tu n'es pas blessé ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on vient pour te sauver !

\- J'ai… J'ai peur…

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de lui répondre pour le rassurer que quelque chose tomba du ciel, vif comme l'éclair, et s'interposa entre nous. C'était un oiseau deux fois plus grand que nous, au corps fait de métal et aux plumes qui semblaient plus tranchantes que des épées. Son regard mauvais nous fit comprendre que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus.

\- Hé, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Nous sommes ici pour porter secours à Taupiqueur ! répondit Carrie avec une expression déterminée. Laisse-le partir !

Le regard d'Airmure se fit plus féroce. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Comment oses-tu ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique. C'est de leur faute ! Je ne ferme plus l'œil de la nuit à cause de ces tremblements de terre ! Je suis terrifiée ! Et c'est lui et sa famille qui provoquent ces secousses à force de creuser sous terre !

Carrie se radoucit.

\- Non Airmure, c'est faux. Je veux dire, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu beaucoup de tremblement de terre ces derniers temps… Mais Taupiqueur et sa famille n'y sont pour rien. Leur espèce de Pokémon existait et creusait la terre bien des années avant que ces catastrophes ne commencent.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Je sais que c'est leur faute !

Airmure s'agitait de plus en plus. On aurait dit qu'elle allait éclater de colère à tout instant et tout ravager sur son passage.

\- Elle est bien trop énervée. me chuchota Carrie. Elle ne nous écoutera pas, quoi qu'on lui dise. Et elle ne laissera pas partir Taupiqueur non plus. Nous allons devoir nous battre.

\- T'es folle ! Elle a l'air bien plus forte que nous !

\- Calme-toi, on peut le faire. Elle est faible contre les attaques électriques, je peux la vaincre.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi ?

Carrie réfléchit un instant.

\- Tes griffes ne feront rien sur son corps en acier. Tu les briserais pour rien. Mais…

Elle sortit de son sac un petit paquet de graines rouges.

\- Elle craint aussi le feu. Approche-toi d'elle, et quand tu seras suffisamment près, croque en quelques-unes. Ensuite… Ouvre bien la bouche.

\- Il se passera quoi quand je les aurai croquées ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras plus le faire.

 _Super. Vraiment rassurant._

\- Airmure… Je te le demande pour la dernière fois. Laisse partir Taupiqueur.

\- Jamais ! Va-t'en avant que je te pulvérise sur place !

\- Je regrette, mais nous ne partirons pas sans lui.

Airmure poussa un rugissement féroce. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté.

\- C'est le moment de mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai appris Matt ! s'écria Carrie.

Airmure s'envola et décrivit des cercles au-dessus de nous, semblant nous jauger, puis elle redescendit à toute vitesse, fendant l'air comme une flèche. Nous nous écartâmes en partant dans des directions opposées. Nous aurions pu attendre le dernier moment pour esquiver dans l'espoir qu'elle s'écrase au sol, mais sa vitesse étant largement supérieure à la nôtre, c'était trop risqué. Manque de chance, ce fut moi qu'Airmure prit en chasse, et je me mis à courir en zigzag pour lui échapper. Malheureusement, après de longues minutes de poursuites, mes muscles commençaient à me brûler à force de courir, et je ne savais pas ce que faisait Carrie. Je n'avais pas le temps de me retourner pour la chercher. Au moment où j'allais abandonner, j'entendis un drôle de bruit, puis Airmure se mettre à hurler. En me retournant, je vis que Carrie était en train de lui envoyer un bon coup de jus. Des éclairs s'échappaient des nuages noirs au-dessus de nous et s'abattaient sur notre adversaire. Lorsque la foudre se calma, je compris que Carrie avait brûlé toute son énergie. Mais Airmure tenait encore debout.

\- Maintenant ! me cria Carrie depuis l'autre bout du plateau.

Je me remis à courir, vers Airmure cette fois. Je m'élançai vers elle, et alors qu'elle ouvrait le bec pour charger une attaque, j'enfournais la poignée de graines dans ma bouche. Je sentis aussitôt un goût fortement épicé m'échauffer les papilles, et une gerbe de flammes s'échappa de ma bouche. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me mis à hurler, et la gerbe de flammes s'intensifia. Quelques secondes plus tard, je cessai de cracher du feu, malgré la sensation de sécheresse qui me restait sur la langue et dans la gorge. Airmure s'effondra.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière. Nous avions réussi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Carrie s'approcha doucement de moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! m'indignai-je. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

\- N'exagérons rien. Ça ne t'a pas fait mal, si ?

\- J'ai craché du feu !

\- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on mange une explograine. Très pratique pour vaincre un ennemi qui craint le feu quand on ne connait pas d'attaques de ce type.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. La prochaine fois, je refuserai de manger quoi que ce soit tant qu'on ne m'aura pas exposé les conséquences avant. Je croquai une deuxième baie Oran pour calmer le feu dans ma gorge. Décidément, je n'aimais pas les aliments épicés. Je failli avaler de travers en voyant Airmure se relever doucement.

\- Grrr… Vous m'avez eue… Je m'en vais pour cette fois, mais je reviendrai !

Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola, bien qu'avec infiniment plus de lenteur que la première fois. Nous l'avions tout de même bien amochée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. me rassura Carrie. Elle retrouva vite ses forces.

Nous nous approchâmes du bord du gouffre. Taupiqueur était toujours de l'autre côté, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- C'est bon Taupiqueur ! Airmure est partie ! Tu peux redescendre !

\- J-Je ne peux pas… J'ai trop peur de bouger…

\- Ça ne fait rien, ne bouge pas. Nous allons venir jusqu'à toi.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment on va faire ça ? demandai-je, sarcastique, en lui désignant le gouffre. On ne voit même pas le fond !

Elle regarda en contrebas et pâlit. Il faisait trop noir pour voir dans la crevasse, mais il devait y avoir des rochers pointus tout au fond.

\- Euh… Je vais trouver une solution… Hum…

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'un moyen de traverser en toute sécurité. Mais nous n'en vîmes aucun, l'un comme l'autre. Un bruit familier parvint alors à mes oreilles et je levai la tête.

\- Bzbzzt !

\- Regarde ! Ce sont les Magnéti que nous avons sauvés !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Carrie d'un air étonné.

\- Bzbzzt ! On nous a prévenus !

\- Nous allons secourir Taupiqueur par voie aérienne ! Bzbzzt !

Ils survolèrent le gouffre tranquillement, s'approchant de Taupiqueur.

\- Accroche-toi bien !

\- N'aie pas peur. Nous ne ferons pas l'erreur de t'électrocuter.

 _Très rassurant, en effet._

La descente fut plus reposante que la montée, même si nous devions tout de même progresser avec prudence. Le sol étant recouvert de gravier, il suffisait d'un rien pour glisser et dévaler la pente en s'écorchant les pattes au passage. Je ne fus pas mécontent d'arriver en bas. Lorsque les Magnéti reposèrent Taupiqueur, il s'empressa de s'enfouir à nouveau dans le sol, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Moi qui avais toujours été curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler la partie cachée du corps d'un Taupiqueur, je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à ça. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

\- Ohh… Comme j'ai eu peur ! En plus, j'avais le vertige… J'ai l'impression que mes pieds pédalent encore dans le vide…

Nous échangeâmes tous un regard interloqué.

 _Ses pieds ? Quels pieds ?_

\- Eh bien, tu es sain et sauf désormais. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup.

Je sentis comme un frisson parcourir la terre sous mes pieds. Cette fois, je m'y attendais.

\- Oh ! Tu as été secouru !

Les Magnéti regardèrent tout autour d'eux à la recherche du propriétaire de la voix. Carrie et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé.

\- Bzbzzt ! C'était quoi ça ?

\- J'ai cru entendre une voix… Bzbzzt !

\- Oups ! Il est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas nous voir… C'est terriblement malpoli de notre part !

Triopikeur surgit de la terre, faisant sursauter les Magnéti. Je me retins de rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas à moi que ça arrivait !

\- Bonjour ! Nous sommes Triopikeur.

\- Papas ! s'écria Taupiqueur en creusant jusqu'à son… ses pères.

\- Taupiqueur ! Tu nous as inquiétés ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non ! J'ai eu très peur, mais je vais bien. Tout ça grâce à l'équipe de Matt et Carrie.

\- Merci pour tout. Vous avez été formidables.

\- Vous devriez plutôt remercier nos amis Magnéti. répondit humblement Carrie. Ce sauvetage aurait été impossible à faire sans eux.

\- Oh ! Nous avons oublié nos bonnes manières ! Merci beaucoup à vous aussi !

\- Je vous en prie… Bzbzzt ! Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. De plus, nous ressentons une affinité… Nos formes évoluées sont toutes deux des trios soudés. Bzbzzt ! Après tout, les Pokémon doivent s'entraider.

\- En tout cas, nous vous devons une fière chandelle. Merci à vous tous.

Ils nous offrirent notre récompense, que Carrie insista pour partager avec les Magnéti.

\- Bien… Nous devons prendre congé. Encore merci. Au revoir !

Ils disparurent sous terre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il allait encore apparaître une dernière fois quand je ne m'y attendrai pas, sans savoir depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là.

\- Bon, eh bien nous aussi…

\- Oh, attendez ! Ne partez pas ! les retint Carrie.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Je trouve que vous avez fait un travail formidable aujourd'hui. Alors je me demandais… Ça vous dirait de rejoindre notre équipe de secours ?

Les Magnéti furent aussi surpris que moi par cette demande inattendue.

 _Décidément ! Elle recrute toujours les gens comme ça ?_

\- Bzbzzt ! Nous joindre à votre équipe ?

\- Oui… Je l'ai dit, sans vous ce sauvetage n'aurait pas été un succès. Je crois qu'on aura d'avantage besoin d'aide à l'avenir. Tu n'es pas d'accord Matt ?

J'aurais aimé qu'elle me demande mon avis avant de leur poser la question, car je pouvais difficilement refuser maintenant que la proposition avait déjà été formulée. Je n'étais pas très chaud pour vivre avec deux Pokémon électriques de plus. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre un coup de jus par accident. Mais je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas tout faire tout seul. Avoir à nos côtés des Pokémon possédant la faculté de voler nous serait bien utile, cette mission nous l'avait démontré.

\- Hum… Si, tu as raison. concédai-je.

\- Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Carrie avec espoir.

Les Magnéti se consultèrent du regard et eurent l'air d'être du même avis.

\- Faire partie d'une équipe de secours… Ça a l'air sympa ! Bzbzzt !

\- Mais… Si vous aviez besoin de nous en urgence… Nous devrions nous installer dans le coin.

Ce que je redoutais était arrivé. J'allais devoir faire attention à ne pas laisser traîner mes moustaches trop près d'eux.

\- Y a-t-il une zone adaptée à nos besoins par ici ? Bzbzzt !

\- Euh… Hum… Eh bien… A vrai dire… Je n'en sais rien…

\- Oh… C'est dommage… Bzbzzt ! Je regrette, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester dans ce cas…

Carrie eut l'air profondément déçue. Les Magnéti le semblaient sincèrement aussi.

\- Nous aurons peut-être malgré tout d'autres occasions de travailler ensemble.

Mon acolyte hocha la tête.

\- Bon, eh bien au revoir ! Bzbzzt !

Carrie eut l'air dépitée en les regardant s'éloigner.

\- C'est dommage…

\- Dis, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire en parlant de zone adaptée à leurs besoins ?

\- Eh bien, chaque Pokémon a son propre environnement. Les Pokémon feu vivent plutôt dans les volcans ou les endroits chauds. Les Pokémon eau, dans les lacs, les rivières, les marais ou l'océan. Les insectes, dans la forêt. Les Magnéti quant à eux… Ils vivent en grand nombre près du monde des humains, car ils peuvent trouver toute l'électricité dont ils ont besoin pour se nourrir là-bas.

\- Mais comment ils font s'ils ne vivent pas près des humains ?

\- Beaucoup de Pokémon électriques vivent souvent dans des régions orageuses.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne vis pas là-bas ?

Elle sourit doucement, comme si j'avais dit une bêtise attendrissante, ce qui m'agaça un peu.

\- Les Pikachu préfèrent vivre dans de jolie forêts claires et pleine de fruits. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai construit ma maison en bordure du Petit Bois.

Elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Il faudrait qu'on trouve des endroits où pourraient vivre les Pokémon si on veut recruter…

\- On pourrait explorer les environs ? proposai-je.

\- Ce serait trop long et trop hasardeux comme recherche. Oh ! Je sais ! Allons sur la place Pokémon demain. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider. Il y a un endroit intéressant appelé le Club Grodoudou. Il n'était pas ouvert ces temps-ci… Mais il devrait rouvrir demain. C'est le magasin voisin de la Banque Félicité, tu te souviens ?

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu un stand vide à côté de la banque. Mais je devais avouer que quand Persian était dans les parages, je n'étais plus vraiment très attentif à mon entourage. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Carrie semblait toujours agacée quand nous y passions et faisait toujours très vite, si bien que je n'avais pas le temps de voir grand-chose.

\- Grodoudou s'y trouve tous les jours normalement. On y trouvera peut-être quelques informations utiles.

\- En quoi est-ce qu'il pourra nous aider ?

\- Tu verras demain ! Passons à table, je meurs de faim !

Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, et je me rendis compte que j'étais affamé moi aussi. Le soir était tombé, et nous nous refugiâmes à l'intérieur de la maison pour nous mettre au chaud. Pendant le repas, je ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir. Carrie remarqua mon manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? D'habitude tu te ressers au moins deux fois…

Je haussai les épaules sans lui répondre. Elle cessa alors de manger et me regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pris quelques instants pour lui répondre.

\- C'est juste que… Je ne vois pas en quoi je te suis utile.

Carrie me regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension.

\- Lors du sauvetage de Chenipan, c'est toi qui a tout fait. C'est toi qui t'occupe des préparatifs chaque matin. Et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui as élaboré le plan pour vaincre Airmure. Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule en fin de compte.

Carrie me jeta un regard peiné. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais je continuai sur ma lancée.

\- Et puis je suis un Pokémon de type normal ! Je ne suis avantagé contre personne ! Toi au moins tu peux lancer des éclairs ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi ?

Voilà, c'était sorti. Je ne supportais pas de me sentir inutile. Pire encore, je détestais avoir l'impression d'être un poids, un boulet.

\- Ecoute Matt… Je comprends que ce soit frustrant, mais on ne devient pas doué en combat ni un grand secouriste en un jour. Je me prépare pour cette occasion depuis des années… Et je suis née Pokémon. Alors que toi, tu n'en es un que depuis quelques jours. Tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien, je t'assure.

Je n'étais pas convaincu. Je restais persuadée qu'elle m'avait enrôlé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir secouriste toute seule.

\- C'est vrai que le type normal n'est pas le plus avantagé de tous mais… Tu es le seul à être immunisé contre les attaques des Pokémon spectre.

\- La belle affaire ! Ils le sont aussi contre les miennes !

\- Pas forcément. Un Pokémon n'apprend pas que des attaques du même type de le sien. Personnellement, je peux aussi apprendre des attaques de type normal ou de type combat. Les Pokémon de roche ou de sol se ressemblent et partage souvent les même attaques. Je suis sûre que tu apprendras des techniques qui te seront utiles.

Je méditais sur ses paroles. Pouvais-je vraiment apprendre à devenir un Pokémon aussi doué qu'elle ?

\- Je suis persuadée Matt, que tu deviendras un grand secouriste.


	5. L'Equipe Perfides

Ces couleurs dansantes… Cette sensation de paix… Je commençai à connaître cet endroit maintenant.

 _Encore… C'est encore ce rêve…_

La même présence que la dernière fois se fit sentir. Au milieu de ce ballet de couleurs, il me semblait distinguer une silhouette. Celle d'un Pokémon. Mais son image vacillait, comme la lumière d'une bougie qui va s'éteindre.

 _Ce Pokémon… Qui peut-il être ?_

Le même murmure parvint à mes oreilles. Mais cette fois, on aurait plutôt dit une voix étouffée.

 _Hum ? J'entends un peu mieux cette fois…_

Bien que je me sache dans un rêve, je tendis l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

 _…Un humain ? Ma fonction ?_

Je me concentrai de mon mieux sur la voix, mais elle disparut en même temps que la silhouette, et la présence s'évapora.

 _A… attends ! S'il te plaît, dis-m'en plus !_

Mais malgré mes efforts pour tenter de la retenir, je me sentais partir doucement.

[…]

\- Salut ! Tu en fais une tête ! Tu as mal dormi ?

Je rejoignis Carrie à table en grommelant pour toute réponse. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, je savais que je faisais des rêves étranges, mais je n'arrivais jamais à m'en rappeler précisément à mon réveil. Pourtant cette fois j'en étais sûr : ce devait être mon inconscient qui essayait de me faire revenir des choses de ma vie humaine. Je ne pouvais pas rester amnésique éternellement, j'allais forcément finir par retrouver la mémoire ! Mais si celle-ci ne me revenait que dans mes rêves et que je les oubliais au réveil, le travail risquait d'être long et difficile. Je me demandai s'il existait un Pokémon capable d'entrer dans ma tête - bien que cette option ne me plaisait pas vraiment - et de voir mes souvenirs. Ainsi, il pourrait me dire ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- Matt ? Tout va bien ?

Je m'arrachai à mes réflexions pour observer la mine soucieuse de ma coéquipière.

\- Je… Je fais des rêves étranges ces derniers temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont d'étrange ?

\- Eh bien… Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir de façon précise… C'est toujours flou au réveil.

\- Hum… D'accord…

Carrie sembla réfléchir pendant un instant.

\- Matt… Tu dis que tu es un humain, pas vrai ? Alors qui sait… Le fait que tu sois maintenant un Pokémon… a peut-être un lien avec ces rêves.

Elle fixa son bol pendant un instant et se tortilla, comme chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

\- D'ailleurs… Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Tu veux redevenir un être humain ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre que c'était évident, mais en réalité, ça ne l'était pas. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine, si bien qu'elle ne me manquait pas spécialement. Une famille ou des amis que j'avais oubliés ne pouvaient pas me manquer. Et même si je pouvais reprendre forme humaine, sans mémoire, cela ne me servirait à rien. Je n'aurais nulle part où aller.

\- Je ne sais pas… Pour l'instant je voudrais surtout découvrir ce qui m'est arrivé. Pourquoi je me suis transformé en Pokémon, et retrouver mes souvenirs. Si ça arrivait, j'imagine que oui, je voudrais reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée.

\- Oui… C'est bien normal…

Ma réponse sembla cependant l'attrister.

 _Est-ce qu'elle… voudrait que je reste ?_

\- Je me demande quel genre d'humain tu étais. Tu crois que tu étais un dresseur ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je ne me souviens vraiment pas…

Carrie se remit à se tortiller sur son siège.

\- Moi je suis sûre que tu devais être un gentil humain.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris. Elle rougit et se plongea dans l'observation de son bol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Eh bien… Même si tu as perdu la mémoire, je ne pense que tu aies changé de caractère pour autant, alors… Si tu étais mauvais, tu n'aurais pas accepté de former une équipe de secours avec moi pour aider les autres Pokémon.

Je la contemplai bêtement, incapable de trouver quoi répondre.

 _C'est vrai ça, est-ce que je suis toujours comme avant ? Est-ce que cette perte de mémoire pourrait m'avoir changé ?_

Carrie se racla la gorge.

\- Tiens, c'est l'exemplaire du journal Pokémon d'aujourd'hui.

Je compris qu'elle voulait changer de sujet. Je pris donc l'exemplaire qu'elle me tendait en faisant mine de rien et me mis à la lire. A l'intérieur, de nombreux articles sur les catastrophes naturelles.

« Je vis dans cet étang depuis de nombreuses années, mais je n'ai jamais vu autant de catastrophes naturelles qu'en ce moment… » témoignait un Barbicha.

\- Je le connais. fit remarquer Carrie en lisant par-dessus mon épaule. Il vit dans l'étang en bas de la cascade, juste à côté de la Place Pokémon. Il est assez vieux et connaît pas mal de choses. On le voit souvent raconter des histoires et des vieilles légendes aux enfants. Ils adorent ça.

Je tournai la page et tombai sur la rubrique « conseils aux secouriste et explorateurs ». Je parcourus la page en sirotant mon jus de baie afin d'en apprendre plus sur le métier. Après une introduction revenant sur les origines des équipes de secours et sur leurs missions, des articles tels que « comment se préparer pour un sauvetage en mer », « les dix meilleures façon de cuisiner les baies de soins » ou encore « comment recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'équipe » détaillaient de nombreuses astuces pour progresser rapidement. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir ouvert ce journal plus tôt. Il y avait là plein de choses utiles !

\- Tu as fini ? Il faut qu'on aille voir Grodoudou.

J'avalai la dernière gorgée de mon bol et posai le journal sur la table. Je me promis de le lire quotidiennement désormais.

\- On peut y aller.

Une fois sur la Place Pokémon, nous dépassâmes la Banque Félicité, et je constatai qu'il y avait effectivement un stand que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

\- Bienvenue au Club Grodoudou ! s'exclama son propriétaire lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes près de lui. L'hospitalité, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Tu es ici chez toi ! C'est la première fois que vous venez il me semble ? Oh, laissez-moi deviner ! Vous venez de créer votre équipe de secours, vous aussi ! Il y en a de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Et vous souhaitez trouver un endroit confortable où vous installer.

\- C'est presque ça. corrigea Carrie. On cherche un logement pour des amis.

\- Je vois ! Eh bien puisque c'est votre première visite, mes services seront gratuits pour aujourd'hui !

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, mais ils consistent en quoi exactement vos services ? demandai-je.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Lorsque les Pokémon ne savent pas où se loger, ils viennent solliciter mon aide, et je me charge de leur trouver un endroit confortable adapté à leurs besoins. Je connais la région comme ma poche, et mon ami Queulorior me rapporte des croquis de tous les lieux qu'il visite ! Il est très doué pour le dessin vous savez ! Regardez donc !

Il nous sortis plusieurs dessins en couleurs représentant des plaines, des forêts, des grottes, des montagnes, des régions arides ou volcaniques, des marais, des rivières, et même des fonds de mers. Nous observâmes chaque dessin en essayant d'imaginer quels Pokémon pouvaient bien vivre dans chacun de ces endroits. Mon attention fut attirée par une splendide clairière au cœur d'une forêt, aux couleurs éclatantes, et où la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles, baignant l'endroit d'une lueur verte apaisante. Carrie semblait elle aussi sous le charme.

\- Ah, le Bois Dynamique ! Je me doutais que vous l'aimeriez. C'est typiquement le genre d'endroit que les Pikachu et les Miaouss adorent !

Je jetai un œil surpris à Carrie, qui se mit à rougir. Je ne savais pas que nos deux espèces de Pokémon aimaient le même genre d'endroit.

\- Bzbzzt ! Bonjour vous deux !

Nous nous retournâmes pour nous retrouver face à nos amis Magnéti.

\- Les Magnéti ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Eh bien… Nous avons réfléchis à votre proposition, et nous nous sommes dits que même si nous ne pouvions pas rester pour rejoindre votre équipe de secours… Rien ne nous empêchait de former la nôtre ! Bzbzzt !

\- C'est une excellente idée !

\- Cependant nous sommes toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau logement. Bzbzzt ! Nous voulons nous rapprocher de la Poste Békipan pour accéder aux demandes de sauvetage.

\- Vous tombez bien, on a justement trouvé une solution pour que vous puissiez vous installer dans le coin !

\- Vraiment ? C'est formidable !

\- Des Magnéti… J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! intervint Grodoudou, qui avait écouté la conversation.

Il fouilla dans son stock de dessins et en sortit un qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

\- Le voilà ! Ce n'est pas un endroit très demandé, mais je crois qu'il vous conviendra parfaitement.

Je jetai un œil au croquis. Il représentait ce qui ressemblait à une centrale abandonnée.

\- Oh, c'est parfait ! Bzbzzt ! Tout juste ce que nous recherchions !

\- C'est arrangé alors ! Je peux vous emmener visiter les lieux dès maintenant si vous le souhaitez. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici.

Les Magnéti se tournèrent vers nous.

\- Même si nous ne rejoignons pas officiellement votre équipe… Nous pourrions unir nos forces pour certains sauvetages, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bzbzzt !

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Et avec votre nouvelle équipe, ce sera encore plus de missions réalisées chaque jour !

C'est ainsi qu'une alliance avec l'équipe des Magnéti fut formée. En cas de mission nécessitant un Pokémon volant, nous pourrions faire appel à eux. Ils repartirent avec Grodoudou, prêts à visiter leur nouvelle demeure.

\- Je visiterai bien le Bois Dynamique pour voir si c'est aussi beau que sur le dessin… soupira Carrie d'un air rêveur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais je la vis soudainement froncer les sourcils. Je suivis son regard. Pendant que nous discutions avec Grodoudou, la Place Pokémon s'était remplie.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Ils en font du bruit…

Nous nous approchâmes pour mieux voir. Les Pokémon s'étaient attroupés autour d'un groupe en pleine discussion. D'un côté se trouvait un petit Pokémon en forme de boule bleue, dont les parties du corps étaient faites de boules blanches ressemblant à du coton. En face de lui, trois Pokémon aux nez pointus et dont le corps était orné de feuilles. L'un d'eux était recouvert d'une sorte de fourrure blanche et avait l'air très agressif.

\- S'il te plaît ! Il faut l'aider ! suppliait le petit Pokémon bleu.

\- Hors de question ! Nous n'acceptons pas ce genre de missions.

\- Mais il suffirait d'une rafale de vent pour l'aider ! Je t'en prie !

Il semblait vraiment désemparé, et l'autre Pokémon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carrie à Lombre, un des Pokémon qui vivait sur la Place Pokémon et que nous avions l'habitude de croiser chaque jour.

\- Hein ? Cette scène, là ? Cotovol a besoin d'aide, quelqu'un doit être secouru, mais ça n'intéresse personne. Tu vois ce Pokémon ? dit-il en désignant celui qui semblait être le chef. Celui avec le nez pointu, au milieu. C'est Tengalice. Il a sa propre équipe de secours, qu'il forme avec ses deux Pifeuil. Mais son équipe n'accepte que les missions très bien payées. Il n'y a que l'argent qui les intéresse. Cotovol appelle au secours mais… Le pauvre Pokémon…

\- Il suffit !

Tous les occupants de la place se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Trois nouveaux arrivants firent leur entrée. Les Pokémon s'écartaient sur leur passage, et ils semblaient inspirer le respect. Celui qui venait de parler était entièrement jaune, avec une longue moustache, des cornes pointues, et une cuillère dans chaque patte. Ses yeux étaient réduits à des fentes étroites, lui donnant un regard perçant difficile à soutenir. A ses côtés se trouvaient un Pokémon qui ressemblait à un dragon rouge ailé, et un reptile vert bipède. Les Pokémon se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

\- Oh, c'est Alakazam !

\- Alakazam ?!

\- C'est vraiment lui ?

Le dénommé Alakazam se planta devant Tengalice et ses yeux se plissèrent d'avantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha ce dernier, sur la défensive.

\- Hé, tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Ce Pokémon n'a besoin que d'une rafale de vent. Tu peux générer des vents puissants avec tes feuilles. C'est un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

Il s'avança encore et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Tengalice.

\- Aide ce Pokémon.

Le Pokémon plante avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui, comme à la recherche d'un soutien, mais ses coéquipiers semblaient éviter son regard. Visiblement, personne ne voulait s'opposer à Alakazam.

\- Grr… Bon, c'est d'accord…

L'air furieux, il quitta la place sans demander son reste, bousculant les Pokémon sur son passage. Ses acolytes le suivirent, et les occupants de la place se remirent à commenter la scène.

\- Waouh… Tengalice a accepté sans broncher…

\- Alakazam en impose vraiment !

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Carrie en se tournant vers Lombre.

Celui-ci sursauta et nous adressa un regard choqué.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne les connais pas ? C'est l'équipe d'Alakazam ! C'est l'équipe la plus célèbre des environs !

Il se tourna vers eux.

\- Lui, c'est Dracaufeu. Son lance-flamme peut détruire des montagnes ! Et lui, c'est Tyranocif. Il est très fier de son armure et il est très fort. Alakazam est le meneur. Il n'aime pas les combats physiques. Il se bat avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Son cerveau est très développé, il a un Q.I. de 5000 ! On dit aussi que son cerveau a en mémoire tous les évènements qui se sont produits dans le monde.

Si Carrie eut l'air à la fois profondément surprise et admirative, je jetai un regard sceptique à Lombre. S'il croyait vraiment ça, il était bien naïf ! Personne ne pouvait avoir un Q.I. aussi élevé ni être omniscient de la sorte ! Ça ferait de lui une sorte de dieu, et je ne pouvais pas croire à une telle puissance. Je reportai mon attention sur la place. Cotovol se précipita vers son sauveur.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Je t'en prie, c'était bien naturel. Si quelqu'un refuse à nouveau de t'aider, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, puis traversa la place sous les regards d'admiration des spectateurs.

\- Cool…

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une équipe de secours de grade or.

\- Ils ont vraiment la classe !

Ils vinrent dans notre direction et passèrent à côté de nous sans nous remarquer. Cependant au bout de quelques pas, Alakazam se figea brusquement. Il fit volte-face et planta son regard droit sur moi. J'eus le souffle coupé et cessai de respirer, pétrifié. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit, à travers mon âme. J'attendis, incapable de bouger, qu'il prenne la parole. Mais il continua à me fixer, comme s'il m'analysait.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lombre à mes côtés, l'air aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

Dracaufeu se tourna vers son leader, l'air soucieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Alakazam ne lâcha pas mon regard. Au bout de quelques instants qui me parurent durer des heures, il répondit à son coéquipier.

\- …Rien, tout va bien. Allons-y.

Il détourna lentement le regard, et s'éloigna avec son équipe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta pour de bon la place Pokémon que je me permis enfin de recommencer à respirer. J'avais la tête qui tournait d'avoir manqué d'air si longtemps.

\- Ouf… C'était plutôt effrayant ! s'exclama Lombre, l'air soulagé.

Je n'avais pas entendu Carrie formuler la moindre remarque. En tournant la tête vers elle, je vis qu'elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Cool… Ils sont tellement classes… Matt… Il faut qu'on devienne comme ça nous aussi ! On doit devenir une équipe du tonnerre !

Je soupirai.

\- Tu en es vraiment fière de ta blague hein ?

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi un tel nom d'équipe ?

[…]

 _Un peu en retrait, cachée derrière un arbre, une ombre observait la scène. Son regard ne quittait pas des yeux deux Pokémon. Un Pikachu, et surtout, un Miaouss. Ses yeux rouges se mirent à briller, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage._

 _\- Pas si je peux l'empêcher… Ec, ec, ec !_

 _L'ombre disparut comme un mirage. Seuls son sourire et ses yeux restèrent visibles pendant quelques instants, flottant dans les airs comme une apparition surnaturelle._

[…]

Le lendemain, nous eûmes la surprise de voir que deux demandes de sauvetage avaient été déposées dans notre boîte aux lettres. Carrie était folle de joie. Elle disait que nous commencions à nous faire un nom, et que bientôt les demande pleuvraient.

\- Et comment tu veux qu'on sauve tout le monde si on en reçoit des dizaines par jour ? lui avais-je fait remarquer.

Cela l'avait un peu calmée mais n'avait pas entamé son enthousiasme. Jusqu'à ce que nous discutions avec Snubbull, une autre habitante de la Place Pokémon.

\- L'équipe d'Alakazam a le grade or. Pas mal hein ? Vous aussi vous faites partie d'une équipe de secours ? Quel est votre grade ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Pas super pour le moment… Mais on vient de débuter.

\- Je te crois sur parole. Ne le prends pas mal… Mais franchement votre équipe ne paie pas de mine… Il faut beaucoup de travail pour arriver au niveau de l'équipe d'Alakazam.

Cela avait finalement un peu diminué la bonne humeur de Carrie. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour la réconforter.

\- C'est toi-même qui as dit que nous venions de commencer ! On ne devient pas de grands secouristes en un jour ! Ça va venir petit à petit.

\- Vous cherchez un moyen de progresser ? était alors intervenu un Chétiflor. Il y a un centre d'entraînement qui a ouvert en ville. Un dojo, il me semble. Des dizaines d'équipes de secours ont été créées dernièrement. Il y a une forte demande. Un petit groupe de Pokémon a décidé de soutenir les secouristes, ils voulaient apporter leur contribution. Alors ils ont construit le dojo.

Effectivement, en longeant le ruisseau, juste en bas de la Place Pokémon, se trouvait un grand bâtiment au toit rouge. A l'entrée, un Pokémon jaune aux pattes recouvertes de ce qui ressemblait à des gants de boxe noirs accueillait les visiteurs.

\- Bienvenue à vous, secouristes ! Voici le Dojo Makuhita ! Un entraînement vigoureux est la clé de la vraie puissance ! Alors, souhaitez-vous vous exercer ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Le dojo vous permet d'affronter des Pokémon de tous les types. Ainsi, vous pouvez choisir de développer votre force, ou de travailler sur vos faiblesses. Pour chaque session d'entraînement, vous entrerez dans un dédale spécialisé dans un type précis. Vous devrez y affronter tous vos adversaires et en ressortir victorieux !

\- Matt, c'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin ! Tu pourrais progresser rapidement si tu t'entraînais ici !

Il fut ainsi décidé que désormais, chaque matin, nous viendrons nous entraîner ici avant de partir en mission, afin de progresser plus vite. Le dojo n'avait pour l'instant que six dédales, mais il nous assura que d'autres ouvriraient au fur et à mesure si la demande restait constante, voire augmentait. Il nous apprit également que nous pourrions tenter d'apprendre de nouvelles capacités auprès de ceux qui les connaissaient déjà. Carrie s'était renseignée à propos des Miaouss et avait découvert, à ma grande surprise, qu'ils étaient capable d'apprendre des attaques de type ténèbres, et même quelques-unes de type spectre, à un niveau de puissance plus élevé. Ainsi, j'appris à maîtriser les attaques morsure et feinte. J'avais encore besoin d'entraînement pour les maîtriser, mais je n'étais désormais plus désemparé contre les spectres. En revanche, je restais vulnérable contre les attaques de type combat. J'eus d'ailleurs la surprise de constater que Carrie connaissait quelques attaques de ce type. Je la vis réduire en poussière un bloc de briques d'un simple coup de poing. Devant mon air profondément choqué, elle s'expliqua.

\- Je pratique les arts martiaux depuis l'enfance, alors j'ai appris quelques techniques de combat…

\- Mais… Les Pikachu peuvent apprendre ce genre d'attaques ?!

\- Seulement si quelqu'un les leur enseigne, et avec beaucoup d'entraînement. Ça ne vient pas tout seul. C'est la même chose avec les capacités de type ténèbres que tu pourrais apprendre.

J'avais décidemment encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur les Pokémon et sur ce qu'ils étaient capables de réaliser. Les jours suivants, notre quotidien fut rythmé par l'entraînement et par les missions de sauvetage. Nous n'avions pas de demande dans notre boîte aux lettres chaque jour, mais on sentait que notre équipe était peu à peu acceptée dans la région. Après l'entraînement matinal, nous avions pris l'habitude de déjeuner au bord de l'étang où vivait Barbicha, l'ancien du village. C'était un endroit calme et tranquille, et le bruit de la petite cascade avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Les enfants venaient souvent écouter les histoires du vieux Pokémon, qui ne perdait jamais le sourire.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de regarder des enfants jouer en toute innocence. nous avait-il confié un jour en soupirant.

Nous avions également rencontré le petit Chenipan que nous avions sauvé.

\- Matt ! Carrie ! s'était-il écrié en rampant vers nous dès qu'il nous avait aperçus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami ! Il s'appelle Chrysacier ! Je vais aller le chercher et on va aller jouer dans les bois ! On va bien s'amuser !

\- Est-ce que ta maman est d'accord pour que vous alliez là-bas tous seuls ? s'inquiéta Carrie.

\- Elle a dit oui si on ne s'éloigne pas trop de la maison et qu'on ne s'approche pas de la crevasse.

Carrie hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- C'est bien. Fais bien attention, et n'oublie jamais de dire à ta maman où tu vas, c'est très important.

\- Oui, c'est promis !

L'inquiétude de Carrie était légitime. Même si notre région n'était pas la plus touchée, nous faisions face à beaucoup de catastrophes, qui, à force, ne paraissait plus si naturelles que ça. Des tremblements de terre, des inondations, des incendies… Tous ces incidents se déclenchaient sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Même si une enquête était en cours, les Pokémon étaient agités. Ils n'osaient plus s'aventurer trop loin de chez eux, de peur d'être victimes d'une nouvelle catastrophe et de se retrouver coincés quelque part, ou bien blessés. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui n'allait pas. La situation empirait.

\- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? nous apostropha Lombre, un matin. Il paraît que les évolutions sont bloquées depuis quelques temps !

\- Bloquées ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Comme je te le dis. Apparemment, il n'est plus possible de passer à une évolution supérieure. La semaine dernière, il y eu le rassemblement annuel des Bulbizarre. Ils se retrouvent tous dans une prairie bien particulière pour évoluer tous ensemble, lorsque le moment est venu pour eux. Mais cette fois, pas un seul n'a pu évoluer.

\- C'est peut-être juste un problème lié à la praire elle-même ?

\- C'est ce qu'ils se sont dit au début. Mais des témoignages de Pokémon n'ayant pas réussi à évoluer se multiplient un peu partout. Même les pierres évolutives ne semblent plus avoir aucun effet…

\- Attends… Si les Pokémon ne peuvent plus évoluer, ça veut dire que les enfants ne peuvent plus grandir non plus ? intervins-je.

Lombre hocha la tête.

\- C'est exact. Tout le monde est bloqué à son stade d'évolution actuel. On pense que c'est lié aux catastrophes naturelles… Mais on n'en sait rien…

Cette nouvelle ne fit que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et augmenter l'angoisse qui pesait sur tous les habitants de la région. Les journaux ne parlaient plus que de ça, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Chacun avait sa propre hypothèse, mais aucune ne semblait vraiment crédible. Ne pouvant strictement rien y faire, nous laissâmes les enquêteurs faire leur travail, et nous nous concentrâmes sur le nôtre. Un matin cependant, trois Pokémon vinrent nous rendre une désagréable visite.

\- Est-ce bien ici ? La base de l'équipe Tonnerre ?

Le groupe était constitué d'un Abo, un serpent à sonnette aux yeux jaunes et au corps violet, un Charmina, un Pokémon de type combat qui semblait porter un large pantalon rouge, et un Ectoplasma. D'un violet très sombre, il arborait un immense sourire malsain qui me faisait froid dans le dos, sans parler de ses yeux rouges sang qui ne m'inspiraient rien de bon.

\- Il n'y a rien ici… siffla Abo.

\- C'est déprimant… ajouta Charmina d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Ec ! Qui peut diriger une équipe de secours depuis un trou pareil ? lança Ectoplasma en observant notre maison. Incroyable.

Ils s'approchèrent en ricanant. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas venus nous demander de l'aide, et je sentais les ennuis arriver. Ces Pokémon avaient tout l'air de trouble-fête.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda Carrie en faisant de son mieux pour rester courtoise.

Mais ils ignorèrent notre question et continuèrent à jauger notre habitation.

\- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Charmina. Une boîte aux lettres !

Ils nous écartèrent violemment et se groupèrent autour d'elle. Sans nous demander notre avis, ils l'ouvrirent et commencèrent à vider son contenu par terre.

\- Hé ! Attendez une seconde ! Vous vous croyez où ?! s'énerva Carrie.

Nous tentâmes de les arrêter, mais ils nous repoussèrent.

\- Ouiii ! Des demandes de sauvetage ! s'écria Abo, l'air ravi.

Ectoplasma prit le courrier et examina les lettres une par une.

\- On va toutes les prendre.

\- Ça suffit ! Elles sont à nous ! Je vous interdis d'y toucher !

Ils daignèrent enfin nous regarder.

\- Ec, ec ! Peu importe qui les effectue, voyons !

\- Nous aussi, on est une équipe de secours après tout. dit Charmina avec un petit air supérieur.

\- Mais on nous propose que des missions pourries. cracha Abo. Vous voulez la vérité ? L'équipe de secours, c'est qu'une couverture ! Et qui paie bien en plus !

\- En réalité, nous voulons dominer le monde !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil dubitatif. Encore une bande d'illuminés. Ils recherchaient le pouvoir, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en feraient s'ils l'avaient ? Ils commenceraient certainement par se retourner les uns contre les autres, incapables de partager. Et puis, à quoi bon posséder le monde ? Il était si vaste qu'il était impossible de le dominer. Ces trois-là ne semblaient pas posséder un cerveau plus gros qu'une roupigraine.

\- Dominer… le monde ? répéta Carrie, visiblement aussi surprise que moi.

\- T'as bien entendu ! C'est pour ça qu'on amasse de l'argent et qu'on augmente le nombre de Pokémon de notre équipe ! Le monde sera à nous, l'équipe Perfides !

Ectoplasma sursauta en entendant un « clap » inattendu. Tous se tournèrent vers moi tandis que je tapais lentement dans mes pattes, l'air totalement blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'applaudis votre stupidité.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous voulez le monde ? Très bien. Et qu'est-ce que vous en ferez si vous y parvenez, hein ?

\- Ec ! Ça nous regarde ! On ne va pas te révéler tous nos plans non plus…

\- Pourquoi vous en avez déjà balancé la moitié alors ?

Ne trouvant visiblement rien à me répondre, ils se contentèrent de ricaner.

\- Allez, à plus !

\- Attendez une seconde !

Ils s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et disparurent dans les fourrées. Nous eûmes beau les chercher, ils s'étaient envolés avec notre courrier. Je soupçonnais Ectoplasma de les avoir faire disparaitre à l'aide d'une technique de spectre. Nous rentrâmes à la maison, furieux, puis dépités en contemplant notre boîte vide.

\- Ils ont tout pris… En plus c'était la première fois qu'on en avait autant…

Pour avoir d'autres missions, il nous suffisait d'aller en chercher à la Poste Bekipan, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Ces demandes nous avaient été adressées à nous, et nous ne savions pas si l'équipe Perfides comptait réellement venir en aide à ces Pokémon. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, nous n'aurions aucun moyen de transmettre ces demandes à d'autres équipes pour qu'elles s'en chargent, puisque nous n'avions même pas pu y jeter un œil.

\- Dès notre retour, je fais installer un dispositif de sécurité sur cette fichue boîte ! tempêta Carrie.

Nous entendîmes alors un battement d'ailes. En levant la tête, nous aperçûmes un Bekipan, le bec plein de lettres. Il se posa sur notre boîte et en glissa une à l'intérieur.

\- Et voilà une demande un peu tardive, les jeunes ! Je suis bien content d'avoir pu vous la remettre avant que vous partiez !

Il nous adressa un sourire bienveillant, puis s'envola distribuer le reste de son courrier.

\- C'est déjà ça. tenta de positiver Carrie. Mais ces Pokémon… La prochaine fois que je les vois, ils se prendront un bon coup de jus, je te le garantis !

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, et aucun incident notable ne vint perturber notre quotidien. Nous avions modifié notre boîte aux lettres et installé une solide serrure dessus. Désormais, impossible de l'ouvrir sans la clé, ni de la forcer. L'équipe Perfides ne refit pas son apparition, et nous espérions être débarrassés d'eux. Mais alors que nous nous préparions à partir en mission, nous reçûmes un autre visiteur.

\- Matt ! Carrie !

\- Chenipan ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- S'il vous plaît ! Aidez mon copain !

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Je jouais avec Chrysacier… Mais je crois qu'il s'est perdu dans les bois… Il est sûrement encore là-bas…

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de lui répondre, car une voix désagréable le fit à notre place.

\- Oh, je vois ! Ça semble grave ! Ec, ec !

Ectoplasma et ses sbires surgirent des fourrés et se précipitèrent vers Chenipan. Les joues de Carrie se mirent aussitôt à crépiter, tandis que je sortais mes griffes, prêt à me battre.

\- Encore vous ! Fichez le camp !

\- Olà, du calme ! Nous sommes venus aider ce petit ! N'aie pas peur, on va sauver ton copain.

\- Chenipan est venu demander NOTRE aide ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous concerne ! cracha Carrie.

\- Ec, ec ! Parce que vous pensez pouvoir faire ce sauvetage avec votre niveau d'amateur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

\- Peu importe qui fait le sauvetage, tu vois ? C'est celui qui réussit la mission qui devient le héros. Ecoute Chenipan, j'ai une idée. Que dirais-tu de donner la récompense à l'équipe qui ramène ton copain en premier ?

\- Mais je… Je n'ai pas d'argent…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon petit ami ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut persuader tes parents de nous récompenser largement après ! Ec, ec, ec !

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine.

\- Tu pourrais même te joindre à notre équipe. C'est une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser.

Chenipan eut l'air horrifié.

\- Quand tu seras avec nous, on te laissera être un rouage important de l'équipe !

\- Fichez-lui la paix, il ne vous a rien demandé ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des monstres !

Mais Ectoplasma nous ignora.

\- Marché conclu alors ! Le premier qui le sauve gagne !

Il se tourna vers ses sbires.

\- Allez, bougez-vous, on a du boulot !

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Chenipan commença à sangloter. Nous nous empressâmes de le rassurer.

\- Pas de panique. On sauvera ton ami en premier. En attendant, rentre chez toi, et surtout ne restes pas tout seul. Reste près de ta maman ou d'autres Pokémon qui pourront te venir en aide si jamais Ectoplasma et ses copains viennent t'embêter. Préviens toujours où tu vas, d'accord ?

\- Oui… Merci vous deux…

Nous allâmes préparer notre sac en quatrième vitesse, fourrant un peu de tout à l'intérieur car nous n'avions pas le temps de faire dans le détail. Nous nous précipitâmes ensuite vers le Bois Sinistre, l'endroit où Chrysacier s'était perdu, d'après les dires de Chenipan.

\- La bande d'Ectoplasma doit déjà être là. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

La forêt ne me semblait pas aussi inquiétante que l'indiquait son nom. Simplement les arbres avaient des troncs très larges, et leur feuillage leur donnait une forme d'énormes champignons qui ne laissaient pas passer la lumière du soleil, si bien qu'il faisait plutôt sombre. On se serait cru un jour nuageux, ou au moment du crépuscule. Des champignons rouges poussaient un peu partout, mais je ne me risquai pas à en goûter un. D'après leur couleur, ce n'était probablement pas conseillé. Je me demandais ce qui avait poussé Chenipan et son ami à venir jouer ici. Le Petit Bois était plus près de la Place Pokémon, plus lumineux, et plus fréquenté. Cet endroit ne me semblait pas vraiment approprié pour un terrain de jeu. Ça ne m'étonnait pas que Chrysacier se soit perdu. Afin de mieux voir, Carrie fit émaner de son corps une lueur qui éclairait les environs et chassait l'obscurité ambiante. D'après elle, c'était la capacité « flash ». Bien que cela améliora notre visibilité, nous eûmes beau parcourir les bois en appelant Chrysacier, nous ne parvînmes pas à le retrouver. Nous interrogeâmes les habitants du bois, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ou ne semblaient pas vouloir répondre. Nous continuâmes nos recherches en espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait bien et qu'Ectoplasma ne l'avait pas trouvé avant nous. Nous trouvâmes finalement une grande clairière dégagée, et nous nous y arrêtâmes. Il me semblait que ce devait être l'endroit le plus sympathique de toute la forêt pour venir jouer, et Chrysacier se trouvait peut-être ici.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on marche dans cette forêt… Je me demande si on va finir par le retrouver… murmura Carrie d'un air anxieux.

Je partageais son inquiétude. Je ne savais pas si Chrysacier avait pu s'aventurer aussi loin. Peut-être avait-il été enlevé, ou peut-être était-il coincé quelque part ? Tombé au fond d'une crevasse, comme Chenipan ?

\- Pas un geste !

Nous sursautâmes et nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement. Ectoplasma et ses sbires nous faisaient face. Mon premier réflexe fut de vérifier que Chrysacier n'était pas avec eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne me rassurait pas pour autant sur ce qu'il avait pu devenir.

\- Ec, ec ! Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé Chrysacier on dirait. Qui est-ce qui va gagner la récompense en premier ? C'est nous !

Ils se mirent à ricaner.

\- Vous êtes lamentables… Et dire que vous osez vous appeler une équipe de secours ! Vous n'avez rien de secouristes, vous n'êtes intéressés que par l'argent !

\- On te l'a pourtant déjà dit… Ça n'a rien de personnel… Nous voulons juste dominer le monde !

\- La mère de Chenipan va nous donner une belle récompense… Et il va se joindre à nous… Ca nous nous rapproche peu à peu de notre but.

\- Ec, ec ! Et vous venez bousculer nos plans ! Je suis désolé, mais la fête est finie !

Ils se jetèrent sur nous sans nous laisser le temps de réagir. Je sortis mes griffes, mais Charmina m'envoya son poing dans l'estomac. J'eus le souffle instantanément coupé, et je m'effondrai au sol. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de me plaindre plus longtemps : le poing revint vers moi, et je le vis m'arriver en pleine face. L'instant d'après, c'était le noir.

[…]

\- …att… eille… oi…

J'avais mal à la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était enfoncée dans un paquet de coton. Tout me parvenait de façon très lointaine, comme étouffée. Et je voyais rouge à travers mes paupières. Je tentai de bouger, mais un violent vertige m'assaillit.

\- Matt ! Réveille-toi !

Je battis des paupières. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante de la forêt, le peu de lumière me fit mal à la tête. Je me redressai au prix d'un coûteux effort. Carrie m'observait d'un air inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ectoplasma et sa bande nous ont mis une raclée. On a rien vu venir.

Elle me tendit quelques baies Oran.

\- Mange, ça ira vite mieux.

\- Merci…

\- Ils avaient prévu de faire ça depuis le début. Charmina s'en est pris à toi parce qu'elle savait que ses attaques combat seraient efficaces sur toi. Les deux autres me sont tombés dessus en même temps… On avait aucune chance.

Je mastiquai lentement ma baie. Mes forces me revinrent doucement et la douleur s'effaça. Je me sentis nettement mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On ne peut pas les laisser trouver Chrysacier avant nous !

\- Non, c'est hors de question. Mais j'ai un plan. Regarde, ils nous ont traînés hors de la clairière pour nous perdre, mais ils ont laissé des traces. On va les suivre et les retrouver. Et cette fois, c'est nous qui allons les battre.

\- Comment on va s'y prendre ? On est deux contre trois ! Et puis deux d'entre eux sont des formes évoluées, ils sont bien plus forts que nous !

Carrie secoua la tête.

\- La force physique ne fait pas tout. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un plan.

Je dressai mes oreilles, attentif.

\- Il ne faut pas les laisser décider de l'orientation du combat. Sinon ils attaqueront comme ça les arrange. Je m'occuperai de Charmina, comme ça il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à toi. Moi aussi je connais des attaques combat, on se battra à armes égales. Toi, tu devras affronter Ectoplasma.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Tais-toi, écoute-moi. Ectoplasma est de type spectre, ça veut dire que ses attaques n'ont aucun effet sur toi. Tu es immunisé. Il l'est aussi contre tes attaques normales mais… Tu as appris des attaques de type ténèbres pas vrai ? C'est son point faible. Sers-t'en.

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté.

\- D'accord… Et Abo ?

\- On va le neutraliser dès le début du combat. J'ai remarqué qu'il ouvre toujours grand la bouche pour attaquer. On en profitera pour lui lancer une baie pêcha, et une roupigraine, en espérant qu'il les avale tout rond.

\- C'est bancal comme plan…

\- Si tu en as un autre, ne te gêne pas.

\- Non…

\- La baie pêcha soigne les empoisonnements. Elle neutralisera son venin et l'empêchera d'utiliser des attaques de type poison. Quant à la roupigraine, elle servira à l'endormir. L'effet n'est que temporaire, il faudra donc neutraliser les deux autres en vitesse avant qu'il ne se réveille, mais ça nous évitera d'être en infériorité numérique pendant le combat.

\- Et quand il se réveille, on lui règle son compte à deux.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Alors c'est parti.

Nous suivîmes les traces que l'équipe Perfides avait laissées, et nous retrouvâmes rapidement le chemin de la clairière. Ils étaient toujours là, visiblement persuadés que la victoire leur appartenait déjà, donc qu'ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une petite pause. Ça me rappelait cette fable humaine qui parlait d'un Evoli qui faisait la course contre un Chartor, et qui se croyait si rapide qu'il pensait ce dernier incapable de gagner, si bien qu'il prit tout son temps pour arriver et perdit la course. C'est ce qui allait arriver à l'équipe Perfides. Ils allaient regretter de s'être montrés trop sûrs d'eux.

Tapis dans l'obscurité de la forêt, ils ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus de notre présence. Nous surgîmes des buissons sans crier gare et nous nous jetâmes sur eux. Crocs en avant, je refermai mes mâchoires sur l'épaule d'Ectoplasma en y mettant toute ma rage. Paniqué, il tenta de répliquer à grand renfort d'attaques spectres, mais celles-ci s'évaporaient au contact de ma fourrure comme un mirage. Je fus cependant bien obligé de le lâcher tant il gigotait. Je roulai loin de lui et je me redressai aussitôt, prêt à continuer le combat. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Carrie en plein duel d'arts martiaux avec Charmina. Abo se jeta sur moi, bouche grande ouverte.

\- Avale ça ! criai-je en lui lançant une baie pêcha et une roupigraine.

Il les avala tout rond et manqua de s'étouffer avec sous le coup de la surprise. L'instant d'après cependant, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée et se mit à ronfler. Ectoplasma revint à la charge, furieux d'avoir été pris par surprise. Je ne le laissai pourtant pas m'atteindre et attaquai avec feinte. Une attaque si rapide qu'elle était impossible à esquiver. Je sentis que mon offensive avait fait mouche, mais je ne lui laissai aucun répit. Morsure. Feinte. Morsure. Feinte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ectoplasma semblait épuisé à force d'essayer de m'esquiver et de me repousser sans pouvoir répliquer. Il avait beau rouspéter après Charmina en lui demandant de venir l'aider, ce dernier avait déjà fort à faire avec Carrie. Je la vis sauter dans les airs et donner un formidable punch à son adversaire, qui s'effondra. Je donnai à mon tour le coup de grâce à Ectoplasma.

\- Beau travail, partenaire ! me félicita Carrie.

Je lui offris un sourire pas peu fier. J'étais content d'avoir pu mettre une raclée à ces vauriens.

\- Ouille… Vous nous paierez ça ! Ne l'oubliez pas !

Ils rassemblèrent leurs dernières forces pour s'enfuir et disparaître comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, traînant derrière eux Abo, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

\- C'est ça, détalez, bande de lâches ! leur criai-je.

\- N'en fais pas trop. Inutile de les provoquer.

\- S'ils reviennent on leur donnera une nouvelle leçon, c'est tout.

\- Ils pourraient nous prendre par surprise. Je me méfie d'eux. Charmina et Abo ne sont que des sbires sans cervelle mais… Ectoplasma est sûrement moins bête qu'il n'en a l'air. C'est lui le cerveau du groupe.

\- Grmbl…

\- Plus personne ne devrait nous gêner maintenant. Allons retrouver Chrysacier.

\- Hm… Excusez-moi…

Nous cherchâmes d'où venait la petite voix timide qui venait de nous parvenir. A notre grande surprise, Chrysacier vint de lui-même dans notre direction, sortant des buissons qui bordaient la clairière.

\- Vous êtes à ma recherche ?

\- Tu es Chrysacier n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… J'avais peur alors je me suis caché, j'ai fait une armure de ma coquille… Puis j'ai attendu, attendu…

\- Nous allons te ramener à la maison. Chenipan s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Oh ! Merci !

Il semblait sincèrement soulagé. Je le soupçonnais de s'être caché à l'approche de l'équipe Perfides. Il avait eu raison. Sans ça, ils l'auraient trouvé avant nous, et auraient causé des ennuis à Chenipan. Je ne fus pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin quitter ce bois - que je commençai finalement à trouver sinistre moi aussi - pour rentrer à la maison. Chenipan nous attendait devant notre base, caché derrière la haie qui faisait le tour de notre terrain. Il se précipita vers nous dès notre arrivée.

\- Chrysacier ! Je suis si content de te revoir !

Il en pleurait presque de joie et de soulagement.

\- Merci Carrie ! Merci Matt ! Mais… Je n'ai pas d'argent… nous dit-il tout penaud.

\- Oh, non. Non n'avons pas besoin de récompense. Savoir Chrysacier sain et sauf nous suffit.

Chenipan nous adressa ce même regard que lorsque nous l'avions sauvé la première fois. Un regard d'admiration profonde, les yeux remplis d'étoiles brillantes. Cela me donnait toujours l'impression d'être un héros quand ce petit nous regardait de cette manière.

\- Vous êtes encore plus sympa que je le croyais ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Moi aussi je veux faire des sauvetages quand je serai grand !

Carrie et moi échangeâmes un regard, à la fois touchés et amusés par sa déclaration.

\- Ha ha ha ! Ce serait génial ! Poursuis ce rêve !

Elle sembla soudain penser à quelque chose, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent à leur tour.

\- J'ai une idée ! On pourrait faire quelque chose de cet endroit. On pourrait le rénover pour en faire une vraie base !

\- Une vraie base ? Comment ça ?

\- Trop cool ! Si vous faites une super base, je veux vous aider ! s'exclama Chenipan.

\- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! renchérit Chrysacier.

\- Pourquoi pas, si vos parents sont d'accord. On va travailler dur pour construire une base digne de ce nom !

\- Ouais ! Trop cool !

\- Allez, il est tard, vos parents doivent s'inquiéter. Vous devriez y aller tous les deux. Et attention en rentrant.

\- Oui, oui ! Merci encore !

Nous les regardâmes s'éloigner en riant. Barbicha avait raison. Ça réchauffait le cœur de voir des enfants heureux. Carrie soupira.

\- Au final on a bossé gratis aujourd'hui… Mais bon, il fallait bien les aider…

\- Oui, et puis on a pu damner le pion à l'équipe d'Ectoplasma, ce n'est pas si mal comme récompense.

Elle sourit.

\- Oui c'est vrai, ils ne reviendront pas nous embêter de sitôt ! Allons dîner, je meurs de faim !


	6. Le Sauvetage de Cotovol

Les jours suivants, l'équipe Perfides ne refit pas son apparition, et Chenipan et Chrysacier jouaient au bord de l'étang, sous la surveillance de Barbicha. Ectoplasma et ses sbires auraient pu avoir l'idée de l'enrôler de force, c'est pourquoi nous préférions savoir que quelqu'un gardait un œil sur ces enfants. Rassurés, nous pûmes reprendre nos entraînements et nos sauvetages quotidiens en toute sérénité. Cependant le jour suivant, nous eûmes à nouveau de la visite. C'était un petit Pokémon bleu dont les extensions du corps ressemblaient à des boules de coton. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Hum… Bonjour ? Hum… Est-ce bien ici la base de l'équipe Tonnerre ?

\- Tout à fait. répondit Carrie avec un sourire accueillant. Tiens ? Une minute… Ne serais-tu pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se rappeler.

\- Oh ! Je me souviens ! Tu es Cotovol, nous t'avons vu sur la Place Pokémon. Nous étions là quand Alakazam a convaincu Tengalice d'effectuer ce sauvetage…

\- Oui… C'est justement pour ça que je suis là… Tengalice… Il n'est pas encore revenu de cette mission de sauvetage.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?!

\- Oui… Notre ami Cotovol est resté coincé entre des rochers. Notre espèce peut aller où elle veut s'il y a du vent mais… Même si le ciel est rempli de nuages orageux, pour une raison inexplicable, le vent ne souffle pas.

\- Même pas une brise ? C'est étrange…

\- Les feuilles de Tengalice peuvent générer des vents puissants. Nous pensions qu'il serait capable de déloger notre ami mais…

\- Mais Tengalice n'est pas revenu… Ça ne semble pourtant pas être une mission très ardue… C'est étrange… Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?

\- Presque une semaine… Je commence à être vraiment inquiet…

Carrie se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu crois que Tengalice aurait pu faire semblant d'accepter devant Alakazam mais finalement d'esquiver la mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il avait vraiment l'air acculé l'autre jour, quand il a dû accepter devant tout le monde. S'il manquait à sa parole, Alakazam lui ferait sûrement sa fête. Et puis il y avait beaucoup de témoins, plus personne ne voudrait faire appel à son équipe après ça. Mais… ça reste une possibilité.

\- Et Cotovol est toujours coincé là-bas.

Nous échangeâmes un regard.

\- Matt… Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander… Ton expression me dit qu'on est d'accord.

Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers Cotovol.

\- On va t'aider. On va secourir ton ami.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air soulagé.

Nous préparâmes rapidement notre sac, puis Cotovol nous conduisit jusqu'au lieu de sauvetage. Le Val Silencieux était à peu près à égale distance avec notre base que le Mont Acier. Ce n'était pas tout près, mais nous pressâmes le pas afin d'arriver au plus vite. Cotovol avait assez attendu, il devait avoir faim, soif, et être très affaibli. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas blessé. Et je maudis intérieurement Tengalice pour avoir abandonné ce pauvre Pokémon à son sort. Si je le croisais à nouveau, je ne manquerais pas de le dénoncer à Alakazam. Mais j'eus soudain un frisson en pensant à notre dernière rencontre. Son regard m'avait paralysé sur place. Je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Je chassai de mon esprit toutes ces pensées pour me concentrer sur notre mission du jour. Après avoir escaladé une côte rocheuse, nous nous retrouvâmes au bord d'un précipice dont la profondeur me donna le vertige. Carrie eut la même réaction.

\- Ton ami Cotovol est perdu au fond de ce ravin ?

\- Oui… J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

\- On s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

\- Nous n'avions pas fait un pas que Cotovol nous retint.

\- Attendez !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner… Ce ravin est connu sous le nom de Val Silencieux mais… La rumeur court qu'un monstre incroyable y dormirait…

Carrie se figea.

\- Un… un monstre ?!

\- Oui… Mais ce n'est que du folklore ! s'empressa d'ajouter Cotovol, voyant l'expression de Carrie. Enfin bon… C'est vrai que Tengalice n'est pas revenu… J'ai pensé bon de vous en informer…

Il y eu un instant de silence. Carrie devint plus pâle encore. Quant à moi, je tentai de réfléchir. Je ne croyais pas aux histoires de monstres et de fantômes. Comme l'avait dit Cotovol, ce n'était que du folklore. Ce fameux monstre ne devait être qu'un Pokémon très effrayant ou très puissant. Même si ce n'était pas rassurant, nous n'allions pas reculer pour autant. Mais Carrie se plia soudainement en deux en se tenant le ventre à deux pattes.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mon estomac… J'ai mal…

\- Oh ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Cotovol, l'air inquiet.

\- C'est mon estomac… Tout à coup j'ai des crampes… Mon petit déjeuner a dû mal passer…

Elle se massa le ventre avec une expression douloureuse, puis me fit un regard en coin.

\- Dis, Matt, toi aussi tu te sens mal, pas vrai ? Tu dois avoir de terribles crampes à l'estomac…

\- Hein ? Je vais très bien.

Elle me jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « fais semblant d'avoir mal toi aussi ou tu connaîtras la douleur pour de vrai quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! »

\- Ouille ! C'est vrai ! J'ai très mal !

Je me pris le ventre à deux pattes et imitai une grimace de douleur.

\- Cotovol, je suis désolée… Mais… Tu vois… Matt souffre aussi. Pardon, mais nous ne sommes pas en état d'accomplir ce sauvetage…

\- Vraiment ? dit Cotovol d'un air profondément déçu. Mais… Matt… ne déjeune jamais le matin…

Carrie se sentit soudain très bête.

\- Ah… Euh… Comment le sais-tu ?

\- C'est Chenipan qui me l'a dit. Quand il est passé devant chez vous, il vous a entendu vous disputer là-dessus…

Carrie se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise. Elle desserra sa prise sur son ventre.

\- Hum… Je crois que la douleur se calme… Ha ha ha…

Cotovol sembla soulagé. Heureusement qu'il était suffisamment naïf pour ne pas comprendre que nous avions tenté d'esquiver la mission.

\- Alors… Tu as dit qu'il pouvait y avoir un monstre ? déglutit Carrie. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est une vieille légende, je ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment.

\- D'accord… Bon, eh bien… On a pas trop le choix… Ha ha… Espérons seulement qu'il n'existe pas réellement…

\- Faites attention à vous !

Nous cherchâmes un endroit où démarrer notre descente, puis nous commençâmes notre progression. Une fois suffisamment éloigné pour que Cotovol ne nous entende pas, je me tournai vers Carrie.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu allais laisser tomber la mission et abandonner Cotovol !

\- Je n'allais pas l'abandonner… Mais euh… Juste le temps de vérifier si cette rumeur est vraie…

\- Et pendant ce temps-là, Cotovol nous attendrait toujours. Et puis si la rumeur s'était confirmée, tu l'aurais abandonné à son sort ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

\- La seule façon de vérifier si la rumeur est vraie, c'est d'y aller.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas toi cette histoire ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

\- Les monstres n'existent pas. C'est forcément un Pokémon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Je soupirai.

\- Ecoute, chez les humains, et chez les Pokémon aussi apparemment, on a tendance à parler de monstre dès qu'on parle d'une créature inconnue. Mais à partir du moment où on l'a identifié, on sait que c'est un Pokémon, rien de plus. Les Milobellus par exemple, ce sont eux qui ont donné naissance au mythe des sirènes. Tout comme le fameux Kraken qui n'est en fait qu'un Tentacruel géant… Oh, et puis il y avait cette histoire avec un Wailord blanc qu'un marin essayait de chasser… Il lui avait même donné un nom… Toby Bick… Non, Molly Bick… Enfin bref, ce n'était pas des monstres en réalité.

Carrie ne semblait pas convaincue. Visiblement, elle était suffisamment superstitieuse pour croire à l'existence d'un véritable monstre.

\- De toute façon, s'il existe, on le verra arriver de loin avec cette hauteur. dis-je en jetant un œil en bas, ce que je regrettai aussitôt.

\- Sauf une fois qu'on sera en bas. Il pourra arriver de n'importe où.

Je soupirai à nouveau. Visiblement, rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne parviendrait à la rassurer. Mais elle verrait bien à la fin de cette mission qu'aucun monstre ne hantait ce ravin. Nous continuâmes à descendre lentement et prudemment, nous servant de la hauteur pour vérifier si Cotovol ne se trouvait pas dans les environs. Mais nous ne vîmes aucune tâche bleue au milieu de ce décor couleur sable. Pour changer les idées de mon acolyte, je lui fis remarquer le dégradé des différentes couches de couleur de la falaise dû à la nature changeante de la roche et du sable qui la composaient. Celui-ci était doux au toucher, ce qui me surprit. Au moins, c'était plus agréable pour les pattes que le sol graveleux du Mont Acier. Nous croisâmes quelques Pokémon, des Teddiursa, des Canarticho, des Yanma… Mais aucun n'avait vu le pauvre Cotovol. Pas plus que Tengalice d'ailleurs. Carrie pensait qu'ils avaient pu être dévorés par le monstre. Pour ma part, j'optais plutôt pour la possibilité que Tengalice n'ait jamais mis les pieds dans ce ravin. Arrivés au fond, nous fûmes ravis de trouver un ruisseau à l'eau claire pour nous rafraichir, car il faisait très chaud, et la descente nous avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Après cette courte pause, nous reprîmes nos recherches, simplifiées par le fait que le fond du ravin n'était qu'une large ligne sinueuse entre les falaises. Progresser était bien plus facile que dans une forêt ou une grotte, qui pouvaient être de véritables labyrinthes. Au bout d'un moment, nous finîmes par apercevoir une brèche dans une des falaises qui bordaient le chemin. Nous nous y engouffrâmes. Peut-être que Cotovol était coincé à l'intérieur ? A notre grande surprise, celui-ci vint à notre rencontre de lui-même lorsqu'il nous aperçut.

\- Oh ! C'est toi Cotovol non ? On est venu te chercher ! Tout va bien ?

Mais nous comprîmes vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Il tremblait de tout son corps et se cachait le visage, l'air terrorisé.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- N-Non… Je vais bien, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est venu te secourir. Ton ami t'attend, et il est très inquiet pour toi.

Mais il ne tint pas compte de notre remarque et désigna quelque chose derrière lui.

\- Tengalice est là derrière…

\- Tengalice est venu ? Mais alors… Pourquoi il ne t'a pas ramené ?

Il ne put rien dire de plus. Il semblait encore trop effrayé, peut-être en état de choc.

\- Allons voir.

Un peu plus loin, Tengalice était étendu sur le sol, l'air inconscient et plutôt mal en point.

\- Tengalice ! Tu vas bien ? Dis quelque chose !

Il remua faiblement et tenta de nous repousser.

\- Arghh… Ne vous occupez pas de moi… Partez vite d'ici !

\- Partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le soleil fut subitement caché par une ombre gigantesque, plongeant la crevasse dans une obscurité inquiétante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un cri retentit alors. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais entendu. Mais on aurait dit… le cri d'un monstre.

\- Il arrive ! lâcha Tengalice, l'air paniqué.

L'ombre, que nous ne pouvions toujours pas discerner à contrejour se mit alors à parler.

\- Ecartez-vous de mon chemin ! Celui-là a osé perturber mon sommeil ! Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les gêneurs ! Et ça vaut aussi pour vous !

L'ombre descendit alors en piqué vers nous et se planta avec brutalité juste devant nous. J'ouvris grand la bouche en découvrant un énorme oiseau, bien plus grand qu'Airmure, entièrement jaune, avec des plumes hérissées dans tous les sens, semblables à des aiguilles aiguisées, un bec aussi long que pointu, et des yeux perçants réduits à des fentes étroites qui nous fixaient d'un air menaçant.

\- Je suis Electhor ! L'incarnation de la foudre !

L'oiseau saisit Tengalice entre ses griffes acérées et poussa un nouveau cri, encore plus glaçant que le premier, et de l'électricité crépita tout autour de lui.

\- Tengalice ! cria Carrie.

Electhor baissa les yeux vers sa proie, à nouveau inconsciente, puis nous fixa de nouveau de ses petits yeux perçants.

\- Si vous voulez tenter de le récupérer… Je serai au sommet du Mont Foudre. Mais si vous décider de venir me défier… Soyez prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'envola avec sa victime entre ses serres, et nous ne pûmes que le regarder disparaître dans le nuage orageux qui nous surplombait, impuissants.

\- Tengalice !

Nous étions tous choqués par cette apparition effrayante et par l'enlèvement qui venait d'avoir lieu sous nos yeux, mais je tentai de garder la tête froide et de me calmer. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour Tengalice dans l'immédiat. La priorité était de ramener Cotovol sain et sauf. Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. De retour à la maison, Cotovol nous remercia chaleureusement.

\- Merci infiniment de m'avoir sauvé !

\- Je t'en prie, c'est bien normal.

\- Mais… Tengalice a des ennuis, lui… s'inquiéta l'autre Cotovol.

\- S'il te plaît, explique-nous. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Tengalice est venu me sauver et a fait du vent avec ses feuilles… Mais ces vents ont coupé un nuage orageux en deux… Et à ce moment-là, un monstre est apparu dans le ciel.

\- Alors… Electhor… C'était lui le monstre légendaire…

\- Electhor tu dis ?

Nous sursautâmes, n'ayant pas entendu le propriétaire de la voix arriver. J'eus un deuxième sursaut en le reconnaissant.

\- Alakazam !

Il était accompagné de Dracaufeu et Tyranocif. Tous trois s'approchèrent et posèrent les yeux sur chacun d'entre nous.

\- Electhor… C'est l'un des Pokémon oiseaux légendaires. Il est censé être endormi depuis des lustres.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que Tengalice l'a réveillé… lâcha Carrie.

Pour ma part, j'étais trop nerveux pour dire un mot.

\- Non. Les vents de Tengalice n'ont été que le déclencheur. dit Alakazam. Pour commencer, l'absence de vent n'était pas normale. Cela a dû être causé par la récente série de catastrophes naturelles. Electhor est furieux d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil.

Il resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à des choses qui nous dépassaient.

\- Tengalice doit être sauvé. reprit-il.

\- Mais Electhor ne va pas être facile à vaincre. argua Tyranocif. Ses attaques électriques sont brutales.

\- Je sais cela. lui répondit calmement Alakazam. Nous devrons faire attention.

\- On vient aussi ! s'écria Carrie. On veut aider Tengalice !

Le Pokémon psy se retourna vivement vers elle.

\- Comment ? C'est trop dangereux ! Electhor est très puissant. Beaucoup trop pour votre niveau de compétence.

\- Hé ! On n'est pas si faibles ! s'indigna-t-elle. De plus, Electhor ne nous fait pas peur. Pas vrai Matt ?

Je me gardai bien de lui rappeler qui avait peur du « monstre » avant de commencer la mission. Je me contentai donc de hocher la tête. Ce ne fut que l'instant d'après que je réalisai pleinement ma bêtise.

 _Attends… Elle a vraiment l'intention d'aller affronter Electhor ?!_

\- Vous avez déjà ressenti les effets d'une décharge électrique ? demanda Dracaufeu, tentant de nous dissuader.

\- Je SUIS un Pokémon électrique, je ne crains pas la foudre. répliqua Carrie, butée.

Je dus me retenir de lui faire remarquer que, moi, je n'étais pas immunisé, et que je n'étais pas aussi assuré qu'elle.

\- Elle vous laisse confus et tremblant… continua Dracaufeu.

\- Electhor est incroyablement puissant. Il vous écraserait vite fait. renchérit Tyranocif. Vous vous sentez à la hauteur ?

\- Dis, je crois que mes crampes d'estomac reviennent… glissai-je à Carrie, tentant moi aussi de la dissuader.

Mais celle-ci m'ignora superbement.

\- Nous sommes également une équipe de sauvetage ! Nous voulons aider Tengalice !

Alakazam nous dévisagea longuement en silence.

\- …Bien. Je vois que vous avez du courage.

\- Oui !

\- Nos deux équipes devraient prendre des chemins séparés pour le Mont Foudre. Nous partirons quand nous serons équipés pour la bataille. Connaissant la puissance de notre adversaire, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous montrer prudents. N'allez au Mont Foudre que lorsque vos préparatifs seront terminés. Nous devons absolument réussir le sauvetage de Tengalice.

\- Bien reçu ! Matt ! Faisons de notre mieux !

Après le départ d'Alakazam et de Cotovol, je laissai exploser toute la panique que j'avais retenue en leur présence.

\- Non mais tu es complètement folle ?! Tu veux aller affronter un Pokémon légendaire ?! Et puis-je me permettre de rappeler à madame que, moi, je ne suis pas un Pokémon électrique immunisé contre les décharges foudroyantes qui paralysent et « laissent confus et tremblant » ?!

\- Ce n'est pas toi encore ce matin qui me disait que les monstres n'existaient pas, que ce n'était que des Pokémon ?

\- C'est différent ! C'est un Pokémon légendaire ! C'est un monstre de puissance ! Tu as entendu Tyranocif, il nous écraserait !

\- Bah ! Il a dit ça pour nous dissuader d'y aller !

\- Et je pense qu'il a bien raison ! Personne n'irait à moins d'être suicidaire !

\- Alakazam et son équipe y vont bien, eux.

\- Mais ils sont bien plus forts que nous ! Ils ont le grade or ! Ils en sont à leur dernier stade d'évolution ! Et puis Tyranocif est de type sol, il est totalement immunisé contre les attaques de type électrique ! C'est facile pour eux !

\- Peut-être, mais plus on est nombreux à y aller, plus Tengalice a de chances de s'en sortir. On ne peut pas l'abandonner parce qu'on a peur… n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle, reprenant mon propre discours lors du sauvetage de Cotovol.

\- C'est très bas ce que tu fais. Enfin ouvre les yeux ! On ne fera pas de différence notable qu'on y aille ou non. Ils ont bien plus de chances de s'en sortir que nous. Ils sont plus expérimentés…

\- Ecoute, je sais comment fonctionne un Pokémon électrique, j'en suis un. Je suis sûre que je peux trouver un plan pour le vaincre.

J'en doutais très fortement, mais elle ne me laissait malheureusement pas le choix. Aussi bornée soit-elle, je ne pouvais pas la laisser y aller toute seule !


	7. Les Foudres d'Electhor

\- C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes de type électrique tous les deux ! Tes attaques ne lui feront strictement rien ! Quant à moi, je te rappelle que je suis de type normal, je ne possède aucune capacité efficace contre ce monstre !

Nous n'étions levés que depuis quelques minutes, et une nouvelle dispute avait déjà éclaté.

\- Et moi je te l'ai déjà dit, on peut apprendre d'autres capacités que celles correspondant à notre type. Tu m'as vue utiliser des attaques de type combat non ?

\- Ah ! Tu comptes le battre à coups de poing ? Il s'envolera et nous pulvérisera de loin avec ses éclairs foudroyants. Tyranocif a raison, on n'a pas la moindre chance !

\- Je reste persuadée qu'on pourrait apprendre des capacités qui nous seraient utiles contre cet adversaire. Ça a déjà marché.

\- Si tu parles de celles qui m'ont permis de vaincre Ectoplasma, c'était différent. On l'a attaqué par surprise, et même s'il était fort, il est loin de l'être autant qu'un légendaire ! Et puis tu crois vraiment que je pourrais maîtriser de nouvelles attaques aussi rapidement ? Il nous faudrait des années d'entraînement pour espérer avoir la moindre petite chance, et on n'a pas tout ce temps ! Tengalice est prisonnier !

\- Alors autant nous y mettre dès maintenant.

\- Alakazam et son équipe seront bien plus rapides et plus efficaces que nous.

\- Eh bien ne viens pas si ça t'embête autant !

\- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on risque d'y rester ? Est-ce que tu as un plan au moins ?

Elle se rassit et croisa les bras, l'air profondément contrariée. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas sauter de joie à l'idée d'affronter un Pokémon légendaire !

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller s'entraîner au dojo. Contre des Pokémon de types vol et électrique. Ça nous préparerait à ce qui nous attend. Et il faudra qu'on emporte beaucoup d'objets de soin aussi.

Je soupirai, exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Nous n'étions que des débutants, pourquoi ne laissait-elle pas faire les équipes les plus expérimentées ? Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Ecoute… Je sais que ça a l'air insensé comme projet… Mais on est une équipe de secours. On ne doit jamais reculer devant le danger. Je ne crois pas qu'Electhor nous pulvérisera sur place. Si on échoue, il se contentera de nous battre et de nous faire prisonniers, comme Tengalice. Et dans ce cas, l'équipe d'Alakazam viendra nous délivrer. On a peut-être qu'une toute petite chance de le battre… Mais je veux la tenter.

Je la fixai longuement et soupirai à nouveau.

\- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne te fera changer d'avis, pas vrai ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Alors je viens avec toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller toute seule.

\- Matt !

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion.

\- Partenaires ?

\- Partenaires.

La discussion terminée, nous nous rendîmes comme l'avait suggéré Carrie au Dojo Makuhita et nous y restâmes toute la journée. En me prenant de plein fouet une attaque électrique, je repensai aux paroles de Dracaufeu. Il avait raison, les effets étaient terribles. D'abord, il y avait la violence de la décharge qui claquait dans mon corps. Puis je me sentais paralysé, engourdis, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, et une sensation très désagréable persistait même après que j'aie retrouvé ma mobilité. Nous avions demandé à nos adversaires de ne pas nous ménager afin de nous préparer au pire, mais je sentais ma volonté faillir. Si une simple attaque éclair m'affectait autant, qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsque je recevrai un fatal foudre en plein sur le museau ? Mes moustaches en frémirent rien que d'y penser. Nous n'étions pas prêts. Nous ne le serions jamais. Nous étions complètement inconscients.

Sur la place Pokémon, tout le monde ne parlait que de la disparition de Tengalice et du réveil d'Electhor. Les équipes de secours n'étaient pas très motivées pour tenter leur chance, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient désavantagées face à l'électricité, et elles ouvraient des yeux ronds lorsqu'elles apprenaient que nous avions l'intention d'y aller. Des yeux plein de surprise, mais aussi de pitié. Je n'aimais pas ce regard. On aurait dit qu'ils contemplaient une proie qui allait se faire dévorer. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Nous remplîmes notre sac au Marché Kecleon, et nous achetâmes des foulards qui nous protègeraient de la paralysie, ainsi qu'un gros stock de baies de guérison. C'était peu de choses, mais c'était tout ce que nous avions pour mettre des chances de notre côté.

\- Si je peux me permettre de vous conseiller, minauda Kecleon, ravi de faire des affaires, vous pourriez utiliser des pics et des épines. J'en ai justement quelques-uns en stock.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des projectiles à lancer sur vos adversaires. Ils ne tiennent pas compte de son type et provoquent de gros dégâts. Bâtons taillés, épines de Corayon, épines de fer ou pics d'argent… J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut ! J'ai également le modèle en or, c'est le plus efficace, mais il est un poil plus cher… A vous de voir combien vous êtes prêt à investir dans ce matériel… Hé hé hé…

Je me retiens de lancer un regard noir au commerçant. Carrie avait raison, il ne pensait qu'à faire des affaires celui-là ! Obtenir le modèle le plus performant nous aurait été utile dans cette bataille… Mais nous n'avions définitivement pas les moyens de nous le permettre. Nous optâmes alors pour des épines de fer, ce qui allégea déjà grandement notre bourse… Et notre budget pour la nourriture aussi, certainement. Le soir venu, nous étions épuisés, et le dîner avait pour seule ambiance sonore le bruit de notre mastication, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Au bout d'un moment, je posai mon verre et levai les yeux vers Carrie.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis… On ne sera peut-être pas obligés de combattre Electhor ? Je veux dire… Notre objectif est de sauver Tengalice, pas de jouer au bras de fer avec un légendaire. Si on arrive à le récupérer sans qu'Electhor le remarque… On évitera la confrontation.

\- Tu as raison. On ne combattra que si on n'a pas d'autre choix. On pourrait aussi essayer de raisonner Electhor. Il était en colère la dernière fois, mais si on lui explique que Tengalice n'est pas le responsable de son réveil, il nous écoutera peut-être ?

\- On peut toujours essayer.

\- Alors… Comme tu l'as dit, on ne sera jamais prêts de toute façon. Autant y aller le plus vite possible pour essayer de secourir Tengalice.

Je hochai doucement la tête.

\- Allons-y dès demain matin.

Je fixai mon assiette en me demandant si c'était mon dernier repas.

\- D'accord. Va pour demain.

J'eus énormément de mal à m'endormir cette nuit-là. Et je devinai que c'était la même chose pour Carrie, puisqu'elle n'avait cessé de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. J'ignorais ce qui la poussait à vouloir à tout prix tenter de secourir Tengalice elle-même. Sa passion pour le secourisme, son envie d'aider les autres allaient-ils jusque-là ? Et moi, qu'est-ce qui me poussait à la suivre ? La décision d'aller affronter Electhor lui appartenait, j'aurais très bien pu la laisser y aller seule… Mais quel genre de personne aurais-je été pour l'abandonner ainsi ? Nous étions partenaires, et même si je ne l'avais fait que par défaut au début, j'avais accepté de faire partie d'une équipe de secours avec elle. Je m'étais engagé à aider les Pokémon. Je ne pouvais pas faire faux bond. Et en vérité, je ne le voulais pas non plus. J'avais simplement peur. Je respirai un grand coup et tentai de penser à des choses apaisantes. Je finis enfin par trouver le sommeil.

Le réveil fut très dur, pour Carrie comme pour moi. Nous n'avions pas assez dormi, et nous étions tendus. Nous ne parlâmes presque pas pendant le petit déjeuner, et je me servis deux fois plus de jus de baie Oran que d'habitude. Nous aurions besoin de toutes nos forces de toute façon. Nous vérifiâmes une dernière fois le contenu de notre sac, nous nous équipâmes de nos foulards anti-paralysie, et nous nous mîmes en route. La marche fut longue, car nous dûmes retraverser le Val Silencieux avant d'enfin arriver à notre destination.

\- C'est le pied du Mont Foudre… Je me demande si l'équipe d'Alakazam est déjà en route…

Je levai le museau vers le sommet. De gros nuages noirs menaçants surplombaient le pic. J'y vis là un signe de la présence d'Electhor. Après tout, il nous avait dit être l'incarnation de la foudre.

\- C'est possible. Ils doivent sûrement vouloir secourir Tengalice au plus vite. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont encore en train de se préparer pour mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- On ne le saura qu'en y allant de toute façon.

Nous commençâmes notre ascension du mont. Le terrain était en pente douce au début, puis nous dûmes passer dans plusieurs grottes qui menaient progressivement vers le sommet. A notre grande surprise, nous croisâmes quelques habitants, évidemment tous de type électrique. Lorsque nous les interrogeâmes sur Electhor, ils nous avouèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu et croyaient que ce n'était qu'une légende, mais que depuis quelques temps, le temps habituellement orageux était devenu bien plus menaçant, si bien qu'ils n'osaient plus s'approcher du pic. Personne n'avait eu le courage d'aller vérifier que le maître de la foudre avait bel et bien établi domicile au sommet de la montagne. Nous n'eûmes donc pas d'autres choix que d'aller vérifier nous-même. Lorsqu'enfin nous atteignîmes le sommet, nous jetâmes un œil autour de nous.

\- Regarde, là-bas ! C'est Tengalice !

Carrie voulu s'élancer vers lui, mais je la retins.

\- Vérifions d'abord qu'Electhor n'est pas dans les parages.

\- Je ne vois aucun endroit où il pourrait se cacher, le sommet est plat ! Il a dû s'absenter, profitons-en et filons d'ici !

Je n'en étais pas aussi certain qu'elle. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et ça sentait le piège. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques pas de Tengalice lorsque le cri sinistre d'Electhor nous parvint.

\- Oh non… Je le savais…

Il surgit de l'immense nuage orageux qui nous surplombait et fondit sur nous, se plantant entre nous et Tengalice, désormais hors d'atteinte.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir fouiner ici…

J'entendis Carrie avaler sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Restons calmes… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il ne me fait pas peur, ça va aller.

Elle respira un grand coup.

\- Electhor, nous sommes une équipe de secours, et nous sommes ici pour secourir Tengalice ! Tu dois le relâcher !

\- Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux… Voyons si tu es digne de m'affronter !

\- Electhor, S'il te plaît, écoute nous ! Tengalice n'est pas…

\- Vous allez subir ma fureur sans nom !

Raté pour la tentative de le raisonner, il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'on avait à dire. Il voulait juste se battre. Ce que je redoutais était arrivé. Il s'envola et le nuage noir redoubla d'intensité. La foudre commença à s'abattre sur différents endroit du plateau, et nous fîmes de notre mieux pour les éviter. Carrie réussit à détourner l'un des éclairs qui allaient me tomber dessus grâce à ses propres attaques, me sauvant la vie au passage. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous contenter d'esquiver éternellement. Nous allions devoir répliquer. Je ne connaissais que des attaques de corps à corps, et les attaques électriques de Carrie ne le chatouilleraient même pas. La situation était désespérée. Tandis que mon amie faisait de son mieux pour le distraire, je le visais et lançait une de nos épines en fer. Celle-ci lui érafla l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de fureur.

\- Ça marche ! m'écriai-je, victorieux, avant de recommencer à courir pour éviter sa réplique.

Dès lors, nous tentâmes de tout miser sur nos projectiles. Mais notre adversaire était rapide et ne se laissait plus avoir aussi facilement. Il fallait changer de tactique.

\- Hé Electhor ! Pourquoi tu restes là-haut ? Comment veux-tu mener un combat loyal si tu te caches dans ton nuage et ne nous laisse pas approcher ? C'est de la triche, viens te battre en face !

Je jetai un regard alarmé à mon acolyte. Qu'avait-elle en tête pour le provoquer comme ça ? Electhor mordit à l'hameçon et se rapprocha de nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment près pour que nous puissions le toucher.

\- Maintenant Matt !

Nous attaquâmes d'un même mouvement. Carrie lui décrocha un superbe punch tandis que je misais sur une attaque feinte. Mais il nous repoussa violemment d'une vague d'électricité qui nous éjecta sur plusieurs mètres. Je me relevai avec beaucoup de difficultés. Son attaque m'avait secouée, et je sentis qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de nous blesser. Que pouvions-nous faire contre ce monstre ? Nos attaques les plus puissantes n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, et les épines n'étaient pas aussi efficaces que nous l'avions espéré… Du moins le seraient-elles un peu plus si seulement nous parvenions à le toucher. Dans un geste désespéré, je m'élançai vers mon adversaire, sautai aussi haut que possible et lui décochai un puissant coup de griffe en travers de la poitrine. A ma grande surprise, Electhor poussa un cri strident. Je m'aperçus alors que mon attaque griffe s'était révélée bien plus puissante que d'habitude.

\- Bravo Matt ! Superbe attaque tranche ! me lança Carrie.

C'était donc ça. Je venais d'apprendre une nouvelle attaque. Malheureusement, même si j'avais blessé Electhor, cela ne suffirait pas pour le vaincre, et je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Il allait cesser de jouer avec nous et allait nous pulvériser sur place. Cette fois, c'était fini.

\- On fait un dernier essai Matt ! Le tout pour le tout !

N'ayant de toute façon plus grand-chose à perdre, nous projetâmes les dernières épines qu'il nous restait, en plein sur sa blessure. Il poussa alors un horrible hurlement, ses mouvements d'ailes se firent désordonnés, et il atterrit maladroitement sur le plateau, l'air mal en point, mais furieux. Son regard était empli de haine. Essoufflé, il prit quelques instants pour recouvrer ses forces, puis il commença à se redresser, et l'électricité se mit à crépiter tout autour de lui. Je compris qu'il chargeait toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour nous frapper d'une attaque foudroyante.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix autoritaire qui venait de raisonner nous fit stopper net tout mouvement. Une vague de soulagement me parcourut en voyant Alakazam et son équipe venir à notre rencontre. Ils évaluèrent rapidement la situation et s'interposèrent entre le légendaire et nous.

\- Ça suffit. dit fermement Dracaufeu. Si tu en veux encore, je serais ton adversaire cette fois-ci.

Electhor sembla prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, le fixant de ses petits yeux perçants, mais il cessa de concentrer l'électricité autour de lui, à mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Très bien. Cessons le combat. Reprenez ce gêneur. J'en ai fini avec lui de toute façon.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur moi et Carrie.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien pour de si petits Pokémon… Vous m'avez impressionné. Mais… les choses ne seront pas toujours aussi faciles… La prochaine fois, je me battrai sérieusement ! Vous n'aurez aucune chance ! D'ici là, vous feriez bien de vous entraîner !

Je me gardai bien de lui répondre que je n'avais plus jamais l'intention de le combattre à nouveau. Il semblait à la fois furieux d'avoir été blessé, et heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire… Mais il se trompait. Nous avions eu de la chance, rien de plus. Nous ne l'avions même pas vaincu. Il aurait très bien pu nous réduire en petit tas de cendres si ça lui chantait. L'équipe d'Alakazam était simplement intervenu au bon moment, nous sauvant la mise. Electhor déploya ses ailes hérissées et s'envola vers d'autres cieux, probablement pour aller soigner ses blessures dans un endroit plus tranquille. Nous nous précipitâmes alors vers Tengalice.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Dracaufeu après s'être assuré qu'il était conscient.

\- Argh… Euh… Ouais… Plus ou moins…

\- Tiens, mange ça. lui dit Carrie en lui tendant des baies de guérison. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Il avala docilement les baies et se redressa, visiblement surpris de nous trouver tous ici, et l'air encore un peu désorienté.

\- Je suis heureuse de te savoir sain et sauf !

Tyranocif se tourna alors vers nous.

\- J'ai été très surpris… Arriver à blesser Electhor comme ça…

\- Je suis d'accord. renchérit Dracaufeu. Tu es vraiment balèze pour un simple Miaouss.

Alakazam me fixa alors longuement en silence, comme lorsque nous nous étions croisé sur la Place Pokémon. Je sentis comme une vague de suspicion dans l'air.

\- Je l'ai senti lors de notre première rencontre… commença-t-il. Peut-être… Tu n'es pas un Pokémon, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Carrie sursauta également à côté de moi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment tu le sais ?!

Je fixai Alakazam. Il savait, j'en étais sûr. Inutile de le cacher plus longtemps.

\- C'est vrai… Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas un Pokémon. Je suis un humain.

Ce fut à leur tour d'être surpris.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Tengalice.

\- Un humain ?!

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! Comment une chose pareille peut-elle arriver ?!

Seul Alakazam avait gardé son calme. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas plus que vous. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillé un beau jour changé en Pokémon, sans aucun souvenir de mon passé d'humain.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun tentait de digérer l'information. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Et s'ils réagissaient mal et me chassaient ?

\- Oh, attends ! s'écria soudain Carrie. Lombre a dit quelque chose à ton propos Alakazam… Il racontait que tu savais tout ! Alors tu dois savoir pourquoi Matt a été changé en Pokémon !

Même si j'avais affirmé ne pas croire en cette légende, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. Après tout, s'il avait détecté ma véritable nature, peut-être en savait-il plus sur moi que je ne le croyais. Il resta silencieux une fois de plus, puis lâcha mon regard pour se tourner vers mon amie.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas le déterminer.

Je sentis une vague de déception me parcourir. Alakazam dut le sentir, car il ajouta.

\- Cependant… Il existe un moyen de découvrir la vérité.

\- Vraiment ?! Lequel ?!

\- Rendez-vous sur la Colline des Anciens. Là-bas, vous trouverez un Pokémon qui fixe le soleil toute la journée… Un Pokémon dont on dit qu'il peut lire l'avenir. Xatu est son nom. Il pourrait t'éclairer sur ton sort.

Encore une légende à propos d'un Pokémon avec des pouvoirs merveilleux… Mais cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y croire. Alakazam me semblait être un Pokémon sage. S'il affirmait qu'un tel Pokémon existait, je le croyais. De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre piste pour retrouver mon passé. Il fallait que je tente ma chance.

\- C'est merveilleux Matt ! On va peut-être enfin savoir ce qui t'es arrivé !

\- Oui…

J'étais trop bouleversé pour réfléchir correctement. Je ne songeai même pas à remercier Alakazam. Carrie le fit pour moi.

\- Je crois que nous devrions tous rentrer. Toi aussi Tengalice. Nous allons te ramener.

\- Euh… Ouais… On y va…

Il semblait encore sous le choc. Pour ma part, j'avais hâte d'être de retour à la maison. J'étais affamé et épuisé.

[…]

 _Dracaufeu regarda les trois Pokémon s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, il se tourna vers son leader._

 _\- Alakazam. Je te connais. Je ne te crois pas aussi ignorant que tu le laisses croire. … Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ?_

 _Comme toujours, celui-ci garda le silence quelques instants avant de lui répondre._

 _\- Quelque chose me préoccupe… Mais je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment… Pour leur bien…_


	8. Xatu

Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil pour la deuxième nuit consécutive. La première fois, c'est parce que j'étais trop nerveux à l'idée de me battre contre Electhor. Et même si j'aurais dû me réjouir d'être encore en vie sain et sauf, ce soulagement avait été totalement occulté par l'information que nous avait donné Alakazam. Il existait un Pokémon capable de me révéler mon passé. Il détenait les réponses sur ma transformation et mon amnésie. Peut-être même qu'il savait qui j'étais et comment me faire redevenir un humain. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'emballer comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Dès que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent, je me levai, incapable de rester au lit plus longtemps. Je préparai le petit déjeuner de Carrie ainsi que mon bol de jus de baie. Celle-ci m'adressa un regard étonné quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive frimousse ? T'es tombé du lit ?

\- Pas sommeil. grommelai-je pour toute réponse.

Je ne mangeai jamais le matin, mais j'avais encore plus de mal que d'habitude à avaler quoi que ce soit. Mes oreilles frémissaient nerveusement.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches hier. m'annonça Carrie. La Colline des Anciens est juste à côté du Grand Ravin. Par contre, personne n'a pu me renseigner sur ce mystérieux Xatu. Tu veux y aller aujourd'hui ?

Je hochai la tête, gardant pour moi le fait que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas attendre plus longtemps. Carrie sortit une carte et se mit à tracer notre itinéraire avec son doigt.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par prendre le même chemin que l'autre jour, avec Cotovol, puis bifurquer ici… Et en suivant ce chemin, on devrait arriver au Grand Ravin. Ça fait une trotte mais…

Elle croisa mon regard et s'interrompit.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Si, si.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien. J'ai rien dit.

Elle posa sa carte et m'adressa un air bienveillant.

\- Écoute Matt, je commence à te connaître. Quelque chose te préoccupe.

Je remuai le jus de baie au fond de mon bol.

\- C'est juste que… Tu as fait toutes ces recherches et tout… Et tu as l'air si joyeuse… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est évident voyons ! On est amis non ? Alors c'est normal qu'on s'entraide.

\- Mais… On se connaît si peu…

Ma réponse sembla l'attrister.

\- Je veux dire… Tu ne fais pas ça pour toi… Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Écoute Matt, je n'ai pas voulu former cette équipe pour porter secours aux Pokémon en échange de quelque chose. Je ne leur dois rien non plus, mais j'ai envie de me rendre utile. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide. Et je veux te prêter main forte… Parce que tu es mon ami.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Pour moi c'est suffisant. Alors faisons de notre mieux, comme d'habitude, d'accord ?

Je restai muet quelques instants. Je me sentais un peu honteux de lui avoir dit que nous nous connaissions à peine. Car c'était faux. Nous avions formé cette équipe il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines, et nous avions réalisés de nombreuses missions tous les deux. Nous avions même affronté Electhor ensemble, au péril de nos vies. Un événement pareil créait des liens. Et puis… Nous vivions ensemble au quotidien. J'avais appris à la connaître et inversement. Elle savait détecter le moindre de mes changements d'humeur et lisait souvent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était d'ailleurs parfois très agaçant. Quant à moi, je savais qu'elle était naïve mais généreuse, spontanée, optimiste, pleine d'entrain et de bonne volonté. C'était seulement en réfléchissant à tout ça que je réalisai combien nous étions devenus proches, malgré toutes nos disputes. Elle m'avait recueilli sans rien demande en retour, m'avait fait progresser rapidement, et était devenue mon amie. Si elle ne me devait rien, moi, je lui devais tout. Je lui souris.

\- Tu as raison. Faisons de notre mieux.

Son visage fut illuminé par un immense sourire, comme si elle avait lu chacune de mes pensées.

\- Alors en route !

Nous fîmes nos bagages avec bonne humeur. Je me sentais bien plus léger et moins nerveux que durant la nuit. A présent, j'étais plutôt impatient de découvrir ce que Xatu avait à m'apprendre. Lorsque nous passâmes sur la place, les Pokémon se retournèrent sur notre passage et vinrent nous aborder.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez battu Electhor ? demanda Chenipan, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

\- C'est Tengalice qui nous l'a dit ! ajouta Chrysacier.

\- Oh, euh… Eh bien...

\- Je vous tire mon chapeau ! intervint Chétiflor. Votre équipe a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage. Vous avez fière allure !

\- On dit que c'est l'équipe d'Alakazam qui l'a mis en fuite en réalité. Le contredit Snubbull avec son arrogance habituelle.

\- Il n'empêche que c'était très courageux de leur part d'y aller, que leur quête soit couronnée de succès ou non ! nous défendit Lombre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir fier de voir tous ces Pokémon nous couvrir de louanges. Carrie semblait tout aussi ravie. Grâce à cet exploit, nous allions gagner en popularité, et notre équipe allait se faire un nom !

\- Prends pas la grosse tête, frimousse. me taquina-t-elle. T'as les moustaches qui frétillent.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la remarque.

Les Cotovol se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule pour venir à notre rencontre.

\- Merci d'être venu à mon secours ! dit le premier.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez sauvé Tengalice aussi. ajouta son ami.

\- Je vous en prie, nous n'avons fait que notre travail. répondit Carrie en tentant de rester modeste.

\- Vous faites vraiment une super équipe ! Dire que vous avez réussi à battre Electhor !

Je me sentis gêné tout à coup. Lorsqu'ils furent repartis, je me tournai vers Carrie et me mit à chuchoter.

\- Dis, on ne devrait pas leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? On a pas battu Electhor après tout… Sans l'équipe d'Alakazam, on était mal.

\- On l'a quand même salement amoché ! Et puis c'est Tengalice qui est allé leur raconter tout ça, on y est pour rien si la rumeur s'est propagée. Autant en profiter non ?

J'eus un sourire en coin.

\- Qui prend la grosse tête maintenant ?

Nous allâmes déposer notre argent à la banque, et nous fûmes comme toujours accueillis par la gracieuse Persian.

\- Félicitations pour votre exploit. Vous devez être très fiers.

\- Oh, euh… C'est que… nous… juste notre travail…

Je me mis une claque mentale. Persian me faisait un compliment, et moi je n'étais pas capable de répondre sans bafouiller. Carrie m'adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Ben alors frimousse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Je la laissai finir de régler nos comptes, puis nous nous mîmes en route. Le Grand Ravin était assez loin au sud. Nous en avions pour plusieurs heures de marche, mais heureusement, il était encore tôt. Nous contournâmes un grand lac, nous traversâmes une forêt, puis une grande plaine aride, jusqu'à ce que le sol se transforme petit à petit en sable doux orangé, exactement comme dans le Val Silencieux. Des falaises apparurent dans notre champ de vision et nous nous en approchâmes.

\- Le Grand Ravin est là-bas. Si on le traverse, on trouvera la Colline des Anciens de l'autre côté. Et quand on l'aura escaladé… Eh bien d'après Alakazam, on devrait trouver Xatu à son sommet.

Malgré mon impatience de le rencontrer, je dû reconnaître que j'étais déjà fatigué.

\- Et si on faisait une pause avant de continuer ? On marche depuis des heures, et la route est encore longue. On pourrait s'arrêter pour manger un bout.

\- Bonne idée.

Nous nous installâmes sur un rocher plat pour déguster quelques-unes de nos provisions. Comme je ne prenais pas de petit déjeuner, j'étais toujours le premier à avoir faim. Mais nous n'avions encore jamais été aussi loin, et toute cette marche avait sérieusement entamé mon appétit. Je savourai mon repas tout en regardant autour de moi. Le vent agitait les quelques touffes de végétation ici et là, et un petit court d'eau coulait un peu plus loin dans le ravin. La vue était magnifique. Une fois rassasié, je m'étirai pour me donner du courage. Qu'il était difficile de se remettre en route après un bon repas ! J'aurais bien fait une petite sieste. Sur notre chemin, nous croisâmes une horde de Scarhino survolant le ravin, un troupeau de Tauros qui galopait sur l'autre rive, et quelques Doduo qui trottinaient ici et là, semblant comparer leurs vitesses de course respectives. J'étais toujours impressionné par la diversité des Pokémon vivant dans des régions aussi arides que celle-ci, ou aussi rocheuses que le Mont Acier.

Le chemin se transforma petit à petit en pente montante, et nous fîmes une nouvelle pause à mi-chemin, profitant de la hauteur pour admirer la vue. Je levai le museau vers le sommet. Nous n'étions plus très loin. Je sentais l'excitation et la nervosité reprendre le dessus. J'allais bientôt avoir des réponses à mes questions. J'allais bientôt savoir qui j'étais… Revigoré par un soudain regain d'énergie, je me relevai et me remis en route. J'ignorais la fatigue dans mes muscles et ne m'arrêtait qu'une fois arrivé au sommet. Celui-ci était un large plateau au sol craquelé par endroits. Plus loin devant nous, tout au bord du précipice, se trouvait une silhouette.

\- Regarde là-bas ! Ce doit être Xatu !

Je courais presque à présent, le cœur battant la chamade. Le Pokémon nous tournait le dos et fixait l'énorme soleil orange, qui disparaîtrait bientôt derrière les falaises. J'étais tellement préoccupé par ma rencontre avec Xatu que je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil se couchait déjà. A présent, le ciel était embrasé de couleurs flamboyantes. C'était magnifique. Je posai à nouveau les yeux sur le Pokémon. Il ressemblait à la fois à un oiseau et à une statue d'une ancienne civilisation. Comme une sorte de totem. Il ne broncha pas lorsque nous nous approchâmes et continua à fixer le soleil, imperturbable.

\- Excuse-moi… Es-tu Xatu ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et resta immobile. Il était si figé qu'on aurait dit une statue. Il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Si Alakazam disait vrai et qu'il fixait le soleil toute la journée, peut-être était-il devenu aveugle ? Mais il aurait dû nous entendre… Je me raclai la gorge.

\- Bonjour ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, je haussai un peu le ton.

\- Bonjour ? Vous m'entendez ?

Carrie tenta de lui agiter une patte devant les yeux.

\- Hé ho ! Nous cherchons Xatu, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Nous nous acharnâmes quelques minutes de plus à tenter de le faire réagir, mais en vain. Je sentis la déception m'envahir.

\- Ça ne sert à rien… Il ne répond pas du tout… Je ne sais même pas s'il nous entend…

\- Peut-être qu'il dort debout ? Et… les yeux ouverts ? On pourrait le chatouiller ?

Je lui jetai un drôle de regard.

\- Quoi ? Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se vexe si on le réveille comme ça ?

\- J'arrêterai s'il se réveille… Bon…

Elle s'approcha doucement et lui titilla les flans d'un doigt. Xatu ne réagit pas, alors elle insista et se mit à le chatouiller franchement. Il se mit alors doucement à glousser, puis à rire ouvertement.

\- Ça marche ! Il se réveille !

Xatu ouvrit soudain grand les ailes et poussa un cri perçant, comme s'il s'étirait ou se réveillait brusquement. Nous sursautâmes et Carrie bondit en arrière. Cependant il replia vite ses ailes et reprit sa position sans se manifester d'avantage.

\- Euh… Il rit en dormant aussi, ou il vient de se rendormir ? C'est quoi ce Pokémon ?

Je commençai à perdre patience.

\- Tu as une autre idée Matt ?

\- Et si on l'attaquait ?

\- Hein ? L'attaquer ?! Tu es fou !

\- Juste une petite décharge de rien du tout… Allez Carrie, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! S'il te plaît !

Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais… Je n'oserais jamais faire ça ! On ne le connaît pas, et puis... Il est trop bizarre ce Pokémon ! Je commence à le trouver vraiment inquiétant !

Je lui fis de grands yeux suppliants.

\- Bon, très bien ! Mais s'il est furieux à son réveil, tu devras m'aider ! C'est toi qui a proposé cette idée stupide !

Elle se plaça derrière lui et commença à charger un peu d'électricité. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque, quand Xatu ouvrit de nouveau grand ses ailes en poussant un cri, ce qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux.

\- Soyez témoins…

Je fus si surpris d'entendre enfin sa voix que je faillis tomber à la renverse.

\- Du coucher de soleil…

Il se tourna enfin vers nous.

\- De fait. Je suis Xatu.

Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir. Je commençais vraiment à perdre espoir et à me dire que nous étions venus jusqu'ici pour rien.

\- Vous avez découvert mon identité réelle… Vous n'êtes pas ordinaires…

\- Euh… Découvert ton identité, c'est un peu exagéré… C'est Alakazam qui nous…

\- Non. Je peux le voir.

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Toi là. Tu n'es pas un Pokémon ordinaire. Tu es… un humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine.

\- Que… Comment le sais-tu ?!

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le soleil, qui s'enfonçait un peu plus derrière les falaises, au loin.

\- Tout le jour… je fixe le soleil sans ciller. Tout m'apparaît alors clairement… Le passé et le futur y compris.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela répondait à ma question. Comment fixer le soleil à longueur de journée pouvait-il lui apporter de telles connaissances ? Détenait-il une sorte de pouvoir d'omniscience ?

\- Si tu sais quelque chose… S'il te plaît, dévoile-le-nous, Xatu ! Je me suis réveillé un matin transformé en Pokémon… et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie d'humain. J'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé et pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien… Mais toi Xatu, tu dois le savoir. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu sais !

Il resta silencieux un long moment, me fixant sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Je me demandai s'il en saurait plus sur moi en m'observant de la sorte, comme il le faisait avec le soleil. Peu importait sa méthode, tant qu'il m'apportait des réponses.

\- Des catastrophes naturelles. Il y en a eu beaucoup récemment. Elles se produisent car l'équilibre du monde est perturbé. Et ta transformation en Pokémon… Tout est lié. De manière indissociable.

Je me sentis soudain très lourd, comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur mes épaules. J'entrouvris la bouche de stupeur, mais je fus incapable de parler. Carrie le fit à ma place.

\- Un instant. Que Matt soit un Pokémon et… les catastrophes naturelles… Tout est lié ? Que veux-tu dire ?! Qu'a Matt à voir avec ces événements ?

Xatu se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Cela dura si longtemps que je n'y tins plus.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ?! Parle-nous, s'il te plaît !

\- ...Ce sont de gros problèmes… Je le crains… L'équilibre du monde… Il doit être restauré. Ou l'impensable se produira pour notre monde.

\- Hein ? Le… L'impensable ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Chaque jour, je le présage. Le même futur chaque jour… Je le redoute…

Un frisson le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Cela semblait contagieux car je fus à mon tour parcouru d'un frisson désagréable.

\- Xa… Xatu… Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je la crains… La destruction du monde.

J'avais beau m'attendre à cette réponse, l'attendre le dire à haute voix me paralysa sur place. C'est comme si j'avais été foudroyé.

\- La destruction… du monde...

[...]

 _Si absorbés qu'ils étaient dans leur conversation, le petit groupe ne remarqua pas la présence de l'ombre qui se dissimulait au bord du plateau. Il fallait dire que celle-ci savait se rendre invisible au regard des autres quand elle le voulait._

 _\- Ec, ec ! Pour une surprise ! Matt serait donc un humain… Ça va m'être utile ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Ec, ec, ec !_

[…]

Nous ne pûmes tirer aucune autre information de Xatu. Soit il ne connaissait pas la raison exacte pour laquelle l'équilibre du monde avait été rompu, soit il ne souhaitait pas nous la donner. Tout ce que nous avions appris, c'était que ce déséquilibre était la cause de toutes ces catastrophes naturelles et de ma transformation en Pokémon.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me sentais vide, et mon corps avançait tout seul, comme celui d'un zombie. J'étais à la fois déçu de ne pas en avoir appris plus, car je pensais vraiment que Xatu donnerait des réponses à toutes les questions que je me posais, et choqué par ses révélations. Selon lui, la fin du monde allait avoir lieu. Quand ? Comment ? Il n'avait su nous le dire. Il s'était contenté de recommencer à fixer le soleil, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait complètement disparu derrière les falaises, et de redevenir immobile comme une statue, nous laissant encore plus de questions en tête qu'à notre arrivée.


	9. La Légende de Feunard

Il nous fallut une bonne partie de la nuit pour revenir à la maison, et nous étions bouleversés par ce que nous avions appris, si bien que nous décidâmes de prendre un jour de congé pour nous remettre de toutes ces émotions. Malgré tous ces doutes et toutes ces questions qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, je sombrai dans le sommeil. Mon corps ne pouvait pas endurer autant de fatigue accumulée par ces deux dernières nuits sans fermer l'œil et par cette longue route. Je me réveillai en milieu d'après-midi et me forçai à me lever pour éviter d'être trop décalé. Cependant le déjeuner avec Carrie se déroula dans un silence pesant, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

\- Dis… Je voulais te demander… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que Xatu a dit hier ? Ça te tracasses, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que ça me tracasse. Xatu nous a juste annoncé la fin du monde.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr… Pardon, c'était une question stupide… Mais… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

\- A qui le dis-tu…

Je me mis à gratter nerveusement le bois de la table avec mes griffes.

\- Dis… Tu crois… Que c'est arrivé à d'autres humains ? Je veux dire… Si c'est vraiment la rupture de l'équilibre du monde qui a provoqué ma transformation… Pourquoi je serais le seul ? Peut-être que d'autres humains ont aussi été changés en Pokémon ?

Carrie écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir réfléchi à ça.

\- Et peut-être que c'est arrivé dans l'autre sens aussi… Des Pokémon changés en humains ?

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

\- Mais comment savoir ? On ne peut pas interroger les gens au hasard et leur demander s'ils sont humains ou Pokémon…

\- On nous prendrait pour des fous. Je ne sais même pas s'ils le croiraient si je leur disais que je suis un humain.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de leur dire…

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

\- Même s'ils te croyaient, on ne sait pas comment ils réagiraient…

Je hochai la tête. On avait déjà eu cette conversation. Tous les Pokémon ne seraient pas forcément ravis de l'apprendre. Certains n'aimaient peut-être pas beaucoup les humains. Je m'étais fait quelques amis ici. Taupiqueur et ses pères, les Magnéti, les Cotovol, Chenipan et Chrysacier, Lombre et Chétiflor avec qui nous discutions tous les jours sur la place Pokémon… Même Snubbull, malgré ses petits airs de princesse qui avaient tendance à m'agacer. Sans oublier Mama Kangourex, qui était si aimable avec nous chaque fois que nous allions la voir, ou même Persian, qui était toujours si polie et serviable… Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils commencent à se méfier de moi en apprenant que je n'étais pas vraiment des leurs. Je réalisai alors que je me sentais chez moi ici, à ma place, et ce, même si je savais que je n'étais pas vraiment un Pokémon et qu'une autre vie m'attendait peut-être dans le monde des humains. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir, alors elle ne me manquait pas vraiment. Mais cela ne diminuait en rien mon envie de découvrir ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- On devrait garder ça pour nous pour le moment.

Carrie releva les oreilles, et l'une d'entre elles se coucha sur le côté. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était contrariée ou sceptique.

\- On ne devrait pas alerter tout le monde, au contraire ? Xatu a dit que si l'équilibre du monde n'était pas restauré, ce serait la fin. On peut prévenir les autres sans parler de ta transformation.

\- Qui nous croirait ? Chez les humains, ceux qui annoncent la fin du monde sont vus comme des fous… Et puis on ne sait pas ce qui a perturbé l'équilibre du monde… On en sait pas quand ni comment ça arrivera, et encore moins comment l'en empêcher.

\- Ce n'est pas en gardant cette information pour nous qu'on trouvera une solution !

\- Donnons-nous quelques jours pour y réfléchir, d'accord ? On pourrait commencer par aller interroger Alakazam. Il semble digne de confiance, et il sait déjà que je suis un humain. On pourrait lui demander conseil.

Carrie hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite. Nous avions rarement trouvé un terrain d'entente aussi vite lorsque nous étions en désaccord.

\- D'accord, faisons comme ça. On va d'abord en parler à Alakazam et son équipe. On décidera avec lui.

Je me sentis soulagé d'un poids. Alakazam était bien plus connu, plus respecté et plus expérimenté que nous. Les Pokémon l'écouteraient. Il saurait leur parler, et il pourrait prendre tout ça en charge. Tout seuls, nous ne pouvions de toute façon pas faire grand-chose.

N'ayant pas envie de rester seuls à la maison avec ce lourd secret, nous décidâmes d'aller nous reposer au bord de l'étang de Barbicha. Nous en profiterions pour demander à nos amis s'ils savaient comment contacter l'équipe d'Alakazam. Mais à peine arrivés sur la place, nous trouvâmes Lombre, Chétiflor et Snubbull en grande conversation.

\- Alors là, je suis sidéré. disait Lombre.

\- J'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une légende. ajouta Snubbull.

\- Franchement… J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit vrai. commenta Chétiflor.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Carrie lorsque nous nous approchâmes, curieux.

\- Oh, salut vous deux. Vous connaissez la légende de Feunard ?

\- La légende de Feunard ? Non, c'est quoi ?

\- Tu ne la connais vraiment pas ? s'étonna Lombre. C'est impossible… Tu sais, c'est cette vieille légende… Celle qui dit qu'une malédiction s'abattra sur celui qui touchera l'une des neuf queues de Feunard.

\- Tout le monde a toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'un mythe… Mais il y a une rumeur qui dit que c'est vraiment arrivé. nous informa Snubbull.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est qu'une rumeur. intervint Chétiflor, sceptique. Je ne croirais pas trop à cette histoire si j'étais toi. Personnellement, je n'accorde aucun crédit aux racontars de ce genre…

\- Bref, si tu veux en savoir plus sur cette légende et connaître toute l'histoire, tu devrais aller voir Barbicha. Il connaît bien le sujet.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est là qu'on avait prévu d'aller !

Comme à son habitude, Barbicha trempait paresseusement dans son étang bordé de petites cascades au bruit relaxant. Je me demandais soudain comment il était arrivé là. C'était une histoire qu'il nous raconterait peut-être un de ces jours ?

\- Salut Barbicha ! Tout le monde ne parle que de la légende de Feunard en ville… Il paraît que tu la connais bien. Tu voudrais bien nous la raconter ?

\- Ho, ho, ho ! Vous voulez que je vous raconte des histoires d'autrefois ? Très bien… Alors, écoutez-moi bien…

Nous nous installâmes confortablement pour écouter son récit.

\- Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, un Pokémon nommé Feunard. Feunard était doté de neuf queues, et chacune d'elles était imprégnée de puissance psychique… On disait que quiconque serait assez fou pour oser toucher l'une d'entre elles serait maudit pour mille ans. Un jour, quelqu'un fit la bêtise de tirer l'une de ses queues. Et c'était un humain.

Il fit une petite pause pour laisser planer le suspense.

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, une malédiction qui devait durer mille ans fut jetée sur cet humain. Cependant, à l'instant où la malédiction allait le frapper, un Pokémon nommé Gardevoir le protégea. Elle se sacrifia afin de prendre la malédiction sur elle.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? intervint Carrie. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Pokémon s'est sacrifié pour un humain ?

\- Parce que cet humain était le dresseur de Gardevoir. Parfois, des liens très forts unissent un Pokémon et un humain.

\- C'est vrai… admit-elle avec un regard mélancolique que je ne compris pas.

\- Mais les humains… Il y en a des bons et des mauvais, non ? demandai-je, espérant ainsi récolter un avis d'un Pokémon sur mon espèce.

\- Effectivement. Prenant Gardevoir en pitié, Feunard demanda à l'humain… « Est-ce que tu veux sauver Gardevoir ? » Mais celui-ci avait déjà abandonné son Pokémon pour prendre la fuite. Feunard fut extrêmement déçu par son comportement… Alors il fit cette prédiction… « Un jour, cet humain renaîtra en Pokémon… »

Je sentis mon cœur décoller et faire un looping dans ma poitrine.

\- Quoi ?! Un humain transformé en Pokémon ?! s'écria Carrie.

Barbicha hocha doucement la tête, puis reprit, imperturbable.

\- « Et lorsque cela se produira… alors l'équilibre du monde sera rompu. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'étang, et même le vent cessa de souffler. Le bruit des cascades semblait presque déplacé tant la situation était absurde.

\- Voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine la légende. Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous trouvez cette histoire ? nous demanda joyeusement Barbicha.

Aucun de nous n'eut la force de répondre. Nous étions venus ici pour nous détendre, pour oublier un peu les paroles dramatiques de Xatu, mais l'effet de cette visite n'était pas celui escompté.

\- Ah, ah ! Vous l'avez trouvé tellement intéressante que vous en avez perdu la parole ? Ho, ho, ho ! Allons, inutile d'avoir l'air aussi préoccupé. Même si ces derniers temps certains prétendent que cette légende est vraie… il ne s'agit certainement que d'un conte pour enfants. Si vous voulez encore m'écouter raconter de vieilles histoires, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir ! Ho, ho, ho !

\- Merci Barbicha… On reviendra une autre fois.

Je me forçai à lui sourire pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Si on rentrait ? Je n'ai plus très envie de rester ici finalement…

Nous retournâmes à la maison en traînant des pieds, et sans échanger un mot. Alors que j'allais rentrer, Carrie resta à l'entrée du jardin sans me suivre. Je me retournai pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Écoute Matt… Je vais aller faire un petit tour… J'ai besoin de réfléchir… seule.

Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Mon cœur se serra, et un immense sentiment de déception et d'injustice m'envahit. Elle croyait que j'étais l'humain de la légende. A vrai, dire, ça m'avait traversé l'esprit aussi… Mais je refusais d'y croire. Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, j'en étais sûr… Ou du moins… Mais peut-être avait-elle raison… Peut-être que l'ancien moi l'aurait fait. Quelle autre explication avions-nous à ma transformation en Pokémon ? De plus, ça correspondait à ce que nous avait dit Xatu… Il avait dit que ce qui m'était arrivé était lié à la rupture de l'équilibre du monde.

Plus déprimé que jamais, je regardai Carrie s'éloigner de la maison pour se diriger vers le Petit Bois. Elle était mon amie la plus proche. La seule qui me connaissait vraiment… Et j'étais en train de la perdre pour quelque chose que j'avais peut-être fait, mais dont je ne me souvenais pas. Je la vis soudain s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt, se tourner vers moi, puis revenir en courant pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Pardon Matt ! Je suis désolée…

J'étais aussi surpris que déboussolé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne m'avait jamais serré contre elle comme ça…

\- J'avais commencé à douter de toi… A croire que tu étais l'humain de cette légende… Mais… Ce n'est pas toi. Ça ne peut pas être toi.

Elle s'écarta pour me regarder mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Matt. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de former cette équipe de secours avec moi… Tu es une personne… Comme je n'en rencontrerai jamais plus…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à présent, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Je serrai sa patte dans la mienne.

\- C'est rien… Moi aussi je l'ai cru…

\- J'en suis certaine maintenant. Cet humain dont parle la légende, ce n'est pas toi. Je te l'ai dit… Je ne pense pas que tu aies changé parce que tu as perdu la mémoire… Je suis sûre que tu étais un humain aussi gentil que tu l'es aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça, comme pour donner plus de conviction à ses propos.

\- Carrie… Merci. Du fond du cœur. Merci de croire en moi.

A présent, c'est moi qui avais les yeux humide, ému de la confiance qu'elle me témoignait.

Au moment d'aller me coucher, bien que rassuré que Carrie ne doute plus de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Je passai mes pattes derrière ma tête et fixai le plafond. Carrie le remarqua et s'approcha de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses encore à cette légende ?

\- Oui… C'est quand même étrange que cette histoire corresponde si bien à ce que Xatu nous as raconté… Mais surtout… Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que cette histoire ancienne refasse surface pile au moment où nous sommes allés voir Xatu et qu'il nous ait parlé de tout ça ?

Carrie fronça les sourcils.

\- Si… Tu crois que c'est lui qui a lancé la rumeur ?

Je secouai doucement la tête.

\- Non… Je ne crois pas… Il a l'air d'être plutôt du genre ermite à rester perché sur sa colline à regarder le soleil toute la journée… Et puis il n'aurait pas pu répandre la rumeur en si peu de temps. Il nous a fallu presque une journée entière de marche pour venir.

\- Alors… C'est peut-être juste un hasard ?

J'étais très sceptique quant à cette théorie. Les chances que ces deux événements se suivent étaient si minces que ce timing me semblait trop parfait pour être une coïncidence. Carrie se roula en boule contre moi, et nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement après toutes ces émotions.

[…]

Une sensation étrange tira ma conscience des affres du sommeil. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans le vide, comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume. Je me sentais léger… si léger… et si calme… en paix. Les couleurs ondulaient autour de moi comme dans une lente et gracieuse valse. Il me fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître cet endroit.

 _C'est à nouveau ce rêve… Cela faisait si longtemps…_

Comme dans mes songes précédents, une silhouette apparut à mes côtés. Son image était encore vacillante, comme la lumière d'une bougie, comme un mirage qui s'apprête à disparaître… Mais elle me semblait plus visible que les autres fois. Moins vaporeuse, moins transparente… Moins irréelle.

 _Qui… Qui est-ce ? Elle essaye de me dire quelque chose…_

Je tentai de me concentrer pour l'entendre.

 _Je ne comprends pas… C'est plus clair qu'avant, mais…_

Je tentai alors de lui parler.

\- Bonjour… Dis-moi… Qui es-tu ?

Je me concentrai d'avantage, et cette fois, je pus enfin entendre sa voix.

\- … Je suis…

Sa voix était pleine de douceur et de bienveillance. Elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Je suis Gardevoir.

Cette révélation me fit un choc. Elle avait bien dit Gardevoir ? Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire radieux tandis que son image devenait plus nette.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse… Enfin je te revois…

Elle avait l'air sincèrement ravie. Pour ma part, j'étais plus que perturbé.

\- Tu… me revois… enfin ? Tu me connais ? Que sais-tu sur moi ?

\- Je suis ton…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le vide, et sa voix redevint lointaine. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour entendre la suite, mais son image commençait à s'effacer.

\- Je t'en prie, reste encore un peu ! J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus…

Mais elle avait déjà disparu.


	10. La Fuite

Je m'éveillai en sueur et le cœur battant. Les yeux grands écarquillés, je tentai de retrouver mon calme. Cette fois-ci, je me souvenais distinctement de mon rêve. Et de tous les autres que j'avais faits ces dernières semaines. Ils étaient plus flous que celui-ci, mais je compris que c'était le même.

 _Alors… ce Pokémon… qui m'apparaissait en rêve… c'était Gardevoir… Comme dans la légende… Est-ce qu'il serait possible que… que ce soit le même Pokémon ?_

Encore une fois, cela me semblait trop gros pour être un simple hasard. Tout concordait parfaitement, comme si les rouages de quelque chose venaient de s'activer, mettant la machine en marche. Restait à savoir ce que signifiait tout ceci.

 _Gardevoir… Elle m'a dit… « Je suis ton... » Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de me faire comprendre qu'elle était mon Pokémon ?_

Pour moi, le doute n'était plus permis. Sa phrase se serait forcément terminée comme ça si elle avait pu la finir. C'était la preuve ultime que j'étais l'humain de cette légende. Je sentis une nouvelle fois un immense poids abattre sur moi. Qu'était-on censé ressentir quand on apprenait qu'on avait été une horrible personne, au point de laisser un ami se sacrifier à sa place pour recevoir une terrible malédiction et l'abandonner comme un vulgaire déchet ? Qu'était-on supposé ressentir quand on apprenait qu'on était la cause de la rupture de l'équilibre du monde, ce qui allait conduire celui-ci à sa perte ?

Carrie entra avec un petit tas de courrier dans les pattes qu'elle examinait soigneusement. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était levée plus tôt que moi et avait déjà vérifié le courrier. Elle leva la tête dans ma direction et constata que j'étais réveillé.

\- Bonjour Frimousse. Tu es tout pâle… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien… Juste un mauvais rêve.

\- Viens manger, ça te fera du bien. Je t'ai préparé ton jus de baie.

\- Merci.

J'obéis docilement et plongeai le museau dans mon bol pour éviter la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mon rêve… Alors que j'avais failli la perdre pas plus tard que la veille, comme aurais-je pu lui avouer que Gardevoir m'était apparue en songe pour m'annoncer que j'étais bel et bien son dresseur ? Je ne voulais pas la décevoir…

Je décidai de ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Peut-être que Gardevoir reviendrait bientôt me rendre visite, et à ce moment-là, je pourrai lui demander de tout me raconter sur mon passé. Je pourrais savoir quel genre d'humain j'étais, et lui demander pardon pour l'avoir abandonnée, même si je n'en gardai aucun souvenir, et qu'aujourd'hui, cette personne, ce n'était plus moi. Carrie s'était trompée. Mon amnésie m'avait profondément changé. Mais même si j'étais quelqu'un de bien à présent, je ne pouvais pas effacer le mal que j'avais fait dans mon ancienne vie.

J'attendais depuis si longtemps de savoir pourquoi et comment je m'étais changé en Pokémon, de savoir qui j'étais, et voilà que les réponses que j'obtenais enfin ne m'apportaient aucun soulagement. Au contraire, je trouvais la vérité bien plus pesante que l'ignorance.

Je fis de mon mieux pour cacher mon malaise, car je savais à quel point Carrie lisait facilement en moi. Après le petit déjeuner, nous choisîmes quelques missions et nous reprîmes les sauvetages. Après tout, les catastrophes naturelles avaient continué pendant que nous étions allés rendre visite à Xatu, en quête de vérité. Chaque fois qu'un Pokémon se retrouvait en difficulté à cause d'une de ces catastrophes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je savais que c'était ma faute si ces Pokémon étaient blessés. Ma faute si l'équilibre du monde avait été rompu, provoquant tous ces désastres. Tout ça parce que j'avais eu la bêtise de m'amuser à toucher l'une des queues d'un Feunard… Je pouvais comprendre que les Pokémon n'appréciaient pas tous les humains. Ils pouvaient se montrer incroyablement égoïstes et stupides. J'en étais malgré moi la preuve vivante. Et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi misérable. Je ne pouvais pas complètement cacher ce changement d'humeur à Carrie, mais je prétendais que c'était la de la fatigue. Elle n'insistait pas, mais je me doutais qu'elle ne me croyait pas entièrement.

Le soir venu, nous nous rendîmes sur la Place Pokémon pour valider les missions réalisées dans la journée et refaire notre sac en prévision du lendemain. En nous approchant, nous entendîmes de loin le vacarme de conversations vives.

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

En arrivant sur place, nous nous aperçûmes que tous les commerçants avaient déserté leurs stands. Une énorme foule se tenait au centre de la place, et les Pokémon semblaient très agités. Nous nous approchâmes, intrigués.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Chétiflor nous aperçut et vint à notre rencontre, l'air bouleversé.

\- Je peux vous dire que je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles ! C'était vrai !

\- Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ?

\- La Légende de Feunard !

J'eus l'impression que tout mon sang venait de quitter mon corps d'un seul coup. Mais pourquoi cette légende était-elle ressortie ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi tout le monde en parlait et semblait si obsédé par cette histoire ?

\- Je ne crois jamais les rumeurs, alors quand j'ai su que c'était vrai, j'ai été choqué !

Chenipan s'aperçut à son tour de notre présence et rampa rapidement vers nous.

\- Matt ! Carrie !

\- Tiens, Chenipan ! Même toi, tu es là ?

\- Oui. On est venus faire des courses avec ma Maman, et on a entendu…

\- Chut ! Silence ! s'exclama Snubbull en se tournant vers nous avec un air profondément agacé. Il est en train de parler, ne faites pas de bruit.

J'eus envie de lui répliquer qu'étant donné le brouhaha ambiant, ce n'était pas notre petite conversation qui risquait de l'empêcher d'écouter. Mais cette situation m'intriguait autant qu'elle m'inquiétait.

\- Qui est en train de parler ?

Chenipan sembla faire une drôle de tête tout à coup. Nous le suivîmes dans la foule pour nous retrouver au premier rang afin de découvrir l'auteur de tout ce remue-ménage. J'eus un nouveau choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à recroiser ces yeux rouges et ce sourire malsain ici.

\- Ectoplasma ?!

Celui-ci ne remarqua pas notre arrivée, trop absorbé par son discours. Il semblait absolument ravi de l'attention qui se portait sur lui. J'eus aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment. Il préparait encore un mauvais coup, c'était certain.

\- Alors je suis monté sur la Colline des Anciens. Et c'est là que j'ai tout vu ! C'était stupéfiant ! Ec, ec !

\- Stupéfiant ? demanda Lombre, avide de savoir la suite.

\- Oui. Ce Pokémon était en train de demander conseil à Xatu. On aurait dit un Pokémon ordinaire… Mais écoutez un peu ça ! C'était un humain avant !

Je me sentis comme paralysé, pétrifié. Je vis du coin de l'œil Carrie m'adresser un regard alarmé, mais j'étais trop stupéfait pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ectoplasma nous avait suivis et espionnés ?!

\- Comment ?!

\- Alors ça s'est vraiment passé… Un humain a été transformé en Pokémon…

\- Ce n'est pas tout. reprit Ectoplasma avec un air sérieux tout à coup, presque dramatique. Xatu a dit quelque chose de très intéressant…

Il laissa planer le suspense quelques secondes, vérifiant que tous étaient bien pendus à ses lèvres.

\- La transformation de l'humain en Pokémon aurait un rapport avec la rupture de l'équilibre du monde.

\- Hé, attends ! C'est comme dans la légende de Feunard ! commenta Lombre tandis que le brouhaha reprenait de plus bel.

\- Ec, ec ! Attendez, ce n'est pas tout… répéta-t-il.

Il semblait prendre un plaisir croissant à raconter son histoire. Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

\- Vous savez qu'il y a beaucoup de catastrophes naturelles en ce moment non ? Selon Xatu, la cause de ces désastres serait la rupture de l'équilibre du monde. Et s'il n'est pas bientôt rétabli… notre monde risque d'être détruit ! C'est ce qu'a dit Xatu ! Je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles !

La panique se propagea sur la place.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Notre monde… détruit ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Carrie commença à surchauffer à côté de moi.

\- Cet Ectoplasma… Il est en train de les manipuler !

\- Du calme, je vous prie. reprit le spectre avec un léger sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous affoler. Je crois que nous pouvons faire quelque chose.

\- Que peut-on faire ?

\- Oh, c'est très simple… L'équilibre du monde a été rompu à cause de la transformation d'un humain en Pokémon… Eliminer ce Pokémon devrait suffire à rétablir l'équilibre, non ?

De violents vertiges m'assaillirent, et ce fut comme j'avais reçu un coup de poing en plein estomac. J'avais la nausée et mon sang semblait s'être changé en eau glacée. Je compris soudainement où il voulait en venir. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais j'étais toujours pétrifié. Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver, je le sentais.

Les Pokémon approuvèrent bruyamment. J'étais horrifié. Carrie avait raison, Ectoplasma les avait manipulés. Il les avait captivés, avait fait monter doucement leur peur pour les rendre plus facilement contrôlable, puis il s'était présenté comme le sauveur avec la solution à tous les problèmes, si bien qu'aucun des Pokémon présent ne songea à le contredire. Tous plongés dans un état de panique à l'idée de voir le monde se détruire, ils ne songeaient plus qu'à sauver leur peau, qu'importe la méthode employée. Même s'ils devaient tuer quelqu'un pour ça.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Ça semble logique, il a raison !

Ectoplasma semblait ravi de son petit effet.

\- Ec, ec ! Et ce Pokémon, c'est l'humain qui a lâchement abandonné Gardevoir, n'est-ce pas ? Si on se débarrasse de lui, je crois que personne ne pourra nous le reprocher.

Son sourire malsain s'agrandit.

\- N'est-ce pas… Matt ?

Le silence s'abattit brutalement sur la place avant que le vacarme ne reprenne de plus bel. Tous les Pokémon présents se tournèrent vers nous avec des regards choqués et abasourdis.

\- Quoi ? Non… C'est impossible ! balbutia Lombre, l'air désemparé.

\- C'est… C'est toi cet humain ? me demanda Chétiflor, ses yeux me suppliant de lui affirmer le contraire.

\- C'est vrai ? Hé ! Réponds ! m'ordonna Snubbull d'un ton agressif.

Je voulais leur répondre. Leur affirmer que ce n'était pas moi. Mais la vérité, c'était que je ne connaissais aucun autre cas d'humain transformé en Pokémon, et le fait que Gardevoir me visitait en rêve apparaissait comme une preuve de plus. Tout indiquait que j'étais cet humain, et je ne pouvais pas leur affirmer en les regardant dans les yeux que j'étais innocent. Je ne le croyais pas moi-même. Devant mon mutisme, Carrie tenta de me défendre.

\- C'est à dire que… Attendez… On peut tout vous expliquer…

\- C'est à Matt qu'on parle ! s'énerva Snubbull. Alors, Matt ? On attend ton explication ! C'est vraiment toi l'humain de la légende ?

J'entrouvris la bouche, mais je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mes oreilles sifflaient, et mes vertiges s'étaient accentués. Mon silence sonna comme des aveux de ma culpabilité. Le mal était fait. Carrie me jeta un regard suppliant. Mes yeux tombèrent sur Chenipan, et il abordait la même expression. Moi et Carrie étions comme des héros pour lui. Comme il devait être déçu…

\- Matt…

Ectoplasma jubilait.

\- Ec, ec, ec ! On dirait que tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense Matt !

Il se tourna vers la foule.

\- Vous savez tout. Nous devons nous débarrasser de lui pour rétablir l'équilibre du monde.

Les Pokémon commencèrent à se rapprocher lentement de nous, l'air menaçant. Carrie s'affola.

\- Quoi ? Mais attendez enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous ne comptez tout de même pas…

Elle recula et se heurta à Chétiflor. Je fis instinctivement quelques pas en arrière avec la sensation que j'allais m'évanouir à tout moment. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Carrie m'attrapa le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de me sortir de ma léthargie. A présent, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je sentais le danger par tous les pores de ma peau.

\- Pardonne-moi Matt… me dit Lombre d'un air désolé.

Il se jeta sur moi et tenta de m'assener un coup de griffe. Je ne l'esquivai que de justesse.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Carrie.

Les autres s'approchèrent encore.

\- Sauve-toi Matt !

Comme si je retrouvais soudainement le contrôle de mon corps, je détalai à toutes jambes, Carrie sur mes talons.

\- Ec, ec ! Ça leur apprendra ! ricana Ectoplasma dans notre dos.

Je courais sans me retourner, suivant mon instinct de survie. J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi et je forçai l'allure. Sans même y réfléchir, je me mis à quatre pattes pour avancer plus vite. Carrie me dépassa et je la suivis. Nous passâmes à toute allure devant notre maison sans nous arrêter. Elle était trop proche de la Place Pokémon. De plus, ils sauraient tout de suite où nous trouver. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans le Petit Bois, quittâmes le sentier et nous continuâmes à courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Une fois profondément enfoncés dans la forêt, nous daignâmes enfin nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle.

\- Quel choc… haleta Carrie lorsqu'elle put enfin parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils nous attaquent comme ça…

Elle me jeta un regard déboussolé.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de te défendre ?! s'écria-t-elle tout à coup, furieuse. Tu aurais dû leur dire que ce n'était pas toi l'humain de la légende !

Je détournai le regard et restai silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Comment pouvais-je les convaincre de mon innocence si moi-même je n'y croyais pas ? Je réalisais aussi qu'à cause de moi, Carrie aussi allait être en danger. Elle pouvait prétendre qu'elle ignorait qui j'étais vraiment, après tout Ectoplasma n'avait pas mentionné sa présence sur la Colline des Anciens. Peut-être la croirait-on. Mais tant qu'elle resterait avec moi, elle partagerait ma faute aux yeux des autres Pokémon et serait pourchassée. Je devais encore abandonner mon partenaire, mais cette fois-ci, pour son bien. C'en était fini de l'égoïsme. Il était temps de lui dire la vérité.

\- Écoute Carrie… Il faut qu'on dissolve notre équipe.

Elle resta interdite un instant, choquée.

\- Quoi ?! Dissoudre notre équipe de secours ?! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Je crois que je ne mérite pas d'en faire partie. Toi, tu as toujours voulu aider les autres, alors que moi… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ne dis pas ça Matt ! Tu ne crois quand même pas toi aussi que tu es l'humain de cette maudite légende ?!

Je l'observai sans rien dire, dépité.

\- Matt… Pourquoi tu…

\- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. J'en fais depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je t'en avais déjà parlé, mais je ne m'en souvenais jamais très clairement. Cette fois-ci, tout m'est revenu. A chaque fois, je sentais une présence dans ces rêves… Et j'entendais une voix qui essayait de me parler. Cette nuit, j'ai enfin pu voir de qui il s'agissait.

Carrie fut parcourue d'un frisson, comme si elle savait déjà ce que j'allais dire.

\- C'était Gardevoir. Elle a dit… qu'elle me connaissait. Qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir. Elle a essayé de me dire autre chose. Elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, mais je crois qu'elle a voulu me dire qu'elle était mon Pokémon.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

\- Tout concorde Carrie. Je suis le seul humain à avoir été changé en Pokémon. Xatu a dit que ma transformation était liée aux catastrophes naturelles. Et Gardevoir m'est apparue pour me dire qu'elle me connaissait. C'est moi l'humain de la légende, c'est évident !

Je me tus et détournai le regard, incapable d'affronter la déception de Carrie. Elle devait me haïr en cet instant précis. Je devais la dégoûter.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui… C'est pour ça que tu étais si pâle à ton réveil.

Je hochai doucement la tête sans la regarder. Elle me donna soudain un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Elle avait l'air furieuse et bouleversée à la fois. C'était normal qu'elle soit en colère contre moi après tout.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Un écervelé…

Elle continua à me frapper et j'encaissai en grimaçant.

\- Est-ce que ton rêve t'a rappelé quel type d'humain tu étais ? Non ! Alors tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! Peut-être que Gardevoir t'a pris pour son ancien dresseur parce que tu t'es changé en Pokémon ! Mais je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi… Je… J'ai foi en toi Matt…

Elle pleurait à présent. Je me sentis à la fois coupable et profondément ému. Comment pouvait-elle garder une telle confiance en moi après tout ça ? Qu'avais-je fais pour la mériter ? J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais rien ne me vient. C'est alors que je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Trois silhouettes surgirent des fourrés pour se diriger droit vers nous. Je sentis l'adrénaline remonter en flèche dans mon corps. Alakazam et son équipe se plantèrent devant nous avant même que nous n'ayons le temps de songer à courir. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi, et je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste malgré mon envie de fuir. Carrie recula prudemment.

\- Après cette scène sur la place Pokémon… Nous avons tenu une réunion communale pour savoir quoi faire afin de sauver notre monde… Et nous sommes arrivés à un consensus. Nous devons nous débarrasser de toi.

Il avait beau se montrer très calme, je compris qu'il était venu exécuter la sentence. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir écouté Carrie et de ne pas être allé directement parler de tout ça à Alakazam. Si nous étions venus lui avouer tout ça de nous-même, il nous aurait peut-être crus. Il aurait peut-être pu arranger la situation. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! S'indigna Carrie, la voix déformée par la panique.

\- Je n'y croyais pas non plus… reprit calmement Alakazam. J'espérais qu'on en arriverait pas là, mais… C'est regrettable.

Il m'observa fixement de ses petits yeux perçants.

\- Nous vous combattrons de toutes nos forces !

Dracaufeu et Tyranocif aiguisèrent leurs griffes tranchantes. Inutile de fuir, je savais qu'ils seraient plus rapides. Ils nous retrouveraient en un rien de temps. Quant à les affronter… Ce n'était pas non plus une option. Ils étaient infiniment plus forts que nous. Toute tentative serait désespérée. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté et priai pour que ce soit rapide et sans douleur. Le regard de Carrie passa rapidement de moi à nos adversaires, ne sachant pas plus que faire que moi. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, ils reculèrent finalement, semblant se relâcher.

\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Rassemblez vos affaires et disparaissez. A partir de demain, toutes les équipes de secours vous prendront en chasse et vous attaquerons sans relâche. Mais pas seulement vous. Toute personne accompagnant Matt sera considérée comme un ennemi. Vous ne pourrez alors compter sur personne. Les traqueurs attaqueront sans merci. Cela vaut pour nous aussi. Nous nous joindrons à la chasse.

Il me sembla lire de la pitié dans son regard, mais c'était difficile à définir.

\- Contre toute attente, il vous faut fuir. Courir, fuir… et survivre. Jusqu'à ce que vous découvriez la vérité.

J'éprouvais une vague de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Il n'allait pas nous tuer tout de suite. Il nous accordait une chance.

\- Alakazam…

\- On ne fera pas de quartier la prochaine fois qu'on vous verra. Adieu.

Ils tournèrent les talons et s'en retournèrent d'où ils étaient venus. Carrie poussa un soupir de soulagement et m'offrit un faible sourire.

\- A sa manière, l'équipe d'Alakazam a foi en toi aussi.

Elle respira profondément et acquiesça.

\- Je ne vais plus m'inquiéter. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai toujours foi en toi Matt. Même si on est attaqués par d'autres équipes, je n'aurai pas peur. Mais… A quoi ça servira si tu ne crois pas en toi Matt ?

Des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient en moi. Ne sachant que répondre, je décidai de changer de sujet.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite… On est encore trop près de la Place Pokémon, ils nous trouveront vite si on reste là.

Je contemplai notre sac presque vide. Nous avions consommé toutes nos provisions, et avec toute cette histoire, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de refaire le plein. Carrie surprit mon regard.

\- Il faut qu'on repasse par la maison.

\- Tu es folle ?!

\- On ne peut pas partir comme ça, les pattes vides. On ne tiendrait pas deux jours. Il faut qu'on fasse notre sac avant de partir.

\- Mais ils vont nous tomber dessus à peine arrivés ! Et puis nos affaires sont à la Reserve Kangourex !

\- Pas toutes. Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce qu'on rentre à la base comme si de rien n'était. Ils penseront qu'on a déjà pris la fuite. On ne fera que passer, après, on s'en va.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cette option, mais elle avait raison. Sans provisions, nous n'avions aucune chance. Il fallait tenter le coup. Nous rentrâmes prudemment à la maison en restant cachés dans les fourrés jusqu'à ce que la forêt se termine, nous laissant à découvert. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur, et Carrie poussa le rondin de bois qui nous servait de table. En dessous, je découvris une trappe. Carrie l'ouvrit et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Sous le plancher, il y avait une sorte de grenier rempli d'affaires en tout genre. Des sacs entiers de provisions, surtout des graines, probablement parce qu'elles se conservaient plus longtemps, mais aussi divers objets qui nous seraient bien utiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'ai cette réserve secrète depuis longtemps. C'était au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. En cas de pénurie alimentaire. En cas d'urgence quoi.

\- Je te dirais bien que tu es parano, mais je me contenterai de te féliciter.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire fier.

\- Merci !

Nous remplîmes rapidement nos sacs. Il fallait pouvoir progresser rapidement, et nous charger trop nous ralentirait. Mais il nous fallait de quoi survivre. L'argent nous serait inutile, nous ne trouverions pas de commerce, et les villages Pokémon seraient de toute façon à éviter. Le journal transmettrait rapidement la nouvelle à travers le monde. Nous nous contentâmes donc de prendre autant de provisions que nous le pouvions. Carrie avait un sac de graines connues pour être très nourrissantes. Elles chassaient la faim et permettait de tenir longtemps sans manger. C'était la nourriture idéale pour la survie. Nous prîmes quelques épines de Corayon, plus légères que les épines en fer, de la corde, des gourdes, des couvertures, et quelques autres objets utiles pour se parer à toute situation.

Satisfaits de nos bagages, nous nous dépêchâmes de ressortir et de tout remettre en place derrière nous. Il ne fallait pas traîner, nous n'avions déjà que trop tardé. Mais alors que nous allions nous mettre en route, nous reçûmes un visiteur inattendu.

\- Matt ! Carrie !

\- Chenipan…

Il se précipita vers nous.

\- On avait fait des projets, vous vous souvenez ? On avait parlé de rénover la base… Et j'avais dit que je me joindrais à votre équipe quand je serais grand. Matt… N'abandonne pas. Pour moi, tu es un modèle. Moi aussi je crois en toi…

\- Nous aussi !

A notre grande surprise, Chrysacier, mais également les Cotovol et les Magnéti se dirigèrent vers nous. Visiblement, ils étaient venus avec Chenipan, qui les avait semés en route.

\- Ouf ! J'avais peur que ce soit trop tard… souffla Chrysacier.

\- On voulait vous dire au revoir. nous dirent les Cotovol.

\- Et vous souhaiter bonne chance. Bzzt ! ajoutèrent les Magnéti.

\- Moi aussi ! s'écria une petite voix étouffée.

Taupiqueur sortit de terre. A ce moment précis, nous entendîmes un battement d'ailes juste au-dessus de nous. Mon cœur rata un battement, mais c'était Békipan qui descendait tranquillement vers nous, se posant sur notre boîte aux lettres, comme à son habitude.

\- Je suis également venu vous faire part de mon soutien. Prenez soin de vous tous les deux. C'est un adieu provisoire. Et lorsque vous reviendrez, je recommencerai à vous livrer votre courrier.

Il soupira en se tournant vers Carrie.

\- Nos petites conversations matinales vont me manquer.

Je n'étais pas très proche de Békipan, car je n'étais jamais levé à l'heure où il distribuait le courrier et je ne le croisais donc pas souvent, mais je savais que Carrie avait pris l'habitude de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il venait remplir notre boîte aux lettres. Et son soutien me touchait. Je sentis l'émotion me submerger. Carrie… Chenipan… Et tous les autres… Je croyais les avoir déçus, et ils me faisaient toujours confiance. J'avais tellement de chance de les avoir à mes côtés… Carrie me sourit chaleureusement.

\- Alors, Matt ? Que t'avais-je dit ?

Je hochai vivement la tête, tentant de contenir mon émotion.

\- D'accord… Je vais continuer à me battre. Merci vous tous…

Mes amis échangèrent un regard. Tout à coup, l'ambiance me parut beaucoup plus détendue. J'étais soulagé de savoir que tout le monde ne cherchait pas à me tuer et que j'avais encore des amis. Cela m'enlevait un poids des épaules. A présent, je me sentais prêt à me battre pour ma survie. Pour découvrir la vérité. La prochaine fois que je verrai Gardevoir en rêve, je lui demanderai ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Et alors je saurai. Mais d'ici là, je ne devais pas perdre espoir et continuer à croire en moi. Pour ceux qui me croyaient toujours innocent.

\- Ça c'est notre Matt ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! s'exclama Carrie.

Elle inspira profondément, comme pour se donner une détermination nouvelle.

\- Nous allons partir pour un moment… Mais nous reviendrons, c'est une promesse ! Et nous ramènerons la vérité avec nous !

\- Vous devriez y aller… nous conseilla Taupiqueur. Les autres Pokémon sont en plein préparatifs, mais ils ne tarderont pas à vous traquer.

\- Tu as raison.

Nous serrâmes chacun de nos amis dans nos bras, puis nous leur fîmes nos adieux. Il valait mieux commencer à prendre de l'avance et ne pas attendre que les autres équipes de secours se lancent à notre poursuite.

\- A bientôt !

\- On attendra votre retour !

\- Bonne chance !

 _Nous reviendrons… C'est une promesse._


	11. La Traque

La nuit tombait alors que nous commencions notre voyage. Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de nous organiser, c'était si soudain. Nous commençâmes donc par choisir la direction à prendre. Carrie ouvrit la carte tout en marchant.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le plus loin possible sur le continent… Par chance, on est au bord de la mer, donc sur l'un des bords de la carte… Si on avait un radeau, on pourrait traverser l'océan pour aller sur une autre île… Mais on n'a pas le temps d'en fabriquer un, c'est trop loin, et cette partie du monde n'est pas encore totalement explorée… On ne sait pas ce qui nous y attend.

\- D'un autre côté, personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'on aille là-bas.

\- Si tu sais construire un radeau, ne te gênes pas…

Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber.

\- Au sud, la Colline des Anciens est le dernier territoire avant la mer…

\- Tu crois que Xatu nous aiderait ? On pourrait se cacher dans les gorges.

\- C'est trop peuplé, et pas assez loin. Ce n'est qu'à une journée de marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne au nord ?

\- On pourra peut-être marcher deux jours avant d'atteindre la limite de l'île…

Je commençais à être inquiet. Aussi grand que soit le continent, nous serions toujours bloqués par l'océan à un moment ou un autre. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était s'enfuir aussi loin que nous le pouvions, puis nous déplacer sans cesse pour ne jamais nous faire capturer.

\- Il nous reste donc l'est. Par chance, l'île se sépare en deux directions. Cela nous laisse deux options et nous permettra de semer une partie de nos poursuivants, s'ils nous suivent jusque-là bas. On pourrait prendre la branche sud, mais celle du nord nous permettrait d'aller beaucoup plus loin.

Je vis à son regard que cette option ne l'enchantait pas.

\- Mais...?

\- Mais les conditions y sont très rudes. Il faudra dépasser le Mont Foudre, traverser une zone aride, puis une région montagneuse… Ensuite il y a un volcan encore en activité, et plus loin encore, une chaîne de montagnes glacées.

\- Peut-être que ça découragera les équipes de secours ? tentai-je de positiver.

Ou peut-être qu'on finirait carbonisés par la lave du volcan ou qu'on mourrait de froid dans les montagnes gelées. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Il nous fallait fuir et survivre, comme l'avait dit Alakazam, jusqu'à ce que je découvre la vérité. Jusqu'à ce que je sache qui j'étais vraiment… Même si ça signifiait aller jusqu'au bout du monde.

C'est ainsi que débuta notre voyage. Les débuts furent plutôt aisés, alors que nous traversions des forêts, ce qui nous permettait de ne pas rester en terrain découvert, de dormir dans les arbres les plus touffus afin de restés cachés, mais également d'économiser nos provisions. Nous mangions les baies et graines que nous trouvions en abondance dans la région sans toucher à la nourriture que nous avions emportée. Nous savions parfaitement qu'une fois dans les régions montagneuses, sur le volcan ou en pleine région enneigée, la nourriture se ferait rare. Il fallait en profiter tant que nous pouvions encore manger tant que nous le voulions.

Notre rythme était plutôt irrégulier. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de faire des nuits complètes au même endroit, si bien que nous dormions à tour de rôle, l'un de nous montant toujours la garde, prêt à donner l'alerte en cas de danger. Nous partions avant l'aube et nous marchions toute la matinée, alors que le soleil ne tapait pas encore trop fort, puis nous faisions une sieste dans l'après-midi pour éviter la chaleur avant de reprendre la route. Nous profitions de l'obscurité qui retombait petit à petit pour nous dissimuler, puis nous nous accordions une autre sieste lorsque la nuit était déjà bien avancée, pour repartir de nouveau avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Nous étions loin d'avoir notre dose de sommeil, mais il valait mieux marcher aussi longtemps que possible et faire des pauses courtes pour ne jamais s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit et progresser rapidement. Nous évitions les villages et les zones trop fréquentées. Nous ne demandions notre chemin à personne. Nous abandonnâmes nos noms afin d'être simplement Pikachu et Miaouss, comme les autres de notre espèce. Si des Pokémon nous avaient entendus nous nommer entre nous, cela aurait pu les alerter sur notre véritable identité.

Sur notre route, nous pûmes constater les ravages causés par les catastrophes naturelles. Des crevasses énormes qui barraient les chemins avaient renversés de nombreux arbres, détruit des terriers et bien d'autres habitats. Des forêts et des plaines enflammées, dont les secouristes peinaient à éteindre l'incendie. Je pouvais voir tous les Pokémon qui avaient perdu leur maison, parfois même des proches. Avalés par le feu, ou portés disparus, sans nouvelle d'eux. Et chaque fois que je voyais tous ces dégâts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. De me demander si c'était ma faute si tout ça arrivait. Malgré ce que j'avais dit à Carrie et à tous mes amis, il m'arrivait encore de douter, parfois. Et si je n'étais pas responsable, quelqu'un d'autre l'était. Mais rien de tout cela n'arrivait par hasard. Et nous devions passer près d'eux sans nous arrêter, nous ne pouvions pas les aider. J'étais dépité. Carrie aussi regrettait de ne pas pouvoir reprendre les missions de secours. Il y avait plus à faire que jamais, mais au lieu de ça, ne nombreuses équipes de secours étaient lancées à notre poursuite, alors qu'elles auraient pu consacrer leur temps à aider ces Pokémon. Pendant un instant, je songeai à me rendre. Je me demandai si cela ne serait pas plus utile. Les équipes retourneraient à leur poste au lieu de me courir après, et si j'étais vraiment le responsable de tous ces évènements, mon élimination permettrait de sauver tout le monde. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Je ne voulais pas cesser d'exister sans avoir pu découvrir la vérité avant. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de disparaître ainsi. Et si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, je devais le faire pour tous ceux qui croyaient encore en moi. Carrie. Chenipan et Chrysacier. Les Magnéti, les Cotovol, Taupiqueur… Je leur devais bien ça.

\- On devrait s'arrêter ici. C'est un endroit tellement reculé que personne ne passera par ici. On devrait en profiter pour manger un peu et se reposer avant de repartir.

Je posai mon sac avec soulagement. J'avais mal aux pattes, et j'étais épuisé. Si Carrie s'était plutôt bien adaptée à notre rythme de mini-siestes, pour ma part, j'avais besoin d'une vraie longue nuit de sommeil, et il y avait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu une seule. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir, c'était l'énergie que me redonnaient les baies Oran. Mais nous avions dépassé les régions verdoyantes, et la nourriture se faisait de plus en plus rare. Nous allions désormais devoir compter sur nos provisions, et les économiser. Les baies seraient les premières qui viendraient à nous manquer, et je ne pourrai bientôt plus compter dessus pour me redonner des forces. Carrie tria celles qui devaient être mangées en priorité - même si elles n'auraient pas le temps de s'abîmer - et m'en tendit quelques-unes. Cela me sembla bien maigre, mais nous ne faisions pas non plus de repas complets. Nous mangions chaque fois un morceau juste avant de dormir afin de ne pas multiplier les pauses. Et sans faire de feu pour éviter de nous faire repérer. J'avalai donc ma part sans protester, et Carrie consulta la carte pendant le repas. Nous avions largement dépassé le Mont Foudre. Les forêts, les plaines et même la région désertique étaient derrière nous. Nous entamions à présent la région montagneuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela faisait déjà un mois que nous étions partis. Du moins de ce que j'avais pu estimer, car je n'avais pas de calendrier sous la main, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à compter les jours qui passaient. Ils me semblaient si longs, et comme nous progressions de jour comme de nuit, je perdais mes repères habituels. J'avais l'impression de vivre deux journées en une. Je pouvais cependant compter sur le cycle de la lune pour m'indiquer combien de temps s'écoulait.

\- Tu devrais dormir le premier. Tu as des cernes tellement grands que tu rendrais jaloux tous les Parecool de la région.

\- Toi aussi tu es fatiguée. Je peux prendre le premier tour de garde.

\- Je n'ai pas encore sommeil. Va dormir.

Je n'avais pas la force de me battre contre elle plus longtemps. Je m'allongeai avec mon sac en guise d'oreiller et m'enroulait dans la couverture en laine de Wattouat que j'avais emportée. Nous n'en avions pas vraiment eu besoin jusqu'ici, mais le climat évoluait et les nuits commençaient à être fraîches, surtout dans ce type de région.

\- Tu n'as pas revu Gardevoir ? me demanda soudainement Carrie.

Je secouai doucement la tête.

\- Je crois que je ne dors pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle m'apparaisse. Il faut que je sois profondément endormi. Et elle m'apparait juste avant mon réveil… Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Depuis le temps que nous étions en cavale, Gardevoir aurait largement eu le temps de m'apparaître en rêve. C'était la seule explication que j'avais trouvé pour son absence de visite. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'un certain nombre de conditions soient réunies pour que cela se produise… Et nos phases de sommeil très courtes ne devaient pas être idéales.

\- Tu sais… Tu m'as demandé un jour… Pourquoi je m'appelais Carrie. Pourquoi j'avais un nom et je n'étais pas simplement « Pikachu » comme les autres membres de mon espèce…

Je retins mon souffle et m'abstins de faire le moindre commentaire. Chaque fois que j'avais essayé d'aborder le sujet, elle s'était brutalement refermée sur elle-même ou avait changé de sujet. J'avais toujours eu la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne me disait pas.

\- Il arrive parfois que les Pokémon choisissent de se donner un nom, ou attribuent des surnoms aux autres mais… Moi… C'est un humain qui m'a donné le mien.

Mes oreilles se dressèrent sur ma tête et mes moustaches frétillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Un… humain ?

\- Oui. Avant… J'étais curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait le monde des humains. Je m'y aventurais souvent… Jusqu'au jour où l'un d'entre eux m'a capturée. J'ai paniqué au début, mais il était très gentil, et il m'a rassurée. Il a pris soin de moi, m'a donné un nom… C'était mon dresseur. J'ai voyagé avec lui. J'ai appris plein de choses pendant cette aventure. On a combattu ensemble…

Elle leva le museau vers les étoiles, plongée dans une profonde nostalgie.

\- Et puis un jour, tout ça s'est terminé. Il m'a « relâchée ». Il m'a dit qu'il me rendait ma liberté. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être prisonnière… Je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas retenue si j'avais voulu partir. J'étais heureuse avec lui. Mais il m'a laissée là où il m'avait trouvée pour la première fois, et il est reparti. Comme si nous n'avions rien vécu ensemble…

Je sentis une grande tristesse s'emparer d'elle, et je ne sus quoi faire pour la consoler.

 _Alors Carrie avait un dresseur… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé…_

Elle renifla et m'offrit un petit sourire, malgré ses yeux humides.

\- Depuis, j'ai toujours voulu venir en aide à tous les Pokémon qui se retrouvaient dans le besoin, sans personne pour les aider… J'ai tout fait pour rendre le monde un peu meilleur.

Je réalisai tout à coup l'effet que la légende de Feunard devait avoir sur elle. L'entendre avait dû lui rappeler le comportement de son propre dresseur qui l'avait abandonnée elle aussi… Et en apprenant que j'étais peut-être cet humain, elle avait dû me trouver haïssable. Peut-être même avait-elle songé que j'allais l'abandonner à son tour.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était il y a longtemps.

Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, et je devinai son embarras.

\- Tu sais… Quand je t'ai rencontré… Tu m'as rappelé mon dresseur. Pas seulement parce que tu es un humain… Mais dans ta façon d'être. Tu lui ressembles un peu.

Elle rougit.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai eu envie de faire équipe avec toi.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour vérifier que je ne le prenais pas mal. Mais j'étais simplement surpris.

\- Tu sais… L'humain de la légende… Il ne vaut pas mieux que tous les dresseurs qui abandonnent leurs Pokémon. Et c'est pour ça… que je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi cet humain. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Je te connais bien maintenant. Et je sais que ce n'est pas toi.

Son regard était déterminé à présent. Déterminé à trouver la vérité et à la ramener avec nous. Nous n'aurions pas enduré toutes ces épreuves pour rien.

\- Tu devrais dormir maintenant. On repart dans quelques heures.

Je sentis qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler plus longtemps et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Je hochai donc la tête et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Le réveil fut difficile, mais il fallait bien que Carrie dorme un peu elle aussi. Je fis quelques étirements et laissait la brise fraîche se charger de me réveiller. Je tentai de ne pas rester inactif pour éviter de me rendormir, et je me concentrai sur le bruit du gravier pour détecter le moindre signe que quelqu'un s'approchait, les oreilles dressées. Alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, je réveillai finalement ma partenaire, et nous nous remîmes péniblement en route. J'avais vraiment hâte de rentrer.

\- Nous arrivons à la Grotte Lapis. déclara Carrie en me montrant un point sur la carte.

Nous étions si éloignés de la Place Pokémon que c'en était presque irréel. Je me pensais incapable de parcourir une telle distance. Je regardai devant moi. La roche qui nous entourait possédait tout un dégradé de couleurs, du gris vers le bleu intense, celui des saphirs. J'ignorais que la roche pouvait avoir une telle couleur, mais c'était magnifique. Si seulement nous n'avions pas été en cavale, j'aurais été ravi de visiter un lieu pareil.

\- Elle nous permettra de traverser la chaîne de montagnes. Ensuite, il y aura le volcan.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé d'y arriver. dis-je en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

\- Moi non plus… Si possible, nous essayerons de le contourner. Inutile de chercher les ennuis.

J'approuvais vivement. La moitié du pays était déjà à nos trousses pour nous mettre en pièces, ce n'était pas la peine de nous mettre encore plus en danger. Nous entrâmes donc dans la Grotte Lapis en priant pour que notre chance nous tienne compagnie encore un peu. L'intérieur de la grotte était immense et splendide. Les parois scintillaient presque, comme si elles étaient faites de pierres précieuses. On aurait dit du cristal et des saphirs. L'inconvénient, c'est que nous n'avions pas d'endroit où nous cacher en cas de rencontre indésirable, et aucune source de nourriture non plus. A moins d'être un Ténéfix et de se nourrir de gemmes et de rochers, mais ce n'était pas notre cas. Il nous fallut plusieurs jours pour traverser ce vaste labyrinthe, peut-être même plus d'une semaine. Sans la présence de la lune, ou même sans la lumière du jour, car la grotte était naturellement lumineuse, c'était difficile d'estimer précisément le temps que nous avions passé à l'intérieur. Nous espérâmes qu'au moins certains de nos poursuivants perdraient leur chemin à l'intérieur et seraient ralenti dans leur traque. Je me rappelai nos premiers jours de fuite, alors que nous croisions beaucoup de Pokémon et que certains nous avaient reconnus. Nous avions dû fuir à toute jambe pour les semer, et même nous cacher en attendant qu'ils s'éloignent suffisamment pour reprendre notre route sans leur tomber dessus. Puis nous avions craint pendant des jours qu'ils soient devant nous et qu'ils ne nous croisent en rebroussant chemin. Une nuit, alors que nous dormions cachés dans un arbre, une des équipes de secours lancées à notre poursuite avait même choisi de poser leur camp juste en dessous de nous. Nous n'avions pas pu fermer l'œil, de peur qu'ils lèvent la tête et ne comprennent enfin que nous étions justes au-dessus d'eux. Ça avait été notre plus grande source de stress pendant cette cavale. J'étais bien content de l'avance que nous avions prise sur nos poursuivants.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontent de revoir enfin l'extérieur ! dis-je en m'étirant le plus possible, comme si rester dans cette grotte m'avait ratatiné sur moi-même. Je commençais à me sentir claustrophobe là-dedans.

\- On n'est pas au bout de nos peines. lâcha Carrie d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage à cet instant.

Je suivis son regard et cessai de respirer. Elle avait raison. Plus loin devant nous se dressait un immense volcan écumant de lave et crachant un épais nuage de fumée noire. J'eus l'impression de sentir sa chaleur sur mon visage, ce qui contrastait avec la fraîcheur de la grotte que je sentais encore dans mon dos. Le choc thermique entre les deux me donna des frissons désagréables.

\- Tu… Tu as bien dit qu'on essaierait de le contourner, pas vrai ?

Carrie ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

\- On va faire ce qu'on peut.

Elle consulta aussitôt sa carte, mais elle était bien moins détaillée sur cette zone, trop éloignée et trop peu explorée pour qu'on s'attarde dessus. Nous n'avions pas de chemin dessiné pour nous aider, et nous allions devoir improviser. Nous soupirâmes et nous nous remîmes en route. Inutile de rester devant une des issues de la grotte, n'importe qui pouvait en sortir à tout moment et nous surprendre. Nous trouvâmes un coin un peu plus isolé pour nous reposer, et nous eûmes même la chance de trouver quelques arbres pour remplir un peu nos sacs de provisions. Leurs fruits étaient durs, bien moins tendre que ceux auxquels nous étions habitués, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, il fallait s'adapter à la nourriture locale. C'était mieux que rien du tout.

[…]

 _\- On est sur leur piste. Ils ne sont plus très loin, je le sens._

 _\- Attendez une seconde… Ils vont vers le Mont Ardent !_

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! Le Mont Ardent n'est que ruine et dévastation !_

 _\- Personne n'est jamais allé aussi loin auparavant !_

 _\- Je ne veux pas aller dans un endroit pareil._

 _\- On ne peut pas faire autrement. Seuls les plus courageux donneront la chasse !_

 _\- Moi je m'arrête là… Ça suffit…_

 _\- Tant pis pour vous. Nous les retrouverons et nous les arrêterons !_

 _\- En route ! Rattrapons-les !_

 _\- Matt ne doit pas s'échapper !_

[…]

Plus nous nous approchions du volcan, appelé « Mont Ardent » d'après la carte, plus il faisait chaud, et plus la végétation se faisait rare. Il était encore en activité, alors bien sûr, la nature n'avait pas encore repris ses droits, et rien ne poussait, détruit par la lave qui s'écoulait sur chaque côté de la montagne. Nous tentâmes de le contourner, mais partout, des crevasses, des falaises impossibles à escalader nous barraient le chemin et nous obligeait à faire un détour, nous rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus du volcan. Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes au pied de celui-ci sans aucun autre chemin possible.

\- On ne va pas sérieusement escalader ça ? demandai-je avec de vains espoirs.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix… Tous les autres chemins sont bloqués…

\- On n'est pas obligés d'aller plus loin, on pourrait rester ici… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger mais…

\- Non. Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des équipes à notre poursuite. Je le sens. Il faut continuer. Si on ne fait que longer le pied du volcan ça devrait aller… On aura le temps de voir la lave venir.

Je n'aimais pas cette idée. Vraiment pas. Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison et que certaines équipes n'avaient pas encore renoncé à nous traquer. Si nous avions pu aller jusque-là, d'autres le pouvaient aussi. Des équipes plus fortes que nous. Et puis, c'était l'avenir du monde qui était en jeu… Ils seraient prêts à tout pour me retrouver et m'éliminer.

 _Je dois fuir. Fuir et survivre._

Alors nous reprîmes la route. Tout ne se passa cependant pas exactement comme prévu. Notre route était sans cesse parcourue de flaques de lave pas tout à fait solidifiée, par assez pour poser les pattes dessus sans risque en tout cas. Nous devions chaque fois les contourner, et nous nous rapprochions sans le vouloir du sommet. Chaque fois que nous tentions de revenir vers le pied du volcan, nous étions à nouveau coincés devant une épaisse mare de liquide flamboyant et bouillonnant, nous obligeant à faire demi-tour et à chercher un autre chemin. Mais il n'en existait pas un tout tracé, il nous fallait improviser pour traverser les rivières de lave qui coulaient sur notre route. Plus nous avancions, plus le sol était chaud, et cela devenait difficile à supporter pour nos pauvres pattes. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir de chaussures pour protéger mes coussinets. Plusieurs fois, nous dûmes nous réfugier sur d'énormes rochers pour soulager nos pattes brûlées, mais aussi pour esquiver une coulée de lave imprévisible qui descendait vers nous. Je posai un regard désespéré tout autour de moi.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû escalader ce fichu volcan ! Regarde où nous en sommes ! On devait rester au pied, et on est presque au sommet ! On manque de se faire griller à chaque seconde ! Mais comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ?

Je me laissai tomber lourdement, harassé par le manque de sommeil, par la peur, le stress, et par mes inquiétudes permanentes sur ma véritable identité.

 _J'en ai assez de courir… Quand tout cela va-t-il s'arrêter… ?_

Carrie leva son petit museau vers le haut du volcan, et je compris qu'elle avait encore une idée qui n'allait pas me plaire.

\- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une plateforme épargnée par la lave un peu plus haut… On pourrait essayer de grimper dessus. De cette hauteur, on pourrait voir quels flancs sont les plus épargnés pour redescendre, et même vérifier que personne ne nous suit.

\- Tu veux encore monter plus haut ? Plus on monte plus on est cernés ! C'est de la folie !

\- Depuis le début on essaye de rester vers le bas et ça n'a pas marché. Tentons une autre stratégie.

Je la fixai avec des yeux ronds. Elle était folle. Complètement folle. Comme la fois où elle avait absolument tenu à affronter Electhor. Elle ne connaissait pas la notion de danger ou quoi ? Résigné, je bus un peu d'eau, priant pour qu'il nous en reste assez jusqu'à la prochaine source d'eau - ce qui n'était visiblement pas pour tout de suite - et me remis debout.

\- Très bien. soupirai-je. Je te suis.

Ainsi, nous reprîmes notre ascension. Les derniers mètres furent les plus difficiles tant la lave nous cernait de toutes parts. Je retins mon souffle lorsque nous fûmes enfin hissés sur la plateforme dont parlait Carrie. S'il était vrai qu'elle était épargnée et que l'endroit paraissait sécurisé - autant que l'on pouvait l'être au beau milieu d'un volcan en activité - nous étions juste au bord du cœur du volcan. On aurait dit une casserole géante qui faisait mijoter quelque chose de la couleur d'une soupe aux carottes. Des bulles de lave éclataient lourdement, et je n'avais qu'une peur : qu'elles nous explosent à la figure, nous faisant fondre comme de la cire. La chaleur était insupportable, et la fumée noire s'échappant du cratère n'arrangeait rien. J'étouffais.

\- La visibilité n'est pas aussi bonne que je l'avais espéré… La fumée nous bouche la vue. Si seulement il y avait un peu de vent pour la chasser, on pourrait voir un peu les alentour.

J'eus la désagréable sensation d'être piégé. On ne voyait presque rien. On ne pouvait pas vérifier si nous étions suivis, et maintenant, nous ne pouvions même pas voir où redescendre sans nous carboniser instantanément façon barbecue.

\- Je trouve ce volcan un peu trop réveillé… marmonna Carrie. Autant de lave, ce n'est pas normal.

\- C'est un volcan, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

\- Je sais bien ! Mais je me demande si les catastrophes naturelles n'amplifieraient pas un peu le phénomène…

De puissants geysers de lave provenant du cratère nous firent sursauter.

\- On ne devrait pas rester là. Choisissons un côté et redescendons vite de cette fichue montagne !

Le nuage se fit soudain plus noir, réduisant encore notre visibilité.

\- Ne bougez pas !

Nous sursautâmes à l'entente inattendue de cette voix. Nous fûmes aussitôt sur nos gardes, prêts à nous défendre. Une équipe nous avait retrouvés !

\- J'entends les gémissements de la montagne… Elle se tort de douleur… Mais qui cause donc ce supplice au Mont Ardent ? Est-ce vous ?

\- Qui va là ?!

Nous tentâmes de regarder autour de nous, mais la fumée nous aveuglait.

\- La montagne me transmet sa fureur !

Les geysers de lave explosèrent à nouveau, comme pour souligner la colère de notre interlocuteur invisible. La fumée se dissipa tout à coup tandis qu'un vent la soufflait dans une autre direction. Je m'aperçus alors que ce n'était pas le vent, mais un Pokémon qui battait des ailes au-dessus de nous. Un immense oiseau de flammes nous survolait, laissant des braises ardentes crépiter derrière lui. Il semblait doté d'une crinière enflammée elle aussi, et son bec était long et pointu, comme celui de… Electhor. Il me faisait penser à Electhor. Mais c'était un oiseau de feu, et non de foudre.

\- Je suis Sulfura ! Je combats avec le feu !

Il se posa, nous soufflant un courant d'air brûlant dans la figure au passage. Nous reculâmes instinctivement.

\- Ceux qui souillent la montagne ne méritent pas de pitié ! En garde !

Il nous éjecta presque de la plateforme d'un violent battement d'ailes, et nous ne nous rattrapâmes que de justesse.

\- Hé ! Attends une seconde ! On y est pour rien !

Mais il avait déjà décollé et ne nous entendait plus. J'aidai Carrie à se relever.

\- Dis… Il ne te fait pas penser à… Electhor ?

\- Si. Il est probablement de la même famille. Dans ce cas, ce doit être un Pokémon légendaire aussi.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on a aucune chance de le vaincre.

\- Pas si sûr. On a réussi à blesser Electhor la dernière fois, tu te souviens ?

\- C'était un coup de chance ! Et aujourd'hui l'équipe d'Alakazam ne viendra pas nous sauver ! S'ils arrivent, ce sera pour mieux nous achever !

\- Ecoute, les Pokémon oiseau sont faibles face aux attaques électriques. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Electhor puisqu'il était lui-même de ce type mais… Sulfura sera un peu plus vulnérable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Quand il redescendra, je lui donnerai un bon coup de jus pour le calmer. Quand il sera un peu sonné, on pourra lui parler.

\- Attaquer d'abord, discuter après, quel plan infaillible !

\- Tu as une autre idée ? Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Non… Mais et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Son regard descendit jusqu'au foulard que j'avais autour du cou.

\- Nos foulards… Ils ont le pouvoir de partager les forces de ceux qui les portent.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Prête-moi ta force.

Elle prit mes pattes dans les siennes.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Je hochai doucement la tête, pas rassuré pour autant.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à charger son énergie. L'électricité se mit à crépiter autour d'elle. Je sentis la panique me gagner. Elle allait m'électrocuter si elle ne me lâchait pas ! Mais sa voix résonna dans ma tête. _Tu as confiance en moi ?_ Bien sûr que je croyais en elle… C'était bien la moindre des choses alors qu'elle avait cru en moi jusqu'au bout. Je décidai de respirer profondément et de me concentrer avec elle. Je sentais mes forces diminuer petit à petit, comme si elle puisait dans mon énergie vitale pour préparer son attaque. Sulfura refit son apparition, sortant de son nuage de fumée, et commença à descendre vers nous. Son regard menaçant indiquait qu'il allait nous carboniser sur place sans plus de discours.

\- Carrie, il revient !

Elle garda les yeux fermés, concentrée sur son travail.

\- Carrie !

Mes forces diminuèrent encore, et je voyais Sulfura descendre vers nous au ralenti, comme si je vivais les derniers instants de ma vie.

\- CARRIE !

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se tourna vers Sulfura. Elle relâcha toute son énergie accumulée d'un seul coup, libérant une onde de choc dévastatrice. Celle-ci atteignit Sulfura de plein fouet, qui poussa un cri étranglé avant de s'écraser maladroitement sur la plateforme. Il semblait sérieusement touché, mais se releva et nous darda d'un regard haineux.

\- Vous… Vous allez me le payer ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Secoué, il se releva péniblement. Carrie intervint avant qu'il ne recommence à nous attaquer.

\- Attends une seconde ! Ecoute-nous ! Nous ne sommes pas venus te créer de problèmes, ni à toi, ni à la montagne ! Nous ne sommes que de passage ! On est venus seulement parce qu'on nous a pourchassés jusqu'ici…

Sulfura ne semblait pas tout à fait calmé, mais au moins daignait-il nous écouter.

\- Ecoute… Il faut que tu saches que cette montagne n'est pas le seul endroit à souffrir. Des catastrophes naturelles ont lieu partout dans notre monde. On est des fugitifs maintenant alors on ne peut rien faire… Mais nous voulons aider les Pokémon qui souffrent à cause de ces incidents.

Sulfura rangea enfin ses ailes et nous contempla un moment, méfiant.

\- …Est-ce la vérité ?

\- Oui ! S'il te plaît, crois-nous !

Elle plongea son regard dans celui flamboyant de l'oiseau.

\- Si tu crois que je mens… Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Ils se contemplèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne lâche le regard de l'autre. Je me sentais si tendu que j'avais l'impression que j'allais me briser à tout instant. Puis Sulfura déploya soudainement ses ailes en poussant un cri aigu, les geysers explosant derrière lui au même instant, nous faisant de nouveau sursauter. C'est ce que je craignais. Nous avions échoué à le convaincre. Cependant, contre toute attente, il replia ses ailes et sembla se radoucir.

\- …Bien. Je crois que tu dis la vérité. Vous pouvez passer.

Nous nous détendîmes avec des soupirs de soulagement.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur… J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir…_

\- Traversez le Mont Ardent, et… Promettez-moi une chose. Promettez-moi que vous trouverez la cause des calamités qui détruisent notre monde… et que vous empêcherez les catastrophes de causer encore plus de dégâts et de souffrances.

\- D'accord. On te le promet. dit solennellement Carrie. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas possible tout de suite mais…

Le regard du légendaire se durcit instantanément et un sifflement s'échappa de son bec tandis que les geysers explosaient à nouveau. Je compris alors qu'il pouvait les provoquer quand il le souhaitait. Il était l'oiseau du feu après tout.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! On le fera ! C'est promis ! s'empressa de rectifier Carrie.

 _Ce qu'il peut-être susceptible celui-là !_

\- On est pourchassés alors ça ne va pas être facile… Mais on est une équipe de secours. On enquêtera sur ce qui cause ces catastrophes naturelles. C'est promis.

Je déglutis en imaginant la réaction de Sulfura s'il apprenait que la cause de toutes ces perturbations était probablement juste sous son bec.

Sulfura sembla enfin satisfait.

\- Je veillerai à ce que vous honoriez votre promesse. Mais j'ai confiance en vous, vous le ferez…

Cela ressemblait davantage à une menace qu'une démonstration de confiance.

\- …Pour peu que vous fassiez preuve du même courage que vous avez montré en m'affrontant.

Il déploya ses ailes avec un cri strident. Nous sursautâmes.

\- Wouah ! Il… Il y a autre chose ?

\- …Non. Je me prépare juste à m'envoler.

\- Oh…

 _C'était vraiment utile ça ?_

\- Adieu !

Il décolla et disparu dans le nuage de fumée. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de chuchoter, malgré le soulagement provoqué par son départ.

\- Tu crois qu'il est toujours là ?

\- Aucune idée, redescendons vite !

La fumée s'étant un peu dissipée, nous pûmes choisir un endroit dépourvu de lave, et nous commençâmes à redescendre en veillant bien à ne pas retourner d'où nous venions. Ce fut seulement une fois arrivés au pied du volcan que nous nous autorisâmes à parler normalement.

\- J'ai eu une de ces peurs !

\- Oui moi aussi, il est d'un susceptible !

Nous eûmes tout de même le réflexe de vérifier qu'il n'était pas juste au-dessus de nous.

\- Et puis franchement, c'était obligé tous ces jeux de lumière avec les geysers là ? Ça l'amuse de tester notre résistance cardiaque ?

Carrie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. C'était contagieux, car nous finîmes par éclater de rire tous les deux sans parvenir à s'arrêter. C'était la première fois depuis le début de notre cavale. La pression redescendit doucement et nous réussîmes à nous calmer.

\- Bon… Et si on se remettait en route ? proposa Carrie en s'essayant les yeux.

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Aucun de nous n'avait envie de camper au pied d'un volcan en fusion. Nous suivîmes alors l'étroit passage sinueux entre les montagnes, et nous marchâmes, longtemps, très longtemps. Le chemin commença à monter en pente, et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt en hauteur. Nous nous arrêtâmes, épuisés.

\- Pfiou… Je n'en peux plus… Faisons une pause. On ne s'est plus arrêtés depuis qu'on est sortis de la Grotte Lapis. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on n'a pas dormi ni rien avalé.

Nous posâmes nos sacs et nous en sortîmes quelques provisions. Nous aurions dû nous montrer plus économes que ça, mais nous étions affamés après toutes ces émotions. Sans parler de l'attaque électrique de Carrie qui nous avait tous les deux vidés de notre énergie… Il nous fallait reprendre des forces, sans quoi nous ne pourrions plus avancer.

Tout en mangeant, nous profitâmes de la vue. Au loin, nous pouvions voir le Mont Ardent dans son intégralité. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous étions éloignés, sa chaleur s'était dissipée, mais elle était toujours présente jusqu'ici. Nous n'aurions pas besoin de couverture cette nuit.

\- Comme il paraît petit vu d'ici… soupira Carrie. On a fait un sacré chemin, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai… Etant donné la difficulté qu'on a eu à traverser le Mont Ardent… Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de Pokémon aient pu nous suivre jusqu'ici. En plus, on a donné tout ce qu'on avait pour y arriver.

Elle contempla la vue en silence quelques instants.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? On est allés si loin, peut-être que plus aucun Pokémon ne peut nous rattraper ?

Je méditais un instant sur la question.

\- C'est vrai… Je ne vois pas qui voyagerait aussi loin et traverserait cette montagne de flammes, surtout avec Sulfura qui veille au sommet…

\- Alors… Peut-être… qu'on pourrait arrêter de fuir maintenant ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, mais redescendit presque aussi vite.

\- Non… On a oublié quelqu'un…

\- Hein ? A qui tu… Oh… Je vois. Il reste Alakazam.

Je hochai doucement la tête, dépité.

\- Eux, ils seraient capables d'arriver jusqu'ici. Ils continueront à nous poursuivre où que l'on aille.

Nous restâmes silencieux, têtes baissées et regards vides, dépités.

\- On n'a pas le choix… On doit continuer. On doit aller là où personne ne pourra nous suivre. Nous devons avoir confiance et avancer.

Elle se redressa et me tendit sa patte pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour.

\- Allons-y Matt.

\- Tu n'es jamais fatiguée ?

\- On est pourchassés, on ne peut pas se permettre de se reposer. Mais je pensais plutôt trouver un endroit où camper quelques heures. On ne peut pas continuer dans cet état, il faut qu'on dorme. Tous les deux cette fois-ci.

Je redressai instinctivement les oreilles, intrigué.

\- Pas de tours de garde cette nuit ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Il faut absolument qu'on reprenne des forces tous les deux. On prend le risque cette fois-ci. Même si on nous suit toujours, le temps que nos poursuivants traversent la montagne, on a un peu de temps devant nous. Par contre, le premier qui ouvre les yeux réveille l'autre, et on repart.

\- C'est d'accord.

Je pris sa patte et me relevai. J'avais mal aux pattes comme jamais, usé par tant de marche. Nous trouvâmes un recoin isolé et dissimulé par des rochers. Nous nous y installâmes et nous nous allongeâmes.

\- Hé, Matt.

Je me tournai vers elle.

\- Je resterai à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive. Partout où tu iras, j'irai !

Je souris, puis je sombrai dans le sommeil.


	12. Absol

Notre voyage se poursuivit au-delà du Mont Ardent, dont la chaleur finit par se dissiper entièrement. La température baissa progressivement, et nous dormions serrés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans la couverture de laine. Nous nous aventurâmes toujours plus au nord, cherchant refuge même dans les endroits les plus austères, traversant chaîne de montagnes après chaîne de montagnes, franchissant des marais fétides, escaladant des falaises de glace, pour arriver enfin dans un monde enneigé. Une forêt de pins entièrement blanche, glacée, et si calme qu'elle semblait pétrifiée. Comme si le temps était suspendu. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant et d'angoissant à la fois. Comme si ce lieu était en paix, mais vidée de toute vie dans le même temps. Je ne savais trop quoi en penser. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que notre petite fourrure n'était pas adaptée à un temps polaire comme celui-ci, et nous avions froid. Nous fûmes obligés d'allumer un feu la nuit, sans quoi nous risquions de ne jamais nous réveiller, mais c'était également un risque de se faire repérer plus facilement.

\- C'est un endroit tellement isolé… Regarde comme la neige est épaisse, et puis on n'a pas vu d'autres Pokémon depuis un moment. Tu crois qu'il n'y a que nous ici ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Je m'arrêtai net et me pétrifiai sur place. Alertée, Carrie se stoppa également et suivit mon regard. Nous ne l'avions pas vu plus tôt car il se fondait plutôt bien dans le paysage, mais à quelques mètres devant nous se trouvait un Pokémon recouvert d'une fourrure blanche immaculée. Seules sa tête, sa queue et ses griffes étaient noires, ainsi qu'une sorte de petite faux greffée sur le côté de son crâne. Ses yeux rouges nous fixèrent quelques instants avec un calme absolu. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, il se détourna et s'éclipsa en quelques bonds souples et gracieux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il avait entièrement disparu dans la neige.

\- C'était quoi ça ? J'ai pas rêvé, on l'a vu tous les deux, pas vrai ? s'écria Carrie.

\- Oui. On aurait dit un Pokémon mais… Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable…

\- Tu crois que c'était un éclaireur ? Il va prévenir d'autres Pokémon qu'on est ici ?

\- Non… Je ne crois pas. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de nous voir… Je ne sais pas… C'est presque comme si… Comme s'il nous attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est l'impression qu'il m'a donnée. En tout cas, je ne crois pas qu'il fasse partie d'une équipe de secours.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Dans un endroit aussi austère ?

\- C'était peut-être un Pokémon de type glace ? Il vit peut-être ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'il se confond plutôt bien avec le paysage, je ne l'avais pas vu… Et avec sa fourrure… Oui, c'est possible qu'il vive ici après tout.

Je contemplai le paysage, mais je ne pus trouver la moindre trace de ce mystérieux Pokémon.

\- Je suppose que ça ne nous avancera à rien de continuer à en parler. On devrait continuer.

Nous reprîmes notre route, longue et monotone. Le paysage se ressemblait partout, si bien que nous aurions pu tourner en rond sans le savoir si seulement nous ne suivions pas une ligne droite.

\- Regarde ! Tu as vu ça ? Les arbres sont gelés !

Devant nous, les pins devenaient encore plus grands, et la neige les recouvrait de la cime aux racines. Même leur tronc semblait changé en glace. C'est alors que des flocons se mirent à tomber doucement du ciel, comme sortis de nulle part. Carrie ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la neige tomber. Elle avait eu une réaction similaire quand nous étions arrivés dans cette région glacée.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois un paysage pareil n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas toi ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Carrie se rendit compte de son erreur.

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. C'est vrai que le paysage est magnifique mais… Il ne me surprend pas. Il est possible que j'en ai déjà vu un similaire quand j'étais humain. Ou alors, je l'ai vu à la télévision.

\- La quoi ?

\- Tu sais, l'invention humaine qui fait défiler des images dans une boîte.

\- Oh, ça ! Oui, je me souviens ! Mon dresseur les regardait parfois le soir.

Elle reporta son attention sur le spectacle des flocons recouvrant un peu plus les arbres.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup mieux de voir les choses en vrai…

\- Tu as raison.

\- C'est rigolo, la neige ressemble à du coton…

Elle tenta d'attraper un flocon, et l'un d'entre eux lui tomba sur le museau.

\- C'est mouillé !

J'éclatai de rire.

\- C'est de la neige ! A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais que ce serait doux.

Je ramassai une boule de neige et la lui déposai dans les pattes pour qu'elle en découvre la texture. Elle la lâcha rapidement et se frotta les pattes pour les réchauffer.

\- Finalement c'est peut-être aussi bien de voir les choses à la télévision. déclara-t-elle.

Je ris une nouvelle fois avant d'être interrompu par un éternuement.

\- Tu as raison, j'en ai assez d'éternuer et d'avoir le nez qui coule !

\- C'est vrai que c'est joli mais… ça doit être assez difficile de vivre ici. Sauf si on est de type glace évidemment…

Les pins se firent de plus en plus serrés, et nous arrivâmes finalement à une véritable forêt dense. La neige ne se trouvait plus seulement en bordure du sentier à présent, elle le recouvrait entièrement. Chacun de nos pas la faisait grincer et nous gelait un peu plus les pattes. Au moins, les flocons finiraient par recouvrir nos traces. Avec un peu de chance, nos poursuivants, s'ils étaient toujours à nos trousses ne pourraient pas nous pister.

\- Il va faire de plus en plus froid… J'aimerais bien éviter de continuer à avancer si ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais on ne peut pas se cacher dans le coin… On n'est pas adapté pour vivre dans un milieu pareil, et il n'y a rien à manger… Je crains qu'on n' ait pas le choix. Il va falloir traverser cette forêt.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait où on va au moins ? Sur la carte, cet endroit est le dernier avant l'océan… On ne peut pas rester dans un endroit aussi austère.

\- Après cette chaîne de montagnes, il y a une petite région avant la mer… Il y fera moins froid, je pense qu'on pourra se cacher là-bas.

\- Mais si on nous suit jusqu'à cet endroit, ça ne servira à rien.

\- Je ne vois aucun autre endroit où aller… Et on ne peut pas continuer à fuir éternellement… Il faudra bien qu'on se pose quelque part. Peut-être qu'on pourra apprendre à construire un radeau pour aller plus loin. Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant on n'a pas le choix, il faut avancer.

 _Fuir et survivre._

Les arbres étaient si serrés entre eux qu'ils nous protégèrent au moins un peu du vent, et de la neige qui tombait. Nous en profitâmes pour nous reposer et nous restaurer un peu, ne sachant quelles seraient les conditions du climat une fois la forêt dépassée. Nous trouvâmes un petit court d'eau, mais celui-ci était entièrement gelé. Il nous fallut casser l'épaisse couche de glace qui le recouvrait avec des pierres pointues pour enfin réussir à recueillir un peu d'eau qui n'était pas encore gelée en dessous. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà ça. Au moins, avec le froid ambiant, nous n'avions plus à nous soucier de conserver notre nourriture. Mais nous ne trouvâmes rien pour remplir un peu notre stock de provisions non plus. Les arbres semblaient dans le coma et ne produisaient pas le moindre fruit. Je me demandais si c'était l'hiver toute l'année dans cette région, ou si la température remontait parfois, permettant à la végétation de repousser et aux Pokémon de revenir y vivre. Ces conditions très rudes présentaient au moins un avantage : l'endroit semblait désert, nous ne risquions pas de croiser quelqu'un qui nous reconnaîtrait. Nous trouvâmes finalement un passage dans la forêt où les arbres se raréfièrent et le sentier se faisait plus pentu. Nous le suivîmes et nous retrouvâmes face à une large paroi rocheuse. Nous empruntâmes ce qui ressemblait à un escalier naturel formé par les rochers, et nous dépassâmes la cime des arbres pour arriver sur un plateau, au sommet d'une immense colline de pierre. En contrebas, les arbres étaient noyés dans une sorte d'épaisse brume blanche. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Et la forêt s'étendait encore à perte de vue. Au moins avait-il cessé de neiger.

\- On est pas près d'arriver… me désolai-je en contemplant l'horizon.

\- Courage ! Je suis sûre qu'on a déjà traversé la plus grande partie de la forêt !

Avec la brume, c'était difficile à dire. Et avec ce ciel entièrement blanc, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps qui passait, aucune idée du moment de la journée dans lequel on pouvait bien se trouver.

\- Reposons nous un peu et repartons.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux retourner dans la forêt. On serait à couvert et…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Chut !

Je tendis l'oreille et écoutai le bruit du vent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Carrie.

\- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Non…

\- J'ai cru entendre une voix dans le lointain…

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est peut-être simplement le bruit du vent. Tu l'as sûrement imaginé.

\- Peut-être… Mais mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'une voix retentit dans le vent, comme un murmure sinistre qui nous glaça le sang.

\- Rebroussez chemin…

Nous échangeâmes un regard effrayé. Je n'avais jamais cru aux histoires de monstres, mais je devais avouer que cette voix sifflant dans l'air dont l'écho résonnait dans le vide faisait penser à celle d'un fantôme.

\- Vous ne passerez pas…

Nous fûmes incapables de bouger. Si c'était simplement des Pokémon spectre comme Ectoplasma ça irait mais… et si c'était un véritable monstre ? Un fantôme ? Je tentai de me calmer et de reprendre mes esprits.

 _Qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup ? Les monstres n'existent pas, je le sais bien… Ce doit être la fatigue et le stress qui me font raisonner comme ça. Calme-toi, c'est forcément un Pokémon._

Malgré ma tentative pour garder mon sang froid, je frissonnai, et cela n'était pas dû qu'au froid.

\- Je vous en empêcherai… Allez-vous-en…

\- Pas avant que tu ne nous ais dit qui tu es ! s'écria Carrie, surmontant sa peur.

La voix siffla de colère, et une bourrasque pleine de neige nous heurta de plein fouet, comme pour tenter de nous chasser.

\- Très bien… Si vous insistez… Pour mériter votre droit de passage… Vous devrez d'abord me battre !

Le vent s'intensifia, nous gelant sur place en une poignée de secondes. J'entrouvris doucement les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, et il me sembla voir une silhouette venir vers nous à travers le blizzard.

\- Carrie, regarde !

Elle tenta de voir à son tour. Lorsque la silhouette fut tout près, le vent se calma quelque peu, et nous pûmes enfin observer notre adversaire.

 _C'est ce que je craignais… Encore un…_

C'était un oiseau, semblable à Electhor ou Sulfura. Les mêmes yeux perçants, le mec bec pointu comme une aiguille. Mais il était entièrement bleu, sa queue semblait constituée d'une nuée de ruban flottant au vent, et chacun de ses battements d'ailes laissait une traînée de poudre blanche scintillante derrière lui. Je devais admettre qu'il était magnifique.

\- Je suis Artikodin ! Le gardien de la glace ! Je réduis à néant tous ceux qui osent pénétrer dans cette forêt et lui manquer de respect ! Préparez-vous à disparaître !

\- Attends ! S'il te plaît Artikodin ! Écoute-nous ! On doit traverser… Coûte que coûte. S'il te plaît, laisse-nous passer…

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas autoriser votre passage !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas passer ?

\- L'air glacial de la forêt… Il s'est considérablement réchauffé ces derniers temps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

 _Réchauffé ? Je suis gelé moi… Qu'est-ce que ça devait être avant !_

\- L'atmosphère glaciale de la forêt a été perturbée. La neige a commencé à fondre. Une neige qui n'avait jamais fondu avant. Cela n'est jamais arrivé, pas une fois.

J'avais au moins la réponse à ma question. Cette région était bel et bien enneigée toute l'année sans distinction des saisons.

\- C'est alors que j'ai remarqué votre présence dans la forêt. reprit Artikodin sur un ton menaçant.

Je sentis les ennuis arriver. Il devait penser que nous étions les responsables de cet évènement, tout comme Sulfura avant lui. Et comme Electhor avait fait de Tengalice son bouc-émissaire. Il semblait que les Pokémon légendaires devaient absolument trouver un coupable pour tout ce qui les contrariait.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?! aboya-t-il soudain.

\- N-Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça ! C'est une coïncidence ! S'il te plaît Artikodin, tu dois nous croire… Ce n'est pas notre faute si la neige a commencé à fondre ici. Ce n'est pas juste ici. Des catastrophes naturelles ont lieu partout dans le monde en ce moment. Le courant d'air glacial de la forêt aurait été perturbé même si on n'était pas venus…

Artikodin siffla de colère.

\- Est-ce tout ? Tu penses que je vais croire ça ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Au moins avait-il daigné nous écouter un peu plus longtemps que ses semblables.

\- Assez de ce bavardage stupide ! Préparez-vous à disparaître !

Il s'envola et disparut dans le blizzard, rapide comme l'éclair.

\- Il doit être de la famille d'Electhor et Sulfura !

\- Sans blague ?! Il est tout aussi agressif et méfiant qu'eux !

Je scrutai les alentours pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Pas le choix, il va falloir se battre.

\- Tu vas encore jouer des attaques électriques ?

\- Oui, mais tu vas m'aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Les explograines qui sont dans le sac. Prends-les. Il est de type glace, il doit être sensible face au feu.

J'hésitai un instant.

\- Ça fait partie de nos provisions…

\- Ça fait partie de nos outils de survie !

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de saisir les précieuses graines. Avec un cri perçant qui me glaça les os, Artikodin ressortit de la tempête et nous fonça dessus. Je fouillai frénétiquement dans mon sac mais ne trouvai pas ce que je cherchais, et le légendaire se rapprochait. Carrie n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer son attaque électrique. Nous étions perdus. Pétrifié, je ne pus que regarder notre adversaire ouvrir le bec et commencer à charger une attaque qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'une boule d'énergie bleue. Je me préparais à recevoir l'attaque, impuissant, quand une voix ferme résonna.

\- Arrêtez !

Sortant de nulle part, un Pokémon surgit entre nous et fit cesser la bataille. Le vent retomba brutalement et Artikodin sembla aussitôt se calmer. Il se posa sur la colline avec une surprise non dissimulée.

\- A-Absol ?

C'était le Pokémon à la fourrure blanche que nous avions aperçu un peu plus tôt. Il se tourna vers le gardien de la glace.

\- Ces deux Pokémon ont dit la vérité. En effet, des catastrophes naturelles ont lieu partout.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui. J'ai la capacité de pressentir les catastrophes naturelles. Celles que je ressens actuellement sont d'une nature particulière. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant.

Artikodin sembla prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, et sa fureur retomba progressivement. Il sembla sous le choc à présent.

\- Alors… cet endroit n'est pas le seul à être touché…

Il replia enfin ses ailes, comme s'il se détendait finalement.

\- Bien… Je choisis de vous croire. Vous pouvez passer.

\- Oh ! Merci Artikodin ! s'exclama joyeusement Carrie.

\- Cependant ! reprit-il en déployant à nouveau grand ses ailes, comme pour retenir notre attention, et nous faisant sursauter au passage. Vous devez empêcher les catastrophes naturelles de se propager. Je compte sur vous !

\- On te le promet. On a déjà fait cette promesse à Sulfura.

Il sembla se raidir un peu, et je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir dit ça.

\- Vous avez rencontré Sulfura ?

\- Oui. Lui aussi a remarqué que sa montagne souffrait de ces calamités… Il nous a déjà fait promettre de trouver le moyen d'arrêter tout ça.

\- Dans ce cas… nous serons deux à veiller à ce que vous teniez votre engagement.

 _Génial. On a deux Pokémon légendaires qui voudront notre mort si on échoue, en plus du reste du monde._

\- Adieu !

Il s'éloigna, laissant une traîné de poudreuse derrière lui qui scintillait avec la lumière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver une fois de plus splendide.

\- Pfiou… C'était moins une… soupira Carrie en se laissant glisser au sol.

\- Merci. Tu nous as sauvé la vie. dis-je au dénommé Absol.

Il nous fit face et nous contempla avec ses yeux rougeoyant.

\- Plutôt que de dire merci, concentrez-vous pour arrêter les catastrophes avant qu'elles n'empirent. Si on reste sans rien faire, le pire aura lieu… Mon instinct me le dit. J'ai pressenti la terrible puissance de ces calamités… Et c'est ce pressentiment qui m'a mené jusqu'ici.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

\- Je crois que nous devrions unir nos forces. Je vais me joindre à vous.

\- Hein ?! Tu veux… Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Pour mettre un terme à tout ceci, la coopération est vitale. Laissez-moi vous prêter ma puissance.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Absol ne savait rien de nous, et accepter qu'il nous accompagne le ferait passer pour un complice. Il serait lui aussi pourchassé par les équipes de secours. Alakazam nous avait prévenus. Mais il avait semblé connaître Artikodin et l'avait calmé instantanément. Il avait l'air très puissant. L'avoir à nos côtés pouvait être une bonne chose.

\- C'est d'accord… Merci, Absol.

Carrie se racla la gorge.

\- Alors… Je suis Pikachu, et voici mon ami, Miaouss.

Il nous adressa un drôle de regard, comme s'il savait que nous ne disions pas la vérité, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il nous tourna le dos et commença à redescendre de l'autre côté de la colline.

\- Mettons-nous en route.


	13. La Vérité

Absol ne nous posa aucune question. Pas une seule fois il ne nous demanda ce que nous faisions dans cette partie aussi isolée du monde, ni où nous nous rendions. D'ailleurs, il semblait avoir pris les commandes du voyage et marchait en tête, comme si lui savait exactement où il allait. Contrairement à lui, nous étions très curieux à propos de notre nouveau compagnon de voyage.

\- Absol… Tu as dit que tu pouvais ressentir les catastrophes naturelles… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Les membres de mon espèce ont la capacité de prévoir grâce à leur instinct les catastrophes naturelles qui vont se produire. Depuis qu'elles ont commencé, je voyage à la recherche de réponses. Je cherche à identifier leur nature, ce qui les provoque, et comment les arrêter.

Nous échangeâmes un regard dans son dos. Nous savions ce qui les provoquait, et nous savions ce qu'il fallait faire pour les arrêter, du moins en théorie. Mais nous ignorions comment. Fallait-il en parler à Absol ? On ne savait pas si on pouvait lui faire confiance…

\- Mais, si tu peux prévoir ces catastrophes, tu pourrais en avertir les gens pour éviter qu'ils ne soient blessés.

Absol resta silencieux, comme si cela le contrariait.

\- J'ai déjà essayé.

Surpris, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de continuer à le questionner.

\- Et ils ne t'ont pas cru ?

Il mit du temps à nous répondre, comme si cela lui coûtait de la faire. Comme si cela l'obligeait à révéler un secret auquel il tenait.

\- Comme ils me voyaient apparaître chaque fois peu avant qu'une catastrophe n'ait lieu… Ils ont fini par en conclure que c'était moi qui les provoquais. Alors ils m'ont chassé. Ils ont juré de m'éliminer s'ils me voyaient à nouveau.

J'entrouvris la bouche, stupéfait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vis dans une région aussi reculée et hostile ? C'est pour que personne ne te trouve ?

Il me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je ne vis pas ici.

\- Mais… Tu connaissais Artikodin.

\- Oui. Il a appris à me faire confiance, et il m'a autorisé à venir me réfugier ici quand j'en avais besoin. Le reste du temps, je voyage pour trouver des réponses.

Il était exactement comme nous. Un fugitif sur qui on avait rejeté la faute en l'absence d'explication à tout ce qui arrivait. Un bouc-émissaire.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit aussi que ces catastrophes… étaient particulières. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Vous ne l'avez pas encore compris ?

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Je voulais simplement savoir jusqu'où allaient ses connaissances.

\- Ces catastrophes n'ont en réalité rien de naturel. Le climat se détraque… La neige éternelle fond, les volcans explosent, les orages sont plus violents Des incendies se déclenchent sans raison, et les tremblements de terre et les tsunamis sont devenus fréquents… Tout cela n'est pas normal. Il ne s'agit pas d'incidents qui peuvent survenir de temps à autre par ordre naturel des choses. C'est comme si… le monde était perturbé. Comme si quelque chose avait été brisé.

Un frisson me parcourut tout entier. Il en savait beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais.

\- Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qui a provoqué ça. Et c'est ce que je cherche à découvrir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carrie, et elle secoua la tête. Je compris qu'elle non plus ne pensait pas encore qu'on pouvait lui dire ce qu'on savait. Il fallait qu'on en discute tous les deux avant, seuls.

Le voyage se prolongea donc avec notre nouveau compagnon. Nous le laissâmes nous guider à travers la forêt, qui devint de moins en moins dense. La couche de neige sous nos pattes était de plus en plus épaisse, et les arbres qui nous entouraient étaient tellement recouverts de leur manteau blanc que seule leur forme permettait encore de deviner ce qui se trouvait en dessous. On aurait dit de grandes statues de glace qui ne représentaient rien de précis. La tempête avait repris, et c'est à peine si nous voyions devant nous à travers le blizzard déchaîné. Il était difficile de distinguer Absol, avec sa fourrure aussi blanche que le paysage qui nous entourait. Il semblait moins souffrir du froid que nous, mais il devenait pénible pour tout le monde de continuer. Jour après jour, je n'avançais plus que machinalement, comme un robot, me demandant quand tout cela cesserait enfin.

 _Ce chemin de montagne gelé semble sans fin… Nous avons fait un si long chemin… Carrie aussi a l'air faible… Tout ce temps, c'est le désespoir qui nous a fait avancer… Qu'est-ce qui nous attend plus loin ? Peut-être faisons-nous fausse route ?_

Je regardai mon amie grelotter à côté de moi, se frottant les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, au moins un petit peu. Nous avions d'abord tenté de nous enrouler dans nos couvertures, mais le vent menaçait de nous les arracher à chaque instant, si bien que nous y avions renoncé. Il valait mieux les garder en sécurité dans notre sac pour pouvoir les utiliser lorsque nous camperons. Au moins, avec Absol, les tours de garde étaient plus court, ce qui nous permis de dormir plus longtemps et d'être un peu plus reposés. Mais le froid nous vidait de toute notre énergie, et je sentais ma volonté et mon courage faillir… Nous ne parlions presque pas, Absol car il semblait très taciturne, et nous autres pour économiser notre énergie. Mes pattes, mes oreilles et mon museau étaient totalement engourdis. C'étaient les extrémités de mon corps qui avaient le plus de mal à se réchauffer. Je jetai un œil à Carrie. Ses oreilles étaient encore plus longues et plus fines que les miennes, elle avait beau les coucher en arrière, ce devait être encore pire pour elle. Le vent semblait nous envoyer des rafales de poignards dans le corps tellement le froid nous piquait. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était de rester le plus près possible les uns des autres, rester sans cesse en mouvement et resserrer nos foulards autour de nos cous. Il me semblait que nous avancions des jours entiers sans s'arrêter. J'étais épuisé, mais je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps.

\- Le paysage est le même depuis un moment déjà… Peut-être qu'on tourne en rond… gémit Carrie.

\- Non. On progresse. lui répondit calmement Absol.

Je me demandais comment il pouvait le savoir. Peut-être possédait-il un sens de l'orientation plus développé que le nôtre ? Le silence revint pendant un moment, puis Carrie se rapprocha de moi.

\- Hé, tu sais… Je crois vraiment qu'il n'y a personne ici à part nous. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne trouvera rien plus loin, même si on continue notre route… Et je suis à bout de forces…

Je me rapprochai d'elle à mon tour jusqu'à ce que nos bras se touchent, pour lui montrer que j'étais là et que je la soutenais. Nous marchâmes côte à côte, mais je ne sus quoi dire pour la réconforter.

\- Dis-moi… Que va-t-il nous arriver ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Elle m'adressa un regard désolé.

\- Pardon… J'ai dit une bêtise. Je ne voulais pas te démotiver…

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui adresser un sourire, et non pas un rictus de quelqu'un transis par le froid.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de se poser des questions sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il est trop tard. On ne sait rien de ce qui nous attend plus loin… On ne le saura qu'en continuant.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. C'est ce que j'avais promis de faire. Tout finira par s'arranger.

Je m'en voulu une fois de plus de l'avoir embarquée dans toute cette histoire. Mais sans elle, jamais je n'aurais pu m'en sortir.

\- Si j'ai pu aller jusqu'ici… C'est parce que j'avais foi en toi, Matt. Et ça ne changera pas. Je dois continuer à garder espoir.

Je lui souris, toujours aussi touché par la confiance qu'elle m'accordait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir toute seule, mais qu'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés la rassurait et lui donnait du courage. Elle était si forte, j'étais persuadé qu'elle aurait pu effectuer des missions de secours toute seule.

 _Mais… C'est si rassurant d'avoir un compagnon… Pour nous soutenir… Nous prêter main forte… Ou simplement nous remonter le moral… Oui… Moi aussi… La présence de Carrie me donne de la force. C'est grâce à elle si je suis encore en vie et si j'ai pu aller aussi loin…_

Je réalisai alors seulement qu'elle m'avait appelé par mon nom devant Absol. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, mais il ne semblait pas nous écouter. Il marchait toujours en tête, regardant droit devant lui, l'air concentré sur sa progression, comme si le monde autour ne comptait plus. De toute façon, le bruit du vent avait dû couvrir nos paroles. Je ressentis soudain un violent vertige et ma vision vira au rouge pendant un instant. Je m'arrêtai net.

 _Hein ? C'était quoi ça ?_

Je restai immobile pour voir si cela allait passer, mais les vertiges me reprirent, et je vis des tâches apparaître dans mon champ de vision, comme si j'allais m'évanouir. Carrie le remarqua et s'arrêta.

\- Miaouss ? Tout va bien ?

Je ne répondis pas, le souffle coupé, tentant de lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Réponds-moi !

Absol s'aperçut à son tour que quelque chose n'allait pas et revint sur ses pas. C'est alors qu'une voix sembla résonner directement dans mon esprit.

\- Enfin… Tu es enfin là…

Il me semblait connaître cette voix, mais je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier, ni même à me concentrer dessus. Je me sentais trop étourdi, ma tête me tournait trop.

 _Cette voix… Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part…_

Soudain, mes vertiges cessèrent, et ma vision redevint normale. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux, et je me relevai doucement, de peur que cela ne me reprenne. J'hoquetai alors de surprise en voyant une silhouette fantomatique apparaître juste devant mon museau.

\- Je t'attendais.

 _Ga… Gardevoir !_

\- Quel bonheur. Enfin on se rencontre.

 _On se… rencontre ? Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais qu'elle me connaissait ?_

\- Tu es… ce que… bafouillai-je.

\- Miaouss, il y a un problème ? A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Absol et Carrie regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air interrogateur.

\- Les autres ne peuvent pas me voir. m'indiqua Gardevoir. Il n'y a que toi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes compagnons, qui semblait toujours aussi désorientés.

\- Ecoute-moi… Un peu plus loin… Il y a une chaîne de montagnes dominée par le Mont Glacial. Feunard… vit quelque part au sommet.

\- Feunard ? Tu veux dire… Le Feunard de la légende ?

\- Oui. Il attend ton arrivée. Fais attention…

Son image commença à s'effacer, comme si elle allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Attend ! Comment ça, il m'attend ? Comment sait-il que je suis ici ? Et…

C'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu. Je n'avais rien pu lui demander. Moi qui m'étais juré de tirer toute cette histoire au clair la prochaine fois que je la verrais, je ne savais toujours pas si j'étais ou non l'humain de la légende, et voilà qu'elle repartait en me laissant avec encore plus de questions.

 _Elle a dit que… Feunard attendait mon arrivée ? Mais comment peut-il… Comment se fait-il que nous nous dirigeons précisément vers l'endroit où il vit ? Ça ne peut pas être un hasard… Est-ce que ça voudrait dire… que je suis bien l'humain de la légende ? Va-t-il me punir pour avoir échappé à cette malédiction et avoir laissé Gardevoir se sacrifier à ma place ?_

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me tournai lentement vers Carrie.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

Je jetai un œil à Absol. Pouvais-je parler en sa présence ? Il ne comprendrait surement pas grand-chose, mais il risquerait de poser des questions…

 _Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix._

\- Gardevoir vient de m'apparaître… Comme dans une vision.

\- Hein ? Gardevoir était ici ?

\- Oui… Elle a dit qu'après cette forêt se trouvait une chaîne de montagnes, et tout en haut du Mont Glacé, le plus haut sommet, Feunard m'attend. Il vit là-bas.

Carrie sembla tout aussi choquée que moi.

\- Feunard vit ici ?!

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a appris d'autre ?!

\- Rien, elle a disparu après ça…

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit si…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Absol.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit qui était son dresseur ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit…

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant, puis nous nous tournâmes vers Absol. Il était temps de lui parler. Nous ne pouvions par continuer notre route sans lui cacher où nous nous rendions et pourquoi.

\- Ecoute Absol… Tu nous as dit que tu avais été chassé car on te croyait responsable de ces catastrophes… Eh bien il se trouve que c'est aussi notre cas.

Il m'écouta patiemment, sans poser de questions, nous laissant juste nous expliquer. Nous lui révélâmes ce que Xatu nous avait appris : que tout cela était causé par la rupture de l'équilibre du monde, et que celui-ci devait être restauré, sinon tout prendrait fin. Nous lui racontâmes également la légende de Feunard, et le fait que Gardevoir venait me rendre visite en rêve.

\- Et quand Ectoplasma a dit à tout le monde que j'étais l'humain de la légende, ils l'ont tous cru sur parole. Comme je suis amnésique, je n'ai pas pu me défendre… Et nous avons dû fuir pour éviter d'être mis en pièce. Cela fait des semaines que nous sommes en cavale… Et nous ne savions pas où nous allions… Mais Gardevoir vient de dire que Feunard n'était plus très loin, et qu'il m'attendait.

J'inspirai un grand coup.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le voir, tu comprends ? Je dois savoir ce qu'il a à me dire. Je dois savoir la vérité. Après un si long voyage… Que nous nous rendions sans le savoir là où vit Feunard, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Peut-être que c'était mon destin de me rendre là-bas… En tout cas, je dois y aller.

Absol me contempla longuement, toujours avec le plus grand calme.

\- Si tel est ton destin. dit-il simplement.

\- Tu… Tu es d'accord ?

\- Ce Feunard… Si sa malédiction est vraiment responsable de la rupture de l'équilibre du monde, alors il doit en savoir plus sur comment tout cela s'est déclenché et comment y mettre fin. De toute façon, on ne peut pas voyager sans but ni destination précise. Il nous fallait un objectif. Nous en avons un maintenant.

J'acquiesçai doucement, surpris qu'il prenne tout cela aussi bien.

\- Au fait… Je m'appelle Matt en réalité. Et voici Carrie. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais on voulait garder nos identités secrètes au cas où tu serais toi aussi à notre poursuite…

\- Ça n'a aucune importante. Remettons-nous en route, à présent.

J'étais soulagé qu'Absol ne cherche pas à me tuer sur le champ en apprenant tout ça, même si je lui avais caché me souvenir d'avoir été un humain autrefois, mais cela ne me rassurait pas pour autant sur ce qui nous attendait.

\- Absol, est-ce que tu… Si jamais Feunard nous apprend que je suis bien cet humain et que tout est ma faute, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je dois avoir des réponses d'abord. Rien ne dit que t'éliminer résoudra le problème. Rien ne dit que tu es la cause de tout cela non plus. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, la légende dit seulement que l'équilibre du monde sera rompu le jour où la transformation aura lieu, pas que cet évènement en est la cause.

Je fus à la fois très surpris et soulagé par sa réponse. Je n'avais encore jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là. Je tentai de me rappeler les mots exacts de Barbicha lorsqu'il nous avait rapporté la prophétie. Mais après tout, si cette histoire s'était transmise oralement depuis je ne savais trop combien de temps, il était tout à fait possible que la légende ait été déformée… Peut-être que comme Absol l'avait laissé entendre, ces deux évènements devaient arriver en même temps, mais n'avaient aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre ? C'était un espoir fou, mais tellement d'éléments laissaient penser que j'étais cet humain, si j'apprenais que je n'étais pas pour autant responsable de ce désastre, cela me soulagerait grandement. Et puis je ne serais plus pourchassé. Je pourrais rentrer à la maison et reprendre une vie normale.

\- Tu sais, ça va te paraître absurde, mais je suis assez surprise… dit Carrie. Feunard existe vraiment, il n'est pas qu'une légende…

Je contemplai mon amie d'un air ahuri.

\- Après tout ça tu doutais encore de son existence ? Alors que j'ai été changé en Pokémon, après ce que nous as dit Xatu, et après tous les rêves où Gardevoir m'est apparue ?

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais… C'est tellement incroyable comme histoire… Et puis, on ne sait pas de quand date cette légende. Elle semblait tellement oubliée qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle datait de plusieurs années… Peut-être même des siècles… En plus la malédiction doit durer mille ans ! Aucun Pokémon ni aucun humain ne peut vivre aussi longtemps ! A moins que la malédiction ne les garde en vie…

Elle haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Bref, ça faisait beaucoup… Par moment je me disais que ce n'était peut-être qu'une légende, et que ta transformation, tout ça, ce n'était que des coïncidences…

\- Eh bien maintenant on sait que ça n'en sont pas. Feunard n'est plus très loin… On va enfin savoir la vérité. Tous ces efforts qu'on a faits pour arriver jusqu'ici… Ils vont finalement porter leurs fruits.

\- Oui, on va enfin lever les doutes que les autres ont sur toi, Matt !

Je lui souris doucement. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour être convaincue à ce point de mon innocence. Même moi j'en doutais. Il fallait dire que les éléments ne jouaient pas en ma faveur. Comme d'habitude, Carrie lut en moi et détecta mon anxiété.

\- Ecoute Matt… Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Tout va bien se passer. C'est tout naturel que tu aies peur de rencontrer Feunard… L'humain sans cœur qui a abandonné Gardevoir… Tu penses que ce pourrait être toi… Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu penses ça. Mais c'est impossible. Tu n'es pas cet humain.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu crois réellement en moi ?

\- Eh bien… A un moment, j'ai eu des doutes… Mais maintenant… je me demande pourquoi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Matt… Tu te souviens ? Juste quand j'ai eu l'idée de monter une équipe de secours… on a fait connaissance au Petit Bois… Dès le début j'ai senti que tu avais quelque chose de différent. C'est étrange pas vrai ? Mais je crois en toi.

Elle leva le museau vers le plus haut pic de la chaîne de montagnes qui s'étendait devant nous.

\- Enfin, on saura la vérité quand on atteindra le sommet du Mont Glacial. Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Il faut tout donner maintenant.

Mon inquiétude de découvrir la vérité dut maintenant lutter contre un autre sentiment : l'espoir. L'espoir que Carrie avait raison, que je n'étais pas cet humain, et que je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça. Je préférais encore continuer à ignorer qui j'étais plutôt que d'être cette personne. Je me demandais également si Feunard avait le pouvoir de rétablir l'équilibre du monde. Si sa malédiction était à l'origine de tout ça, la briser pouvait peut-être ramener les choses à la normale ? Il n'était pas forcément nécessaire d'éliminer cet humain, peu importe qui il pouvait être aujourd'hui. Oui, si le destin du monde était en jeu, alors Feunard accepterait sûrement de lever la malédiction ! Et Gardevoir serait libérée !

Tout à coup, l'espoir prit le dessus sur ma peur. Même si mes craintes étaient fondées et que j'étais cet humain, je lui demanderai de libérer Gardevoir et de sauver le monde. Cette histoire finirait bien pour au moins une personne.

Nous finîmes enfin par sortir de la Forêt Givrée, et nous atteignîmes la fameuse chaîne de montagnes que nous avions pu apercevoir lorsque la tempête était enfin retombée. J'avais bien cru ne jamais survivre à ce froid polaire ! Désormais, je n'avançais plus par désespoir pour fuir mes poursuivants - bien que je doutasse qu'il en reste encore - mais avec la détermination de rejoindre mon but. Notre progression se fit plus dynamique, et nous avions retrouvé notre énergie. La fin du blizzard aidait également grandement à remonter notre moral. Il nous fallut malgré tout plusieurs jours pour atteindre le Mont Glacial. Encore quelques heures, et je serai devant Feunard. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'accélérai l'allure. Mes compagnons me demandèrent plusieurs fois de les attendre et me forcèrent à ralentir. L'adrénaline me donnait des ailes, si bien que je ne ressentais plus le poids de la fatigue. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose. Accomplir ce pourquoi j'avais fait un si long voyage. Avoir enfin les réponses que j'attendais.

Je me hissai sur une nouvelle plateforme et m'apprêtais à chercher une nouvelle prise pour continuer à grimper, mais je me retrouvai soudain face au ciel. Dans mon empressement, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais enfin parvenu au sommet. Celui-ci formait une sorte de léger cratère, très peu profond, et rempli de neige scintillante au soleil. On aurait dit une piscine dont la surface de l'eau n'avait pas encore été troublée, et ça donnait très envie de plonger dedans pour voir jusqu'où on s'enfonçait. Je m'avançai prudemment, et mes pas firent grincer la neige sans pour autant me retrouver plongé dedans jusqu'au museau. Je regardai tout autour de moi, mais le bilan était vite fait. L'endroit était vide. Il n'y avait pas une trace de Feunard. Pas la moindre trace de pas récente non plus.

\- Ou est Feunard ? demanda Carrie.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir… lâchai-je en tentant de ne pas céder à la déception.

 _Il doit simplement s'être absenté… Il a dû partir chasser… Oui, ce n'est que ça. Il va revenir…_

\- On a qu'à l'attendre. Il va bien finir par revenir.

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Nous nous adossâmes aux parois du cratère pour nous abriter du vent, nous sortîmes nos couvertures et quelques provisions - après tout nous l'avions bien mérité - et nous nous installâmes pour attendre son retour. Le temps me parut incroyablement long. Je voyais le soleil se déplacer dans le ciel, mais rien ne se passait. Feunard ne pointa pas le bout de son museau. Je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. L'excitation étant retombée progressivement, la fatigue me retombait dessus, et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais épuisé. Je fus réveillé par Absol, qui me secouait doucement. Je tournai la tête, Carrie s'était endormie sur mon épaule.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un approche. m'annonça Absol, qui n'avait visiblement pas dormi. J'entends des bruits de pas.

Je me redressai, réveillant Carrie au passage, et repliait ma couverture pour la ranger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me lisser rapidement les moustaches, comme si je me rendais à un rendez-vous important. C'était le cas en quelques sortes. Cependant notre visiteur n'était pas celui escompté.

\- Les voilà ! J'ai repéré Matt !

\- Très bien ! Je les vois !

Je sentis la panique monter en flèche dans ma poitrine.

 _Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas maintenant ! Mais qui…? Qui a pu nous suivre jusqu'ici…?_

J'eus la réponse la seconde suivante, tandis qu'Alakazam et ses acolytes surgirent au sommet et s'approchèrent de nous. Nous reculâmes instinctivement, même Absol, qui adopta une position défensive, méfiante, prêt à l'attaque, comme un animal pris au piège.

\- A-Alakazam !

\- Il est grand temps ! s'exclama Tyranocif. Maintenant, vous ne nous échapperez plus ! A cause de vous, nous avons été entraînés dans cet endroit reculé…

\- Tais-toi Tyranocif. s'impatienta Dracaufeu. On va enfin en finir avec cette histoire. Je peux à peine me retenir tellement j'ai envie de me battre…

J'eus l'impression d'être une proie plus que faible et tout à fait inoffensive devant trois prédateurs assoiffés de sang.

 _Bon sang, ils ne plaisantent pas ! Ils veulent vraiment ma mort !_

\- Carrie. Ne me juge pas mal. reprit Dracaufeu. Je ne sais pas faire preuve de pitié.

 _Mais… Mais c'est un monstre !_

\- Laisse la tranquille ! m'écriai-je dans un accès de rage et de courage. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça ! C'est moi que vous voulez !

L'idée qu'ils puissent faire du mal à Carrie, surtout à cause de moi, me rendait complètement fou. Je sus alors que je donnerai tout ce que j'avais pour la protéger.

\- Matt… Je ne souhaitais pas que ça se termine de cette façon… dit Alakazam. Mais cela aussi doit être voulu par le destin. Le rôle d'une équipe de secours est d'aider les Pokémon en danger. Et… tu mets les Pokémon en danger ! Nous nous battrons de toutes nos forces ! Finissons-en !

De nombreux sentiments contradictoires s'opposaient en moi. La peur de disparaître, et de souffrir. La peur que l'on fasse du mal à mes amis. La colère aussi, car ils me jugeaient sans même chercher à avoir de preuve, tout cela sur les dire d'Ectoplasma… Je me demandai brièvement s'il avait vraiment voulu ma mort, ou s'il souhaitait juste jouer un mauvais tour au début… Avait-il imaginé les conséquences de ses actes ? Regrettait-il les proportions que sa mauvaise blague avait prises ? Probablement pas, sinon il aurait dissipé les rumeurs… Mais par-dessus tout, je ressentais une immense déception. Après tout ce chemin, toute cette souffrance et tous ces efforts, je n'avais pas pu rencontrer Feunard. J'allais mourir sans même avoir eu la possibilité de connaître la vérité. C'était tellement injuste ! Avais-je réellement été cet humain ignoble pour mériter un sort pareil ?

Le combat s'engagea avec une violence inouïe. L'adrénaline nous donna la force nécessaire de les affronter, d'esquiver leurs coups et de tenter de répliquer. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de dresser un plan, une stratégie pour nous répartir les rôles et tenter de résister, mais nos adversaires ne nous en avaient pas laissé la possibilité. Le combat n'était que confusion et chaos. Je lançai des attaques au hasard sur ceux qui m'approchaient, et nous étions projetés dans tous les sens, comme des billes jetées toutes en même temps dans une arène, rebondissant les unes sur les autres. Je n'arrivais même pas à voir comment se débrouillaient Carrie et Absol. Tout était trop rapide, trop flou. Je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir, j'agissais par instinct sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je fus brutalement projeté contre la paroi rocheuse et ma tête prit un sale coup. Je m'effondrai, étourdi, et ne parvint à me redresser qu'à grande peine. Chancelant, la vision brouillée, je pus seulement distinguer la silhouette d'Alakazam s'approcher de moi. Il allait en finir, et je n'avais plus la force de lutter. Je fermai les yeux. Autant ne pas voir ma fin venir. Ce serait peut-être plus facile comme ça.

\- Cessez immédiatement !

Je sentis une masse d'air se déplacer autour de moi, et je clignai des yeux, confus. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'un Pokémon s'était interposé au milieu de la bataille. On aurait dit un renard à la longue crinière, et neuf magnifiques queues flottaient derrière lui avec grâce.

 _Feunard !_

\- Mais… Tu es…

\- C'est Feunard !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais alors… La légende disait vrai !

\- Cesse immédiatement le combat, Alakazam. ordonna Feunard d'une voix ferme, ignorant l'effet de stupeur que venait de provoquer son apparition.

Il se tourna vers Carrie, puis vers moi. Je sentis comme un courant électrique parcourir mon corps quand mon regard croisa le sien.

\- Ces Pokémon sont… mes invités.

Alakazam et ses acolytes se rassemblèrent, tandis que Carrie et Absol se précipitaient à mes côtés. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas l'air blessés. Avoir Feunard entre nous et nos adversaires me rassurait, comme s'il était la garantie de ma survie.

\- Dis-nous, Feunard ! s'exclama Alakazam. Qui était l'humain dont on parle dans ta légende ?

J'en voulu à Alakazam. Ce moment était censé être solennel, presque intime. C'était moi qui aurais dû m'avancer vers Feunard et lui poser la question. Mais qu'importe, c'était fait. Je brûlais d'entendre sa réponse à présent.

\- Non, même avant cela, la légende est-elle vraie ? corrigea Alakazam. Selon ta réponse… je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre choix que de les éliminer !

\- Qu'on considère ma malédiction comme une légende ou non… cela ne me concerne pas. commença calmement Feunard. Cependant… Cela a bien eu lieu.

Je retins mon souffle, avide d'entendre la suite.

\- Il y a bien longtemps... J'ai effectivement lancé une malédiction sur un humain. Mais Gardevoir, sa partenaire, s'est interposée… et a accepté de manière altruiste le poids de la malédiction destinée à l'humain. Malgré cela, il s'est conduit de la manière la plus lâche et égoïste qui soit. Il a pris la fuite en abandonnant Gardevoir derrière lui. En fin de compte, il est devenu un Pokémon. Et sous la forme d'un Pokémon… cet humain est toujours en vie.

Alakazam s'approcha, me jetant un coup d'œil au passage.

\- Et cet humain serait…?

Feunard se tourna lentement vers moi. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal. J'avais peur, tellement peur…

\- Matt… Sois tranquille. Il ne s'agit pas de toi.

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je laissai échapper un sanglot particulièrement bruyant et m'effondrai. Mes pattes n'étaient plus capables de me soutenir après toute cette tension accumulée. Il me fallut encore plusieurs longues secondes pour réaliser pleinement ce que venait d'affirmer Feunard.

 _Ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis innocent !_

\- …Euh… Que viens-tu de dire…? demanda Carrie, les yeux brillants, mais ayant l'air d'avoir encore du mal à y croire.

\- Matt n'est pas l'humain de la légende. C'est ce que j'ai dit. répéta Feunard avec un sourire bienveillant.

Alakazam et son équipe semblaient sous le choc.

\- Que… que…

Je sentis alors Carrie se mettre à trembler violemment. En levant les yeux vers elle, je m'aperçus qu'elle tentait de se retenir, mais elle finit elle aussi par éclater en sanglot. Des sanglots de joie. De soulagement. Après tout ce temps passé à douter, à me sentir coupable, à me demander si je ne méritais pas de disparaître… Et pour elle aussi… Pour avoir cru en moi jusqu'au bout alors que tous les éléments étaient contre moi… C'était un soulagement sans nom. C'était fini. Tout était terminé. Je me sentais libéré d'un immense poids, un poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine depuis trop longtemps, m'empêchant de respirer et m'étouffait lentement, mais c'était fini. Je me sentais si léger que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'envoler comme une plume dans le vent. Je pouvais enfin respirer. J'avais le droit d'exister, je n'avais rien fait de mal. Comme je me sentais libre ! Je riais et pleurais en même temps, serrant Carrie contre moi, et même Absol, qui fut plus que surpris par cette accolade inattendue.

\- Matt ! C'est merveilleux !

Elle me prit les pattes et m'entraîna dans une danse improvisée dont je ne connaissais pas les pas. Incapable de tenir correctement debout, je trébuchai et nous nous effondrâmes l'un sur l'autre dans la neige, hilares.

\- Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille !

Elle me déposa un baiser en plein sur la joue, et mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Je sentis mes joues chauffer et je me relevai précipitamment. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Absol sourire. Un sourire un peu moqueur et attendri à la fois. Feunard nous adressa un sourire chaleureux, comme si lui aussi était heureux de nous soulager de ce poids. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alakazam.

\- J'ai encore une chose à dire. Il est vrai que j'avais prévu une perturbation de l'équilibre du monde… Néanmoins, il n'y a aucun lien entre le fait qu'un humain devienne un Pokémon et le déséquilibre du monde… La cause de ces catastrophes naturelles… se trouve ailleurs.

Il avait dit cela avec sévérité, comme on gronderait un enfant pour une bêtise qu'il avait faite. J'adressai un regard stupéfait à Absol. Il avait eu raison ! Il l'avait deviné tout seul, en quelques minutes ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir admiratif. Puis je jetai un regard mauvais en direction d'Alakazam et ses complices. A présent, je leur en voulais pour tous ces mois de souffrance qu'ils nous avaient fait endurer. Eux, et tous ceux qui nous avaient pourchassés. Carrie était tout aussi furieuse.

\- Hé vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous vous êtes trompés ! Vous étiez prêts à poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde et à tuer des innocents ! Sans aucune preuve ! Sur la base d'une légende dont vous ne connaissiez même pas le degré de vérité ! C'est… C'est…

Elle ne trouva pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer son indignation. Je n'en avais pas non plus.

\- Vous avez eu tort de traquer et de harceler Matt ! reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas vécu tout cela avec moi.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Nous… euh… nous excusons…

\- Vous vous excusez ? Vous avez bien de la chance, car moi, je ne vous excuse pas ! A quoi auraient servi vos excuses si Feunard n'était pas intervenu à temps pour nous sauver ?

\- Nous sommes désolés… Nous avons été manipulés par cet Ectoplasma… se justifia Tyranocif.

\- Ben tiens ! C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Vous auriez pu réfléchir par vous-même ! Ça n'excuse rien !

\- Moi je me doutais depuis le début qu'Ectoplasma n'était pas clair ! tenta Dracaufeu, visiblement trop fier pour s'excuser et préférant essayer une autre approche. Matt n'a pas l'air capable de faire une chose pareille.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit et tu l'as bêtement écouté ? Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire !

\- C'est vrai, c'est facile à dire maintenant…

\- Mais je dois dire… intervint Alakazam. Il me faut t'applaudir pour avoir accompli jusqu'au bout de cruel voyage à la découverte de la vérité. Je suis impressionné.

 _Enfin un qui reconnaît ce qu'on a dû subir pendant tout ce temps…_

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas la peine. J'étais encore trop en colère pour leur adresser la parole sans cracher du venin. Il allait me falloir du temps pour pardonner. Si j'y parvenais un jour. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que jamais je n'oublierai. Carrie fit soudain une drôle de tête et se tourna vers moi avec de grand yeux.

\- Mais… Attendez une seconde… Alors pourquoi Matt est un Pokémon ?

 _C'est vrai ça ! Avec toute cette histoire, je n'avais pas réalisé…_

\- Si je ne suis pas l'humain de la légende… Alors… Pourquoi suis-je transformé en Pokémon ? Qui suis-je à la fin ?

Personne n'eut le temps de me répondre. Je fus soudainement déséquilibré par un violent tremblement de terre.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le sol cesse progressivement de trembler, mais nous étions toujours sous le choc.

\- La croute terrestre change de forme. dit Feunard. Les catastrophes naturelles se font plus graves. Et… cette transformation des sols… va réveiller la bête qui incarne la terre… la bête qui sommeille au plus profond de la terre… Groudon va être réveillé !

\- Quoi ? Groudon va se réveiller ?! répéta Alakazam.

\- C'est qui Groudon ?

\- Un Pokémon légendaire dont parlent les mythes. C'est le Pokémon qui a donné leur forme aux continents en amoncelant la terre… On dit qu'il s'est endormi après un combat titanesque contre son ennemi de toujours, Kyogre.

\- Si Groudon était réveillé, ce serait le chaos. reprit Feunard. Cela doit être évité !

\- Nous irons. déclara Alakazam.

\- Nous irons aussi ! s'exclama Carrie.

\- Non. Vous restez ici. répondit-il fermement. Groudon est beaucoup plus puissant que n'importe quel Pokémon que vous ayez affronté. Nous allons nous en charger.

\- Exactement. Et vous, vous retournerez à votre base prendre un repos bien mérité. ajouta Dracaufeu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. nous dit Tyranocif en souriant. On n'a pas obtenu notre grade or dans une pochette-surprise. On va faire le boulot et revenir avant que vous ayez le temps de dire ouf.

Pour ma part, ça me convenait. Avant de reprendre les missions, j'avais un grand besoin de vacances. J'avais eu ma dose de danger pour le moment. Le tremblement de terre reprit, bien plus violent que le premier.

\- Cet endroit est devenu trop dangereux. Partez vite !


	14. De Retour Chez Nous !

Nous quittâmes précipitamment la montagne avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Dracaufeu nous prit Carrie et moi sur son dos pour s'envoler, quant aux autres, Alakazam les fit léviter avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Grâce à ce moyen de transport, le voyage de retour fut bien plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Et bien plus simple également, car nous n'avions plus à nous cacher, nous pouvions faire le plein de provisions dans les villages, dormir dans des vrai lits, dans des auberges Pokémon. Des lettres furent envoyées de part et d'autre du continent pour annoncer que nous n'étions plus coupables ni recherchés. Nous faisions la une des journaux, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Mais nous n'étions pas d'humeur à raconter nos aventures. Nous n'avions qu'une envie : rentrer chez nous. Les premiers à nous entendre seraient nos amis, nos vrais amis, ceux qui avaient cru en nous depuis le début.

Nous n'adressâmes la parole qu'au strict minimum à l'équipe d'Alakazam. Ce dernier respecta notre choix et nous laissa tranquille. Tyranocif jouait la carte du Pokémon désolé qui s'était fait manipuler, quant à Dracaufeu, il essayait de faire ami-ami avec nous dans l'espoir d'obtenir notre pardon et notre oubli. Mais ses tentatives nous agacèrent très vite, et rapidement, je n'hésitai plus à l'envoyer promener. A vrai dire, si leur moyen de transport n'avait pas été beaucoup plus rapide, j'aurais préféré qu'on rentre par nos propres moyens, car je n'étais pas franchement enchanté de voyager avec nos anciens traqueurs.

Finalement, notre départ avait été un peu précipité, et nous n'avions pas eu le temps de poser plus de questions à Feunard. J'étais déçu que notre rencontre se soit déroulée de cette manière, j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec lui, lui demander qui était l'humain de la légende, et s'il existait un moyen de libérer Gardevoir de la malédiction qu'elle avait injustement reçue. Tout compte fait, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle apparaissait dans mes rêves, ni pourquoi elle semblait me connaître, et je ne n'avais pas plus de réponses quant à ma transformation et mon amnésie. Cependant pour le moment, j'étais trop heureux de me savoir blanchi. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Absol avait décidé de venir avec nous, puisque nous allions continuer à chercher la cause du déséquilibre du monde et comment arrêter ces catastrophes. Dès notre retour, nous en profiterions pour laver sa réputation à lui aussi. Sans vraiment avoir officialisé la chose, il faisait désormais partie de notre équipe. Ce n'était peut-être pas définitif, après tout nous ignorions ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire une fois toute cette histoire résolue, mais en attendant, nous avions un nouvel allié et ami.

[…]

 _Pendant ce temps, sur la Place Pokémon, Ectoplasma jubilait du succès de sa mauvaise farce. Abo ricanait derrière lui, mais les autres Pokémon ne souriaient pas._

 _\- Ec, ec ! Alors ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pourchassez pas Matt ?_

 _Les Pokémon présents échangèrent des regards. Lombre, Snubbull, Chétiflor, Tengalice, mais aussi Chenipan. Ce dernier restait en retrait. Il n'aimait pas l'omniprésence du spectre sur la Place Pokémon depuis que Matt et Carrie étaient partis. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier installait petit à petit sa tyrannie. Il n'aimait plus venir jouer ici, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir chaque jour écouter ce qui se disait, espérait avoir des nouvelles, que quelqu'un ait aperçu ses amis et qu'ils aillent bien. Il espérait chaque jour les voir revenir et s'écrier « Nous revoilà ! » mais cela semblait trop beau. Déjà trois mois qu'ils étaient partis, et il lui semblait que cela faisait bien plus longtemps encore._

 _\- C'est facile à dire pour toi… commenta Lombre avec lassitude. Pour nous, c'est trop…_

 _\- Et puis il parait que l'équipe de Matt est déjà bien loin. ajouta Snubbull. Si on y allait, on irait pas plus loin que la Grotte Lapis._

 _\- Je me suis lancé à leur poursuite… commença Tengalice. …jusqu'au Mont Ardent. Je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin… Alors j'ai perdu leur trace. Je suis de type plante. Le feu et moi, nous ne faisons pas bon ménage._

 _Son regard se fit plus sombre._

 _\- Qui sait ce qui a bien pu leur arriver… Tout le monde est à leur poursuite, mais quand même… Se risquer sur le Mont Ardent… En tout cas, je n'ai pas tenu la route._

 _En réalité, Tengalice était soulagé d'avoir eu cette excuse pour ne pas aller plus loin. Matt et Carrie lui avaient sauvé la vie, et il se sentait reconnaissant… Il avait même honte de les avoir poursuivis, même si en tant que membre d'une équipe de secours, c'était son devoir. A présent, il se demandait où ils pouvaient être et s'ils allaient bien. Il s'inquiétait de ce qu'ils avaient pu devenir. Lombre, Snubbull et Chétiflor n'en menaient pas large non plus. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas lancés à leur poursuite, ils regrettaient la façon dont ils avaient traités leurs amis avant leur départ. Ils repensaient à tous ces moments passés à discuter tous ensemble sur la place, et ils devaient admettre qu'ils leur manquaient…_

 _\- Quelle petite nature celui-là ! Tss !_

 _\- Ecoutez-moi ça ! s'énerva soudain Lombre. Dis-moi Ectoplasma, que fait ton équipe exactement ? Vous passez vos journées en ville à ne rien faire. J'en ai assez vu. Débarrassez-nous le plancher !_

 _Lui aussi en avait assez de les voir traîner sur la place toute la journée. C'était eux qui avaient poussé tous les autres à pourchasser Matt et Carrie, mais ils ne participaient même pas à leur propre plan. Et puis ils n'apportaient rien de bon à personne depuis leur arrivée._

 _\- Tu te trompes ! Notre travail consiste à canaliser les informations sur Matt ! Ec, ec !_

 _\- Pss ! Depuis quand ? rétorqua Lombre._

 _\- Oh, mince alors !_

 _Charmina déboula tout à coup sur la place, l'air très agitée._

 _\- Du nouveau, Charmina ? demanda Ectoplasma._

 _\- Matt ! Matt est…_

 _Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Le spectre commença à jubiler._

 _\- Oh ! Enfin débarrassés ! Ec, ec !_

 _\- Non ! C'est le contraire ! Matt est de retour !_

 _Tandis qu'Ectoplasma se décomposait, Chenipan ouvrit de grands yeux plein d'espoir. Ses amis étaient de retour ? Ils allaient bien ?_

 _\- Ec, ec ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?_

[…]

Nous atteignîmes enfin la Place Pokémon. C'était si étrange de retrouver un décor familier après tous ces mois de poursuite… Un petit groupe de Pokémon étaient rassemblés au centre de la place. J'aperçus en premier Chenipan et ses yeux grands brillants. Cela me remplit de joie de le voir. Puis j'eus la désagréable surprise de constater qu'Ectoplasma était là aussi.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est…

\- Matt ! Carrie !

\- Ils sont de retour…

Sur tous les visages, dans tous les regards, je lisais de la joie et du soulagement. Chenipan se jeta sur nous et se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait un bien fou d'être ici, au milieu de nos amis.

\- Salut tout le monde… Nous revoilà ! s'exclama Carrie, les yeux embués de larmes d'émotion. Pfiou ! Quel bonheur de rentrer chez soi. Surtout après un si long périple… Revoir cette place me rend nostalgique…

Se remettant visiblement de son choc, Ectoplasma retrouva son sourire habituel et s'approcha.

\- Hé, Carrie !

\- Tiens, Ectoplasma. Ça faisait longtemps. lâcha-t-elle d'un ton aussi glacial que le blizzard que nous avions affronté.

Le spectre parut décontenancé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend… pensa-t-il. Peut-être que…

\- Tout ce que tu as raconté n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Matt n'avait rien à voir avec l'humain de la légende ! Il est innocent !

Il sembla tout à coup bien moins sûr de lui, et cette nouvelle fit réagir tous les Pokémon présents.

\- Errc ?!

\- Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?!

\- Absolument. On a demandé à Feunard lui-même. Il a dit que ce n'était pas Matt. Alors quand nous avons su la vérité, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Ectoplasma regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Tous le fusillaient du regard. Il recula instinctivement.

\- Ec, ec ! Attends une seconde ! Pourquoi devrait-on te croire ? J'espère que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances !

\- Des preuves ?! m'énervai-je. Tu as eu besoin de preuves toi pour me faire accuser d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis ? Et si tu veux des preuves, va demander à l'équipe d'Alakazam, ils étaient présents, ils peuvent témoigner tous les trois !

\- Mais ils ne sont pas là ! Ec, ec ! Vous ne les avez pas amenés avec vous ? En tout cas, vous avez bien fait de revenir. Ça va nous faciliter la tâche !

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il pensait encore être en train de gagner. Je l'avais battu une fois, et je m'étais endurci depuis. Il ne me faisait absolument plus peur, et j'allais lui mettre une raclée dont il allait longtemps de souvenir !

\- Allez mes amis ! Le moment est venu de se débarrasser de ce Pokémon ! Ec, ec, ec ! dit-il joyeusement en regardant autour de lui.

Mais personne ne réagit. Ils se contentèrent de regards désapprobateurs.

\- Il y a un problème ? Vous attendez quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- On n'est pas tes amis. Et j'ai… j'ai toujours cru en Matt ! Tu t'es moqué de nous !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Chenipan. Je fus surpris de cette soudaine démonstration de courage, mais j'eus envie de l'applaudir et de le serrer fort dans mes bras en même temps. Lui aussi avait grandi pendant notre absence… Il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pattes, pas même par Ectoplasma. J'étais ravi de lui découvrir cette assurance nouvelle. Une fois la glace brisée, tous les autres Pokémon le suivirent.

\- Je n'en ferai rien non plus. dit Tengalice. L'équipe Tonnerre m'a secouru une fois. Et je… je regrette de t'avoir écouté et d'avoir participé à la traque… Mais j'ai bien réfléchi. Matt est un bon Pokémon.

\- Moi aussi ! Je fais confiance à Matt ! s'exclama Lombre.

\- Pareil pour moi ! renchérit Snubbull. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de preuves ?

A ce moment précis, Békipan survola la place, le bec chargé de lettres qu'il lâcha au-dessus de nous.

\- Edition spéciale ! Qui veut des nouvelles fraîches ?

Des dizaines de prospectus nous tombèrent dessus comme une pluie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Abo.

\- Je vais en lire un à haute voix pour tout le monde. déclara Lombre en ramassant l'un des papiers. Voyons voir…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire.

\- « Journal Pokémon - Edition spéciale : Matt non coupable ! L'équipe Tonnerre composée de Matt et Carrie a rencontré Feunard sur le Mont Glacial, sous l'œil attentif d'Alakazam et de sa propre équipe. Feunard a déclaré que ce Pokémon n'était pas l'humain de la légende. Les accusations d'Ectoplasma n'étaient que pures invention. »

Tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier avec des regards furibonds.

\- Espèce de…

Je m'approchai de lui en aiguisant mes griffes acérées tandis que Carrie faisait crépiter l'électricité autour de son corps.

\- Tu ferais mieux de courir Ectoplasma. Et très vite, parce que sinon tu te souviendras toute ta vie de ce que je vais t'infliger. Ça fait des mois que j'attends ça, et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur magnanime ! Tu vas me le payer !

Je lui lançai une attaque feinte en plein dans la figure puis enchainai avec quelques rapides coups de griffe qui laissèrent une traînée sombre derrière elle. L'attaque griffe-ombre. J'avais appris de nouvelles capacités au cours de notre voyage, et j'avais bien envie de les tester sur quelqu'un. De son côté, Carrie électrisa les deux autres d'un bon coup de jus.

\- Détalez avant qu'on ne commence à se battre pour de bon ! aboya Carrie.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à répliquer et détalèrent sans plus de discours. J'espérais que cette fois-ci, je ne les reverrai plus. Mais s'ils revenaient, je leur ferai leur fête. Je réalisai combien ce voyage nous avait endurcis, et j'avais repris confiance en moi.

\- Attends un peu, sale menteur ! Tu t'es bien servi de nous ! fulmina Tengalice en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Les autres le suivirent, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Chenipan avec nous.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez de retour parmi nous !

\- Nous aussi ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !

\- Snif… Quel soulagement… Les soupçons ne pèsent plus sur toi, Matt…

\- Oui, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Nous n'aurons plus besoin de fuir !

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- En attendant, moi je tombe de fatigue. Et si on allait se coucher ?

[…]

Les jours suivants, nous prîmes le temps de nous reposer avant de reprendre les missions de sauvetage. Après tout, nous avions bien mérité quelques vacances ! Békipan nous demanda une interview spéciale pour raconter en détails toutes nos aventures, ce que nous fîmes. Nous en profitâmes pour raconter également l'histoire d'Absol et le laver lui aussi de sa sombre réputation, expliquant qu'il pouvait détecter les catastrophes naturelles, pas les provoquer. Peu de temps après, notre boîte aux lettres croulaient sous les demandes pour qu'Absol rejoigne leur équipe de secours. Il n'en accepta aucune. Notre base était située dans un endroit calme, ce qu'il appréciait grandement, car il avait besoin de solitude. Nous lui avions fait son propre lit dans la maison, mais il lui arrivait souvent de s'absenter quelques heures. Il avait un caractère très solitaire, et donc besoin de s'isoler de temps en temps. Il ne savait pas encore exactement où se trouvait sa place dans tout ça, mais il était toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

Les journaux parlèrent de nos aventures pendant des jours, n'oubliant aucun détail, et ajoutant les réactions de tous les habitants de la Place Pokémon et de ses environs. Certains disaient avoir toujours cru en nous, d'autres rejetaient la faute sur Ectoplasma, exactement comme l'avaient fait Dracaufeu et Tyranocif lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à leur faute. Jours après jours, nous reçûmes également de nombreuses visites de Pokémon venus nous présenter leurs excuses pour nous avoir traqués, ou nous dire qu'eux aussi avaient toujours cru en nous. Nous pouvions sentir le poids de la culpabilité et de la honte chez beaucoup d'entre eux, qui venaient s'excuser auprès de nous pour se donner bonne conscience. Mais nous ne leur devions rien, et nous n'avions pas à les aider à s'arranger avec leur conscience. C'était à eux seuls de se racheter et de se faire pardonner. Nous n'accueillîmes que nos vrais amis, qui avaient vraiment cru en nous, ou ceux qui avaient exprimé des remords sincères, comme Tengalice. Barbicha, quant à lui, nous confia qu'il était profondément désolé d'avoir recommencé à raconter la légende de Feunard. Il pensait que c'était sa faute si tout cela s'était déclenché. Nous le rassurâmes aussitôt, car nous ne le tenions par pour responsable, il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout ça, et Ectoplasma aurait de toute façon fini par trouver un autre moyen de propager sa rumeur. De plus, tout ce voyage, aussi épuisant et pénible qu'il avait pu être, m'avait permis de découvrir la vérité.

Petit à petit, les choses revinrent à la normale, et même si nous étions toujours le sujet de discussion numéro un, nous décidâmes finalement de reprendre les sauvetages. Même si les équipes de secours étaient toutes revenues à leur poste au lieu de nous courir après, nous pouvions toujours apporter une aide supplémentaire. Nous eûmes également la surprise d'apprendre que l'Académie des Explorateurs et des Secouristes avait accordé le grade argent à notre équipe, en récompense pour notre expérience acquise - même si ce n'était pas par le biais de missions de sauvetage - et pour notre courage tout au long de ces aventures, lorsque nous avions affronté Sulfura et Artikodin, et enfin l'équipe d'Alakazam. Nous étions absolument ravis.

\- Tu te rends comptes ?! Le grade argent ! Le prochain stade, c'est le grade or ! Comme l'équipe d'Alakazam ! C'est un grand honneur réservés aux meilleures équipes de secours !

\- C'est-à-dire qu'au bout de trois cents fois que tu me le répètes, je commence à me rendre compte, oui. la taquinai-je.

Ce n'était pas désagréable de reprendre les missions de sauvetage. Cela me donnait une impression de normalité, de routine qui m'avait beaucoup manquée. Lorsque je me mis au lit ce soir-là, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour glisser dans le sommeil. C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps. Je rêvai de Gardevoir. Cela commença par la même sensation de légèreté, de flottement, puis les couleurs commencèrent à danser autour de moi. Enfin, la silhouette de Gardevoir apparut près de moi. Toujours aussi transparente, fantomatique, mais elle était bien là.

\- Tu es… Gardevoir…

Sa silhouette vacilla, comme si elle s'apprêtait à disparaître, mais ce fut le contraire. Elle m'apparut bien plus clairement, comme si elle était vraiment là, en chair et en os, et non plus comme une sorte de mirage irréel.

\- Oui…

\- Gardevoir… J'ai tellement de choses à te demander… Pourquoi apparais-tu dans mes rêves ?

\- Je suis au service des esprits… je dois veiller sur toi… Car ceci est ma fonction désormais.

\- Au service des esprits ?

\- Oui. J'ai subi la malédiction de Feunard à la place d'un dresseur… Et j'ai été privée de mon enveloppe charnelle.

\- Tu parles de l'humain de la légende… C'est horrible que ton dresseur t'ait abandonnée et se soit enfui.

Elle sourit doucement, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Oui. Mon dresseur était une personne horrible. Méchante et calculatrice… Une personne profondément mauvaise. Mais… je n'éprouve pas de haine envers lui.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… Je me le demande moi-même… Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Mon dresseur a fait des choses terribles, mais d'une certaine façon, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Il était vraiment bizarre, mais il avait aussi de vraies qualités. Et quand ça s'est produit, j'étais désespérée…

\- Quand ça s'est produit… Tu veux dire la malédiction de Feunard ?

\- Oui. J'ai protégé mon dresseur de la malédiction de tout mon être. Lorsque notre dresseur est confronté au danger… notre devoir est de le protéger, même au péril de notre vie… Nous, les Gardevoir, sommes ainsi. J'ai protégé mon dresseur… Cette seule pensée a suffi à mon bonheur.

 _Protéger son dresseur au prix de sa vie… Ce qu'elle a fait est incroyable…_

\- Oh, je dois dire que ma forme actuelle ne me dérange pas. reprit-elle avec un sourire sincère, empreint de tellement de douceur qu'elle ne pouvait qu'attirer ma sympathie. Je remplis avec fierté la fonction qui m'a été donnée.

\- Ta fonction ?

\- Toutes les choses ont une fonction. Elles servent toutes un but. Tout comme j'ai ma propre mission à remplir… toi aussi, tu as la tienne… Tu n'as pas atterri ici par hasard… C'est pour remplir ta fonction… que tu es un Pokémon.

\- Quoi ? Que dis-tu ?

Ma sensation de paix et de flottement s'estompa brutalement en même temps que Gardevoir disparut lorsque la terre se mit à trembler violemment. Je pouvais le sentir jusque dans mon rêve.

\- Non ! Attends ! J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus !

Je m'éveillai en sursaut.


	15. Le Gang des Férosinge

Je mis plusieurs longues secondes à retrouver mes esprits lors de mon réveil. Comme si mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti et avait du mal à assimiler les informations.

\- Hé Frimousse, ça va ?

Je tournai la tête. Carrie se tenait à côté de moi, l'air inquiète.

\- Oui, ça va, je…

\- Pas trop secoué ? C'était assez violent…

\- Alors ce tremblement de terre…. Ce n'était pas que dans mon rêve…

Elle me regarda d'un air que je ne sus déchiffrer.

\- Tu as refait un rêve ? Avec Gardevoir, je veux dire.

\- Oui…

Je tentai de me rappeler tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Chaque fois qu'elle m'apparaissait dans mes songes, mon esprit était embrumé au réveil, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me souvenir de tout clairement. C'était comme confondre la réalité avec un rêve, sauf que dans ce cas, je doutais chaque fois d'avoir réellement rêvé. C'était une sensation très étrange. Je lui racontai ce dont je me souvenais tout en l'aidant à ranger la maison, qui avait été mise à sac par la secousse. Les objets étaient tous tombés des étagères, et les sacs de provisions avaient été renversés, des pommes et des baies roulaient partout dans la pièce.

\- Donc si je résume… Elle t'a dit que tu avais été changé en Pokémon pour remplir une fonction… Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de t'en dire plus ? Rien du tout ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- C'est très vague comme information…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… J'en ai assez d'être sans cesse interrompu quand je la rencontre ! J'aimerais connaître la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes !

Carrie posa doucement une patte sur mon bras.

\- Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi… Mais je suis sûre que bientôt, tu sauras tout. Nous savons déjà que tu n'es pas l'humain de la légende, c'est positif ! Et puis maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, notre sommeil sera plus reposant, Gardevoir pourra sûrement t'apparaître plus facilement. Peut-être que la nuit prochaine elle te donnera les informations qui te manquent ?

\- Je l'espère…

Mais les jours passèrent, et Gardevoir ne refit pas d'apparition. Les secousses continuaient, et se produisaient même de plus en plus souvent. Les habitants de la région commencèrent à s'inquiéter, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris par quoi elles étaient provoquées. L'avantage, c'est qu'au moins la nouvelle du réveil potentiel de Groudon était le nouveau sujet de conversation numéro un, et on nous laissait un peu plus tranquilles. Nous n'étions plus interrogés chaque jour par des curieux qui préféraient entendre nos aventures de vive voix plutôt que de les lire dans le journal.

\- Ça fait déjà un petit moment que l'équipe d'Alakazam est partie… Elle n'est toujours pas revenue et les secousses ne s'arrêtent toujours pas… Je commence à m'inquiéter…

Je grognai. Carrie pardonnait plus facilement que moi, mais je n'étais pas vraiment disposé à me sentir inquiet pour ceux qui nous avaient traqués jusqu'à l'autre bout du continent.

\- La mine où vit Groudon n'est pas toute près non plus, laisse leur le temps d'y aller et de résoudre le problème. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortent très bien.

\- Oui… Tu as raison. Ils sont très forts… et même si Groudon l'est aussi, ils devraient s'en sortir. Quant à nous… Il faut qu'on continue les missions de sauvetage.

\- Oui, avec toutes ces secousses il y a pas mal de dégâts, donc de Pokémon à secourir. On a de quoi s'occuper, c'est pas comme si on se tournait les pouces !

En effet, les tremblements de terre avaient déclenché de nombreux effondrements de terrain, avaient ouverts de nouvelles crevasses et provoqué bien d'autres catastrophes encore. Tout cela en plus des autres calamités qui continuaient, nous étions débordées. Et les habitants de la région étaient paniqués.

\- Ce tremblement de terre était horrible ! On a été secoués comme des pruniers ! se plaignit Chétiflor.

\- Oui, ça m'a tellement surpris que j'ai failli tomber dans l'étang ! ajouta Lombre.

\- Si un tremblement de terre a pu se produire ici, qu'est-ce que ça va être ensuite ? s'inquiéta Snubbull.

\- Moi j'ai eu si peur que je me suis mis à cracher de la soie partout… confia Chenipan, un peu honteux. C'était un vrai bazar pour tout le monde.

\- Moi je me suis endurcis, et je ne pouvais plus faire un pas… dit Chrysacier. Je n'arrêtai pas de trembler dans ma coquille…

\- Je n'arrive pas non plus à me détendre… soupira Barbicha, lui qui était toujours si tranquille. Mon barbillons me permettent de prévoir les secousses, et de nombreuses vont encore avoir lieu !

Si Barbicha se chargeait de prévenir de son mieux les habitants des secousses qui allaient avoir lieu, la capacité d'Absol était bien plus développée, et il pouvait ressentir de façon plus précise les catastrophes qui allaient se produire. Il était donc sans cesse en déplacement pour tenter de prévenir tout le monde et ainsi éviter que les Pokémon soient touchés. Nous ne le voyions plus très souvent, mais il nous était d'une grande aide, car tout Pokémon prévenu pouvait éviter d'être blessé, et était donc un Pokémon de moins à secourir. Nous proposâmes à Békipan de lancer des avis à travers le continent pour inciter les autres Absol à suivre son exemple et venir en aide aux équipes de secours. Il trouva l'idée excellente et se mit aussitôt au travail. Tout le monde y mettait du sien et faisait de son mieux. Il fallait de toute façon se serrer les coudes pour affronter la situation. Un matin, nous trouvâmes une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage de la Poste Békipan qui nous intrigua.

\- « Arrêtez le gang des Férosinge » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nous décrochâmes le papier pour le lire, mais nous n'en eûmes pas le temps. Deux étranges Pokémon qui passaient leur temps devant la Poste Békipan depuis quelques jours se précipitèrent vers nous. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, ils devaient être de la même famille de Pokémon. Tous les deux bleu ciel, les yeux plissés, une bouche très grande et une sorte de queue noire traînant derrière eux, le premier était petit avec une espèce de bosse sur la tête et des oreilles tombantes, le second était beaucoup plus grand et avaient des bras qui semblaient trop petits.

\- Hum… Bonjour ? dit le plus petit. Je suis Okéoké, et lui c'est…

\- Qulbutoké ! s'exclama joyeusement le plus grand en faisant une sorte de garde à vous.

\- C'est nous qui avons déposé cette annonce. Cela fait des jours que nous attendons que quelqu'un la remarque…. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, toutes les équipes avaient des choses plus urgentes à faire…

Il semblait désespéré.

\- En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ?

\- Un gang de méchants Férosinge fait sa loi dans notre forêt. Tout le monde en a assez !

\- Qulbutoké !

\- Personne ne sait pourquoi ils sont si violents… mais ils sont toujours en colère et attaquent quiconque croise leur chemin !

\- Qulbutoké !

Qulbutoké ne semblait pas savoir dire grand-chose d'autre que son nom, qu'il répétait presque à chaque phrase de son compagnon comme pour montrer son approbation, le tout en reproduisant chaque fois son espèce de salut. Je me demandai si tous ceux de son espèce étaient comme ça ou si celui-ci était simple d'esprit. Je n'eus pas la rudesse de poser la question.

\- Hum… Effectivement, c'est très ennuyeux.

\- Nous allons nous en occuper.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Cela ne devrait pas trop nous retarder pour nos autres missions, et puis vous aussi vous avez besoin d'aide. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vivre sous leur tyrannie comme ça. Nous allons nous en charger.

\- Oh, merci ! On compte sur vous alors !

Ils nous indiquèrent l'emplacement du Bois Brouhaha où ils résidaient. Nous demandâmes à Absol, qui pour une fois se trouvait en ville, s'il souhaitait venir nous prêter main forte. Après tout, nous ne savions rien de ce gang, combien étaient-ils et à quel point étaient-ils forts ? Il valait mieux se montrer prudents.

Le bois était à quelques heures de marche de la Place Pokémon. Nous comprîmes rapidement la raison pour laquelle ce nom lui avait été donné. Les habitants étaient tous particulièrement bruyants. Les insectes faisaient des bruits de crissement tous ensemble, provoquant un véritable vacarme, les Chuchmur poussaient des cris aigus très désagréable pour l'oreille, quant aux Ramboum et aux Brouhabam, tous de la même famille de Pokémon, ils ne savaient pas s'exprimer sans crier et leur niveau sonore était particulièrement élevé.

\- Je peux comprendre que les Férosinge soient irrités dans un endroit aussi peu tranquille. grimaça Carrie en se bouchant les oreilles.

Une horde de Pokémon passa au-dessus de nous, se déplaçant d'arbre en arbre tout en poussant des cris sauvages. C'était justement un groupe de Férosinge.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ils sont encore plus bruyants que les autres.

Le groupe ne mit pas longtemps à nous remarquer parmi les habitants de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers nous avec des regards menaçants, agitant leurs poings en l'air et sautillant sur place d'un air hargneux. Leur corps formait une boule ronde recouverte de fourrure beige d'où dépassaient leurs bras, leurs jambes et leur queue, dont les extrémités étaient marron. Ils avaient de petits yeux perçant, des oreilles pointues et un groin semblable à celui d'un Groret.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ?

\- On ne vous a jamais vu ici ! Vous n'êtes que des intrus !

\- C'est pas pour nous vanter mais… quand on s'énerve, on fait des dégâts !

\- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver. leur répondit calmement Carrie, tentant le dialogue avant toute chose. Du calme, nous sommes venus pour vous parler. Les habitants du coin se plaignent de votre comportement… Il faut que vous arrêtiez de martyriser et d'attaquer tout le monde.

Mais ils ne nous écoutèrent pas.

\- …Regardez-moi ceux-là… Ce regard bovin… Beurk !

\- J'ai horreur des donneurs de leçons ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'agace ! Je craque !

\- Chopez-les ! On va leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Bon, tant pis pour la méthode douce. soupira Carrie. On attaque !

Les Férosinge se jetèrent sur nous, poings en avant. Je sortis mes griffes et mes crocs, les plantant dans tous ceux qui s'approchaient de moi. Absol fit de même, et Carrie leur régla leur compte une bonne fois pour toutes en les électrisant tous en même temps. Cela les calma brutalement. Ils n'étaient en réalité pas très forts, mais surtout très agressifs et hargneux, ce qui devait effrayer les habitants du bois.

\- Ah… C'est déjà plus silencieux quand vous êtes calmes. déclara Carrie avec un petit sourire satisfait. Bon, maintenant écoutez-moi bien. Vous allez arrêter de tyranniser les habitants de la forêt et faire le moins possible parler de vous. Si on nous rapporte la moindre plainte, on reviendra vous mettre une raclée, et ce, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que vous compreniez la leçon. C'est compris ?

Ils poussèrent de petits couinements et s'enfuirent sans vraiment répondre, regagnant les arbres qui devaient être leur territoire.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont compris. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir aimé ta dernière décharge.

\- Alors mission accomplie. Je crois qu'on peut rentrer maintenant.

Nous retournâmes alors à la Place Pokémon, sans oublier avant de partir de prévenir les habitants de nous appeler s'ils venaient à recommencer. Tous nous remercièrent pour notre intervention et s'en retournèrent gaiment à leurs activités, visiblement heureux d'être débarrassés de la tyrannie des Férosinge. Okéoké et Qulbutoké accueillirent à leur tour la nouvelle avec joie.

\- Comme promis, on a montré au gang Férosinge qu'il ne devait pas faire l'imbécile. Ça leur apprendra à être si sauvages.

\- Merci pour tout, vous deux, vraiment. Nous allons enfin pouvoir rentrer chez nous et vivre en paix… Nous vous sommes si reconnaissants !

\- Qulbutoké !

\- Tenez, voici en remerciement…

Il nous donna un petit panier rempli de fruits secs dans les tons marron. Nous le contemplâmes d'un air surpris, ne sachant trop que faire de ce « dédommagement ».

\- C'est… Hum… Ce sont des châtaignes ?

\- Oui, des châtaignes sans bogue. En fait… Nous n'avons pas d'argent… C'est tout ce que nous pouvons vous donner pour vous remercier… Cela doit vous décevoir…

Il semblait tout penaud de son piètre moyen de paiement.

\- Hum… Non… Ça nous va très bien… dit Carrie en souriant, tentant de cacher sa déception. Les châtaignes, c'est délicieux… Ha ha ha…

Moi aussi j'étais un peu déçu d'avoir travaillé gratuitement aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, l'Académie des Explorateurs et des Secouristes ne versait aucun salaire aux équipes de secours. Notre gagne-pain, c'était uniquement l'argent que nous versaient nos clients en récompense pour notre aide. Parfois, ils nous donnaient aussi de la nourriture ou des objets utiles. L'important était que nous ayons de quoi remplir notre assiette pour le dîner. Et heureusement, Carrie était assez économes pour qu'on ne se retrouve jamais sur la paille. Ça n'en avait pas l'air, mais les objets que nous achetions chaque matin au Marché Kecleon étaient très coûteux, et il n'était pas question de marchander avec ces avares de commerçants qui, eux, vivaient plus que confortablement !

\- Hé, vous !

Nous sursautâmes lorsqu'une voix nous interpela. C'était le gang des Férosinge.

\- Vous ?! Vous ne nous avez quand même pas suivis jusqu'ici pour vous venger ?

\- Dans le mille !

\- Vous avez juste eu de la chance !

\- Mais on ne plaisante pas avec nous !

\- On ne perdra pas cette fois !

\- On va vous pulvériser !

Nous soupirâmes en parfaite synchronisation. Absol était déjà reparti, mais même à deux, nous n'aurions aucun mal à les vaincre une deuxième fois. Ils se précipitèrent vers nous, mais freinèrent d'un coup sec au dernier moment, alors que nous nous tenions prêt à répliquer. Je restai sur mes gardes, soupçonnant une ruse. Mais ils fixaient quelque chose posé entre nous deux : le panier que venait de nous donner Okéoké.

\- Hé ! Regardez ça !

\- Des châtaignes ! Des châtaignes sans bogue !

Ils échangèrent des regards puis reculèrent tout à coup pour se concerter à voix basse. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

\- On dirait qu'ils se mettent d'accord.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur messes basses, ils revinrent vers nous, l'air beaucoup plus calme cette fois.

\- Euh, écoute… Tu as quelque chose que nous voulons…

\- Tes châtaignes sans bogue, on peut les avoir ?

\- On adore les châtaignes ! On les aime tellement qu'on ne peut pas imaginer vivre sans elles !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas en trouver tout seuls ?

\- Les châtaignes ont des bogues pleines de piquants !

\- Quand on essaie de les enlever, ça fait mal, et on finit par perdre notre sang-froid !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on veut que tu nous donnes les tiennes. Elles sont déjà décortiquées. S'il te plaît, donne-les-nous ! On fera ce que tu voudras !

\- Humm… Tu ce que je veux ? répéta Carrie avec un grand sourire.

Les Férosinge échangèrent des regards méfiants, mais partagés. Ils devaient vraiment tenir à ce panier.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez le travail manuel ?

\- Travail manuel ? Tu veux dire, faire jouer nos muscles ?

\- On a des muscles… Mais on n'aime pas travailler.

\- Mais si tu nous donnes tes châtaignes… On le fera.

\- Très bien ! s'exclama Carrie, l'air absolument ravie. Voilà ce qu'on va faire ! On va faire de notre base un endroit encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Alors c'est ça qu'elle avait en tête ? Les embaucher pour rénover notre base ?

\- Votre base ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes une équipe de secours. Si vous nous aidez à la rénover, on vous donnera tout le panier de châtaignes. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- D'accord ! On vous aidera.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai votre parole ?

\- Oui. Si tu tiens la tienne aussi, on s'en charge.

\- On transportera le matériel et on fera les travaux !

Ainsi notre accord fut scellé. Nous allâmes aussitôt prévenir Chenipan et Chrysacier, à qui nous avions promis que nous rénoverions la base ensemble. Ils furent absolument ravis que nous ne les ayons pas oublié, et ils se proposèrent de fabriquer de la soie pour coller les choses ensemble.

\- Nous aussi nous allons vous aider. dit Okéoké. Je me sens mal parce qu'on ne vous a donné que ce panier en récompense… Ce sera une façon de rembourser notre dette !

Nous commençâmes par confier toutes nos affaires à la Réserve Kangourex pour qu'elles ne nous gênent pas pendant les travaux. Nous sortîmes les meubles, puis nous fîmes démolir les murs. Nous avions décidé d'agrandir la maison et de faire plusieurs pièces à l'intérieur plutôt qu'une seule grande. Nous travaillâmes donc d'abord les fondations de la maison. Les murs étaient remplacés par de la toile passée par-dessus un échafaudage de bois, transformant notre maison en espèce de tente pour pouvoir malgré tout dormir à l'intérieur le temps que les travaux soient terminés. Carrie semblait avoir une idée précise de ce à quoi devait ressembler notre future base. Cela nous prenait beaucoup de temps, et nous ne pouvions pas arrêter de travailler pour autant. Nous nous relayâmes donc Carrie et moi pour partir en mission avec Absol tandis que l'autre restait pour aider et superviser l'avancement des travaux. Parfois, lorsqu'Absol avait une urgence pour aller prévenir l'arrivée d'une catastrophe, nous rejoignions l'équipe des Magnéti. Ils nous accueillirent aimablement, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que nous partions en mission ensemble, nos équipes ayant formé une sorte d'alliance. Grâce à l'efficacité des Férosinge et à la motivation de tous, le projet progressait rapidement. Cependant un matin, le gang refusa de travailler.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Il faut qu'on continue le travail, il y a encore beaucoup à faire !

\- On a pas envie.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce travail est trop ennuyeux ! Tu t'attends vraiment à ce qu'on continue ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Je ne veux plus faire ça.

\- On changera peut-être d'avis si tu nous donnes d'autres châtaignes.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette escroquerie ? Vous avez promis de travailler en échange de notre panier ! On vous l'a donné, maintenant respectez votre parole !

\- Il n'y en a plus ! On ne va pas continuer à travailler si on n'est plus payés !

Je sentais que Carrie commença à perdre son sang-froid. Elle pouvait être un vrai tyran quand elle voulait, et ce projet lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de vous payer en châtaignes, bande de fainéants ! Remettez-vous au travail et plus vite que ça !

Mais elle eut beau crier, tempêter, les menacer de les électrocuter s'ils refusaient de continuer à travailler, mettre sa sentence à exécution sans deuxième préavis et les menacer à nouveau de recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent les travaux, rien n'y fit. Les Férosinge ne nous aideraient plus tant qu'ils n'auraient plus de châtaigne à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Maman !

Papilusion, la mère de Chenipan, s'approcha de nous d'un air inquiet.

\- Vous travaillez si dur en ce moment, je venais vous apporter de quoi déjeuner et voilà que je vous trouve en train de vous disputer…

\- Ces escrocs refusent de travailler parce qu'ils ont déjà mangé toutes les châtaignes qu'on leur a donné et maintenant ils en réclament d'autres pour finir le travail ! C'est un scandale ! s'exclama Carrie, furieuse.

\- Elle a raison, on n'a pas le temps d'aller faire de la cueillette pour les satisfaire ! C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de faire progresser les travaux sans négliger nos missions de secours !

\- Exactement ! Si vous voulez des châtaignes, allez les chercher vous-même ! On vous retirera les bogues si vous voulez mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça !

\- Calmez-vous les enfants. intervint Papilusion. Je vais vous les chercher moi, ces châtaignes. Mon petit Chenipan est si heureux de vous aider… et puis ça a l'air d'être une très belle base que vous construisez là ! Ce serait dommage d'interrompre votre travail pour si peu…

\- Oh, merci Papilusion ! Tu nous sauves la vie !

Grâce à son intervention, les travaux reprirent, même si nous n'étions pas satisfaits d'avoir dû céder à leur odieux chantage.

\- J'aurais dû leur dire que nous avions encore tout un stock de châtaignes et que nous le leur donnerions quand ils auraient fini le travail ! Ils se seraient fait avoir à leur propre jeu ! Ha !

Je laissai Carrie tempêter toute seule. Il ne servait à rien de revenir sur ce qui avait été fait, c'était trop tard pour le changer maintenant.

\- Dis, tu m'écoutes ?!

Je levai le nez de mon journal. J'en avais plein les pattes après cette journée. Ce rythme alterné de travaux et de missions de sauvetage m'épuisait. Et puis avec toutes ces secousses, c'était difficile d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'étais sans cesse réveillé en sursaut, j'avais un mal fou à me lever chaque matin, et Gardevoir ne m'était toujours pas réapparue.

\- Là-dedans ils disent qu'il y a une enquête en cours sur la récente série de catastrophes naturelles. Ecoute ça : « Les Pokémon des zones touchées attaquent tout intrus sans hésitation. Certains croient qu'une force mystérieuse se cache derrière leur réaction. Une source accuse Taupiqueur de causer les secousses, mais l'équipe d'investigation est sceptique. »

\- On dirait qu'Airmure n'a toujours pas lâché le morceau ! Enfin tant qu'elle ne capture plus personne…

\- On sait tous que ces évènements sont liés au déséquilibre du monde, maintenant. Hé ! Il y a une interview d'Absol ! Tu veux lire ?

Les prédictions de Barbicha et d'Absol concernant les secousses étaient particulièrement utiles, surtout maintenant que notre maison était en plein rénovation, et donc dans un état assez fragile. Notre échafaudage s'était effondré au premier tremblement de terre. Et une autre fois, un Férosinge avait perdu l'équilibre à cause d'une secousse et m'était directement tombé dessus, me provoquant un bon mal de dos pendant plusieurs jours. Nous avions depuis retenu la leçon et nous avions solidifié nos installations. Lorsqu'un tremblement de terre arrivait, nous stoppions les travaux afin que personne ne soit blessé. J'avais hâte qu'ils soient enfin terminés. Un matin, Lombre vint nous chercher directement chez nous.

\- Hé ! Sortez de là vous autres !

\- Lombre ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On a besoin de vous sur la place ! Tout le monde se rassemble là-bas !

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Tengalice appelle tout le monde. Il a demandé aux autres équipes de secours de venir aussi.

Nous le suivîmes sur la Place Pokémon. Il y avait une foule incroyable, et je ne reconnaissais pas la moitié des têtes présentes.

\- Waouh ! Regarde tous ces Pokémon ! Je n'ai jamais vu la place aussi encombrée…

\- On dirait qu'on nous a envoyé plusieurs équipes de secours ! commenta Lombre. J'ai même reconnu quelques meneurs célèbres, ils sont venus de loin.

Il parcourut la foule des yeux.

\- Tengalice… Je me demande bien ce qu'il pense faire avec toutes ces équipes de secours…

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

Tengalice tentait de ramener le silence pour pouvoir parler. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre la parole en publique.

\- Puis avoir votre attention S'il vous plaît ? Hum… S'il vous plaît !

Quand les Pokémon furent enfin suffisamment calmes pour l'écouter, il reprit.

\- Nous avons un problème ! Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes assaillis par de nombreux tremblements de terre ces derniers temps… Et cela serait provoqué par l'imminent réveil d'un Pokémon mythique, le gardien de la terre, Groudon.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Alakazam et son équipe sont allés sous terre pour tenter de le calmer… Mais personne ne les a plus revus depuis ! Aucune nouvelle, c'est le silence complet. Franchement… Nous ne savons absolument pas ce qui leur est arrivé.

Les Pokémon se mirent à parler tous en même temps, affolés par la nouvelle.

\- Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est Alakazam tout de même !

\- Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas revenus.

\- C'est vrai… Et Groudon est bien trop fort pour nous…

\- Ah bon ? A ce point-là ? Groudon, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas sous terre voir par toi-même ?

\- Quoi ?! Il faudrait être fou !

\- Il y a de la lave partout là-bas ! Je brûlerais en moi d'une minute !

\- Un peu de silence S'il vous plaît ! reprit Tengalice. C'est vrai, aller sous terre est très dangereux. Ce n'est pas un endroit où tout le monde peut aller. C'est pour ça que j'ai convoqué autant d'équipes de secours. J'aimerais que les meilleurs d'entre vous se réunissent pour former une équipe spéciale. Qui est partant ? Qui est prêt à se comporter en héros ?

Je le soupçonnais d'avoir ajouté la dernière phrase pour motiver un peu les Pokémon, car je doutais que beaucoup soient volontaires pour aller affronter Groudon et tenter leur chance là où l'équipe d'Alakazam avait échoué. Les Pokémon commencèrent à tous se concerter entre eux par de vives discussions. Carrie me tapota le bras.

\- Allons-y Matt. C'est le moment ou jamais de montrer de quoi on est capables.

Mais Lombre s'interposa immédiatement et nous barra le passage.

\- Ce n'est pas une mission pour vous, ça.

\- Pardon ! Laisse-nous passer !

Mais Lombre n'en démordit pas.

\- Ecoutez… Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès depuis votre première mission, et vous êtes revenus plus forts de votre voyage, mais… il y a beaucoup de Pokémon bien plus forts que vous, ici.

\- Alors ? Qui se porte volontaire ? demanda Tengalice.

Les concertations continuèrent quelques instants.

\- Moi. dit une voix imposante au centre de la place.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le premier volontaire qui s'extirpa de la foule pour venir se placer aux côtés de Tengalice. Il ressemblait à une tortue géante bleue avec d'énormes canons sortant de sa carapace. Il était très impressionnant.

\- Ouah ! C'est Tortank !

\- Tortank ? Le dur à cuire de l'équipe Hydro ?

\- Les canons à eau qu'il a sur le dos sont si puissants qu'ils peuvent percer des plaques de fer !

\- On dit que Groudon est de type sol. déclara Tortank. Je suis de type eau. J'aurais l'avantage contre lui. Mon hydrocanon va l'anéantir en un seul coup.

J'ignorais s'il pensait sérieusement ce qu'il disait ou si c'était un moyen de montrer sa détermination. J'espérai qu'il n'était pas aussi prétentieux et sûr de lui que Dracaufeu.

\- Moi aussi je veux participer. dit une voix féminine quelque part devant nous.

Tandis que le deuxième volontaire se dirigeait vers Tengalice et Tortank, les commentaires de la foule reprirent de plus bel.

\- Ooooh ! C'est Octillery ! Elle est à la tête de l'équipe Tentacules.

\- Ses attaques sont collantes. Elle capture les ennemis avec ses tentacules, puis elle leur met un coup de tête !

\- Question endurance, elle a un gros avantage.

\- Quand je vois un Pokémon forts, mes chéris, j'ai envie de m'entortiller autour. dit-elle en se tournant face au public.

Elle ressemblait à une grosse pieuvre rouge dont le corps était orné de boules jaunes, sur sa tête, mais aussi sur ses tentacules. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à se déplacer sur terre bien que son apparence laissait deviner qu'elle était un Pokémon marin. Au contraire, ses tentacules ondulant sur le sol donnaient l'impression qu'elle se déplaçait en flottant.

\- Ne m'oubliez pas. rugit une troisième voix, plutôt rocailleuse.

Cette fois, c'était un Pokémon qui ressemblait à un énorme rocher à l'aspect solide. Seules sa tête et ses pattes dépassaient de cette énorme boule rocheuse que formait son corps.

\- Waouh ! Grolem !

\- C'est le Pokémon le plus brutal de son équipe !

\- Son corps est dur comme le roc. Il peut supporter des explosions très fortes sans prendre de dégâts.

Il rejoignit les deux autres et se tourna à son tour vers la foule.

\- Si Groudon s'est réveillé, ça ne me fait pas peur. Avec jet-pierres, je le boquerai sous terre.

Tengalice attendit quelques instants pour vérifier qu'aucun volontaire de dernière minute ne se proposait, puis il se tourna vers les trois secouristes.

\- Tortank, Octillery et Grolem. Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer de meilleure équipe.

Il s'adressa ensuite au public.

\- Ces trois secouristes vont se rendre sous terre !

\- Très bonne sélection !

\- Vous êtes un peu notre délégation ! J'espère qu'on pourra être fiers de vous !

\- Battez-vous pour nous !

\- Sauvez l'équipe d'Alakazam !

\- Préparons-nous et allons-y. déclara Tortank.

Les autres le suivirent tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour aller préparer ses affaires. La foule s'écarta pour les laisser passer, saluant leur passage par des acclamations et des encouragements.

\- Ils en imposent non ? dit Lombre en se tournant vers nous. Il faut les laisser régler ça pour nous.

Carrie afficha une mine déçue, mais acquiesça.

\- Oui… Tu as raison… J'aurais voulu y aller aussi, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. L'équipe de Tortank peut s'occuper des choses sous terre. On continuera à faire de notre mieux avec les sauvetages.

\- Oui, et puis on a toujours notre base à rénover ! dis-je pour lui changer les idées.

Elle m'adressa un sourire, et je me forçai à le lui rendre. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.


	16. Dans les Profondeurs Ardentes

Se remettant de sa déception, Carrie reprit la direction du projet de rénovation. Papilusion nous apportant chaque jour un casse-croute pour la pause-déjeuner et des châtaignes pour les Férosinge, les travaux progressèrent très vite. Et enfin, un beau jour, nous pûmes constater le résultat.

\- Enfin… soupira Carrie en admirant son œuvre. Ce jour est enfin arrivé… Je vous présente la nouvelle base de l'équipe Tonnerre ! Tadaaa !

J'observai le résultat d'un œil mitigé. Au fur et à mesure, j'avais mieux compris pourquoi Carrie avait refusé de m'expliquer son projet exact et tout fait pour que je ne le découvre que progressivement. Elle avait transformé notre maison en énorme base qui avait la forme… de ma tête. Oui, celle d'un Miaouss. Tout y était. Les oreilles, les moustaches, les petits crocs, et même la pièce en or sur le haut u crâne. La porte d'entrée se trouvait au niveau de la bouche, et les fenêtres formaient les yeux. Même la séparation entre ces dernières donnait l'impression de pupilles en fente. Je devais admettre que le résultat était impressionnant, même si ça me faisait un peu bizarre d'habiter dans une maison à mon effigie.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je me suis inspirée des stands des marchands sur la place Pokémon dont la forme rappelle leur propriétaire ! Comme celui de Mama Kangourex !

Le détail avait été poussé très loin. Même la boîte aux lettres portait les couleurs de ma fourrure, et une fausse queue en tout point exacte à la mienne lui avait été rajoutée. Il y avait également un drapeau représentant la pièce d'or greffée sur mon crâne qui flottait au vent. L'allée était constituée de pavés bien plats, et le petit plus : une piscine dans le jardin. Enfin du moins, c'était un point d'eau claire rafraichissant dont le bord était marqué par de gros galets. Je ne savais pas si Carrie l'avait fait construire pour y prélever de l'eau potable ou pour se baigner, mais cela ajoutait une touche que j'aimais beaucoup à notre décor.

\- C'est génial, tout ce que je vois est fantastique ! Et cette ressemblance avec toi est charmante, Matt !

\- C'est vrai que ça en jette plus qu'une simple maison. Mais… pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle ait la forme de ma tête ? Pourquoi pas de la tienne ?

\- Oh non ! Ça n'aurait pas été aussi joli ! Une maison jaune vif avec de grosses joues rouges, ça aurait fait tâche dans le décor… Tes couleurs sont plus discrètes.

\- Ou dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas habiter dans un truc qui a la forme de ta propre tête.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle rougit. Bon après tout, c'était plutôt flatteur, mais j'allais avoir du mal à m'y habituer. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus grand. On entrait par la pièce principale où se trouvaient les rondins qui nous servaient de table et des chaises pour les repas, des étagères remplies de toutes nos affaires et d'objets divers qui nous servaient pour nos missions, et nos sacs de provisions. Il y avait également un coin aménagé pour s'installer confortablement lors des veillées. Le fond de la maison était divisé en deux chambres, une pour chacun de nous. Les pièces ne comportaient aucune porte et étaient ouvertes les unes sur les autres, ce qui nous permettait un peu d'intimité sans pour autant s'isoler complètement. Carrie avait pensé à tout, puisque dans ma chambre, mon lit était surélevé, placé sur une mezzanine en bois. Je pouvais m'installer en dessous ou me percher dessus selon mes envies. J'ignorai si c'était dû à ma nature de Miaouss, mais j'adorais me cacher dans des coins discrets et me percher en haut des étagères. Dormir au ras du sol me donnait toujours l'impression d'être exposé, même à l'intérieur d'une maison.

\- Moi je la trouve géniale votre base ! s'enthousiasma Chenipan.

\- Merci Chenipan ! C'est aussi grâce à toi qu'on a réussi à réaliser ce projet, et en aussi peu de temps ! Et à Chrysacier bien sûr. Merci à vous aussi, Okéoké et Qulbutoke !

\- On a tous travaillé dur ! conclut Chrysacier.

\- Oui, mais ça en valait la peine ! se réjouit Okéoké.

Les Férosinge se mirent à se concerter entre eux.

\- On ne vous oublie pas non plus, merci à vous aussi !

Ils se tournèrent vers nous, échangeant des regards incertains entre eux.

\- Dis voir. On voudrait te demander… Si la rénovation de la base est terminée… Est-ce que ça veut dire… que tu ne vas plus nous apporter de châtaignes ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'était notre accord. Mais puisque le travail est terminé, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous payer maintenant. dit Carrie sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire sarcastique.

Ils ne pourraient plus essayer de nous escroquer cette fois. Mais ils échangèrent des regards et recommencèrent à se concerter entre eux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas trop quand ils faisaient ça. C'était généralement mauvais signe. Ils se précipitèrent soudain tous sur la base et commencèrent à s'en prendre à elle, à essayer de la démolir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

\- Puisque tu ne nous donnes plus de châtaignes, on va tout casser !

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Carrie. Et pour moi aussi. Son visage devint presque aussi rouge que ses joues, qui crépitèrent avant qu'elle ne déverse sur eux une quantité d'énergie électrique phénoménale. Elle les avait électrocuté si fort qu'ils s'écroulèrent immédiatement, leurs poils roussis fumant un petit peu.

\- Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?! Vous avez cru que j'allais vous laisser démolir tout notre travail comme ça ?! Bande de sauvages !

\- On devrait peut-être intervenir, non ? suggéra Okéoké en constatant la fureur de Carrie.

\- Laisse la faire. Ils ont mérité une bonne leçon, et puis je me suis déjà pris quelques-uns de ses éclairs, on s'en remet…

Okéoké m'adressa un drôle de regard, à la fois inquiet et intrigué. Je lui expliquai brièvement que Carrie avait l'électricité facile envers tous ceux qui la contrariait ou la contredisaient tout simplement, moi compris. Il lui était souvent arrivé de finir une de nos disputes en m'électrisant, ce qui ne faisait généralement qu'empirer les choses. Mais nous avions l'habitude de nous chamailler sans cesse pour la moindre broutille. Ceux qui nous connaissaient ne s'en inquiétaient plus.

\- Mais… on s'est dit que si on cassait tout, il faudrait tout refaire, et tu nous donnerais encore des châtaignes sans bogues… gémit un des Férosinge.

Carrie se calma progressivement et soupira profondément.

\- Il ne vous est jamais passé par la tête que l'on pourrait vous apprendre à retirer ces fichues bogues vous-même ?!

\- Apprendre, c'est trop long et ennuyeux ! On préfère que tu le fasses pour nous !

\- C'est hors de question ! Vous n'allez pas vivre à nos crochez toute votre vie ! Alors pour commencer, vous allez réparer les dégâts, et ensuite, je vais vous apprendre à enlever les bogues ! Mais ensuite, vous nous débarrassez le plancher !

Heureusement, Carrie avait réagi suffisamment vite, et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire trop de bêtises. Je me chargeai de leur apprendre comment enlever une bogue de châtaigne sans se faire mal, puis une fois qu'ils eurent tous maîtrisé le concept, non sans une bonne dose de mauvaise volonté, ils retournèrent enfin dans le Bois Brouhaha.

\- Et n'oubliez pas : on vous a à l'œil ! Si vous embêtez encore les habitants de la forêt, on le saura ! Compris ?

Une fois tout le monde rentré chez lui, nous pûmes enfin nous reposer dans notre nouvelle maison. Si je fus très vite à l'aise avec notre nouvel intérieur, l'extérieur me perturbait toujours autant. Je n'étais pas certain de m'y habituer complètement un jour.

Les travaux terminés, nous pûmes enfin reprendre un rythme de vite plus calme, et nous reconcentrer pleinement sur les missions de sauvetage. Les tremblements de terre ne cessaient pas, bien au contraire, et nous réveillaient presque chaque nuit. Heureusement pour nous, notre nouvelle base était solide, nous l'avions construite de manière à pouvoir résister à presque tout. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que Tortank et ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas encore réussi à calmer Groudon. Un matin cependant, ce ne fut pas la terre qui tremblait qui me réveilla, mais une Carrie très agitée.

\- Réveille-toi Matt ! Allez, debout !

\- Euh… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a un attroupement de Pokémon sur la place ! Il doit se passer quelque chose !

Je me levai péniblement et la suivis. Arrivé sur la Place Pokémon, je pus effectivement constater qu'un grand nombre de Pokémon s'étaient rassemblés et regroupés autour de quelque chose. Nous retrouvâmes Lombre dans la foule.

\- Hé, Lombre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Salut, vous deux. Eh bien…

Il jeta un regard vers le groupe de Pokémon.

\- Vous devriez aller voir vous-même.

Intrigués, nous nous frayâmes un chemin dans la foule jusqu'au premier rang pour découvrir Tortank, Octillery et Grolem gisant au sol, dans un sale état. Les infirmières Leveinard examinaient leurs blessures tandis que Tengalice les observait d'un air soucieux en se tordant les pattes.

\- Tengalice ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- …Ils se sont fait battre… dans le souterrain… Ils sont revenus en piteux état… Sans leur badge de secourisme, ils y seraient encore d'ailleurs…

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'était un endroit terrible… vraiment dur… articula Tortank avec difficulté.

\- Nous n'avons même pas réussi à atteindre Groudon… ajouta Octillery.

\- J'espère ne jamais avoir à retourner dans un endroit pareil… souffla Grolem.

\- Apparemment… Ce souterrain est bien plus dur à explorer que l'on pensait… reprit Tengalice.

Un rire moqueur sinistre retentit soudain derrière la foule. Celle-ci se retourna et s'écarta pour laisser passer un Pokémon que nous connaissions bien.

\- Ec, ec, ec ! Quelle bande de nuls. C'était couru d'avance, ça.

\- Ectoplasma !

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair ! Si je te revoyais dans le coin…

Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir vraiment mis une raclée la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il aurait peut-être vraiment retenu la leçon.

\- Du calme ! Je suis seulement venu constater ce que je savais déjà.

\- Tais-toi ! Il fallait bien tenter quelque chose pour sauver Alakazam et son équipe ! s'énerva Carrie.

\- Ec, ec ! On a du mal à réfléchir n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il. Même eux ont l'air intelligent en comparaison. ajouta-t-il en balayant la foule du regard.

Si certains s'offusquèrent de son mépris, les autres commencèrent à réfléchir.

\- C'est trop… même Tortank a échoué…

\- Ça doit être terrible là-bas… Qui voudrait se risquer dans un donjon aussi dangereux ?

\- Moi je n'y vais pas. Je brûle trop facilement.

\- Je ne supporte pas les tremblements de terre. Je ne ferais pas long feu…

Carrie jeta un regard désemparé autour d'elle.

\- Tout le monde… se décourage…

Je fusillai Ectoplasma du regard. Il essayait encore de manipuler tout le monde en utilisant la peur. « Eliminez-le, il met le monde en péril ! », « c'est trop dangereux, vous n'êtes pas assez bêtes pour risquer vos vies là-bas ? » Mais que cherchait-il à la fin ?! Si personne ne faisait rien, Groudon allait se réveiller pour de bon, et d'après ce qu'avait dit Feunard, ce n'était pas de bon augure… Pourquoi cherchait-il à décourager ceux qui tenteraient d'éviter cette catastrophe ? Si le monde était détruit, il le serait pourtant aussi !

\- Vous voyez ? On dirait que tout le monde est revenu à la raison !

Carrie se tourna vers Tengalice, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Mais il détourna le regard.

\- Je… Mes feuilles brûleraient…

\- Même Tengalice laisse tomber… lâcha Carrie, déçue.

\- Ec, ec ! N'espérez pas recevoir une récompense parce que vous avez essayé ! Il faut savoir accepter son impuissance.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et afficha un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Tiens ? J'ai dit quelque chose de profond là ! Ec, ec, ec, ec !

Autour de nous, les Pokémon continuaient à se démotiver. Aucun ne se pensait capable de survivre dans un tel endroit, aucun ne pensait être en mesure de secourir l'équipe d'Alakazam. Ils étaient tous terrifiés à l'idée d'y aller. Pourtant si personne ne se décidait, quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Il fallait empêcher ça !

\- Matt… Je ne sais plus… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Où est passée la Carrie qui voulait absolument aller se battre contre Electhor en sachant parfaitement que c'était un Pokémon légendaire parce qu'il fallait sauver Tengalice ?

Cela sembla la secouer un peu. Je continuai sur ma lancée.

\- Alors oui, je suis d'accord, l'équipe d'Alakazam a eu tort de nous poursuivre et de nous traquer comme ça, et je ne leur pardonnerai certainement jamais complètement mais… ils ne méritent quand même pas qu'on les abandonne à la merci de Groudon. Et puis on ne peut pas perdre une équipe aussi puissante qu'eux par les temps qui courent, on a besoin de tout le monde pour continuer les sauvetages !

Carrie hocha la tête fermement. Je sentis que j'avais réussi à la convaincre, à lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête.

\- Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas attendre et laisser faire. Si personne ne fait rien, Groudon va se réveiller, et le monde sera détruit. On doit tenter quelque chose.

Je réalisai alors seulement que tous avaient progressivement arrêtés de parler pour m'écouter. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise de sentir l'attention de tous concentrée sur moi.

\- Tu as raison. dit finalement Carrie. Ecoutez tous ! Nous y allons ! Nous allons tenter de secourir l'équipe d'Alakazam !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai bien entendu ?

\- Qui c'est ? C'est la première fois que je vois ces Pokémon…

\- C'est l'équipe Tonnerre. Ils sont assez connus dans le coin.

\- L'équipe Tonnerre ? Celle qui avait un rôle présumé dans la légende de Feunard ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler ! Les pauvres ont dû fuir comme des malpropres, il n'y a pas longtemps !

\- Tu les penses à la hauteur ? Moi, à vue de museau, je dirais que non.

\- Nous ne serons peut-être pas à la hauteur. répliqua Carrie. Mais… nous restons une équipe de secours. Nous voulons aider les Pokémon qui souffrent des catastrophes naturelles… C'est dans ce but que nous avons créé notre équipe de secours ! C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons tout faire pour sauver l'équipe d'Alakazam. Ne jamais baisser les bras… Voilà la devise de l'équipe Tonnerre !

Ectoplasma semblait très contrarié de ne pas avoir réussi à nous décourager, nous aussi.

\- Ec… Tu n'es pas très fute-fute dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas, comme tous les autres ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- Non. Matt et Carrie ont raison. intervint Tengalice.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, puis les Pokémon approuvèrent bruyamment.

\- C'est vrai. C'est la peur qui m'a fait parler.

\- Nous avons perdu de vue l'essentiel… Nous sommes des secouristes. Nous sommes fiers de nos équipes de secours… Nous devons nous en montrer dignes !

\- Ec, ec, ec ! Vous avez perdu la tête ? s'indigna Ectoplasma. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laissez convaincre par cette demi-portion ?! A quoi ça sert d'y aller alors que vous savez d'avance commet ça va se terminer ?!s'écria-t-il, perdant finalement son sang-froid.

\- Ah, vraiment ? rétorqua Tortank.

Je le vis se relever péniblement.

\- Nous n'avons essuyé qu'un seul échec !

\- Oh, Tortank !

Octillery se redressa à son tour.

\- Allez, arrêtons de nous morfondre !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner tout espoir ! En tout cas, moi je ne peux pas. conclu Grolem en suivant l'exemple de ses partenaires.

\- Ec, ec ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez il y a cinq minutes…

Mais personne ne prêta attention à la remarque du spectre. La foule avait retrouvé son courage.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de les sortir de là !

\- Si nous nous y mettons tous, nous y arriverons !

\- Toutes les équipes de secours vont aller dans le donjon et coopérer !

\- Ec, ec ! Ça va pas la tête ? En tout cas, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus !

Je perdis patience, moi aussi.

\- Au bout d'un moment, Ectoplasma, si tu ne veux pas venir, personne ne t'y force ! D'ailleurs je doute que qui que ce soit veuille d'un Pokémon aussi malfaisant et lâche que toi dans son équipe ! Alors puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, fiche le camp ! On t'as assez vu !

Furieux, il décampa d'un pas rageur. Un de ces quatre, il allait falloir que je m'occupe de son cas à celui-là ! Mais pour l'instant, nous avions des choses plus importantes à régler.

\- Merci vous deux. nous dit doucement Tortank. Sans vous, nous aurions abandonné une chose très importante : notre fierté. Je vous remercie, de la part de tous les Pokémon ici présents.

Il contempla la foule et lui sourit.

\- Allez ! Il est temps de se remettre au travail ! On va leur montrer ce que c'est, une équipe de secours !

Tous les Pokémon poussèrent des exclamations de joie, ou des cris de guerre pour certains. J'étais soulagé que tous aient retrouvé leur motivation. Je savais pertinemment que seuls, nous ne pourrions pas y arriver. Il fallait qu'on se serre tous les coudes.

Tortank et ses acolytes finirent de se faire soigner tandis que toutes les autres équipes commençaient leurs préparations. Certains faisaient déjà leur sac, d'autres préféraient se rendre au Dojo Makuhita pour s'entraîner contre des Pokémon feu, et ainsi avoir une idée de ce qui les attendaient. Carrie et moi suivîmes leur exemple. Absol accepta de se joindre à nous, après tout, nous allions avoir besoin du maximum de secouristes disponibles pour cette mission.

\- Je me demande si c'est pire qu'au Mont Ardent… s'interrogea Carrie.

\- On ne sera pas sur le flanc du volcan cette fois-ci. On sera dans un souterrain. On n'aura aucune possibilité de fuir si la lave nous coince quelque part. Il faudra faire attention.

\- C'était comment, dans la Mine Magma ? demanda Lombre à Tortank et son équipe.

\- Il y avait surtout des Pokémon de type feu. répondit Octillery.

\- Ça grouillait de Pokémon extrêmement forts. ajouta Tortank. Je suis avantagé contre le feu… Mais cet endroit est vraiment spécial.

\- Des Pokémon de type feu… Je crois que je ne résisterai pas longtemps là-bas… gémit Chétiflor.

\- Oh, vous ne devriez pas y aller. dit Grolem. Vous nous plus Tengalice. Ce souterrain est un vrai brasier. Vous allez brûler !

\- On doit y aller ! répliqua Tengalice. On ne peut tout de même pas rester ici sans rien faire !

\- Oui, c'est vrai… soupira Chétiflor. Inutile de me trouver des excuses… Nous devons nous battre tous ensemble ! Tous, sans exception.

\- Non, pas tous. corrigea Tortank. Seulement les équipes de secours. Si des Pokémon inexpérimentés s'y aventurent, ils risquent de se blesser gravement, et cela ne fera que plus de Pokémon à secourir. Il vaut mieux laisser faire les professionnels.

\- Faites bien attention à vous ! s'exclama Snubbull.

Chétiflor semblait soulagé de ne pas avoir à y aller. Après tout, il n'était pas secouriste, et Tortank avait raison. Il ne ferait que ralentir les autres, et plus il y aurait de monde à secourir, plus la situation serait dramatique. Il valait mieux ne pas foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Les commerçants nous dirent tous avoir été très émus par notre discours sur la place. Ils nous avaient trouvé très courageux et nous félicitaient pour avoir permis à tous de retrouver leur motivation.

\- Eh bien ! Vous avez fait mouche avec votre discours ! Ça nous a redonné la pêche ! nous dit Kecleon.

\- Moi aussi ça m'a touché… ajouta son frère. J'ai particulièrement aimé la partie sur la fierté… Ça m'a fait réfléchir…

\- Tu n'es pas le seul frérot. Ces paroles m'ont inspiré.

\- Oh, frérot… Nous allons essayer de nous procurer des articles encore meilleurs ! Vendre de bons produits, c'est ce qui fait la fierté d'un marchand !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Ils ne changeaient pas ces deux-là !

\- Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je savais que tu n'étais un Pokémon comme les autres. me confia Mama Kangourex. S'il vous plaît tous les deux, revenez sain et saufs…

Persian nous qualifia de « Pokémon formidables » et me complimenta. Quant à Grodoudou, il nous avoua adorer notre équipe et être un de nos fans.

\- Vos paroles sur la place ont touché mon cœur. nous dit Barbicha avec émotion. On dirait que j'ai appris quelque chose de vous autres, les jeunes.

\- Et moi je vais essayer de ne pas avoir peur des secousses pendant votre absence ! s'exclama Chenipan. Faites attention à vous !

Toutes ces attentions nous touchèrent. Plus que jamais, les Pokémon semblaient tous solidaires. Les équipes se préparaient ensemble, s'échangeaient conseils et objets utiles, et certaines équipes choisissaient même de s'associer, le plus souvent pour compenser des faiblesses de type. Par exemple, de nombreux Pokémon eau acceptèrent de faire équipe avec des Pokémon plante afin de compenser leur désavantage et de leur venir en aide. Je songeai un instant que nous devrions nous trouver un partenaire de type eau nous aussi. Si Groudon était vraiment de type sol, les attaques électriques de Carrie seraient inefficaces. Et ni moi ni Absol n'avions de capacité relativement efficaces contre ce type. Après avoir passé la journée à nous entraîner, nous concerter avec les autres équipes et à nous préparer, nous décidâmes de partir le lendemain.

\- On ne partira pas avant demain, mais ça m'électrise à l'avance. me dit Carrie. On devrait prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir. Et à ma grande surprise, je me retrouvai dans un lieu bien familier. _Le néant des songes._ C'est ainsi que j'avais nommé ce lieu aux couleurs dansantes et à la sensation de flottement. Comme je m'y attendais, Gardevoir commença à apparaître à mes côtés. D'abord faiblement, immatérielle, puis sa présence s'affirma pour de bon.

\- Gardevoir…

Elle m'offrit son habituel sourire bienveillant.

\- C'est demain que tu pars dans ce souterrain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… On dit que c'est un endroit horrible… J'espère que tout se passera bien…

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ressentais presque le besoin de me confier à elle. Comme si nous étions proches. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle apparaissait depuis des mois au cœur de mes rêves, dans mon inconscient, une des parties les plus intimes de moi-même, qui me donnait ce sentiment.

\- Tout ira bien pour toi. me rassura-t-elle avec une mine réjouie. Tu vas atteindre ton objectif, c'est certain, Matt. Tu as tout mon soutien. S'il te plaît, aie confiance en ta force.

Je me forçai à y sourire. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait cru en moi, il avait eu raison. Peut-être devais-je me fier à son jugement ?

\- Je le ferai. Merci. Ça m'a redonné un peu de courage. Je vais y arriver.

Elle sembla satisfaite de ma réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ça ressemble sous terre ? Ou comment est Groudon ?

\- Non… Pardonne-moi… Je ne discerne rien d'autre…

\- Ah… Tant pis… Je pensais que tu savais peut-être quelque chose, à la façon dont tu en parlais…

\- Non. Je voulais seulement t'encourager de mon mieux… Pardon…

\- Non, non. Pas de problème. Ça me réjouit que tu tentes de m'encourager. Merci beaucoup.

Je voulu la questionner avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau, mais elle prit les devants.

\- Mais… Il y a une chose que je peux visualiser… Ta fonction… touche à sa fin, petit à petit.

\- Ma fonction… touche à sa fin ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu as subi cette transformation en Pokémon pour remplir une fonction bien précise… et c'est la raison de ta présence ici. Maintenant, cette fonction… arrive à son terme.

\- Gardevoir, dis-moi ! Quelle est ma fonction ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu un Pokémon ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps… Je crois que je pourrai te le dire quand cette aventure sera terminée. Au revoir…

\- Non, attends ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ?

Mais son image s'effaça comme un mirage balayé par le vent, et je me retrouvai seul à nouveau. Je sentis mon esprit s'extirper progressivement des brumes du sommeil jusqu'à être totalement réveillé. Carrie et Absol s'activaient déjà. Je les rejoignis pour finir d'emballer nos affaires, mais je ne leur parlai pas de mon rêve. Je n'avais pas vraiment plus d'informations, et pour une raison que j'ignorais, je ne me sentais pas la force de leur en parler.

 _Gardevoir a dit que… Elle me dira tout quand cette aventure sera terminée… Est-ce qu'aller sous terre est l'aventure dont elle parlait ? Me le dira-t-elle si nous sauvons l'équipe d'Alakazam ?_

\- Dépêche-toi, Frimousse! Tu dors encore ou quoi ? Les autres équipes vont partir sans nous ! La plupart sont déjà en chemin !

\- Oui, j'arrive…

Je fis de mon mieux pour oublier mon rêve, mais en réalité, je trépignais d'impatience. Je voulais avoir des réponses à toutes mes questions. Pourquoi Gardevoir me faisait-elle attendre comme ça ? Cela faisait déjà des mois que je me demandais ce qui m'était arrivé, j'avais bien le droit de le savoir après tout ce que j'avais vécu ! Et puis, comment pourrais-je remplir ma fonction si j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait ?

Nous rejoignîmes les autres équipes de secours qui n'étaient pas encore parties. Nous avions décidé la veille de partir en plusieurs grands groupes, car étant donné la difficulté de cette mission de sauvetage, il fallait unir nos forces pour progresser tous ensemble. L'union faisait la force. Il nous fallut ainsi une semaine complète de voyage pour arriver enfin à la Mine Magma. Après avoir traversé une grande région montagneuse, nous trouvâmes finalement l'entrée de la mine, au pied d'un volcan.

\- Est-ce qu'il est encore en activité ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas l'air actif, mais Tortank et les autres ont dit que c'était plein de lave à l'intérieur…

\- Feunard a dit que Groudon dormait loin sous la terre. Peut-être que le volcan est éteint mais qu'il y a du magma dans les profondeurs de la mine ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Allons-y.

Carrie et moi n'étions pas rassurés à l'idée de pénétrer dans ce souterrain à la réputation si terrible. Nous avions déjà traversé un volcan en activité, manqué de se faire carboniser de nombreuses fois par des coulées de lave imprévisibles, mais c'était toujours en plein air. Ici, nous serions enfermés, sans aucune issue de secours, et nous aurions bien moins de liberté pour éviter la lave. Qu'arriverait-il si celle-ci nous tombait dessus depuis le plafond ? Cette exploration allait être particulièrement dangereuse. Mais armés seulement de foulards de protection contre les brûlures et de notre courage, nous pénétrâmes dans la mine. Nous pouvions déjà sentir la chaleur venant des profondeurs du souterrain, comme pour nous avertir de ce qui nous attendait. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, des petites fentes apparurent dans les murs, laissant échapper de légères coulées de lave. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient larges et nous permettaient de nous éloigner des murs afin d'éviter ce liquide mortel. La chaleur montait de plus en plus, et l'air devenait irrespirable, si lourd qu'il nous paraissait devenir solide, se coinçant dans notre gorge et rendant son passage par nos poumons impossible. Le sol devenait également de plus en plus chaud, si bien qu'il fallait rester sans cesse en mouvement pour ne pas se brûler les pattes. Les murs désormais rougeoyants ressemblaient à des beignets que l'on aurait trop rempli de confiture et qui débordaient. La lave en sortait de partout, mais heureusement en trop petite quantité pour inonder le souterrain et nous ensevelir. Nous fûmes bientôt obligés de recouvrir nos pattes de morceaux de tissus, car le contact avec le sol devint insupportable. Même à travers notre nouvelle protection, nous pouvions sentir la chaleur ardente qui en émanait. Et nous nous enfoncions plus bas, toujours plus bas, loin dans les profondeurs de la mine. Nous transpirions à grosses gouttes, et notre fourrure nous parut bien trop lourde à porter. En cet instant précis, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'enlever, et pour retrouver de l'eau bien fraîche, car la nôtre était désormais chaude, et ne nous apportait aucun réconfort quand nous nous désaltérions.

Enfin, les murs cessèrent de déverser de la lave, mais ils étaient désormais incandescents, ce qui était bien pire. Nous savions que le moindre contact avec eux nous consumerait instantanément. Quant au sol, il devenait plus dur de poser les pattes dessus que de tenter de marcher sur une plage de sable brûlant qui n'aurait pas vu d'ombre de tout l'été et resterait exposé au zénith en permanence. Trois couches de tissus ne furent pas de trop pour protéger nos pattes, que nous recouvrîmes également d'une bonne dose de pommade fabriquée à partie de baies fraive, connues pour soigner efficacement les brûlures. Sans elles, nous aurions déjà dû faire demi-tour depuis longtemps. Il devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficile de trouver le courage d'avancer. Certains perdaient courage et voulaient rentrer, ce que nous ne pouvions leur reprocher. La chaleur était caniculaire, insupportable, et nous assommait. J'avais sans cesse l'impression qu'elle exerçait une pression sur mon crâne et que j'allais m'évanouir. Chaque pas me demandait un effort particulier, et je ne pouvais parfois m'empêcher de tituber. J'avais même dû enlever ma pièce en or greffée sur mon front, car elle conduisait la chaleur et me brûlait comme si elle venait d'être chauffée à blanc. Je me sentais tout nu sans elle, mais c'était mieux que de finir avec le front grillé. Je jetai un œil à Absol. Il ne se plaignait jamais, et pourtant son épaisse fourrure qui l'avait protégée contre le froid polaire lors de notre cavale devait maintenant le faire souffrir bien plus que nous tous réunis. Les Pokémon eau avaient plus de facilité à rafraîchir leur corps, mais se sentaient complètement desséchés. Certains se demandaient s'ils seraient encore capable de produire une attaque de type eau à la fin de ce voyage. Seuls les Pokémon de type feu ne souffraient pas trop de la chaleur. Certains n'étaient même pas affectés par la lave et pouvaient s'y plonger comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bain. C'était eux qui repoussaient le magma lorsqu'il s'approchait trop de nous ou nous barrait la route. Ils testaient également la chaleur du sol pour éviter que les autres ne finissent avec les pattes carbonisées en les posant au mauvais endroit. Bientôt, ils furent les seuls à avoir l'esprit suffisamment clair pour continuer à nous guider.

Nous n'avions plus aucune notion du temps, et les conditions pénibles de notre voyage n'arrangeaient rien. Nous avions l'impression d'être enfermés dans ce four depuis des jours, mais cela ne faisait peut-être que quelques heures en réalité. Nous n'avions qu'une hâte : sortir de cette fournaise au plus vite. Au moins, après avoir connu un froid polaire et une chaleur accablante, je saurais profiter pleinement de la chance d'avoir un climat généreux à la maison. Nous marchions comme des morts-vivants, sans plus vraiment savoir comment nous y parvenions ni pourquoi nous continuions à avancer. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler violemment, nous sortant de notre torpeur. Je ne pouvais me débarrasser de la peur que le souterrain ne s'effondre sur nous ou qu'une coulée de lave ne surgisse du plafond. La secousse se calma, et quelqu'un poussa un cri d'exclamation.

\- Regardez ! Là-bas !

Nous sortîmes progressivement de la paralysie dans laquelle nous avait plongé le tremblement de terre pour tenter de voir ce qu'on nous désignait. Ma vision était floue, tout semblait onduler autour de moi, l'air, les murs, et même le sol, me faisait perdre mes repères et mon équilibre. Mais je finis par apercevoir quelque chose une peu plus loin devant nous, au sol. Quelque chose de gros, et de vert. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser ce que c'était.

\- Tyranocif !

\- Et Dracaufeu !

Avec sa couleur se fondant dans celle du paysage, je n'avais même pas vu Dracaufeu, étendu à côté de Tyranocif. Nous nous assurâmes qu'ils étaient encore conscients, et ils ouvrirent péniblement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Dracaufeu gémit et fit un effort pour nous répondre.

\- On a voulu se battre contre Groudon… et on a perdu…

\- Il… il nous a écrasés…

\- Et Alakazam ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?

\- Il se bat… toujours contre Groudon…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Venez, il faut faire vite !

Certains Pokémon restèrent auprès des deux blessés pour veiller sur eux et commencer les premiers soins. Le reste du groupe s'élança dans le souterrain à la recherche d'Alakazam. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour déboucher sur une immense caverne souterraine, assez grande pour contenir un Pokémon légendaire. Au fond de cette grotte, un lac de lave alimenté par une cascade bouillonnait comme le présage d'une terrible menace. Alakazam se trouvait au centre de la salle et nous tournait le dos.

\- Alakazam ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- Hum ! C'est vous ! répondit-il sans même se retourner.

Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il gardait le regard fixé sur le lac de lave et semblait plongée dans une extrême concentration.

\- Restez en dehors de ça ! Cet adversaire… Il est bien trop puissant !

Le magma se mit à bouillonner plus fort, d'une manière inquiétante, tandis qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Alakazam se tendit d'avantage.

\- Il arrive !

Le sol se mit à bouger violemment, comme si quelque chose d'énorme avançait et martelait la terre de chacun de ses pas. Nous regardâmes tout autour de nous, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre issue à cette caverne que le couloir par lequel nous étions venus, et la menace ne semblait pas venir de là. A vrai dire, elle semblait venir de partout à la fois. Le lac de magma sembla alors exposer tandis qu'une créature colossale en émergea en poussant un cri monstrueux. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Courbé vers l'avant comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, entièrement rouge et parcouru d'étranges lignes noires, des yeux jaunes menaçants et agressif, recouvert de griffes tranchantes jusqu'au bout de la queue, Groudon était un véritable monstre sortit tout droit d'un cauchemar. Tout à coup, je me demandai ce qui m'avait pris de venir jusqu'ici.

Le légendaire poussa un rugissement qui retentit dans la caverne, puis balaya brutalement Alakazam d'un puissant coup de griffe qui l'envoya valser contre un groupe de rochers, à plusieurs mètres de là. Sa victime s'évanouit sous la brutalité du choc, et nous restâmes tous pétrifiés devant cette vision d'horreur. Cependant la fureur de Groudon eut tôt fait de nous ramener à la réalité.

\- Allons-y ! Il faut l'attaquer tous ensemble !

Toutes les équipes de secours se jetèrent sur Groudon, et une terrible bataille commença. Nous faisions de notre mieux pour esquiver ses attaques, mais il était difficile d'éviter les éclaboussures de lave, les rochers qui tombaient du plafond et les attaques du terrible monstre en même temps. Je compris vite que ce combat était désespéré. Nous n'avions pas l'ombre d'une chance. C'était un légendaire, le gardien de la terre, créateur des continent, et l'un des deux titans qui avaient failli détruire le monde dans leur combat acharné l'un contre l'autre. C'est du moins ce que disait la légende. Comment pouvions-nous avoir la moindre chance face à un monstre pareil ? Nos attaques n'entaillaient même pas sa peau, comme des coups de griffes sur une carapace, alors qu'une seule de ses attaques pouvait nous blesser gravement. Et la chaleur ne nous aidait en rien, elle ne faisait que nous accabler d'avantage. Des Pokémon commençaient déjà à tomber. Je posai un regard désespéré tout autour de moi.

 _Courage ! Suis ton instinct !_

Ce fut comme si un courant électrique me paralysait sur place.

 _Tout ira bien. Aie confiance en ta force._

Cette voix… C'était celle de Gardevoir. Etait-elle à mes côtés, en ce moment même, en train de m'encourager, ou était-ce mon instinct de survie qui me poussait à continuer à me battre ? Je l'ignorai. Mais soudain, ce fut comme si je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Mes pattes se mirent à bouger d'elles même sans que je ne leur en donne l'ordre, et mes griffes se déployèrent. Comme dans un état second, je me mis à courir vers Groudon, droit vers lui. J'entendis Carrie crier quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J'effectuai un saut spectaculaire et mis toutes mes forces dans mon attaque. Mes griffes laissèrent une longue traînée sombre derrière elle, et je continuai à attaquer, encore et encore. Je sentis soudain une présence à mes côtés, que j'identifiai comme celles de Carrie et d'Absol. Tout était flou, je ne savais plus vraiment ce qui se passait, je savais seulement que j'étais en train de me battre, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de mon corps. Un rugissement terriblement me parvint et je fus projeté en arrière. Ma tête heurta un rocher, et je retrouvai enfin le contrôle de moi-même. Essoufflé, à moitié assommé, je tentai de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Groudon se tordait dans tous les sens et reculait en titubant. Il cessa progressivement de se débattre et s'effondra au sol, vaincu. Je restai de longues minutes sans bouger, sous le choc. Qui l'avait battu ? Qui avait réussi pareil exploit ? Les regards se tournèrent vers moi, abasourdis.

\- Matt, tu… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Que… Quoi ? Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Comment as-tu réussi à vaincre Groudon ?!

J'ouvris et je refermai la bouche plusieurs fois.

\- Je… Je ne… me souviens pas…

\- C'était incroyable ! Tu t'es soudainement mis à courir vers Groudon, et il y avait cette lumière étrange qui t'entourait…

\- Tu l'as attaqué de toutes des forces, et il a eu l'air de faiblir ! Et puis Carrie et Absol sont venus t'aider, et vous l'avez vaincu !

\- Comment vous avez fait ?

\- C'est quoi ta technique ? C'était quoi cette attaque ?

\- Comment tu savais que tu allais le vaincre ?

Sortant de leur état de choc petit à petit, les équipes de secours se mirent bientôt à nous bombarder de questions, puis à nous acclamer et à nous porter en triomphe. J'étais toujours confus quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Et d'après les regards de mes amis, je n'échapperai pas à un interrogatoire plus poussé. Mais j'attendrais d'être seul avec eux pour parler de tout ça. Lorsque les esprits furent un peu calmés, on alla s'occuper des blessés.

\- Alakazam ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Arg… Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Groudon a été vaincu. C'est fini.

\- Comment ? Mais qui…

\- Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Il faut qu'on vous soigne.

\- Que doit-on faire pour Groudon ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même uniquement parce que son sommeil a été perturbé. Il devrait se calmer maintenant. déclara Alakazam.

Le souterrain se mit alors à trembler violemment.

\- Sortons vite d'ici !

Les Pokémon se rassemblèrent en petits groupes, et toutes les équipes de secours sortirent leurs badges de secourisme, remplis d'énergie au préalable pour effectuer une évacuation d'urgence. Carrie m'avait parlé de cette fonction quand nous avions reçu le nôtre, mais c'était la première fois que j'allais avoir l'occasion de le tester. Nous aidâmes Alakazam à se relever, et après avoir vérifié que nous n'avions oublié personne, les équipes se téléportèrent une à une hors de la mine. Nous nous accrochâmes à notre propre badge et nous les imitèrent. J'eus une désagréable sensation de fourmillement dans tout le corps, puis des vertiges, comme si j'allais m'évanouir. Enfin, mon cœur se souleva dans ma poitrine comme si j'étais dans des montagnes russes, et les choses revinrent finalement à la normale. Nous étions dehors, loin de la mine, et mon premier réflexe fut de prendre une grande inspiration pour sentir l'air frais entrer dans mes poumons. Nous étions trop loin de la Place Pokémon pour pouvoir nous y téléporter directement, mais au moins nous n'avions pas eu à rebrousser chemin dans ce four insoutenable. Nous décidâmes de dresser le camp pour nous reposer et soigner les blessés. Heureusement, personne n'était entre la vie et la mort. Tous s'en sortiraient et finiraient par guérir avec le temps. Bien sûr, on ne parla que de mon exploit au cours du dîner, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Tous mirent mon incapacité à expliquer ce qui s'était passé sur le compte du choc que j'avais reçu après mon combat, lorsque j'avais été projeté. Je ne démentis pas, ce qui me donna une bonne excuse pour justifier mon amnésie partielle. Lorsque je réussi enfin à m'isoler avec Carrie et Absol, ils m'interrogèrent.

\- Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! C'est comme si j'étais dans un état second ! J'ai entendu la voix de Gardevoir, et puis… Après c'est le flou total.

\- Tu as entendu Gardevoir ?

\- Oui, enfin je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment elle. J'ai cru entendre une voix, mais c'était peut-être juste mon esprit qui me jouait des tours.

C'était peut-être vrai. Peut-être que je m'étais simplement remémoré ses encouragements à ce moment-là et qu'ils m'avaient donné une force nouvelle. Mais cette explication n'était pas suffisante pour expliquer le fait que j'avais pu vaincre un Pokémon légendaire.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de lumière dont quelqu'un a parlé tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh, ça… Juste avant que tu ne te précipites sur Groudon, une lueur étrange a commencé à t'entourer… Comme une aura qui émanait de toi. C'était très étrange.

\- Alors ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui aie vaincu Groudon.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien… C'est comme si…

Je cherchai mes mots. Absol vint à mon secours.

\- Tu crois que tu as reçu de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ? Que cette lumière était une aide extérieure qui t'as donné la force de vaincre Groudon ?

\- Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! C'est comme si elle avait agi à travers moi… Comme si elle m'avait utilisée.

Nous restâmes silencieux, plongés dans nos pensées.

\- A ton avis… Qui t'a aidé ? Gardevoir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… C'est possible… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était au service des esprits maintenant. Peut-être que ces esprits sont venus à mon secours ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire à cette théorie. Gardevoir m'avait dit que j'avais une fonction à remplir. Elle avait aussi prédit que tout irait bien pour moi dans cette aventure. Savait-elle que cela arriverait ? M'avait-elle aidé pour me garder en vie afin que je puisse remplir ma fonction ? Et si elle était une sorte d'ange gardien veillant sur moi ?


	17. Au Dessus des Nuages

Il nous fallut une semaine de plus pour revenir à la Place Pokémon. Ceux qui étaient restés sur place nous accueillirent à bras ouverts, profondément soulagés de nous savoir sains et saufs. Et très bientôt, tous les habitants de notre bon vieux village furent rassemblés pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Beau travail vous trois ! s'exclama Tengalice en s'adressant à moi, Carrie et Absol.

\- Vous avez vraiment vaincu Groudon ? s'étonna Chétiflor.

\- C'est magnifique mes chéris ! Vous avez une admiratrice ! s'exclama Mama Kangourex.

\- Holà ! Attendez ! Comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passé sous terre ?

\- Békipan a distribué une édition spéciale du Journal Pokémon. nous expliqua Chenipan.

\- Vous avez fait de sacré progrès ! s'enthousiasma Tengalice.

\- Oui, il y a vraiment de quoi être fier. dit Grolem en souriant.

\- Vous avez été super ! nous félicita Tortank. On devrait faire équipe, un jour ! Ha, ha, ha !

Alakazam s'approcha de nous et nous observa longuement.

\- Vous avez gagné le respect de tous. Equipe Tonnerre… Vous êtes vraiment une équipe de secours remarquable. Matt, Carrie, et toi aussi Absol, tout le monde vous admire.

Carrie en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

\- Snif… On a réussi Matt ! On a travaillé comme des forçats… mais ça en valait la peine ! Tout ce qu'on a traversé a un sens maintenant ! Notre équipe est enfin reconnue !

\- Regardez-moi ça ! De vrais bébés ! se moqua gentiment Tortank. On a du mal à croire que vous avez battu Groudon !

Tout le monde éclata de rire à sa plaisanterie.

\- Je crois que nos héros ont besoin de repos. Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont participé à l'expédition. Allez tous vous reposer, nous allons prendre en charge les blessés.

Nous ne fûmes pas mécontents de rentrer enfin chez nous, et nous nous accordâmes quelques jours de repos bien mérité. Mais malgré mes nuits de sommeil bien remplies, Gardevoir ne montra pas le bout de son museau.

 _Me serais-je trompé ? Notre aventure dans la Mine Magma n'était pas celle dont elle parlait ? Mais alors quand ? Quand me donnera-t-elle enfin des réponses à mes questions ?_

Une fois que chacun fut remis de ses émotions et de ces blessures, les Pokémon organisèrent une petite fête sur la place afin de célébrer le retour de tous et notre victoire sur Groudon. Ce n'était rien de très présomptueux. Les commerçants avaient ouverts des stands sur la place où ils vendaient de nombreux petits plats, et un groupe de Pokémon faisait de la musique. Les secousses avaient enfin cessées, signe que Groudon devait s'être calmé et rendormi. En revanche, les autres catastrophes naturelles survenaient toujours jour après jour, et semblait même s'intensifier pour certaines. Et nous ne savions toujours pas comment rétablir l'équilibre du monde. Cette petite fête avait été organisée aussi bien à l'occasion de la réussite de notre expédition que pour oublier un peu tous ces malheurs. Je n'y voyais aucune objection. Après tout, même si nous n'en parlions pas toute la journée, cette histoire de rupture de l'équilibre du monde qui allait le conduire à sa perte préoccupait tout le monde. Si nous ne trouvions pas de solution rapidement, avoir vaincu le gardien de la terre ne nous avancerait à rien, et nous serions tous perdus. Sauf que nous n'avions pas le moindre indice sur ce que nous devions faire. Nous avions écumé les légendes, mis tout notre savoir en commun, et pourtant, personne ne trouva d'explication à ces évènements, et encore moins de solution. Alors autant nous amuser avant que nous n'en ayons plus du tout l'occasion.

La fête battait son plein, quand quelque chose d'étrange se passa. C'était une sensation difficile à décrire. Je sentis ma vision vaciller, et je fus pris d'un vertige. J'avais également l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un chuchoter à mon oreille. Je regardai tout autour de moi dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Gardevoir, persuadé qu'elle devait essayer de me contacter, mais je réalisai qu'autour de moi, les Pokémon semblaient tous aussi perturbés.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lombre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose… J'ai rêvé ?

La sensation me reprit.

\- Non, je l'ai entendu aussi ! s'écria Chenipan.

La musique s'arrêta, et tous s'arrêtèrent de parler afin d'essayer d'entendre à leur tour.

\- Moi aussi. dit Octillery. Je l'entends encore, d'ailleurs…

\- Quelqu'un parle ? demanda Grolem. Je n'arrive pas à discerner…

La voix sembla s'amplifier, je pouvais mieux la distinguer.

\- Cette voix… Elle me dit quelque chose… murmura Carrie, réfléchissant à haute voix. Où est-ce que c'était…

Elle releva soudain vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je me souviens ! C'est celle de Xatu !

\- Xatu ? Ah, je comprends ! C'est de la télépathie ! nous éclaira Alakazam.

En tant que Pokémon de type psy, il devait être capable de communiquer de cette manière lui aussi.

\- Xatu nous parle… par télépathie ? Tu veux dire, par nos pensées ?

Sa voix retentit dans ma tête et dans celle de tous les Pokémon présents sur la place. Peut-être même que toute la région l'entendait, je ne savais pas jusqu'où s'étendait son rayon télépathe.

\- Avis à tous les Pokémon ! A tous les Pokémon, je m'adresse !

Certains avaient encore le réflexe de regarder autour d'eux. Il fallait dire que c'était très perturbant d'entendre une personne que l'on ne voyait pas.

\- Terrible, c'est ! Du ciel… Une météorite tombe…

Ma vision changea tout à coup, et je pus voir Xatu, perché en haut de sa colline, fixant toujours le soleil. Il nous envoyait des images par télépathie.

\- Là-haut dans le ciel ! Une météorite ! Elle est énorme… C'est une géante parmi les étoiles ! La météorite, elle tombe. Elle tombe droit sur nous.

J'entendis des exclamations de surprise et de panique tout autour de moi. Même si je ne pouvais pas les voir, j'imaginais les visages affolés de mes amis. L'image que m'envoyait Xatu changea. C'était comme si je m'élevais dans les airs. Je voyais les étoiles sur le ciel de plus en plus sombre, puis soudain, une étoile filante. Ma vision changea une nouvelle fois, et je pus la voir de près, certainement telle que Xatu la voyait. Une météorite énorme, gigantesque, enflammée, tombant à toute vitesse vers la Terre.

\- Des catastrophes naturelles… Il y en a eu tellement… Bouleversé, l'équilibre du monde l'a été… Tout cela à cause d'une météorite… Une météorite qui se rapproche lentement. Si elle continue ainsi… elle s'écrasera sur ce monde. Les conséquences seront terribles. Il faut faire quelque chose…

Ma vision revint à la normale, et je retrouvai la Place Pokémon. Je pus voir la peur dans les yeux de tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Seul Alakazam garda son calme, imperturbable comme à son habitude.

\- Xatu. Dis-nous. Est-ce qu'on peut stopper cette météorite ?

Xatu resta longtemps silencieux, si bien que je crus qu'il avait coupé la communication. Peut-être qu'elle ne marchait que dans un seul sens ?

\- …Il y a un moyen. Pour empêcher la collision, un seul moyen il y a. A Rayquaza, vous devez parler.

\- Rayquaza ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Tortank.

\- Un Pokémon vivant loin au-dessus de nous. Légendaire, il est. A Rayquaza, vous devez demander de détruire la météorite à partir du ciel. Cependant… Très haut dans le ciel, vit Rayquaza. Connu de peu et jamais vu de personne.

\- Dans le ciel… Comment peut-on y aller ?

\- Alakazam et moi amplifions notre téléport ensemble… Nous envoyons des Pokémon dans le ciel. Cependant… Le ciel est un monde au-dessus des nuages. Que vont devenir les Pokémon envoyés dans le ciel ? Même moi, je ne peux le dire…

J'échangeai un regard avec Carrie. Cela me suffit pour savoir que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- C'est une mission pour nous ! dit-elle. On va y aller !

Un silence accueillit nos paroles. L'heure était grave, et personne ne savait encore comment réagir. Certains étaient effrayés, d'autres encore sous le choc, et quelques-uns tentaient de garder leur calme. Mais personne d'autre ne se porta volontaire. A l'exception d'Absol.

\- Je viens aussi.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu fais partie de l'équipe.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois vers Alakazam, qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je pense aussi… Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire… Mais… réfléchissez. Personne ne sait ce que vous allez trouver dans ce monde au-dessus des nuages.

\- Nous sommes en danger ! répliqua Carrie. Je veux que les Pokémon puissent être en sécurité.

\- On sait enfin ce qui a perturbé l'équilibre du monde. ajoutai-je. Et on sait aussi comment le rétablir. C'est une occasion inespérée ! C'est notre seule chance ! Si on ne tente rien, on mourra tous. Alors je préfère encore mourir en essayant.

\- Je traque la cause de ces catastrophes naturelles depuis des années. continua Absol. Je ne vis plus que pour ça. Je donnerai volontiers ma vie pour tenter de les arrêter.

Il se tourna vers moi et Carrie.

\- Et puis… Nous avons fait une promesse.

Nous comprîmes aussitôt de quoi il parlait. La promesse que nous avions faite à Sulfura, puis à Artikodin. J'acquiesçai doucement. C'était notre mission, à tous les trois. C'était à nous de le faire.

\- Matt, Carrie, Absol. Vous entendez ? C'est Xatu. Discuter, nous allons, Alakazam et moi, pour savoir comment amplifier Téléport. Il faut faire vite. Demain sera le départ. Vous reposer, vous devez. Encore une chose. Dangereuse va être votre aventure… L'échec n'est pas permis. Surpassez-vous.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, comme toujours !

A présent, nos amis nous regardaient avec émotion. Nous lisions le respect, l'espoir, mais aussi la peur, celle que nous échouions, celle de nous perdre… Chenipan fut le premier à s'avancer.

\- Je vais vous attendre bien sagement ici. Je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver.

\- C'est une mission difficile, mais je sais que vous pouvez y arriver. dit Lombre. Il le faut !

\- Bonne chance mes chéris. nous encouragèrent Mama Kangourex et Octillery. Faites bien attention à vous !

\- Ça ne va pas être facile mais… Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'échec ! nous rappela Grolem.

\- Notre avenir dépend de vous ! Soyez à la hauteur ! ajouta Tortank en bombant le torse, comme pour nous encourager à nous montrer dignes.

\- Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien vous ! Gardez espoir ! dit vivement Tengalice.

\- Tous nos espoirs reposent sur vous. Je sais que c'est une très lourde responsabilité mais… nous comptons tous sur vous.

\- J'ai le sentiment que vous pouvez réussir !

\- Vous êtes notre seul espoir ! Courage !

Et ainsi de suite, tous vinrent nous encourager, placer leurs espoir en nous, nous faire leurs adieux au cas où nous ne reviendrions pas. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, Alakazam s'approcha doucement de nous.

\- Je vais m'entretenir avec Xatu. Vous partez demain, alors préparez-vous et allez vous coucher.

\- Oui, on y va tout de suite.

Nous fîmes notre sac sans trop savoir quoi emmener. Comment se préparer à aller dans un monde que personne n'avait jamais vu, jamais exploré ? Je ne savais même pas si nous pourrions accéder à un tel lieu. Nous ne pouvions pas voler… Et si nous tombions depuis les nuages ? Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de douter. C'était notre seule et unique chance. Nous emportâmes donc surtout des provisions, de l'eau, et quelques objets en tout genre. Nous étions tout de même incertains quant à ce dont nous aurions besoin là-bas. Mais il fallait se reposer maintenant. Le lendemain risquait d'être pénible.

[…]

Il faisait noir comme un trou sans fond tout autour de moi. Comme une nuit sans lune, sans étoile, et sans la moindre source de lumière. Je ne voyais strictement rien, c'était comme si la lumière elle-même avait cessé d'exister. Et je me sentais horriblement mal. La sensation était très difficile à définir, je savais seulement que jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel mal être. Puis le noir fondit progressivement, et je me retrouvai dans ce qui ressemblait au Néant des Songes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les habituelles couleurs pastels, le rose, le vert, le jaune pâle, avaient toutes été remplacées par du violet et du bleu très foncés, presque noirs. Alors que le ballet de couleurs qui se mouvait tout autour de moi me berçait d'ordinaire, il me donnait mal au cœur aujourd'hui. J'avais des vertiges désagréables, les oreilles qui sifflaient, des courbatures partout sur le corps, et j'étais pris d'une violente nausée. J'avais mal partout, sans vraiment cerner le type de douleur que je ressentais. C'était dans chacune partie de mon corps, dans ma chair, dans mes os, dans mon cerveau, et même dans mon âme. C'était l'impression que j'avais en tout cas.

 _Je crois… Que je suis en train de rêver… Mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? C'est… la première fois…_

[…]

 _Alors que la nuit était tombée, calme et tranquille sur la base de l'équipe Tonnerre, et que tous ses habitants étaient profondément endormis, une ombre se glissa à l'intérieur, furtive, silencieuse, presque invisible. Elle s'approcha du lit de Matt et se pencha sur lui. Puis elle commença à dévorer ses rêves. Matt gémit et s'agita dans son sommeil, prisonnier de l'attaque, totalement vulnérable. L'ombre ricana._

 _\- Tu aimes Dévorêve ? C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Ec, ec !_

 _Elle observa sa victime se tordre dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'emprise de l'attaque, en vain. Tant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, elle ne pourrait échapper à son supplice._

 _\- Qui aurait pensé que tu étais un humain avant… C'est une surprise. En tout cas, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance ! Ec, ec ! Et maintenant, tout le monde va le savoir ! Grâce à Dévorêve, tout le monde va savoir ce que tu as dans le cœur ! Ec, ec, ec !_

 _L'ombre se raidit soudain, sur ses gardes. Elle sentait une présence approcher. Une lumière descendit soudain vers le Pokémon endormi, comme une étoile scintillante tombée du ciel qui voletait doucement, tout en prenant son temps, comme une plume. Effrayée, l'ombre recula instinctivement. Lorsque la lumière se posa enfin sur Matt, elle s'enfuit._

[…]

 _… … … La douleur… s'en va…_

Mon malaise s'apaisa soudain, et progressivement, tous les symptômes diminuèrent. Mes oreilles cessèrent de siffler, mes nausées et mes migraines s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je n'avais plus mal au cœur, et je retrouvai cette douce sensation d'apaisement et de flottement. Les couleurs autour de moi s'éclaircirent, et le violet se changea en vert clair, comme une large pelouse qui ondulait au vent. Je sus aussitôt qu'elle allait arriver.

 _Gardevoir ?_

Un instant plus tard, elle se matérialisait à mes côtés. Cette fois-ci, je ne la laissai pas décider du fil de la conversation.

\- Gardevoir… Est-ce que tu vas me le dire maintenant ? Qui, ou que suis-je ?

\- Oui. Le moment est venu. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je vais te dire tout ce que tu dois savoir. Matt, tu… Tu dois sauver ce monde.

Cette annonce était si inattendue et si surréaliste que je ne régis pas vraiment.

\- Sauver le monde ? Tu veux dire… Le monde Pokémon ?

\- Oui. Nous avons appris que ce monde allait disparaitre. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes mis à chercher un héros. Mais où que nous cherchions, nous ne trouvions personne. Nous commencions à nous décourager… C'est alors que nous avons rencontré un humain. Matt… cet humain, c'était toi.

Je restai en état de choc quelques secondes avant que l'information ne me percute de plein fouet.

\- Mais… attends une seconde ! Un héros ? Moi ? Ce doit être une erreur… Je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial !

Gardevoir rit doucement, comme si j'avais dit une bêtise attendrissante.

\- Mais si. C'est aussi ce que tu as dit lors de notre première rencontre. Tu as dit que tu manquais de force.

J'entrouvris la bouche, de surprise. Quand j'avais rencontré Carrie, c'est exactement ce que j'avais pensé. Que je n'étais pas utile, car je n'étais ni fort, ni doué pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais nous ne cherchions pas de la force brute… Nous cherchions le vrai courage.

\- Le vrai courage ? Je… je suis sceptique…

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'étais courageux. J'intervenais quand ça me semblait juste, et je détestais qu'on s'en prenne aux plus faibles, que je voulais sans cesse défendre. Mais c'était Carrie la plus courageuse de nous deux. Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à aller combattre Electhor, alors que moi, ça me semblait absurde. C'était aussi elle qui s'était portée volontaire la première pour aller combattre Groudon. Une première fois quand Alakazam et son équipe avaient pris la responsabilité d'y aller. Et la deuxième fois, quand Tengalice avait demandé des volontaires pour aller les secourir. C'était elle l'héroïne, pas moi.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la première fois. me dit Gardevoir en souriant. C'est alors que tu as dit ceci. Pour savoir si tu avais assez de courage… tu as demandé à passer une épreuve. Et ce n'est que lorsque nous serions sûrs que tu le méritais… que nous pourrions te dire la vérité. Pour jouer cette fonction l'esprit et le cœur libre, tu as demandé qu'on efface tes souvenirs d'humain… Et tu as choisi librement de devenir un Pokémon pour lutter aux côtés de tes amis. C'est pour cette raison que tu es dans ce monde.

Je restai totalement abasourdi devant ces révélations. J'avais l'impression de découvrir un autre moi, plus téméraire, plus courageux, plus noble. Il me semblait presque être un étranger.

\- Je… j'ai fait ça ?

\- Tu as prouvé ton courage. Car tu sais… le véritablement courage… Ce n'est pas de n'avoir aucune peur. C'est d'être capable de la surmonter pour venir en aide aux autres. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est toi qui dois sauver notre monde. Et ta fonction… touche quasiment à sa fin.

\- … Empêcher la météorite de s'écraser sur ce monde ? C'est ça ma fonction ?

\- Oui. Et une fois cela accompli… Tu pourras retourner dans le monde des humains, ton monde.

\- Oh… Alors je vais me retransformer en humain…

Je sentis mon cœur faire un looping dans ma poitrine.

\- Attends ! Ça veut dire que…

\- Oui. Cela signifie… que tu devras dire au revoir à Carrie.

Je sentis une immense tristesse m'envahir.

\- Carrie… Je devrai l'abandonner ?

Je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait confié pendant notre cavale. Son dresseur dont elle avait été si proche, et qui l'avait abandonnée du jour au lendemain sans lui donner la moindre explication… Allais-je devoir lui faire subir ça une deuxième fois ?

\- Une grande amitié te lie à Carrie, Matt. Alors, si tu devais partir… ton acolyte aurait le cœur brisé.

Je sentis mon propre cœur se fissurer en entendant ces mots.

\- Mais on ne peut rien y faire… Quand il y a des rencontres, il y a aussi des adieux…

Je baissai la tête et sentis mes yeux me piquer. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le choix ? Pourquoi devais-je faire la souffrir ainsi ?

\- … J'ai connu, moi aussi, une amitié de grande valeur, autrefois. Je chérissais sincèrement notre amitié… mais mon âme sœur a dû partir. Cette perte me remplit de tristesse encore aujourd'hui…

Son regard se fit rêveur tandis qu'elle continuait à parler.

\- … Mais… on se reverra un jour… Je le sais.

J'eus soudain une sensation étrange, comme si quelque chose venait subitement d'être retiré, laissant un vide derrière elle. A sa tête, je sus que Gardevoir l'avait senti aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

Elle sembla regarder au loin, même si le temps et l'espace était relatifs dans cet endroit.

\- … Il semble que quelqu'un regardait dans ton rêve. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Qui que ce soit, il est parti. Tout ce qui reste dans ce rêve est un sentiment de tristesse…

 _C'est vrai. Je peux le sentir… Quelque chose de triste et de nostalgique flotte dans l'air… Comme un regret…_

\- Ce Pokémon… s'est enfui en pleurant, je crois…

Sans même le connaître ni lui en vouloir d'avoir espionné mon rêve, j'eus de la peine pour ce Pokémon. Car il avait laissé une part de ses sentiments derrière lui, et je pouvais ressentir une partie de sa peine…

\- Le jour va bientôt se lever. Au revoir.

\- Attends Gardevoir ! Une dernière question… Pendant le combat contre Groudon, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai cru entendre ta voix… est-ce que c'est toi qui m'est venu en aide ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire énigmatique et chaleureux à la fois.

\- Je te l'ai dit Matt… Tu dois avoir confiance en ta force. Tu dois croire en toi. Tu n'es pas un Pokémon comme les autres…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial ?

\- Bonne chance, Matt. Croie en ta force, et tout ira bien. Je sais que tu peux réussir. J'ai confiance en toi…

Elle me souriait toujours, mais elle commençait à disparaître. Je n'essayai plus de la retenir, je savais pour avoir de nombreuses fois essayé que c'était inutile.

[…]

Pour une fois, je fus le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Les rayons du soleil levant vinrent me chatouiller le museau, me réveillant doucement. La maison était silencieuse, les autres dormaient encore. Je ne les réveillai pas tout de suite. Je restai étendu sur mon lit, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. D'abord, il y avait eu ce cauchemar, cette douleur et cette sensation indescriptible de profond mal être. Puis Gardevoir était apparue… Avait-elle chassé mon cauchemar ? Est-ce qu'une personne malveillante avait tenté de me contacter d'une manière similaire à celle de Gardevoir ? Je n'en savais rien… Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Et puis il y avait toutes ces révélations… Je savais enfin pourquoi j'avais été transformé en Pokémon. Et je savais que je redeviendrai humain dès que j'aurai sauvé le monde. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours… Tout dépendait du temps que je mettrai à réaliser ma mission. Je me levai et regardai quelques instants mes amis dormir.

 _Je ne vais pas leur dire… Pas tout de suite… Le plus important pour le moment, c'est la mission. L'heure des adieux n'est pas encore venue._

Le cœur lourd, je les réveillai doucement.

\- Le soleil se lève… Il faut qu'on se mette en route.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Carrie au réveil. Elle semblait se retenir de se tourner pour se rendormir. Je la comprenais. Pour moi non plus, la nuit n'avait pas été très reposante. Je serais bien resté au lit quelques heures de plus. Mais elle se leva, et nous nous rassemblâmes tous les trois autour de la table pour un petit déjeuner solide. Même si j'avais encore moins le cœur à manger que d'habitude, je m'y obligeai. Il fallait prendre des forces. Nous ne savions pas ce qui nous attendait là-haut. En sortant de la maison, nous eûmes la surprise de trouver quelques-uns de nos amis qui nous attendaient là. Les Magnéti, Chenipan et sa maman, Chrysacier, Taupiqueur et ses pères… Et même Dracaufeu. Il laissa d'abord tous nos amis nous dire au revoir et nous encourager une dernière fois, puis il s'avança.

\- Le rendez-vous a lieu sur la Colline des Anciens. Mais c'est un peu loin pour y aller à pied. On perdrait trop de temps. Je vais vous y déposer.

Il nous fit grimper sur son dos, et nous nous accrochâmes. Il s'éleva dans les airs tandis que nos amis nous criaient des « au revoir » et des « bonne chance » depuis le sol, puis il battit des ailes et s'élança à pleine vitesse. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait voler aussi vite. Je sentis qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour arriver le plus vite possible. Nous n'échangeâmes que très peu de mots durant le voyage, celui-ci me parut à la fois très long et trop court. Je repérai de loin Xatu sur sa colline, et Dracaufeu se posa enfin. Je devais avouer que cela me fit beaucoup de bien de retrouver la terre ferme sous mes pattes.

 _Tu vas dans le ciel, Matt. Ce n'est pas le moment de découvrir que tu as le vertige._

\- Ah, vous voilà. dit Alakazam lorsque nous descendîmes.

Xatu se mit soudain à pousser un cri surprenant tout en déployant ses ailes. Il nous fit tous sursauter, sauf Alakazam. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait se comporter étrangement.

\- Que… que se passe-t-il ? Que fait Xatu ? demanda Carrie.

\- Il est presque prêt. Le Cristal de Téléportation…

\- Le cristal ? Quel cristal ?

\- Xatu poussa un nouveau cri. Il semblait très concentré sur quelque chose que nous ne pouvions visiblement pas voir. Soudain, des petites étincelles apparurent devant lui, et de l'énergie se mit à circuler sous forme de boule lumineuse. Au cœur de cette lueur, je pus distinguer quelque chose se former, et l'énergie prit une forme solide. Celle d'un cristal scintillant.

\- … C'est fait. déclara simplement Xatu.

Il se tourna enfin vers nous, et le cristal flotta tout seul jusqu'à nous.

\- Ceci… ceci est le Cristal de Téléportation. Il vous téléportera dans le monde des cieux. A présent… Prenez-le.

Je le pris dans mes pattes. Il n'était pas chaud, contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé. Mais il n'était pas froid non plus. Il luisait toujours d'une étrange lueur verte pâle.

\- Il a été créé grâce aux pouvoirs psychiques. Les miens, ceux d'Alakazam, et de… Oh ?

Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Un Pokémon de type spectre nous a aidés aussi. Il est parti on dirait…

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Carrie, intriguée.

Alakazam laissa échapper un petit rire discret.

\- Ce Pokémon doit être timide. Peu importe. dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il nous observa longuement tous les trois, comme s'il nous évaluait.

\- Maintenant… je dois vous poser cette question une dernière fois. Ce sera un voyage dangereux. Irez-vous quand même ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard, nous comprenant parfaitement les uns les autres.

\- Bien sûr que nous irons ! Il faut qu'on persuade Rayquaza de détruire cette météorite, pas vrai ? Si cela pouvait ramener la paix, je donnerais volontiers ma vie ! La paix est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi.

 _Oui… Et quand ce souhait se réalisera… Gardevoir a dit… que ce sera ma dernière aventure avec Carrie…_

\- Notre discours n'a pas changé depuis hier.

\- Très bien… Alors… Nous comptons sur vous. Bonne chance.

Carrie et Absol se rapprochèrent de moi, et nous touchâmes le cristal tous ensemble. Celui-ci sembla comprendre notre souhait immédiatement, car il se mit à luire de plus en plus fort. Une lumière commença à nous entourer, de plus en plus forte, si bien que je fus aveuglé. Je me sentis soudain comme si j'étais projeté dans les airs, puis une sensation de chute me souleva le cœur. Je paniquai. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que nous avions échoué ? La téléportation n'avait pas marché ? Je tentai de voir ce qui se passait, mais la lumière m'aveuglait toujours. Puis soudain, le bleu tout autour de moi, et je tombai sur quelque chose de mou. Comme un gros matelas. Je rebondis plusieurs fois sur la matière, puis je m'immobilisai enfin. J'ouvris les yeux. Carrie et Absol se trouvaient à mes côtés. Nous jetâmes des regards ébahis tout autour de nous.

\- On est… Oh ! Les gars ! On est sur des nuages !

Je constatai qu'elle disait vrai. Nous nous trouvions sur un énorme nuage. C'était un peu mou, très doux, comme une boule de coton. Carrie fit quelque pas, marchant avec exagération sur les nuages comme pour en tester la solidité.

\- Waouh ! C'est incroyable !

\- Mais… Comment on peut marcher sur des nuages ? Ce n'est pas censé être… immatériel ? Je veux dire, ce n'est que de l'eau sous une forme… Enfin on n'est pas supposé pouvoir marcher dessus enfin ! m'écriai-je, incapable de comprendre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des nuages ordinaires. dit Absol en malaxant celui qui se trouvait sous ses pattes.

Il tenta de griffer le nuage, et un trou se forma. Je laissai échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Le nuage se reforma progressivement, bouchant le trou. Absol s'appuya dessus, et il semblait aussi solide que si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ils sont exactement comme on a tendance à imaginer qu'ils seraient si on pouvait marcher dessus. Matt a raison, ils ne devraient pas être suffisamment solides pour qu'on puisse se tenir dessus. Je crois qu'une force leur a donné cet aspect afin de les rendre habitables.

\- Tu crois… que c'est Rayquaza qui a fait de ces nuages ce qu'ils sont ?

Il acquiesça doucement. Puis il leva le museau vers… plus haut dans le ciel.

\- Regardez.

Nous levâmes la tête à notre tour pour découvrir une immense tour faites de nuages. Elle semblait enroulée sur elle-même, comme si on l'avait essorée, comme une barbe à papa, ou comme une tornade de nuages. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi elle me faisait penser. Une gigantesque tornade solide et immobile.

\- Waouh… C'est…

Carrie ne trouva pas de mot pour décrire ce que nous voyions. C'était à la fois merveilleux, épatant et stupéfiant. Je me trouvais dans le même état qu'elle.

\- Alors… Tout en haut de cette tour…

\- Oui. Nous trouverons Rayquaza.

Absol fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Hâtons-nous. Le temps presse, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- D'accord, mettons nous en chemin.

Nous suivîmes le long sentier de nuages qui menait jusqu'à la tour, et nous trouvâmes une sorte de petite entrée à son pied. Nous nous y engouffrâmes. L'intérieur aussi était fait de nuages, et cela ressemblait à un immense escalier en colimaçon, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'escalier, et le chemin était en pente.

\- Je sens que ça va être long d'arriver jusque-là haut… Mais on a pas trop le choix. Il faut faire vite.

Nous commençâmes notre ascension. Nous réalisâmes vite que marcher sur des nuages était épuisant en réalité. Ils s'enfonçaient un peu à chacun de nos pas, comme s'ils étaient légèrement élastiques, et je me demandai si un Pokémon très lourd serai passé à travers. C'est l'impression que cela me donnait en tout cas. Nous grimpâmes pendant ce qui nous sembla des heures, faisant parfois des pauses pour retrouver notre souffle, épuisés de laisser nos jambes faire tant d'effort. Nous finîmes d'ailleurs par suivre l'exemple d'Absol et nous progressâmes à quatre pattes, ce qui rendait la progression bien plus facile et bien moins fatigante. Nous manquons d'air à cause de l'altitude et nous étions essoufflés bien plus vite que d'ordinaire, mais je soupçonnais également Rayquaza d'avoir rendu l'endroit plus respirable. Normalement, à cette hauteur, quelle qu'elle soit, nous aurions dû suffoquer. Le sol et les murs étaient parsemés de trous, si bien que nous pouvions voir le ciel s'étendre presque à l'infini en dessous de nous. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation de vertige qui me prenait chaque fois que je regardai au travers, si bien que j'évitai catégoriquement de m'en approcher. Je ne sus combien de temps nous progressâmes le long de cette pente qui semblait s'élever vers le ciel à l'infini. Peut-être qu'elle dépassait la couche d'ozone et qu'elle allait jusque dans l'espace ? Je me giflai mentalement.

 _Mais non… Tu l'as bien vu de l'extérieur. Elle a une fin cette tour._

C'était vrai. D'en bas, j'avais pu la voir dans son ensemble. Et pourtant cet endroit semblait hors du temps et de l'espace. On ne voyait que le ciel bleu à l'infini partout autour de nous. On ne voyait ni la Terre en dessous de nous, ni l'espace au-dessous de nous, ni le soleil, ni la lune, ni les étoiles. Et pourtant le ciel était clair comme en plein jour.

 _C'est peut-être une illusion ? Après tout, nous avons bien été projetés dans le ciel pour venir jusqu'ici…_

Je contemplai le cristal de téléportation. Heureusement, nous ne l'avions pas perdu pendant notre voyage. Sans lui, nous aurions eu bien du mal à revenir sur Terre. A moins que Rayquaza n'ait l'amabilité de nous raccompagner.

\- Dites… A votre avis… Il est comment Rayquaza ?

\- S'il vit dans le ciel… Ce doit être un oiseau. Comme Artikodin, Sulfura et Electhor. Mais je ne sais pas de quel type il sera… Peut-être que ses ailes seront en nuage elles aussi ?

Carrie eut un regard rêveur tandis qu'elle essayait d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

\- Je ne parlais pas de son apparence physique… A votre avis, quel sera son caractère ? Jusqu'ici, tous les Pokémon légendaires que nous avons rencontrés n'étaient pas très aimables… Les oiseaux nous ont tous attaqués sans nous laisser le temps de nous expliquer, ou quand ils le faisaient, ils ne nous croyaient pas. Quant à Groudon, il était si furieux qu'il n'a jamais prononcé une seule parole… Il en semblait de toute façon incapable, comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Comment on fait s'il ne parle pas ? Ou s'il nous attaque ?

\- On lui parlera, on essayera de le convaincre. On mimera s'il le faut. Mais on doit lui faire comprendre l'urgence de a situation et le persuader de nous aider. Après tout, si ce monde disparaît, lui aussi. S'il nous croit, il devrait accepter plutôt facilement…

Je fixai Absol. Il n'avait encore rien dit.

\- Absol. Tu as fréquenté un Pokémon légendaire toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes. Les légendaires sont des êtres méfiants par nature, et souvent agressifs. Ils défendent leur territoire et ne tolèrent pas la moindre intrusion. Rayquaza sera sûrement surpris de nous voir ici, il ne prendra peut-être pas très bien notre venue. Nous devons être prêts à nous battre.

Je regrettais presque d'avoir posé la question. Nous avions toujours eu de la chance jusque-là. Alakazam nous avait sauvé la mise lorsque nous avions combattu Electhor. Contre Artikodin, c'était Absol qui était intervenu… Et contre Groudon, je n'avais pas vraiment d'explication, et malgré les paroles énigmatiques de Gardevoir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais reçu de l'aide. Je m'assombris aussitôt. Penser à elle me rappelait ce qu'elle m'avait révélé cette nuit et me plongeait dans une grande tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Frimousse ? Tu en fais une tête…

Je relevai la tête. Carrie m'observait avec inquiétude.

\- C'est rien… Je m'inquiète juste à propos de notre rencontre avec Rayquaza.

\- Ça va bien se passer. De toute façon, l'échec n'est pas permis. On doit réussir !

Je hochai la tête et me forçai à sourire.

\- Oui… On va y arriver. On doit croire en nous.

\- Exactement. On surmontera cette épreuve, comme on l'a toujours fait.

Je levai la tête et aperçus le ciel.

\- Regardez !

Mes amis m'imitèrent et le virent eux aussi.

\- C'est la fin de la tour !

Nous nous précipitâmes vers le ciel et nous débouchâmes sur une immense plateforme faite elle aussi de nuages. Mais il n'y avait personne. Uniquement le ciel bleu partout autour de nous, se prolongeant à l'infini dans toutes les directions.

\- On est au sommet… On ne peut pas aller plus loin…

Je jetai un œil en contrebas et le regrettai aussitôt. C'était tellement haut ! J'eus soudain l'impression que les nuages allaient céder sous mon poids où que j'allais basculer dans le vide. Je restai alors bien au centre du plateau de nuages.

\- Peut-être qu'il est parti faire un tour ? Je veux dire… Il ne doit pas rester assis en haut de sa tour toute la journée… Il doit se balader dans le ciel la plupart du temps.

\- Tu as raison. On n'a qu'à l'attendre.

\- J'espère qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à revenir. Nos provisions ne sont pas éternelles, et la météorite approche pendant ce temps…

\- Qui va là ? Qui ose pénétrer mon territoire aérien ?!

Je ne m'empêcher de sursauter et Carrie laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'une voix résonne comme ça, d'un seul coup, alors que nous ne savions pas combien de temps nous risquions de l'attendre.

\- Rayquaza ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- En effet… Le ciel m'appartient. J'ignore comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici mais… Je vous somme de partir immédiatement !

\- Mais… Attends… Nous sommes venus de loin pour te rencontrer… Nous sommes ici car nous avons besoin de ton aide…

\- Hors de question ! rugit-il.

Il surgit soudain de derrière la tour, nous causant une deuxième frayeur, et survola le sommet. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Carrie, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un oiseau. On aurait plutôt dit un dragon long et fin comme un serpent, entièrement vert avec quelques lignes jaunes parcourant son corps, des sortes de longues cornes semblables à des antennes dressées sur sa tête, et des petits yeux jaunes perçants qui me rappelèrent ceux de Groudon, d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait pas d'ailes ni de pattes arrières, seulement deux petits bras atrophiés comme ceux d'un dinosaure, mais il se mouvait avec grâce dans le ciel, s'enroulant parfois sur lui-même avant de recommencer à filer dans l'air. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer pareille apparence pour le gardien du ciel. Il était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant, avec son regard menaçant braqué sur nous.

\- Je suis un être céleste, vous êtes des êtres terrestres. Nous appartenons à deux mondes différents ! Jamais je ne me suis posé au sol, et ce, pendant des centaines des millions d'années ! Vous devriez en faire de même et ne pas pénétrer sur mon territoire !

\- Nous savons que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, et nous ne souhaitons pas te déranger mais…

\- Ceux qui défient les lois de la nature ne méritent aucune pitié !

Il poussa un cri terrifiant qui nous fit comprendre que l'heure de la discussion était terminée. Il fallait pourtant qu'on le persuade !

\- Carrie ! Il est forcément de type vol, il doit être sensible à tes attaques électriques ! Fait quelque chose !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que l'électrocuter soit la meilleure façon de le rallier à notre cause ! Et puis si on le met K.O., il ne pourra plus détruire la météorite !

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux incontrôlable, provoqué par le stress et la pression sûrement.

\- Comme si on pouvait battre un Pokémon légendaire ! lui répliquai-je.

\- On l'a déjà fait pourtant ! Ou plutôt, toi, tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu n'as qu'à refaire le même truc que la dernière fois, avec la lumière !

\- Je ne contrôle pas ce truc, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche !

\- Quand vous aurez fini tous les deux, vous penserez peut-être à venir m'aider ? rétorqua Absol, coupant court à notre dispute.

Depuis le ciel, Rayquaza nous lançait des décharges d'énergie qui crépitaient de rouge et de violet avant d'exploser au contact des nuages. Nous faisions de notre mieux pour esquiver, mais s'il ne s'approchait pas, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment l'attaquer. Et s'il continuait à démolir sa tour, nous allions bientôt faire un grand plongeon dans le ciel sans fond. Absol répliquait par des lancers de boules d'énergie spectrale, et Carrie par des décharges électriques. Quant à moi, n'ayant aucune attaque à distance, je lui lançais des épines de Cacturne. Mais il était rapide, trop rapide, et aucune de nos attaques ne l'atteignaient.

 _Il faut trouver quelque chose pour le calmer… Il faut qu'il s'arrête… Rayquaza ! Je t'en prie ! Calme-toi !_

Je tentai de lui transmettre ma pensée, ma volonté et ma détermination, mais je n'étais pas télépathe. Soudain, la tour se mit à trembler dangereusement.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! Une secousse ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! On est sur des nuages ! s'écria Carrie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la tour… corrigea Absol. Ce sont des ondes de choc ! Et elles sont énormes !

Même Rayquaza s'interrompit. C'est alors que je la vis. Un point minuscule, très loin dans le ciel, mais elle était là. Elle approchait. Sans pouvoir contrôler la panique dans ma voix, je me mis à hurler.

\- Rayquaza ! Regarde là-haut !

Il leva la tête et l'aperçut à son tour. Il semblait tout aussi choqué que nous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- C'est une météorite ! Et elle est énorme ! Elle va détruire le monde si elle s'écrase ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là Rayquaza ! S'il te plaît, détruis cette météorite !

Il sembla se calmer instantanément et vint se poser au sommet de la tour, à nos côtés.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça…

\- Oui ! S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi de la détruire !

Il nous observa rapidement tous les trois de ses petits yeux perçants.

\- Avant que j'essaie… j'ai besoin de connaitre votre détermination. La météorite est arrivée trop près. Si j'utiliser mon Ultralaser ici… vous n'en sortirez pas indemnes !

\- Tant pis ! On a accepté ça dès qu'on a accepté de venir ici ! Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Très bien !

Il ouvrit grand la gueule et commença à charger une boule d'énergie pure. Celle-ci grossit de plus en plus.

\- Préparez-vous à affronter votre destin ! cria-t-il.

Puis il leva la tête, et la boule d'énergie explosa en long et puissant laser qui traversa le ciel avant de percuter de plein fouet la météorite. Celle-ci continua à avancer malgré tout. Rayquaza intensifia son attaque. J'eus l'impression que le temps était suspendu, arrêté. Je voyais la météorite se rapprocher au ralenti, et l'attaque de Rayquaza s'amplifier encore.

 _Il ne va pas y arriver… C'est trop tard, nous arrivons trop tard, il ne va pas y arriver…_

Je sentis la patte de Carrie se glisser dans la mienne, et Absol se rapprocha également de nous.

 _Au moins je ne mourais pas seul. Nous serons ensemble. Jusqu'au bout._

Il y eu soudain une violente explosion. Je perdis connaissance.

[…]

Tout était confus autour de moi. Ma vision était floue, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir cessé d'exister. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à réfléchir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait ni où j'étais. Tout autour de moi avait une couleur grisâtre, comme si j'étais au cœur d'une épaisse brume. Des sortes de nuages blancs presque transparents parsemaient le paysage, mais ils étaient immobiles.

 _… Est-ce… un rêve ? … Non… Ce n'est pas un rêve… Oui… Je me souviens… L'explosion de la météorite… elle a dû m'emporter… Et maintenant je dérive… Je suis un esprit… Que va-t-il se passer… ?_

J'aperçus une ombre du coin de l'œil, et si je ne pus me retourner pour la voir clairement, je la reconnus malgré tout.

 _Cette ombre… Ectoplasma…_

Il s'approcha tout près de moi et m'adressa un sourire moqueur, sournois.

\- Ec, ec ! Matt ! Il en faut peu pour te battre ! Bien fait pour toi ! Ec, ec ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Hum… Oh, je sais ! Je vais t'entraîner dans le monde des ténèbres. Ça fera l'affaire.

Il m'attrapa par les pattes arrière et commença à me traîner lentement derrière lui. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter ni même de parler. C'était comme si mon corps ne réagissait plus, et seul mon esprit était encore intact.

 _Ectoplasma m'entraîne… Il a dit… qu'il m'emmenait vers le monde des ténèbres… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Va-t-il m'abandonner dans un monde dont je ne sais rien ?_

Je ne sus combien de temps il me traîna aussi, son immense sourire malfaisant affiché sur le visage. Puis tout à coup, il ralentit et s'arrêta. Il cessa de sourire et regarda tout autour de lui d'un air confus.

\- Hein ? Mince… J'ai pris le mauvais chemin…

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Où m'a-t-il emmené ?_

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre… Je ne peux pas trouver le bon chemin…

Il regarda encore une fois aux alentours, puis posa ses yeux rouges sur moi.

\- Ec ! J'en ai assez. Je vais te laisser là… C'est ça. Adieu.

Il s'éloigna et me laissa seul dans ce monde étrange. Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant ? Allais-je rester ici pour l'éternité ? Est-ce qu'une sorte de gardien des morts allait venir me chercher pour m'emmener… je ne savais où ? Ou peut-être deviendrais-je un esprit, comme Gardevoir… Mon corps et mon esprit me paraissaient de plus en plus engourdis. Je me sentais partir…

[…]

\- Hé… Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !

Je remuai faiblement. J'avais retrouvé la sensation de mes pattes. Mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas encore obéir.

\- Allez, réveille-toi !

Lorsque j'eus retrouvé le contrôle de mes paupières, je leur ordonnai de se soulever pour regarder autour de moi. Je vis alors de nombreux visages familiers penchés au-dessus de moi.

\- Laissez-les respirer enfin ! Ecartez-vous !

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

 _Hein ? Cet endroit…_

Je me relevai doucement, et eus la surprise de constater que je me trouvai sur la Colline des Anciens. Carrie reprenait elle aussi lentement conscience à côté de moi. Et tous nos amis étaient là. Tous, sans exception.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est-on arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants pour tenter de me souvenir.

 _C'est sûr… là-bas… Ectoplasma m'a sauvé…_

\- Frimousse ! Tu vas bien ! Toi aussi, Ectoplasma t'a sauvé ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu l'a vu aussi ?

\- Oui… Je crois que c'est lui qui nous a secourus…

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Et comment a-t-il fait ?

Mais nos amis ne nous laissèrent pas plus longtemps l'occasion de nous interroger sur le pourquoi de son geste.

\- Génial ! Vous êtes en vie ! Vous nous avez beaucoup inquiétés ! lâcha Lombre avec émotion.

\- Vous avez été incroyables ! s'exclama Octillery.

\- Sniff… Ça me soulage que vous n'ayez rien… C'est fantastique ! dit Chenipan en reniflant.

\- Tout le monde… Merci… Mais… Et la météorite ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Un cri sonore retentit, nous faisant sursauter et nous arrachant un cri de surprise. Tout en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur, je me tournai vers Xatu. Les ailes déployées, il fixait le soleil couchant, comme la première fois que nous l'avions rencontré.

\- N'ayez crainte ! La météorite n'est plus. Même si cela ne se fait pas tout de suite… Les catastrophes s'apaiseront peu à peu.

Je regardai tout autour de moi et la panique me reprit.

\- Attendez ! Et notre partenaire ? Où est Absol ?

\- Calme-toi. Absol est en sécurité. Il s'est réveillé un peu avant vous.

La foule s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il s'avança tranquillement vers nous. Il ne semblait pas blessé lui non plus.

\- Je suis là. Je vais bien, tout comme vous.

Nous nous jetâmes à son cou, ce qui le surprit et sembla l'embarrasser un peu.

\- Ouf… Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais resté coincé au sommet de cette tour !

\- On a réussi ! Tout a fonctionné !

\- Oui, on a rétabli la paix !

Je sentis une immense joie m'envahir. Enfin ! Le monde était sauvé, et l'équilibre du monde restauré. Nous allions pouvoir reprendre le cours de…

\- Youpi ! C'est trop génial ! s'écria Snubbull.

\- Il faut fêter ça ! renchérit Chétiflor.

\- Laissez-moi tirer un coup de mon Hydrocanon pour lancer la fête ! s'exclama Tortank, ravi.

\- Houlà, du calme ! paniqua Lombre. Ne pointe pas ce truc vers moi ! Pointe-le dans une autre direction ! Allez !

\- Non, non ! Envoie la sauce ! plaisanta Tengalice.

\- Vous devez plaisanter ! s'exclama Lombre, pas tout à fait certain que c'était une farce.

Il recommença à reculer lentement, mais Octillery se glissa derrière lui et l'attrapa.

\- Je vais le tenir pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper !

\- Arrosez-le !

Ils se jetèrent tous sur lui.

\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes sérieux ? Nooooon ! Ne le faites pas !

Tous éclatèrent de rire. J'esquissai moi aussi un sourire amusé.

\- Matt…

Je regardai autour de moi pour découvrir la personne qui m'avait interpelé. Gardevoir apparut alors, exactement comme dans la Forêt Givrée, immatérielle, transparente, comme un mirage, une illusion.

\- Gardevoir…

\- Nous te devons tout, Matt, ainsi qu'à tes amis. La paix est revenue sur notre monde. Merci pour tout. Et maintenant… Ta fonction ici est terminée. Tu vas devoir retourner dans ton monde…

 _Non ! Pas maintenant ! C'est trop tôt !_

\- Il est temps pour toi de dire au revoir… Je suis désolée mais… Il te faut dire adieu… à tous tes amis…

Elle disparut avec un petit air contrit. Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir le faire plus tard, après une grande fête pour célébrer le succès de notre mission, et en privé… Mais il semblait que je n'avais pas le choix. Tout devait s'arrêter ici et maintenant.

 _Le moment fatidique est finalement arrivé…_

J'avais beau avoir eu une vie auparavant, je n'en gardais aucun souvenir. Et depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux dans cette forêt, Carrie avait toujours été là, avec moi. Dans toutes les épreuves, dans tous les bons moments… J'avais construit une nouvelle vie avec elle. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions plus parlé de trouver un moyen de me faire redevenir humain. A vrai dire, même si une part de moi avait toujours voulu depuis le début savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, et même si j'étais toujours curieux de découvrir qui j'étais avant et à quoi ressemblait ma vie d'avant, apprendre la nouvelle aussi brutalement ne me réjouit pas. Je m'étais habitué à être un Pokémon maintenant. Je m'étais fait à mon quotidien de secouriste, j'avais tissé de nouvelles amitiés… J'avais trouvé ma place dans ce monde après m'être durement battu pour l'obtenir. Et voilà que j'allais être une nouvelle fois arraché à tout ce que je connaissais…

 _Me souviendrais-je seulement de tout ce que j'ai fait en tant que Pokémon ? Ou reprendrai-je ma vie là où je l'ai laissé, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé ? Vais-je oublier Carrie, Absol et tous mes amis ?_

Mon cœur se serra. Au même instant, une petite lueur se mit à danser devant mes yeux. Je la contemplai, fasciné, sans comprendre d'où elle venait. Elle s'évapora dans les airs, et une autre vint prendre sa place. En baissant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'elles sortaient de mon propre corps, qui me semblait plus léger tout à coup.

 _Je disparaîs…_

Chenipan fut le premier à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard.

\- Oh ? Matt ?

Tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Carrie ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Matt ! Ton corps… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

J'inspirai profondément. C'était le moment. Je ne pouvais plus le retarder maintenant… Je devais lui dire maintenant.

\- Carrie…

Je balayai tout le groupe sur regard, m'arrêtant sur chacun d'entre eux pour mémoriser leur visage une dernière fois. Puis je plongeai à nouveau mes yeux dans ceux de Carrie.

\- Les amis… Pardon. Mais je dois partir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Mes amis… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Carrie me regarda sans comprendre.

\- Hein ? … Partir ? Comment ça, tu dois partir ?

\- Ma fonction ici est terminée. Je dois retourner sans le monde des humains.

\- Incroyable… murmura Alakazam.

\- Retourner… dans le monde des humains ? répéta Tyranocif.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Carrie, l'air de plus en plus perdue, et désespérée aussi. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? Nous… ne sommes-nous pas partenaires…?

Les lumières sortant de mon corps se firent plus nombreuses, plus rapides à s'élever dans les airs et à s'évaporer. Comme si elles s'impatientaient, ou me pressaient de finir au plus vite mes adieux. Je me sentais partir. Je savais que je n'en avais plus pour très longtemps.

\- Si. Nous serons toujours partenaires, Carrie. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de mon amie et commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de moi, mais n'osa pas me toucher, comme si j'allais voler en éclat si elle tentait de le faire pour me retenir. Je pouvais sentir sa peine comme si c'était la mienne… car c'était aussi la mienne. Je m'efforçai cependant de retenir mes larmes. Je devais me montrer fort. Pour elle. Je ne voulais pas que la dernière image quelle garde de moi soit triste. Je devais garder le sourire jusqu'au départ.

\- Ne pars pas, Matt…

\- Je suis chanceux de t'avoir rencontré, Carrie.

\- Je… Que vais-je faire quand tu ne seras plus là, Matt ?

\- Tu vas continuer les missions de sauvetage. C'est ton rêve, ne l'abandonne pas… Tu ne seras pas seule. Absol, et tous nos amis seront là…

Je me sentais de plus en plus léger, et les lueurs s'affolèrent tout autour de moi, dansèrent devant mes yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi. Au revoir…

Les lueurs s'intensifièrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à m'engloutir complètement. Je sentais la présence de mes amis tout autour de moi, mais je ne les voyais plus.


	18. Le Souhait

_Les lumières se multiplièrent à toute vitesse, accélérant leur mouvement, et bientôt, elles engloutir complètement Matt, le transformant en grande boule de lumière flottant dans les airs, comme s'il avait perdu sa forme matérielle. Il se mit à flotter au-dessus de ses amis, s'éloignant vers l'horizon. Carrie lui courut après jusqu'au bord de la falaise, qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, comme pour essayer de le retenir._

 _\- Matt !_

 _La boule de lumière s'éleva doucement dans les airs, lançant une trainée d'étincelles lumineuses derrière elle, mais Matt ne pouvait plus leur répondre._

 _\- Matt ! Nooooooon !_

 _Ils regardèrent ce qui restait de leur ami s'élever dans les airs, loin, toujours plus loin dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus le voir._

 _\- Sniff… Matt… Pourquoi… Je ne comprends pas… sanglota Chenipan._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous laisser ? se lamenta Chétiflor._

 _\- Matt m'a sauvé la vie… Mais je n'ai rien fait pour lui montrer ma gratitude… regretta Tengalice. J'aurais tant voulu… lui dire merci avant son départ…_

 _\- Tu as raison… approuva Lombre. Son corps s'est élevé et a disparu, comme ça… Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que tout le monde est sauvé ? Juste quand les choses allaient s'arranger…_

 _Tous pleuraient la perte de leur ami, parti trop tôt et trop vite. Xatu se tourna vers eux._

 _\- C'était à prévoir… Notre monde, Matt l'a sauvé. Je regarde en arrière maintenant… En bondissant vers le ciel, Matt semblait éprouver… de la résignation. Résignation pour ce qui allait se passer._

 _Carrie n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que son meilleur ami s'était envolé. Elle sembla reprendre vie, très lentement._

 _\- … Je crois… que je le comprends…_

 _Tous se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux embués de larmes, encore plus peinés pour elle que pour eux-mêmes._

 _\- Matt avait sûrement accepté de devenir un Pokémon pour nous sauver. Et quand… la météorite a été détruite… Matt a su que ce serait le moment de nous quitter…_

 _Ses larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher._

 _\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Si ça devait arriver… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ?_

 _\- Ces mots ne pouvaient être prononcés. lui dit doucement Alakazam. Tout comme tu as le cœur brisé maintenant… Matt a dû ressentir la même peine de te quitter. Essaie de comprendre, Carrie._

 _Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pas encore. Elle secoua la tête, ses larmes redoublant de volume. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir caché la vérité. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit cet idiot ? Si elle avait su… Elle aurait pu profiter de chacun des instants passés à ses côtés… comme si c'était le dernier… Au lieu de ça, il était parti brusquement, sans lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'effondra._

[…]

J'étais perdu dans le ciel comme en pleine mer, avec ses millions d'étoiles pour seule compagnie. Privé d'enveloppe matérielle, je flottait dans les airs, plus léger qu'une plume.

 _Que se passe-t-il ? Je m'élève dans le ciel… Est-ce mon esprit ? Je me demande où je vais…_

Je me laissai porter sans résister. Mes pensées s'égarèrent vers Carrie. Je regrettais tellement de lui avoir fait de la peine, même si je ne l'avais pas voulu.

 _Des voix… J'entends des voix…_

En effet, une sorte de murmure résonnait tout autour de moi. Je ne connaissais pas la voix qui me parlait. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

 _« Je lui ai brisé le cœur… C'est une vraie amitié… de celles qui durent toute la vie… tu t'en rends compte maintenant… Si tu le souhaite… vraiment très fort… vous pourrez peut-être vous revoir. »_

Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir à nouveau, en même temps que l'espoir. Ce mélange de sensations me bouleversa. Mais sans corps, je ne pouvais plus pleurer.

 _Je ne veux pas partir… Je veux rester… avec mon inestimable… irremplaçable partenaire… Laissez-moi rester… Je vous en prie…_

[…]

 _Il faisait nuit quand Carrie rentra à la base. Tous ses amis l'avaient accompagnée jusque chez elle, et Absol avait promis de rester avec elle cette nuit. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même aussi bien entourée, sans Matt, elle se sentait affreusement seule. Elle repensa à son ancien dresseur, celui que Matt lui avait rappelé. Lui aussi l'avait brutalement quittée sans lui donner d'explication. Lui aussi avait eu l'air triste quand il lui avait dit de partir… Elle ne s'en souvenait qu'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi décidaient-ils tous de l'abandonner ? Pourquoi finissait-elle toujours seule ? Elle leva les yeux sur sa maison, construite à l'effigie du visage de Matt, comme pour lui rappeler pour toujours son absence. Elle s'effondra de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-elle eut cette stupide idée ? Désormais, cette maison lui rappellerait tous les jours l'absence de son meilleur ami…_

 _Non… Même si la maison avait été modelée à partir de son propre visage, elle lui rappellerait quand même son ami chaque jour… Chaque fois qu'elle se lèverait et n'aurait plus à venir le réveiller ni à lui préparer son jus de baie oran pour le petit déjeuner. Chaque fois qu'elle serait seule à choisir une mission devant le panneau d'affichage de la Poste Békipan, au lieu de se disputer avec lui pour se décider… Chaque fois qu'elle partirait en sauvetage sans lui… Tout dans son quotidien se chargerait de le lui rappeler._

 _Une étrange lueur descendit du ciel dans son dos et se posa tranquillement à terre. Tous le remarquèrent, sauf elle. La lueur faiblit de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître pour laisser quelqu'un derrière elle. Carrie entendit ses amis pousser des exclamations de surprise et de joie. Lombre la secoua et lui désigna quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se tourna lentement et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Matt se tenait en chair et en os devant elle, l'air perdu. Puis il l'aperçut, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible ! Mais lorsqu'elle se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, elle réalisa que c'était bien réel. Elle se remit à pleurer, de joie cette fois, et lui aussi laissa ses larmes couler librement, pleurant et riant à la fois sans savoir lequel des deux choisir. Tout autour d'eux, leurs amis se jetèrent sur eux pour les serrer dans leurs bras eux aussi._

 _Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi soulagée et heureuse._


	19. Des Fragments de Météorite

La météorite avait été détruite, et le monde était sauvé. Mais le calme ne revint pas tout de suite sur le monde des Pokémon. Même si le danger était écarté, l'équilibre du monde ne pouvait pas se restaurer en un jour. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour se remettre de sa rupture, et les catastrophes naturelles ne cessèrent pas du jour au lendemain. Même si elles étaient bien moins fréquentes, elles diminuèrent progressivement, et les missions de sauvetage étaient donc encore très nombreuses. A peine avions-nous eu le temps de nous remettre de nos émotions que nous dûmes reprendre notre travail. Mais cela nous convenait. Après ce qui s'était passé, ni Carrie ni moi ne savions trop comment réagir. Tout était allé si vite… Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous dire au revoir, et Carrie n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer l'information que j'étais mystérieusement réapparu quelques heures plus tard, juste devant notre maison. Pour ma part, il ne me restait que des souvenirs très vagues. Une sensation de m'élever dans le ciel, avec un sentiment d'infinie tristesse et de solitude, puis il m'avait semblé que quelqu'un m'avait parlé… J'avais souhaité de toutes mes forces rester auprès de Carrie, sous ma forme de Pokémon. J'avais alors recommencé à exister, hagard, complètement déboussolé quant à ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais eu l'impression de sortir d'un étrange rêve qui ne m'avait pas laissé indemne.

Je savais que mon choix était assez égoïste. J'avais peut-être de la famille et des amis qui m'attendaient dans ma vie humaine, mais puisque je ne me souvenais pas d'eux et que je m'étais forgé une nouvelle vie, parmi mes amis Pokémon, je n'avais plus envie de les retrouver. Peut-être subirais-je un jour les conséquences de mes actes, mais en attendant, je profitais de la chance qui m'avait été offerte de choisir. Choisir de rester aux côtés de Carrie. Elle aussi savait tout ce qu'impliquait ce choix que j'avais fait, et elle en était très émue, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment me témoigner sa reconnaissance. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec le fait d'exprimer tout ce que je ressentais à haute voix. S'en suivait alors des moments de silence gênés durant lesquels nous pensions tous deux à ce qui s'était passé, mais aucun de nous ne savait comment réagir. La présence d'Absol nous permettait d'éviter ces moments de malaise, mais il était très souvent absent car il continuait à parcourir la région pour prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de catastrophes naturelles. Nous nous réfugions donc dans les missions de sauvetage afin d'éviter d'y penser.

Les choses revinrent progressivement à la normale, les moments de gêne s'atténuèrent en même temps que les catastrophes, et le quotidien reprit son cours. Cependant la destruction de la météorite avait eu de nombreuses conséquences, et le monde n'était plus le même. Nous en eûmes un exemple un matin, alors que Chenipan et Chrysacier vinrent nous chercher, l'air très agités.

\- Matt ! Carrie !

\- Salut, vous, deux. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Snubbull ! Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre !

\- Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ?

\- Elle a l'air complètement différente…

Les enfants parlaient tous les deux en même temps, si bien que nous ne comprîmes pas un mot. Nous décidâmes finalement d'aller voir de nous-même et nous nous les suivîmes jusqu'à l'étang de Barbicha pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Quelques habitants du coin s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'Alakazam, avec qui nous avions fait la paix, depuis le temps.

\- Bonjour Alakazam. Est-ce que tu as vu Snubbull ? On a entendu dire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'étrange…

Un Pokémon que nous ne connaissions pas se tourna alors vers nous d'un air bouleversé.

\- Mais c'est moi Snubbull !

Nous le dévisageâmes avec des yeux ronds. Loin du petit Pokémon rose à l'apparence de poupée, avec sa fourrure faisant penser à une robe et ses oreilles dont la forme rappelait celle de couettes, celui que nous avions devant nous ressemblait à un énorme molosse à l'aspect féroce et hargneux, avec ses grands crocs qui lui sortaient de la gueule et ses petits yeux méchants.

\- Quoi ?! C'est vraiment toi Snubbull ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus… Je suis entrée dans cette grotte là-bas, et tout d'un coup…

\- Quelle grotte ? l'interrompit Carrie.

\- Elle est apparue sans que j'y prête attention. répondit Barbicha. Vous voyez ? Juste là.

Nous suivîmes son regard. D'habitude, un grand rocher blanc se trouvait au milieu de l'étang, comme une île émergée, accessible par une sorte de chemin de pierre qui faisait office de ponton. C'est là que les Pokémon venaient pour profiter de la vue sur l'étang, ou simplement pour discuter avec Barbicha. Des enfants s'y trouvaient régulièrement pour écouter ses histoires. Mais au centre du rocher habituellement lisse et plat se trouvait un énorme trou qui devait mener à une grotte sous le lac.

\- Alors, tu es entrée là-dedans…

\- Oui, et quand je suis sortie, j'étais comme vous me voyez maintenant.

Seul Alakazam semblait très calme, comme s'il n'y avait absolument pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Snubbull a simplement subit ce qu'on appelle une évolution. expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Une évolution ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Chenipan.

\- Lorsqu'ils remplissent certaines conditions, les Pokémon peuvent évoluer. Au cours de cette évolution, ils changent d'apparence.

\- Comme ça ? D'un coup ?

\- Oui. Tout laisse supposer que cette grotte est un lieu où l'on peut évoluer. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais… peut-être était-il impossible d'évoluer ces derniers temps car l'équilibre du monde était rompu. Et maintenant que la météorite a été détruite… l'équilibre du monde est restauré… Cela pourrait expliquer l'apparition de cette grotte.

\- Je me souviens… Quand je suis arrivé, quelqu'un a dit que ces derniers temps les évolutions semblaient bloquées… C'était quand les catastrophes naturelles ont commencé.

Alakazam hocha la tête. Ça ne faisait que confirmer sa théorie.

\- Alors si j'évolue, je deviendrai comme Chrysacier ? demanda Chenipan. Je croyais que j'allais le devenir en grandissant…

J'haussai les sourcils, étonné qu'il en sache si peu sur l'évolution. Je pensais qu'en jouant avec Chrysacier, ils en auraient parlé tous les deux. Et puis même Snubbull avait l'air de ne pas être si bien renseignée que ça. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, ou peut-être ne connaissait-il que la théorie sans savoir comment cela se passait en pratique. Je réalisai alors que moi-même, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose. Je savais que certains Pokémon avaient besoin d'une pierre, et que pour d'autres, il fallait suffisamment de force ou d'expérience, mais à quel moment cela arrivait-il ? Après un combat ? Ou à n'importe quel moment ? Y avait-il un rite particulier ?

\- Et moi j'espère pouvoir devenir très vite Papilusion… dit Chrysacier, le regard rêveur.

Snubbull, ou plutôt Granbull à présent, regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué.

\- Un… Un instant ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ma nouvelle apparence… Moi qui étais si mignonne… J'ai l'air terriblement féroce maintenant…

\- Malheureusement il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible. Mais l'évolution n'est pas une mauvaise chose. tenta de la consoler Alakazam. L'apparence n'est pas le seul changement qui se produit lors de ce phénomène. La force et les talents d'un Pokémon peuvent être améliorés, par exemple.

Granbull sembla se calmer et envisager la chose sous un angle plus positif.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Est-ce… est-ce que je suis plus forte qu'avant ?

\- Super ! Ça me donne encore plus envie d'évoluer ! s'enthousiasma Chrysacier. J'aimerais tellement devenir Papilusion au plus vite !

\- Moi… moi aussi ! renchérit Chenipan, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- Calmez-vous les enfants, vous devriez en discuter avec vos parents d'abord, vous ne croyez pas ? dis-je, tentant de calmer un peu leurs ardeurs.

\- Et nous, on peut évoluer si on entre dans cette grotte ? demanda Carrie.

\- Oui. Mais seulement si toutes les conditions sont remplies.

\- Frimousse ! Si on essayait d'évoluer nous aussi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, réduisant à néant mes efforts pour calmer tout le monde.

\- Comme ça ? Tout à coup ? Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir un peu avant ?

\- J'aimerais juste savoir si c'est possible. Et en quoi j'évoluerai !

\- Tu n'as pas entendu Alakazam ? Il a dit qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible ! Et puis je sais très bien en quoi tu évolueras. En Raichu. Et moi en Persian. De toute façon il te faut une pierre foudre pour ça.

\- Tu as l'air bien renseigné. remarqua Alakazam.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Pas tant que ça. Je ne connais pas tous les Pokémon et leurs évolutions. Mais je connais celle d'un Pikachu. J'ai peut-être été dresseur avant de devenir un Pokémon.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas envie d'évoluer ? me demanda Carrie.

\- Ça mérite un peu de réflexion avant de se lancer tête la première. Je préfèrerais me renseigner un peu sur le Pokémon que je deviendrai, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'évoluer… Et puis je me sens très bien comme je suis. Je n'ai pas envie de changer pour le moment.

\- Moi je tenterai bien l'aventure… Ça doit être étrange mais très intéressant comme expérience ! Granbull, qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant que tu as évolué ?

\- Je suis sûre que si tu devenais encore plus grande tu ronflerais encore plus fort. bougonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Malheureusement pour moi, Carrie m'entendit et fit volte-face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

\- Euh… Je…

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Elle fit crépiter ses joues pleines d'électricité et je partis en courant. Les spectateurs éclatèrent de rire devant une nouvelle scène de dispute entre Carrie et moi. Ils étaient habitués depuis le temps, mais moi, je n'aimais toujours pas me prendre des décharges électriques. Quand elle était énervée, elle n'y allait pas de main morte.

Carrie finit par se calmer et accepta de réfléchir un peu avant de tenter une évolution. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas de pierre foudre. Chenipan et Chrysacier en revanche, ne renoncèrent pas à leur projet, et Granbull abandonna l'idée de redevenir Snubbull pour vivre désormais sa vie de Granbull. L'évolution était désormais le sujet de conversation numéro un. On demandait conseil aux Pokémon qui avaient déjà évolué pour connaître leurs impressions, et savoir comment ils avaient fait.

\- Je crois que ce serait le bon moment pour évoluer… nous confia Lombre. J'y pense depuis un moment, mais… si j'évolue, je deviendrai Ludicolo… Tu sais ? C'est un Pokémon insouciant… Je ne veux pas avoir une personnalité insouciante… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Je te dirais bien qu'évoluer ne devrait pas changer profondément ta personnalité, mais en réalité, je n'en sais rien… Peut-être que ça influencera un petit peu ton caractère. Tu devrais demander à Alakazam. Il a l'air de bien connaitre le sujet, et puis il a déjà dû évoluer deux fois pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui !

Certains de nos amis nous demandèrent si nous comptions évoluer aussi, d'autres nous assurèrent qu'après avoir sauvé le monde, nous n'avions pas besoin d'évolution pour devenir plus fort et prouver notre valeur. Nous étions déjà pris au sérieux, et les remerciements pour avoir restauré l'équilibre du monde pleuvaient tous les jours. Les frères Kecleon nous refirent une scène larmoyante surjouée sur combien notre exemple les avait inspirés, Mama Kangourex se dit très heureuse de nous voir de retour sains et saufs, et assurait être très fière de nous. D'autres nous confièrent être soulagés de savoir le monde enfin en paix et d'être en sécurité. Je me sentais souvent gêné par tous ces remerciements et par tous ces mérites qu'on nous attribuait. Après tout, nous n'avions fait que gravir une tour de nuages pour convaincre Rayquaza de nous aider. C'était lui qui avait fait tout le travail. Mais je doutai qu'il apprécierait de revoir des visiteurs pour chanter ses louanges.

En guise de remerciement pour avoir sauvé le monde, on nous accorda le grade or, ce qui fit de nous une équipe d'élite, au même rang que l'équipe d'Alakazam. Nous n'étions pas sûrs d'en être digne, et nous demandâmes à gagner le prochain grade par nos propres moyens. Dracaufeu et Tyranocif nous charrièrent gentiment en disant que nous n'étions pas encore à leur niveau, et nous débattîmes sur les niveaux de grade.

\- Je sais qu'on peut avoir un grade encore plus haut que ça mais… je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quoi ça peut ressembler. dit Dracaufeu.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un a déjà dépassé ce grade un jour. s'interrogea Tyranocif.

\- C'est déjà arrivé. répondit simplement Alakazam. Le passé est rempli de Pokémon qui ont servi dans des équipes de secours. Et nombreux sont ceux qui ont laissé leur glorieux nom dans l'histoire. Mais si l'on ne devait citer que le plus grand de tous… il n'y en a qu'un qui s'impose. Son nom est Lucario. Ses exploits en tant que meneur d'équipe sont passés dans la légende. J'aspire à devenir comme lui. Me rapprocher de sa grandeur… C'est mon but et mon rêve.

Sa déclaration en laissa plus d'un admiratif.

\- Nous, l'équipe Hydro, avons le grade bronze. dit Tortank. C'est pas mal hein ? Mais nous devons faire encore mieux ! Et toi Grolem ? Quel est le grade de ton équipe ?

Ce dernier sembla penaud.

\- Nous sommes célèbre pour notre sauvagerie mais… en fait nous n'avons que le grade normal… J'ai honte…

\- Tu n'es pas le seul. lui assura Tengalice. Nous aussi on est toujours au grade normal. On essaye mais…

Cette discussion nous donna encore plus l'impression que cette récompense était illégitime. Nous nous promîmes alors de faire de notre mieux pour nous en montrer véritablement dignes, et nous reprîmes les missions de secours avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Les Cotovol nous annoncèrent qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter la région, ce qui nous attrista.

\- Nous, les Cotovol, parcourons le monde, portés par les vents. C'est dans notre nature.

\- Matt et Carrie, nous vous devons tant. Merci pour tout. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

\- Nous vous remercions sincèrement pour votre aide et votre gentillesse. Faites bien attention à vous.

\- Vous allez nous manquer… Vous aussi prenez soin de vous.

\- Oui, et surtout, si vous repasser dans la région, n'oubliez pas de venir nous rendre visite !

\- C'est promis !

Ainsi, le matin de leur départ, les habitants du coin se réunirent pour leur dire au revoir. Tengalice leur fit souffler un vent puissant pour faciliter leur décollage et marquer le coup. Nous les regardâmes s'éloigner avec la brise, petites boules de cotons perdues dans l'immensité du ciel.

\- Ils vont me manquer… soupira Barbicha, qui était devenus très proche des Cotovol.

Lorsque nos amis eurent entièrement disparu à l'horizon, nous nous apprêtions à repartir, quand nous aperçûmes Charmina un peu plus loin qui ricanait face à Lombre, lequel semblait très énervé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu la dernière ? C'est trop drôle ! Il parait que Lombre s'est presque noyé en mer ! Mais il vit dans l'eau ! C'est trop pathétique ! Pff… Hé hé hé !

\- Je ne me noyais pas ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! J'étais parti en mer pour m'amuser un peu. Tu sais ? J'essayais plongée.

\- Plongée ?

\- C'est une de mes nouvelles capacités, je l'ai apprise récemment. Enfin bref, je m'amusais sous l'eau et… et j'ai juste un peu dérivé vers le large… Tout à coup, ces nuages de malheur sont arrivés… Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, c'était la tempête ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Un donjon est apparu dans la mer ! Ça m'a fait une peur bleue ! Je suis vite parti de là ! Qui aurait imaginé ça ? Un donjon dans une mer démontée !

\- Un donjon ? Dans la mer ? Mais comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… J'ai vu une énorme brèche s'ouvrir dans le sol, au fond de l'eau, et je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous… Comme un deuxième océan sous le sol, tu vois ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… Tu veux dire qu'il y avait une grotte sous-marine non ? Et la brèche l'a découverte ?

\- Ecoute, j'ai décampé aussi vite que j'ai pu, alors je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose… Mais tu devrais demander à Barbicha. Il devrait en savoir plus.

Charmina recommença à glousser.

\- N'empêche que tu as failli te noyer ! Pour un Pokémon aquatique, ça craint ! Tiens ça me rappelle ce fait divers dans le journal Pokémon l'autre jour…

Elle en sortit un exemplaire de son sac et se mit à lire l'article en question à haute voix, comme si elle l'avait préparé exprès.

\- Ecoute ça ! « _Azurill, le petit héros ! Par un simple acte de courage, Azurill est devenu un héros, malgré sa petite taille. Azurill a croisé Ramoloss, qui était tombé dans un étang. Notre héros a tendu sa queue à un Ramoloss se débattant et l'a sauvé de la noyade ! Ramoloss a déclaré avoir complètement oublié qu'il savait nager._ » Tu es plutôt comme Ramoloss non ? Hé hé hé !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête avec ça !

Nous aidâmes Lombre à se débarrasser de Charmina, même si nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, puis nous allâmes interroger Barbicha.

\- Ah, vous voulez en savoir plus sur le donjon marin ? J'en ai entendu parler. Il s'agit d'un endroit au large de nos côtes… C'est une région marine battue par une pluie violente et où les courants sont très forts. On l'appelle à juste titre la Mer Houleuse. Le donjon en question s'enfonce jusqu'au fond de la mer. L'eau y est extrêmement sombre et d'une profondeur inimaginable. On tout cas c'est ce qu'on raconte.

\- Lombre a dit que c'était une brèche qui s'était ouverte au fond de la mer. Ça doit descendre encore plus profondément sous l'eau.

Je frissonnai.

\- Ce doit être oppressant de se retrouver aussi loin sous la surface, sans aucune lumière…

\- Oui. On dit que tous les Pokémon ne peuvent pas nager aussi loin. Il faut être très fort ou connaître la capacité plongée.

\- Celle dont Lombre a parlé ? Alors il pourrait y aller, lui ?

\- S'il s'entraîne et devient plus puissant, sûrement. Mais je doute qu'il en ait envie après la frayeur qu'il a eue.

Ces derniers temps, nous n'arrêtions pas d'entendre parler de nouveaux donjons qui apparaissaient mystérieusement. Entre la brèche au fond de la mer dont parlait Lombre et les cavernes qui s'ouvraient soudainement sans que personne aient jamais soupçonné leur existence… C'était comme si le rétablissement de l'équilibre du monde avait rouvert certains endroits que les catastrophes naturelles avaient condamnées. Il fallait dire qu'entre les tremblements de terre, les effondrements de terrain et les inondations, de nombreux donjons avaient été bouchés, détruits ou immergés. Les choses revenant progressivement à la normale, le monde était redécouvert par ses habitants, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. On disait que certains de ces endroits abritaient des Pokémon légendaires, regorgeaient de richesses ou possédaient des pouvoirs particuliers. Certains se vantèrent d'avoir trouvé une grotte qui augmentait leur force quand ils y entraient, mais puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas partager l'emplacement de ce lieu magique avec les autres Pokémon, rien ne put être prouvé. Un voyageur, un Pokémon dénommé Spinda à la démarche titubante et aux yeux roulants, donnant l'impression qu'il était complètement ivre, séjourna quelques temps sur la Place Pokémon. Il disait être en possession d'une plume magique qui lui permettrait de rencontrer le Pokémon mirage, un être aux sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel si beau qu'on était ébloui juste en le regardant. Le récit de ses aventures anima nos veillées pendant quelques temps, puis un beau jour, il reprit son voyage.

Un beau jour, alors que le soleil commençait à peine timidement à montrer le bout de ses rayons et que même Carrie n'était pas encore levée, nous fûmes réveillés en sursaut par un bruit spectaculairement bruyant.

\- Ce… c'est quoi ? Qu… que se passe-t-il dehors ?

Nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur, affolé par ce réveil si brutal. Etait-ce une nouvelle catastrophe naturelle de grande ampleur ? Elles s'étaient pourtant calmées ces derniers temps…

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? hurla Carrie par-dessus le vacarme.

\- J'en sais rien… On dirait un avion, ou une fusée !

\- On dirait que ça se rapproche !

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous interroger plus longtemps. Quelque chose passa à toute vitesse devant nous, si vite que nous n'eûmes aucune chance de voir ce que c'était. Mais ça avait filé si près de nous que nous fûmes déséquilibrés au passage et je tournoyai sur moi-même avant de m'effondrer, les pattes toutes emmêlées. Carrie m'aida à me relever.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça ira mieux quand je retournerai me coucher ! grommelai-je. Quoi que ça puisse être, y a pas idée de faire un boucan pareil à cette heure-là !

Je retournai effectivement me coucher, et je pus tranquillement terminer ma nuit de sommeil sans nouvelle interruption. Je me rendormis si profondément que Carrie dû venir me réveiller. Elle me secoua doucement, et je sortis le museau de sous ma couverture. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin avec ma fourrure, mais je n'aimais pas être réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Carrie se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire en voyant mes moustaches froissées et mes yeux encore collés par le sommeil que je peinais à ouvrir.

\- Allez viens, Frimousse. Je t'ai préparé ton jus de baie et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Grincheux, je la suivis jusque dans le salon. Absol n'était pas là ce matin non plus. Même s'il avait moins de travail avec la diminution progressive du nombre de catastrophes, il était toujours aussi souvent absent. Je le soupçonnais de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place et d'avoir envie de voyager sans cesse. Il n'était pas fait pour se poser quelque part avec une maison fixe. Il avait besoin de mouvement, d'aventure, d'imprévu. Et puis après avoir été banni si longtemps par le reste des Pokémon, au point de devoir s'exiler dans la Forêt Givrée, à l'autre bout du continent, il était normal qu'il ait envie de voir le monde.

Je m'assis à table et bus une gorgée de mon jus de baie Oran. Cela me redonna aussitôt un peu d'énergie et m'aida à me réveiller. A la fin de mon bol, j'étais de bien meilleure humeur. Carrie en profita pour me glissa sous le museau l'exemplaire du jour du Journal Pokémon.

\- Regarde Frimousse ! Ils ont découvert un nouvel endroit !

\- Encore un. répliquai-je sans même poser les yeux sur le journal.

\- Non, cette fois c'est différent ! C'est une édition spéciale. Ecoute ça ! « _Ruines Enfouies découvertes ! De mystérieuses ruines ont été découvertes en sous-sol ! La chute d'une météorite a révélé la présence de ruines mystérieuses enfouies depuis une époque lointaine. Il pourrait s'agir du site le plus ancien jamais découvert. La rumeur court qu'on pourrait y trouver des trésors, et peut-être même des Pokémon qui vivaient dans les temps anciens. Sur la Place Pokémon, les Ruines Enfouies sont le seul sujet de toutes les discussions._ »

\- C'est probablement les mêmes qui ont lancé cette rumeur de grotte qui augmente la force.

\- Békipan ne ferait pas une édition spéciale là-dessus si ce n'était pas du sérieux ! Ces ruines ont bien été découvertes ! Oh, Matt, il faut absolument qu'on y aille !

Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder. Au début, elle ne m'appelait « Frimousse » que pour m'embêter. Puis avec le temps, c'était devenu un surnom. Si elle prenait la peine de m'appeler par mon vrai nom, c'est qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Si la rumeur dit vrai, on pourrait trouver des tonnes de trésors là-bas ! Penses-y !

\- On est pas sur la paille non plus ! Depuis qu'on a monté de grade, nos missions sont bien mieux payées qu'avant ! Et puis on est des secouristes, pas des explorateurs. Notre priorité est de venir en aide aux Pokémon en difficulté, pas de courir après des trésors qui n'existent peut-être même pas !

\- Allez ! Juste un jour ou deux !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'on découvre un nouvel endroit. Les catastrophes ne se sont pas encore toutes arrêtées, elles ne vont pas disparaître du jour au lendemain tes ruines ! On pourra y aller dans quelques temps, quand les choses se seront complètement calmées.

\- Mais il n'y aura plus aucun trésor… Tout le monde aura déjà tout ramassé… ronchonna Carrie avec un air boudeur, comme l'aurait fait une enfant, tout en posant le journal avec les autres, sur la pile d'exemplaires annonçant de nouveaux donjons découverts.

Elle m'avait tanné pour aller visiter chacun d'entre eux, et moins il y avait de calamités, plus son envie d'exploration était difficile à réfréner. Mais j'étais sérieux. Il y avait plus urgent pour le moment, nous pourrions toujours y aller plus tard. Nous finîmes de déjeuner et nous nous rendîmes sur la Place Pokémon afin d'aller préparer notre sac et choisir la mission du jour. Cependant une fois sur place, nous trouvâmes de nombreux Pokémon rassemblés autour de Kecleon, le violet, celui qui vendait des CT. Même les commerçants avaient abandonné leur stand pour se mêler à l'attroupement. Kecleon semblait à la fois furieux et bouleversé.

\- Je ne méritais pas une chose pareille ! Je suis outré ! s'exclamait-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Carrie en s'approchant.

Mais il l'ignora, trop emporté pour lui prêter attention.

\- Disparus ! Envolés ! Volatilisés ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Tous mes beaux articles… Mon magasin a été dévalisé ! Et toutes ces capsules techniques ! Dérobées ! Quel malheur !

\- La banque a été épargnée mais… Quelle époque nous vivons ! commenta Persian.

\- Et la réserve ? s'inquiéta Carrie.

\- Pas de problème. la rassura Mama Kangourex. Rien n'a été volé. Tatie Kangourex n'est pas du genre à se laisser berner !

Kecleon se tourna vers elle d'un air scandalisé.

\- Que… quoi ? Tu insinues que nous avons été volés parce que nous avons été imprudents ?!

Sentant le ton monter, Alakazam choisi d'intervenir.

\- Un instant ! Dis-moi, Kecleon. Est-ce que tu as pu voir… le voleur ?

\- Hein ? Non, pas vraiment, en fait… Quand j'ai pu jeter un œil, le voleur avait déjà décollé…

\- Décollé ? Tu veux dire qu'il s'est envolé ?

\- Exactement. Il s'est envolé par là-bas, dans cette direction. dit-il en désignant le nord. Et à une vitesse incroyable !

\- Dans cette direction… C'est-à-dire vers les Monts Septentrion… Impossible de déterminer pour l'instant à quoi ressemble le voleur…

\- Ahem… En fait… Je crois qu'il est passé juste devant chez nous ce matin. dis-je, attirant tous les regards sur nous.

\- Ah ? Et vous avez pu voir à quoi il ressemblait ?

\- Non, c'était beaucoup trop rapide… Mais je crois avoir vu… une traînée bleue quand il est passé. C'était peut-être du violet ou du vert, je ne saurai le dire. Mais je crois que c'était du bleu.

\- Hum… C'est un indice plutôt pauvre… mais c'en est déjà un. Nous allons devoir mener une enquête approfondie.

\- Oui ! Je réclame justice ! Mon commerce court à la ruine ! s'écria Kecleon.

\- On peut s'en occuper si vous voulez. On n'avait pas encore choisi notre mission du jour justement.

\- Très bien, l'équipe Tonnerre est donc officiellement en charge de l'enquête.

\- Alakazam, est-ce que tu pourrais localiser le voleur avec tes pouvoirs psychiques ? Tu dis qu'il est parti vers les Monts Septentrion, mais il a pu changer de cap entre temps… C'est assez vague, et s'il est très rapide, on aura du mal à le rattraper.

\- Non… Malheureusement je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Mais j'ai comme un pressentiment. Je pense que vous le trouverez là-bas.

\- Bon… On va commencer l'enquête là-bas alors.

Nous fîmes notre sac et nous nous mîmes en route vers l'endroit indiqué. Les monts étaient à plus d'une journée de marche, alors plus vite nous nous mettrions en route, mieux ce serait. Le voleur ne mettrait probablement pas autant de temps à s'y rendre. Il y était probablement déjà. Nous marchâmes d'un bon pas, faisant de courtes pauses à intervalles réguliers pour ne pas perdre notre rythme. Nous traversâmes une plaine, nous dépassâmes un grand lac, nous franchîmes une chaîne de montagnes, puis une large zone aride avant d'arriver enfin aux Monts Septentrion. Le voleur pouvait se trouver n'importe où, ou même être déjà parti depuis longtemps. Nous interrogeâmes les habitants du coin, ils nous confirmèrent avoir eu aussi vu quelque chose de très rapide passer pour se diriger vers le plus haut des sommets. Il allait nous falloir encore plusieurs heures pour nous y rendre, mais heureusement la montagne était peuplée de nombreux Pokémon oiseaux, et deux d'entre eux acceptèrent de nous déposer au sommet en échange d'une petite compensation. Ainsi, nous atteignîmes notre objectif en quelques minutes seulement.

Tout en haut se trouvait un étrange Pokémon presque entièrement bleu, comme j'avais cru le voir, dont la forme du corps rappelait celle d'un avion, avec ses grandes ailes tendues de chaque côté de son corps. Il semblait taillé pour la vitesse, avec des sortes de cornes qui tendaient vers l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait également un étrange symbole rouge sur le corps. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de lui demander s'il était le voleur, son apparence parlait d'elle-même, et les nombreuses capsules techniques répandues tout autour de lui confirmaient définitivement sa culpabilité. Il redressa la tête à notre approche et nous contempla avec des petits yeux rouges méfiants.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes l'équipe Tonnerre ! Nous sommes secouristes et nous venons récupérer les marchandises de Kecleon que tu as volées !

\- Je vois… Je ne pensais pas qu'on me poursuivrait jusqu'ici… Malheureusement pour vous… Rien ni personne ne m'arrête ! Je suis Latios, le Pokémon Eon ! Si vous voulez vraiment récupérer ces CT, vous allez devoir me passer sur le corps !

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Carrie. Notre adversaire semblait être de type vol. Il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage.

\- Très chère, pourriez-vous apprendre les bonnes manières à ce voleur ? Je crois qu'un bon coup de jus lui remettra les idées en place.

\- Mais avec plaisir, mon brave ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Latios décolla et commença à zigzaguer dans le ciel, trop rapide pour que nous puissions le toucher. Il nous fonça dessus et nous envoya valser à plusieurs mètres, manquant de nous faire dégringoler le long de la montagne. Je me relavai puis vint aider Carrie à remonter sur la plateforme.

\- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… grogna-t-elle.

Elle me tendit ses pattes, je les pris, et tout comme nous l'avions déjà fait auparavant, je lui prêtai mon énergie grâce au pouvoir de nos foulards. Je sentis mes forces diminuer progressivement tandis que de gros nuages sombres se formaient au-dessus de nous. Latios continuait à voler à travers, visiblement très fier de nous montrer sa vitesse prodigieuse. Il allait vite regretter son arrogance. J'entendis le tonnerre gronder, puis le nuage sombre laissa s'échapper l'électricité qu'il contenait, la foudre frappant Latios de plein fouet. Il s'effondra à quelques mètres de nous, salement amoché. Il tenta malgré tout de se relever, sans y parvenir toutefois, et laissa échapper un gémissement suppliant.

\- … S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir… Je dois absolument partir… Il le faut… Si… je ne me dépêche pas… ma… ma petite sœur…

Puis il sombra pour de bon dans l'inconscience. Nous nous précipitâmes vers lui. Nous y avions été un peu fort, et je me sentis un peu coupable de la voir dans cet état.

\- Il faut qu'on le ramène pour le soigner.

\- Tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous.

Nous utilisâmes notre badge de secourisme, que nous avions chargé d'énergie au préalable, pour nous téléporter tous les trois sur la Place Pokémon. Lorsque les habitants nous virent et constatèrent l'état du Pokémon qui nous accompagnait, ils appelèrent aussitôt Leveinard, et celle-ci s'occupa de lui.

\- Il va bien, il était visiblement déjà épuisé avant de recevoir votre attaque, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. nous rassura-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est lui le voleur ? demanda Kecleon.

\- Oui, et voici les CT qu'il t'a volé. Normalement tout y est, à moins qu'il n'en ait déjà utilisé certaines.

\- Oh merci !

\- Beau travail vous deux. Nous félicita Alakazam. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre son réveil pour l'interroger.

Ce que fit Latios au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ah ! Il se réveille !

Il jeta un regard perdu tout autour de lui.

\- Où… suis-je ?

\- Ici, c'est la Place Pokémon.

\- Tu t'es évanoui au sommet des Monts Septentrion, alors nous t'avons ramené avec nous.

Kecleon perdit patience et s'énerva.

\- Hé, toi ! Comment as-tu osé voler ma précieuse marchandise ! Prépare-toi à en subir les conséquences !

Il s'avança vers Latios, mais Alakazam s'interposa immédiatement.

\- Attends ! Il avait peut-être une bonne raison ! Nous devrions d'abord écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je dois retrouver ma sœur, vite ! s'affola Latios.

Il tenta de décoller, mais s'effondra, toujours à bout de forces.

\- Argh… J'ai trop mal…

\- Ça a l'air assez grave… constata Alakazam. Tu ne peux pas voler pour le moment. Explique-toi, comment peux-tu justifier ta conduite ?

Latios semblait dépité, et très inquiet. Je me sentis encore plus coupable de l'état dans lequel nous l'avions mis, même si Leveinard nous avait affirmé qu'il était déjà fatigué avant notre combat.

\- J'ai une jeune sœur, Latias… Elle… Elle a fait une chute dans la Vallée Infernale…

\- Comment ? La Vallée Infernale ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Carrie.

\- C'est un endroit près des Monts Septentrion. expliqua Kecleon. On raconte que quiconque a le malheur de tomber dans la vallée Infernale… n'en revient jamais.

Latios ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour chasser de son esprit cette option trop douloureuse à envisager.

\- Latias et moi étions en train de survoler les Monts Septentrion. Soudain, elle a été frappée à l'aile par quelque chose qui ressemblait à une météorite… Incapable de voler avec son aile blessée, elle est tombée à pic dans les profondeurs de la Vallée Infernale…

\- Une météorite ?! s'exclama Carrie. Matt ! Tu penses que ça pourrait être un fragment de celle qui a explosé ?

\- C'est possible… Avec tous ceux qui sont retombés ces derniers temps…

\- Je me suis rendu dans la Vallée Infernale afin de porter secours à ma sœur mais… Je n'ai pas pu avancer bien loin… je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la tâche…

\- Et c'est pourquoi tu en es arrivé à voler les capsules techniques… en déduit Alakazam.

\- Oui. Mais j'avais l'intention de les rendre après avoir secouru ma sœur… Bien sûr, cela n'excuse pas mon acte. Ce que j'ai fait est mal, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il semblait tellement sincère, tellement désespéré, que personne ne songea à lui en vouloir. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Kecleon et lui firent les gros yeux. L'air affreusement mal à l'aise devant nos regards accusateurs, il offrit un sourire un peu forcé à Latios.

\- Oh… oh, mais non ! Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Tu avais une raison plus que valable d'agir comme tu l'as fait. Ha ha ha !

Nous savions qu'il n'était pas totalement sincère, le fait de s'être fait cambrioler avait dû lui rester en travers de la gorge. Mais Latios avait agi par désespoir, et il n'était pas question de le faire culpabiliser d'avantage.

\- Cependant… reprit Alakazam. Même si tu avais atteint les profondeurs de la Vallée Infernale… qu'aurais-tu fait ensuite ? Le fond de cette vallée n'est qu'une vaste étendue stérile… Tu aurais erré éternellement, sans jamais pouvoir remonter… A quoi bon ?

Latios releva vers lui des yeux luisant de larme, aussi désespérés que déterminés.

\- … Il s'est déjà écoulé tant de temps depuis que ma sœur est tombée… Latias doit se sentir seule là-bas, incapable de remonter d'une telle profondeur… Alors même si je finis comme elle, incapable de m'échapper… au moins nous serons tous les deux. Latias ne m'aurait jamais laissé seul.

\- Pauvre fou… Crois-tu que cela soit ce que Latias aurait souhaité ?

Latios baissa la tête. Je sus que peu importe ce qu'aurait voulu sa sœur, il serait resté avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Il était déterminé à la retrouver. Et nous allions l'aider. Un regard vers Carrie m'apprit qu'elle était du même avis que moi.

\- Mais… C'est un endroit dont personne ne revient, n'est-ce-pas ? réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Comment organiser une mission de secours dans un endroit pareil ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Il y a… Il y a peut-être une solution, et une seule… dit lentement Alakazam.

\- Laquelle ?! demanda aussitôt Latios.

\- Vous possédez déjà ce qu'il vous faudra utiliser… répondit le Pokémon psy en se tournant vers nous. Le Cristal de Téléportation. Faites-en usage.

\- Le Cristal de Téléportation ? Celui qu'on a utilisé pour aller dans le ciel ? Mais il a été cassé dans l'explosion de la météorite !

\- Il ne pourra plus vous transporter dans le ciel, mais il devrait fonctionner pour une plus courte distance. Si vous l'utilisez depuis les profondeurs de la Vallée Infernale…

\- Mais oui ! Nous devrions pouvoir nous échapper avec Latias !

\- Exactement.

\- Très bien, nous nous chargeons de cette mission !

\- Je veux venir avec vous ! s'exclama Latios en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! rétorqua Alakazam. Tu peux à peine bouger ! Reste tranquille, Matt et Carrie savent ce qu'ils font.

Il nous adressa un signe de tête, signe qu'une fois de plus, on comptait sur nous.

\- Nous reviendrons vite avec Latias, c'est promis.

Alakazam nous indiqua l'emplacement de la Vallée Infernale, puis il rechargea notre Cristal de Téléportation avec ses pouvoirs psychiques afin d'être sûrs que nous pourrions rentrer avec Latias. Il fonctionnait exactement comme la fonction de téléportation de notre badge de secourisme, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Je me promis de demander à Xatu et Alakazam de le réparer. Il pourrait nous être grandement utile pour nos missions, si nous pouvions nous téléporter où nous le voulions, nous gagnerions du temps en évitant le trajet, aller et retour. Afin de ne pas gaspiller son énergie, nous utilisâmes notre badge plutôt que le cristal afin de nous téléporter près de la vallée. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre un nouveau jour de marche. Latias devait être secourue au plus vite, surtout si elle était blessée. Nous avions chargé notre sac d'objets de soin, mais aussi de provisions. Nous ne savions pas s'il y aurait à manger sur place, et Latias devait être affamée.

La vallée en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, sinon un climat un peu sec, mais elle s'enfonçait progressivement entre les flancs des montagnes, pour finir tout au fond des gorges. Plus nous avancions, plus nous allions en profondeur, et plus la lumière se faisait rare. Le jour déclinait également, et nous dûmes trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Privée de sa lumière, les lieux paraissaient encore plus inquiétants. Le moindre rocher pointu devenait des griffes acérées de monstres, le vent qui sifflait semblait gémir et se lamenter de façon plus que sinistre, et les quelques rayons de lune qui nous parvenaient faisaient naître des ombres inquiétantes partout autour de nous. Nous ne fûmes pas mécontents de voir revenir la lumière du jour, même si elle peinait à parvenir jusqu'à nous à cette profondeur, et nous nous dépêchâmes de reprendre nos recherches. Plus vite nous trouverions Latias, plus vite nous quitterions ce lieu maudit.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous perdre et avoir l'impression de repasser plusieurs fois aux mêmes endroits. Ils se ressemblaient tous, et avec si peu de lumière, si peu de points de repères, nous avions vite fait de tourner en rond. Nous rencontrâmes quelques bandes de Pokémon agressifs qui semblaient avoir perdu la tête, ce que nous pouvions comprendre. Vivre dans un lieu pareil ne devait les aider en rien à rester sains d'esprit. Peut-être même étaient-ils perdus, errants dans cette Vallée Infernale depuis des lustres ? Après les avoir calmé par un combat, nous leur proposâmes de les ramener avec nous, mais ils se contentèrent de ricaner comme des déments avant de disparaître.

\- Dépêchons nous de trouver Latias ! Je n'en peux plus de ce lieu sinistre ! s'exclama Carrie en frissonnant tandis que les rires de nos adversaires résonnaient encore en écho après leur départ.

Nous errâmes encore plusieurs jours et nuits avant de finalement trouver un renfoncement dans une falaise qui faisait comme une sorte de grotte peu profonde dans la paroi de la montagne. Nous nous y engouffrâmes pour y trouver refuge, lorsque nous eûmes la surprise de voir que l'endroit était déjà habité. Son occupant nous dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Nous fûmes grandement soulagés. Latias n'était pas difficile à reconnaître. Elle était en tout point semblable à son frère, mais ses couleurs étaient différentes. Elle était rouge et non bleue, avait des yeux jaunes, et un symbole identique à celui de Latios ornait sa poitrine, mais là encore les couleurs étaient inversées, car le sien était bleu. Elle semblait également plus petite que son aîné.

\- Tu dois être Latias… Nous sommes venus te chercher. Nous avons rencontré ton frère, il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

\- Oh ! Je savais que Latios ne me laisserai pas ici ! Vous… Vous êtes venus pour me sauver !

\- Oui. Nous allons te sortir d'ici.

\- Mais... Comment ? Cette vallée est si profonde… C'est un vrai labyrinthe… Et je ne peux pas voler…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons tout prévu ! Comment va ton aile ?

\- Un peu mieux… Mais elle ne va pas guérir toute seule.

\- Là où nous allons, quelqu'un pourra te soigner. Allez, rentrons. Ton frère t'attend.

Nous nous approchâmes d'elle et nous activâmes le Cristal de Téléportation. Celui-ci se mit à luire, puis à briller, et il nous entoura tous les trois d'une vive lumière. Je sentis le sol disparaître sous mes pattes, ou bien c'était moi qui m'élevais, puis je sentis mon cœur faire un looping dans ma poitrine, et enfin une légère sensation de chute. Je sentis que j'étais à nouveau sur la terre ferme, et la lumière se dissipa, révélant la présence de Carrie et Latios à mes côtés. Nous étions sur la Place Pokémon, où tous nos amis nous attendaient. Latios eut l'air infiniment ému et soulagé en apercevant sa sœur, saine et sauve.

\- Latias !

\- Grand frère !

Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent. Latias frotta sa tête contre le cou de son frère, qui l'observa pour s'assurer de son état avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

\- Tu es saine et sauve ! C'est un miracle !

\- Je suis désolée… Je t'ai causé tant de souci…

Kecleon, le vert, renifla bruyamment devant cette touchante scène de retrouvailles.

\- Oh, c'est formidable… C'est tellement émouvant… Snif…

Lorsque Latios et Latias eurent terminé leurs accolades et que Kecleon fut remis de ses émotions, le couple de frère et sœur se tourna vers nous, l'air rayonnant.

\- Grâce à vous, ma sœur est sauvée… Pour tout dire, j'ai failli perdre espoir… Mais nous sommes de nouveau réunis… Je suis heureux au-delà des mots… Nous vous sommes tellement reconnaissants ! Merci mille fois !

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Et puis arrêtez, c'est embarrassant ! dit Carrie en rougissant devant tant de reconnaissance de leur part.

\- Malheureusement… nous n'avons pas d'argent ou quoi que ce soit à vous donner pour vous remercier…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous voir sains, sauf et réunis tous les deux est déjà une belle récompense.

Latias sembla réfléchir intensément.

\- Peut-être… Pourrions-nous… Rejoindre votre équipe de secours ? Nous pourrions vous aider pour compenser votre dette !

Carrie et moi échangeâmes un regard.

\- Eh bien… C'est que… C'est une généreuse proposition, mais vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligés… Et puis nous n'avons pas la place de vous loger tous les deux dans notre maison… répondit Carrie en se balançant d'une patte sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas nous imposer… s'excusa Latias.

\- On pourrait peut-être faire comme avec les Magnéti ? proposai-je.

\- Mais oui, bonne idée !

Ils nous interrogèrent du regard.

\- Nous avons eu par le passé des amis qui ont souhaité rejoindre notre équipe, mais nous ne pouvions pas les loger non plus… expliquai-je. Alors ils ont formé leur propre équipe de secours. Et depuis, nous avons établi une sorte d'alliance avec eux. Lorsque nous sommes en difficulté, ils nous rejoignent en soutien pour réaliser la mission ensemble, et inversement.

\- Alors, nous serions une équipe de secours nous aussi ? demanda Latias.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, vous pouvez simplement venir en renfort de temps en temps si vous préférez.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! Latios ! Si on formait une équipe, nous aussi ! S'il te plaît !

L'idée semblait sincèrement la réjouir. Latios lui adressa un sourire attendrissant. Il ne semblait de toute façon pas capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa petite sœur.

\- D'accord, c'est entendu !

\- Mais en premier lieu vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous reposer et de vous soigner tous les deux, compris ? ordonna Carrie avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Compris ! Merci du fond du cœur !

Leveinard les prit en charge afin de les rendre comme neufs, et Grodoudou se chargea de leur trouver un habitat qui leur conviendrait. Il y avait une petite île au sud-est d'ici, en plein milieu de l'océan. Il y régnait un climat tropical, et le dessin présenté par Grodoudou montrait une plage de sable fin qui entourait une île décorée de palmier et de buissons aux fleurs d'hibiscus. Dans un coin se trouvaient même les ruines d'un ancien temple envahies par la végétation. C'était un endroit magnifique, et j'avais bien envie d'aller prendre quelques vacances sur cette île moi aussi. Latios et Latias furent tout aussi enchantés par leur nouvelle demeure. C'était un peu loin, mais avec leur vitesse de déplacement, ce ne serait pas un problème si nous devions faire appel à eux. J'étais en tout cas soulagé de savoir que cette histoire se terminait bien pour tout le monde, et heureux de m'être fait de nouveaux amis.


	20. Le Vœu d'Ectoplasma

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que la météorite avait été détruite par Rayquaza, et les catastrophes naturelles se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Bien sûr, il n'était pas toujours facile de savoir si tel ou tel évènement été lié à la récente rupture de l'équilibre du monde ou si cela aurait eu lieu malgré tout. De plus, la chute des morceaux de la météorite qui avait failli détruire le monde avait contribué à participer aux dégâts, blessant certains Pokémon et détruisant leur maison lors de leur atterrissage brutal. Mais la paix revint petit à petit, les Pokémon purent retrouver leur tranquillité et se sentir de nouveau en sécurité. Les équipes de secours étaient moins débordées, et nous pûmes tous reprendre un rythme normal. Carrie, elle, ne perdait pas le nord. Elle avait bien compris que nous avions plus de temps libre, donc que nous pouvions désormais prendre le temps d'aller explorer les nouveaux endroits dont la présence avait été révélée par les fragments de la météorite. D'ailleurs, les fameuses Ruines Enfouies dont elle m'avait parlé et qui avaient fait l'objet d'une édition spéciale du Journal Pokémon étaient toujours sur toutes les lèvres de la Place Pokémon. Les frères Kecleon rappelaient à tous ceux qui voulaient s'y aventurer qu'ils seraient ravis de leur racheter les trésors qu'ils trouveraient sur place, tandis que Persian, en bonne banquière qu'elle était, les incitait plutôt à stocker leurs richesses dans son établissement. Et les rumeurs sur ce lieu allaient bon train.

\- J'ai entendu dire que des Pokémon antiques vivaient dans les Ruines Enfouies. nous dit Granbull. Il paraîtrait que ce seraient les gardiens de cet endroit, et qu'ils ne laisseraient passer que ceux qu'ils jugent dignes de s'y aventurer !

\- On dit aussi que les ruines sont remplies de trésors. ajouta Chétiflor. Je me demande quel crédit accorder à cette rumeur… Mais je dois admettre… que cette perspective est alléchante ! Ce doit être ça, le goût de l'aventure !

Je souris. Depuis un moment déjà, je sentais que Chétiflor semblait de plus en plus intéressé par les récits des aventuriers et des explorateurs. J'avais le sentiment qu'il ne tarderait pas à créer sa propre équipe lui aussi afin d'aller voir le monde.

\- Ça tu l'as dit ! s'exclama Lombre. Tu sais ce qu'on raconte ? Il paraît que ces richesses ne sont pas juste éparpillées par-ci par-là sur le sol… On en trouverait même dans les murs !

\- Dans les murs ? Mais comment ça ?

\- Il suffirait d'abattre un mur pour y trouver plein de trésors à l'intérieur !

\- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas cette rumeur un peu exagérée ? Sans compter que si ces ruines sont vraiment les plus anciennes découvertes à ce jour, ce serait peut-être bien de ne pas tout démolir à cause de votre soif de richesses, non ?

Ils évitèrent mon regard, l'air gêné. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça, tous obnubilés par l'appât du gain. Ils semblaient se rendre compte de l'ampleur qu'avait pris cette histoire. Barbicha hocha la tête, comme s'il approuvait totalement mon point de vue. Lui aussi déplorait toute cette agitation autour des soi-disant richesses contenues dans un tel lieu, et son intérêt pour ces ruines était plutôt historique.

\- Une étrange citation est associée aux Ruines Enfouies. nous apprit-il. « Les trois serviteurs gardent les trois éléments… qui une fois assemblés… permettent à leur détenteur de voir un mirage… »

Il laissa planer le suspense quelques secondes puis afficha un grand sourire.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie, par contre. Ho ho ho !

Je me mis à réfléchir à ce fameux mirage. Parmi ceux qui s'étaient déjà aventuré dans les ruines, certains disaient avoir eu l'impression d'être observés parfois, d'avoir senti une présence, ou même d'avoir vu une ombre furtive du coin de l'œil qui disparaissait dès que l'on tentait de la regarder. On en avait déduit qu'un mystérieux Pokémon devait habiter là-bas, et il fut baptisé « le Pokémon Mirage ». Personne ne savait s'il était réel, mais cela attisait la curiosité. Peut-être que pour le voir, il fallait rencontrer les gardiens des lieux, les Pokémon antiques dont parlait Granbull, et récupérer les éléments qu'ils gardaient ? C'était peut-être le sens de la légende racontée par Barbicha. Je commençais à ressentir une forte envie d'y aller moi aussi pour résoudre ce mystère.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je balayai machinalement l'étang du regard tandis que mes amis continuaient à débattre sur les rumeurs qui circulaient. Mon regard tomba soudain sur un élément qui m'intrigua. A l'autre bout de l'étang, dans un endroit discret et reculé, un peu à l'abri des regards, se trouvaient deux silhouettes que je connaissais bien. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Carrie, regarde, là-bas. C'est Charmina et Abo. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ces deux-là ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais ils ont l'air de conspirer quelque chose… Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

\- Ils sont probablement encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Si on allait les écouter discrètement ?

Nous longeâmes l'étang et nous nous réfugiâmes dans les fourrés afin de ne pas nous faire repérer. Lorsque nous fûmes tout près d'eux, nous tendîmes les oreilles afin de mieux entendre.

\- On l'a trouvée, enfin ! disait Charmina. Et mon vœu… va enfin se réaliser ! Hé hé hé !

\- N'oublie pas mon vœu à moi aussi ! lui rappela Abo.

\- Ecoute, Abo. Personne ne doit apprendre notre secret ! Aucun autre Pokémon ne doit savoir. Même pas Ectoplasma !

\- Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris !

\- Il nous faut un plan… Tout d'abord…

Elle s'arrêta net pour regarder et écouter aux alentours, comme si elle avait repéré notre présence. Je plaquai doucement mes pattes sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, et je me forçai à rester parfaitement immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charmina ?

\- J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un. Je crois qu'on nous écoute !

J'échangeai un regard alerté avec Carrie. Nous n'aurions aucune excuse valable à leur donner s'ils nous trouvaient dans ces buissons. Nous pourrions toujours nous battre, mais rien ne nous assurait qu'ils nous confieraient leurs plans après les avoir vaincu.

\- Mais non, regarde, tous les autres sont de l'autre côté de l'étang. Ils ne font même pas attention à nous !

\- Hum… Si tu le dis…

Elle jeta encore un œil suspicieux autour d'elle avant de reprendre.

\- Ecoute, Abo. Je crois que le mieux, c'est qu'on entre juste tous les deux dans le donjon. Et si l'un de nous deux devait faillir avant d'atteindre l'objectif…

\- Oh, je comprends ! L'autre pourrait toujours faire les deux vœux ! C'est très malin, Charmina !

\- Je sais. Ah ! Comme j'ai hâte que mon vœu soit exaucé !

\- Moi, je souhaiterais avoir une mâchoire encore plus grande. Comme ça, je pourrais avaler des trucs encore plus gros.

\- Moi, je veux un endroit où je puisse méditer en paix ! Un endroit où personne ne viendrait me déranger… Ce serait fabuleux si je pouvais méditer pendant une année entière, sans rien manger…

\- Ah… Mais attends un instant… Peut-être que je devrais souhaiter autre chose qu'une mâchoire plus grande ? Ce serait peut-être mieux de souhaiter pouvoir m'enrouler encore plus serré… Hum…

\- Il va falloir te décider, parce qu'on part demain !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des préparatifs de leur expédition, puis ils s'éloignèrent. Nous attendîmes qu'ils fussent complètement partis pour enfin respirer normalement et sortir de notre cachette.

\- Pfiou… Je commençais à avoir mal au dos à force de rester pliée comme ça ! C'était quoi cette histoire de vœux ?

\- Aucune idée, ils n'ont pas dit où ils se rendaient… On pourrait les suivre, mais je crois que nos talents d'espionnages laissent à désirer. En tout cas on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas envie de mettre Ectoplasma au parfum de leur petit projet.

\- Oui, leur équipe n'est pas si soudée que ça… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très important. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour exaucer leurs vœux, mais rien ne dit que ça marche vraiment. Les rumeurs qui circulent en ce moment racontent tout et n'importe quoi. Ils se sont probablement juste fait berner.

\- Oui, et puis s'ils s'en tiennent vraiment à ce qu'on a entendu, leurs souhaits ne sont pas bien méchants…

Je hochai la tête.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air de préparer quoi que ce soit de dangereux, laissons tomber.

Nous mîmes cette histoire de côté et nous reprîmes nos missions de secours. Cependant quelques jours plus tard, nous trouvâmes Abo qui faisait les cents pas le long de l'étang et parlait tout seul, l'air absorbé dans ses pensées. Il ne fit même pas attention à nous lorsque nous passâmes près de lui.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé K.O… Maintenant Charmina est toute seule dans ce donjon et je ne suis pas là pour l'aider… Je me fais du souci… J'espère qu'elle va bien… Oh, mais avec un peu de chance, elle réussira à aller jusqu'au bout pour exaucer mon vœu…

Il remarqua soudain notre présence et sursauta.

\- Ah ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de réfléchir ?! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- On dirait que leur expédition ne s'est pas tout à fait passée comme prévu. chuchotai-je à Carrie.

A peine deux jours plus tard, nous retrouvâmes de nouveau Abo, mais devant le panneau d'affichage de la Poste Békipan cette fois. Nous fûmes assez surpris de le voir là, car nous ne l'imaginions pas venir choisir une mission pour aller secourir quelqu'un d'autre. L'équipe Perfides n'était vraiment connue pour leur altruisme. Cependant il semblait très perturbé et faisait des bonds en se propulsant avec sa queue pour essayer de voir le panneau par-dessus la foule de Pokémon rassemblée devant. Il tenta de parler à plusieurs personnes, mais toutes semblèrent l'envoyer promener. Nous nous approchâmes de Tortank, qui était en train de choisir une mission.

\- Salut Tortank ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Abo ? Il a avalé un ressort ou quoi ?

\- Salut vous deux. Oh, ça ? Il a déposé une demande de sauvetage sur le panneau ce matin et essaye de la refiler à tout le monde, mais après tous sales coups d'Ectoplasma et son équipe, personne ne veut l'aider.

Je jetai un œil à Abo, qui tournait sur lui-même d'un air vraiment inquiet. Je sentis quelque chose de désagréable remuer en moi. Comme des sentiments contradictoires qui s'opposaient et me partageaient. Je jetai un œil à sa demande de sauvetage. Il demandait à venir en aide à Charmina, dans un endroit appelé la Grotte des Vœux, et promettait que « la récompense est un secret mais c'est quelque chose de très intéressant, croyez-moi sur parole ! » Je le soupçonnais d'avoir rédigé ce mensonge pour pousser les gens à accepter plus facilement sa requête. Carrie surprit mon regard.

\- Tu veux aller l'aider, pas vrai ?

\- C'est que… Ils nous ont joué des sales tours, c'est vrai… Mais j'ai l'impression… Que Charmina et Abo ne sont pas si mauvais au fond. Je veux dire, lorsqu'ils sont avec Ectoplasma, ils jouent les durs et le suivent comme des Wattouat… Mais quand ils sont juste tous les deux, ils ne font rien de bien méchant. Regarde, pour cette histoire de vœux, ce qu'ils souhaitaient n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ils auraient pu souhaiter dominer le monde, comme ils l'avaient prétendu quand Ectoplasma était avec eux… Mais ils n'ont pas voulu le mettre au courant. Comme s'ils ne partageaient pas sa soif de pouvoir, au fond.

Carrie prit le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je sus qu'elle était d'accord avec moi.

\- Au fond… Ils suivent bêtement leur leader pour s'amuser à jouer les méchants, mais ils ne sont pas capables de prévoir eux-mêmes un mauvais coup…

\- Oui, voilà. C'est exactement l'impression que j'ai.

\- C'est vrai que… Ces derniers temps, ils n'étaient pas avec lui. Ectoplasma est toujours venu seul lors de ses dernières tentatives de nuire. Comme quand il a tenté de décourager tout le monde d'aller à la Mine Magma par exemple.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, on est une équipe de secours, on doit venir en aide aux Pokémon en difficulté, même si on ne les apprécie pas.

Je lui souris, heureux qu'elle partage mon point de vue. Nous nous approchâmes d'Abo, qui parlait toujours tout seul.

\- Oh, non, non, non... Charmina a échoué… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si je vais l'aider, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que moi aussi… Oh non…

\- Hé, Abo.

\- Hein ?! Que… Quoi ?

\- On a lu ton annonce, et on est prêt à t'aider.

Il nous contempla avec des petits yeux méfiants.

\- Et pourquoi vous voudriez faire ça pour moi ?

\- Parce que… On est une équipe de secours. C'est notre boulot. Et puis de toute façon, personne d'autre n'acceptera de te venir en aide…

Il se calma et baissa tristement la tête, comprenant que nous disions vrai.

\- Alors, raconte-nous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Charmina ?

\- On a entendu parler d'un endroit qui s'appelle la Grotte des Vœux… On dit que c'est un endroit fantastique où les vœux peuvent se réaliser si on arrive à atteindre le fond de la grotte et que…

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il allait en dire trop.

\- Bref, on a décidé de s'y rendre Charmina et moi… Mais on était pas assez forts. Je me suis fait battre, et Charmina m'a renvoyé sur la Place Pokémon avec notre badge… Mais maintenant elle est toute seule là-bas et je n'ai pas de nouvelles… Je suis inquiet… Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va aller la chercher. Tu peux nous dire où se trouve cette grotte et où est-ce que tu l'as vue pour la dernière fois ?

Il nous donna tous les détails nécessaires pour réaliser la mission et nous nous mîmes rapidement en route. Même si sa fierté l'empêchait de l'exprimer, je vis dans ses yeux sa reconnaissance envers nous pour avoir accepté de l'aider. Comme la Grotte des Vœux se trouvait sur une autre île, au sud de notre région, il nous fallut emprunter la navette Lokhlass, un service qui avait vu le jour il n'y avait pas très longtemps pour faciliter la communication avec les îles annexes. Depuis que le monde avait été sauvé, les Pokémon faisaient preuve d'une réelle volonté de s'entraider les uns les autres, et nous ne pouvions que nous en réjouir. Nous aurions pu demander à Latios et Latias de nous y amener afin de gagner du temps, mais nous préférions leur laisser plus de temps pour se remettre de leurs blessures. Particulièrement Latias, dont l'aile avait été sérieusement touchée. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pu prendre de passagers sur son dos.

Nous arrivâmes en début d'après-midi, et si Abo ne nous avait pas donné des indications précises, nous n'aurions jamais trouvé l'entrée de la grotte. Celle-ci était habilement cachée au cœur d'une épaisse forêt, de l'autre côté d'une chaîne de montagne, et l'entrée était dissimulée par de la végétation et des rochers qui la rendait presque invisible, comme un passage secret réservé à ceux qui en connaissait l'existence. L'intérieur était entièrement en pierre luisante tirant sur le vert turquoise. Je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de pareil. On aurait dit des pierres précieuses. A notre grande surprise, nous trouvâmes quelques habitants à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il y avait des Pokémon de tous les types, et ils nous firent vite comprendre que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus, ce qui nous obligea à nous battre pour pouvoir progresser. Si nos premiers adversaires étaient particulièrement faibles et ne nous posèrent aucun problème, la difficulté augmenta progressivement au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la grotte.

\- Je comprends… dit doucement Carrie au bout d'un moment. Ces Pokémon doivent connaître le secret de cet endroit et le protéger afin que n'importe qui ne puisse pas aller au bout. C'est pour ça que nos adversaires sont de plus en plus forts. Il faut mériter le droit d'aller tout au fond et prouver qu'on est dignes de réaliser nos souhaits. C'est une épreuve.

\- Alors… cet endroit… réaliserait vraiment les vœux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas les Pokémon qui vivent ici ont l'air d'y croire.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Abo a été battu rapidement. Il n'était pas très fort quand nous l'avions combattu. Charmina était un niveau au-dessus. Je me souviens encore de son punch.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce combat dans le Bois Sinistre, alors que nous tentions de sauver Chrysacier et Chenipan des griffes de l'équipe Perfides. A l'époque, ils nous impressionnaient et paraissaient bien plus forts que nous. Mais depuis, nous avions fait du chemin, nous les avions dépassés, et ils ne m'inspiraient plus la moindre peur. Comme si nous avions grandi, mais qu'eux n'avaient pas évolués. Notre long voyage à travers tout le continent pour sauver notre peau avait certainement beaucoup pesé dans la balance.

\- La voilà ! s'exclama soudainement Carrie après plusieurs heures de progression dans la grotte.

En effet, Charmina se trouvait un peu plus loin devant nous, l'air épuisée et perdue, assise à même le sol et adossée à la paroi de la grotte. Elle eut l'air à la fois surprise et soulagée en nous voyant.

\- Vous ?! Mais… qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher. Abo a rédigé une demande de sauvetage pour te porter assistance.

Elle nous contempla d'un air ébahie pendant quelques instants, comme si elle non plus n'arrivait pas à croire que nous avions accepté de lui venir en aide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la titiller un peu.

\- Enfin si tu préfères rester ici, c'est toi qui vois.

Cela parut la sortir de sa léthargie car elle se releva brusquement et bondit sur ses pattes.

\- Oh non ! Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit ! Je n'arrête pas de me faire attaquer, et c'est trop dur ! J'en ai assez, je veux rentrer !

\- Calme-toi, on va te ramener sur la Place Pokémon.

Nous utilisâmes le badge de secouriste pour nous téléporter hors de la grotte, car celui-ci ne disposait pas de suffisamment d'énergie pour nous ramener directement à la maison. Nous rejoignîmes à pied la navette Lokhlass, et une fois installés sur son dos, nous pûmes enfin nous reposer. Nous offrîmes quelques baies Oran à Charmina, car celle-ci avait épuisé toutes ses provisions et était affamée. Lorsqu'enfin nous atteignîmes la Place Pokémon, Abo sauta de joie et se précipita vers nous, rayonnant.

\- Charmina ! Tu vas bien ! Je suis tellement soulagé !

\- Je suis désolée Abo… Je me suis laissé dépasser par les événements…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous et nous offrit un sourire sincère.

\- Merci de m'avoir porté secours. Je vous en suis très reconnaissante !

Elle sortit un petit objet de son sac qu'elle nous tendit.

\- Je ne voulais pas perdre ça dans la grotte… Mais je crois que je n'y retournerai plus jamais ! Quel endroit horrible ! Enfin, je suppose que je n'en ai plus besoin et que tu peux l'avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une Pierre Chant. Il parait que si tu apportes cette pierre dans la Grotte des Vœux… Tout au fond… Comme par magie ! Ton vœu se réalise !

\- Alors il ne suffisait pas d'atteindre le fond de la caverne ? Il fallait avoir cette pierre en plus ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Elle était bien plus protégée que ce que je croyais… En tout cas, merci. Pour être totalement honnête, je ne m'attendais à aucune récompense de votre part. Je pensais que l'annonce sur la demande de sauvetage était un mensonge.

\- Hé ! On tient parole parfois ! On ne se moque pas de vous avec ce cadeau ! Mais attention… Si vous la perdez en chemin, votre vœu ne se réalisera pas. Moi je n'ai pas réussi, mais vous, vous devez essayer ! Vous en êtes surement capables !

Après cet épisode, nous fîmes la paix avec Charmina et Abo. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais pardonner ses méfaits à Ectoplasma… Mais ses complices semblaient tout compte fait bien inoffensifs et loin d'être aussi mauvais que lui. En tout cas, ils ne nous cherchèrent plus aucun ennui et se montrèrent même amicaux envers nous. Ectoplasma, quant à lui, avait totalement disparu. Et si Carrie et moi ne pouvions que nous en réjouir, il manquait visiblement à ses amis.

\- Dîtes… Vous n'auriez pas vu Ectoplasma dans le coin ? nous demanda Charmina un matin alors que nous allions choisir une mission.

\- Non… Et j'espère bien que ça ne changera pas.

\- Ah… Tant pis… répondit-elle d'un air déçu.

\- Je trouve qu'il est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps… nous confia Abo.

\- Oui, il ne vient même plus jouer de mauvais tours avec nous… Je me demande ce qui lui arrive…

\- On dirait qu'il est tout le temps plongé dans ses pensées…

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Charmina. Mais l'expression de son visage ne semble pas différente, si ? Il a toujours le même rictus que d'habitude, non ?

\- Non, pas comme d'habitude. la contredit Abo en fronça les sourcils d'un air concentré. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Les plis au coin de sa bouche sont… un peu bizarres.

\- Hum… Tu as peut-être raison. lâcha Charmina tout en réfléchissant. En tout cas, sans Ectoplasma, l'équipe Perfides n'est pas opérationnelle. C'est très fâcheux…

Comme nous n'avions aucune envie de revoir le Pokémon spectre et que ses états d'âmes ne nous intéressaient pas du tout, nous les laissâmes se charger de retrouver leur meneur. Mais quelques jours plus tard, les deux compères revinrent nous voir avec de nouvelles informations.

\- Je crois qu'Ectoplasma s'est rendu au Mont Glacial. nous apprit Charmina. Il paraît que c'est un endroit très dangereux… J'espère que ça va aller…

\- Au Mont Glacial ?! Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Ectoplasma veut rencontrer Feunard, il me semble. répondit Abo. Pour quoi faire, par contre, c'est un mystère.

J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Carrie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore ? J'espère que ce n'est pas cette histoire de malédiction qui l'obsède encore ! Il va trouver une nouvelle victime à accuser ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais on ferait peut-être bien de se mettre à sa recherche. S'il prépare encore un sale coup, il faut l'en empêcher avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Mais nous n'eûmes pas besoin de nous donner cette peine. Car dès le lendemain, nous eûmes la surprise de trouver le spectre qui nous attendait juste devant notre base.

\- Ec, ec ! Bande de lève-tard ! se moqua-t-il en nous voyant. Encore une fois, l'équipe Tonnerre a fait la grasse matinée ! Ec, ec, ec !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? crachai-je.

\- Ha ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il se rappelait soudain de quelque chose. Mais je ne venais pas pour me moquer. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir ce qui t'amènes, toi et ta charmante compagnie ? répliquai-je, sarcastique.

\- Ça me coûte de le dire… Mais je besoin de votre aide. Vous pourriez m'emmener au sommet du Mont Glacial ?

Je le dévisageai, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, incapables de croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Un coup d'œil vers Carrie m'apprit qu'elle était aussi choquée que moi.

\- Euh… Tu pourrais répéter ? demandai-je, sous le choc.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à atteindre le sommet du Mont Glacial. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois, mais… Ec… Ça monte raide !

Voilà pourquoi on ne l'avait plus vu depuis tout ce temps.

\- Feunard se trouve tout en haut. Je dois le voir à tout prix. Je te le demande. Aide-moi à atteindre le sommet du Mont Glacial.

J'explosai finalement.

\- Non mais tu plaisantes ?! Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?! Après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir ?! Oh et puis comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu veux qu'on aille au Mont Glacial, à l'autre bout du continent, jusque là où on a dû fuir quand tu m'as accusé d'être responsable de la rupture de l'équilibre du monde ! Comme si ce n'était pas à des semaines de marche ! Tu as le sens de l'humour dis-moi ! Fiche-moi le camp avant que je ne te mette une dérouillée !

Ectoplasma sembla contrarié et profondément atteint dans sa fierté. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ?

\- Ec ! J'en étais sûr ! J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi. Peuh ! Qui a besoin de ton aide ? A plus !

Il s'éloigna tandis que je tentais de digérer ma colère. Quel culot ! Oser venir nous demander de l'aide après tout ce qu'il nous avait fait ! Nous avions aidé Charmina et Abo, mais lui, c'était différent. Il n'en était pas question ! Le spectre s'immobilisa cependant au bout de quelques mètres et revint sur ses pas, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Il n'affichait plus son sourire arrogant et insolent.

\- … Ecoute… je ne t'aime pas non plus, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Il faut à tout prix que je voie Feunard. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour y aller tout seul, et vous êtes les seuls à avoir réussi à atteindre le sommet… Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez m'aider. S'il te plaît, aide-moi à y aller.

Je le dévisageai avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de colère toujours présente. Je le détestais, et je ne lui devais absolument rien. Mais je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi mettre sa fierté et nos différents de côté pour venir demander notre aide ? Que cherchait-il ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument rencontrer Feunard ?

\- Ec ! Ça me regarde. J'ai juste besoin d'un guide. Alors, tu acceptes, oui ou non ?

J'échangeai un regard méfiant avec Carrie. Nous n'avions aucune envie de lui rendre service ni de lui venir en aide. Pas plus que je n'avais envie de refaire le voyage, de repasser par le terrible Mont Ardent ou par la Forêt Givrée… Mais cette histoire avec Feunard… J'avais un étrange pressentiment. Il se passait quelque chose d'important, je le sentais. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi faire.

\- Un instant, il faut qu'on en discute.

\- Ec ! Comme vous voudrez !

Il s'éloigna pour nous laisser converser entre nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je à Carrie, incapable de me décider.

\- Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste non plus… Après tout ce qui s'est passé… On a aucune raison de l'aider… C'est même tout le contraire…

\- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est cette histoire avec Feunard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut le rencontrer, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit sous notre surveillance. S'il prépare un mauvais coup, il vaut mieux qu'on soit là pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je suis d'accord… Mais restons sur nos gardes. Il nous attire peut-être dans un piège.

\- Oui, il faudra nous préparer en conséquence. Il veut peut-être nous faire payer la façon dont on a démonté tous ses mensonges.

\- Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il semble si… aimable, tout à coup. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il joue probablement la comédie.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux savoir ce qu'il prépare.

Carrie hocha la tête, puis nous nous tournâmes vers Ectoplasma, qui revint vers nous.

\- Alors, vous êtes décidés ?

\- On accepte de t'accompagner. Mais sache qu'on a aucune confiance en toi.

\- Ec ! Je le sais très bien ! C'est décidé alors ! Je compte sur vous !

\- On partira dans trois jours. Tiens-toi prêt. Et d'ici là on ne veut pas te voir traîner autour de chez nous !

Nous prîmes la précaution d'avertir nos amis pour qu'ils sachent où nous allions, et surtout, avec qui. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose, ils sauraient qu'Ectoplasma serait coupable. Cette fois, nous eûmes le temps de nous préparer correctement et sans aucune pression. Nous savions ce qui nous attendait. Alakazam eut la gentillesse de recharger au maximum notre badge de secouriste, ainsi nous n'aurions pas à faire tout le trajet à pied. Nous emportâmes également le Cristal de Téléportation. Il ne contiendrait assez d'énergie que pour un seul trajet, c'est pourquoi nous le réservions pour le retour. Nous emportâmes de la nourriture, de l'argent, des couvertures et tout ce qui nous semblait utile pour ce voyage. Ainsi, trois jours plus tard, nous trouvâmes Ectoplasma sur le pas de notre porte, comme prévu, ses bagages prêts eux aussi.

\- Ec ! C'est à cette heure-ci que vous vous levez ? Je suis prêt depuis longtemps !

\- Si l'heure de notre réveil ne te convient pas te peux très bien te trouver un autre guide ! répliquai-je, pas d'humeur à subir ses moqueries dès le matin.

Nous parcourûmes la première partie du trajet à pied, temps que c'était encore facile, allant de village en village pour refaire le plein de provisions et dormir dans des vrais lits. Cela nous permettait de ne pas nous surcharger avec des sacs plein de nourriture, puisque nous savions que nous pourrions en trouver au prochain arrêt, et de voyager plus léger. C'était d'ailleurs bien plus agréable de voyager ainsi, sans avoir à se cacher, à éviter les habitations et sans faire de tours de garde. Ectoplasma payait bien sûr sa propre chambre, et ne dormait pas avec nous. J'avais fini par comprendre qu'il était le responsable de mon mal être la nuit juste avant que nous allions rencontrer Rayquaza, et je n'avais aucune envie de subir à nouveau son attaque dévorêve. De toute façon, s'il essayait, ce serait la fin de notre collaboration, et il rentrerait tout seul, par ses propres moyens.

Etrangement, il se montra sage pendant la totalité du voyage. Bien sûr, nous avions toujours droit à ses piques mesquines et des disputes éclataient régulièrement, mais il semblait vouloir éviter de nous contrarier pour de bon, comme s'il avait peur de perdre ses guides. Il semblait avoir réellement besoin de nous, et pour l'instant, il ne nous avait tendu aucun piège. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il ne préparait aucun mauvais coup. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Abo, il semblait soucieux, préoccupé, souvent plongé dans ses pensées. Nous n'essayâmes pas de l'interroger. Il ne nous aurait probablement rien dit de toute façon, comme il refusait toujours de nous confier la raison qui le poussait à vouloir rencontrer Feunard.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le dernier village Pokémon à l'ouest, nous remplîmes nos sacs de nourriture et nous commençâmes à utiliser nos badges de secouristes pour parcourir de grandes distances en un instant seulement. Nous pûmes ainsi - à notre grand soulagement - éviter d'avoir à remettre les pieds dans ce vrai labyrinthe qu'était la Grotte Lapis, sur cet enfer qu'était le Mont Ardent, ou ce désert de neige infini qu'était la Forêt Givrée. De toute façon, nous n'étions pas certain de l'accueil si vous venions à recroiser Sulfura ou Artikodin, d'autant plus qu'Absol n'était pas avec nous cette fois. Même si nous avions respecté notre promesse, ils n'avaient probablement aucune envie de voir à nouveau des intrus pénétrer sur leur territoire, et nous n'avions pas la volonté d'aller vérifier. Lorsque nous atteignîmes le pied du Mont Glacial, nos badges étaient vides d'énergie tous les deux.

\- C'était moins une ! soufflai-je. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à escalader la montagne…

\- Brrr ! J'avais oublié à quel point il faisait froid sur cette maudite montagne ! dit Carrie en s'enveloppant dans une couverture et en se frottant le corps pour se réchauffer.

Evidemment, être téléporté directement dans un endroit aussi froid impliquait un brusque changement de température, et le choc thermique n'était pas des plus agréables. Nous avions cependant pris de quoi nous couvrir un peu, cette fois-ci.

Ectoplasma resta étrangement silencieux. Plus nous avancions dans notre voyage, moins il parlait. A présent, il semblait avoir hâte d'arriver. Je glissai un regard vers Carrie pour lui signaler de rester sur ses gardes. Nous touchions au but de ce voyage, et il n'était pas question de tomber dans un piège maintenant.

Nous commençâmes à escalader la montagne. Maintenant que nous savions à quoi nous attendre, et sachant que nous n'étions ni pourchassés, ni à bout de forces, ni gelés depuis des jours ni dans la peur permanente, l'ascension me parut bien moins difficile que la première fois. Cela allait me faire drôle de revoir Feunard après tout ce temps. Notre dernière entrevue ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme prévue, et elle avait été vite écourtée, à mon plus grand regret. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire qu'une part de moi était heureuse de le revoir pour lui poser enfin mes questions, mais entre-temps j'avais déjà eu les réponses, et Feunard ne pourrait rien m'apporter de plus. La seule question que j'avais en tête aujourd'hui concernait les intentions d'Ectoplasma. Quel rapport pouvait-il bien avoir avec Feunard ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire ? Comptait-il lui demander de lancer une malédiction sur quelqu'un ? Feunard n'accepterait de toute façon jamais…

Nous atteignîmes enfin le sommet, et Carrie m'aida à me hisser dans le cratère de neige qu'il formait. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Nos traces de pas et de lutte avaient été effacées par le vent et enfouies sous une nouvelle couche de neige. Mais je ne pus empêcher les souvenirs de refaire surface. Carrie le sentit et s'approcha de moi pour glisser sa patte dans la mienne, la pressant doucement pour me réconforter. Je lui souris. Ça allait maintenant. Toute cette peur, tous ces doutes… Tout ça était derrière moi.

Ectoplasma regarda aux alentours, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de notre hôte. Il se mit alors à l'appeler.

\- Hé, Feunard ! Où es-tu ? Sors de ta cachette !

Je m'apprêtai à lui répliquer qu'il pointerait le bout de son museau quand il en aurait envie, mais Feunard apparut tout à coup, sorti de nulle part comme un mirage. Il était tout aussi beau que la première fois que je l'avais vu, avec ses neuf queues qui flottaient gracieusement derrière lui, son allure majestueuse et sa démarche élégante. Le spectre lui offrit son habituel sourire insolent.

\- Ec, ec, ec ! Ça faisait longtemps, Feunard ! Tu me remets ?

Carrie et moi nous tournâmes d'un seul mouvement vers lui, abasourdis.

\- Quoi ?! Vous vous connaissez ?!

Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de nous répondre. Feunard contempla longuement son interlocuteur avec ce qui me semblait être de la méfiance et de la désapprobation. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté de revoir le spectre. Lui avait-il joué un mauvais tour à lui aussi ?

\- Que veux-tu ? finit-il par demander prudemment.

Ectoplasma se mit soudain en colère.

\- Ec, ec, ec ! Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ?! Regarde-moi ! C'est ta faute si je ressemble à ça, non ?! Quoi, tu ne veux même pas t'excuser ?

Feunard pinça fortement les lèvres. Je ne savais pas de quoi parlait Ectoplasma, mais du peu que je connaissais de lui, je doutais que Feunard ait besoin de s'excuser en quoi que ce soit. J'aurais même parié que c'était plutôt l'inverse, ce qui expliquerait l'agacement perceptible du Pokémon feu. Celui-ci garda pourtant son calme.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. dit-il au spectre sur le même ton que l'on adopte pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant impatient. Tout a commencé parce que tu as fui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fui ton statut d'humain… Et tu as fui Gardevoir.

Mon cœur retomba lourdement dans ma poitrine. Avais-je bien entendu ? Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'avais dû mal comprendre, mal interpréter.

\- Je suis celui qui a lancé la malédiction. reprit Feunard. Mais tu es devenu Ectoplasma parce que tu as abandonné Gardevoir. C'est elle qui porte ma malédiction, pas toi.

\- Ec ! Tu chipotes !

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Carrie. Mais alors… L'humain de la légende, celui qui a abandonné Gardevoir, depuis le début, c'était toi ?!

J'étais submergé par les émotions. De la stupeur, mais aussi beaucoup de colère et de rancœur. Je jetai un regard profondément mauvais à Ectoplasma.

\- Quand je pense… Que tu as osé raconter à tout le monde que cet humain, c'était moi… Et que j'étais responsable de la rupture de l'équilibre du monde… Alors que depuis le début, tu savais parfaitement que c'était toi ! Tu as profité de mon amnésie pour tout me mettre sur le dos ! Je suis sûr que tu savais aussi que ces deux évènements n'étaient même pas liés ! Tu es… Tu n'es qu'un sale petit…

Je ne trouvais même pas d'insulte assez forte pour exprimer son ignominie. Aucune n'était à la hauteur de ma colère en cet instant précis.

\- Tu sais quoi Ectoplasma ? Gardevoir avait raison. crachai-je. Tu es une personne horrible, méchante et calculatrice, profondément mauvaise. Et tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. Tu es répugnant.

Lui dire ses quatre vérités en face me soulagea un tout petit peu. Surtout lorsque je vis que mes paroles semblaient l'avoir affectées. Il ne devait pas faire grand cas de mon propre opinion, mais celui de Gardevoir ? La personne qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui et qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée ? Je me gardai bien de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait même pas. Si ça lui faisait mal, c'était tant mieux. Il l'avait amplement mérité. Le spectre resta silencieux quelques instants, comme honteux, bien que je doutai qu'il puisse éprouver le moindre remord, puis il s'adressa de nouveau à Feunard.

\- Bref… A propos de cette malédiction… Pourquoi ne pas la lever maintenant ?

Feunard siffla de colère.

\- Tu… Tu as l'aplomb de demander ça ?

\- Ec ! C'est ça ! Imagine ! Moi, demander une faveur ! J'ai une poussée d'urticaire rien que d'y penser.

Je grimaçai de dégoût. Il m'horripilait avec sa fierté mal placée alors qu'il aurait dû avoir honte de lui. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas comprendre ce genre de comportement.

\- Si tu refuses, je te mets K.O. ! reprit-il, plus sérieux. Enfin, ce ne sera pas moi qui me battrai, mais ces deux-là, derrière moi !

 _Qu'est-ce que… Comment ose-t-il ?!_

\- Tu peux toujours courir. On n'a aucune raison de se battre contre Feunard. Débrouille-toi tout seul, on n'est pas tes larbins.

Ectoplasma grimaça. Si j'avais su depuis le début qui il était, il y a longtemps que je lui aurais réglé son compte à cet ignoble monstre !

\- Cette malédiction sera levée même si pour ça, il faut que je te batte moi-même !

\- Hum. Je suis au regret de t'informer… que même si tu me battais, la malédiction ne serait pas levée. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lever les malédictions.

\- Ec ! Quoi ?! Qu'as-tu dit ?!

\- Nous autres Feunard sommes connus pour être extrêmement vindicatifs. Une fois une malédiction lancée, c'est définitif… Notre malédiction est si puissante que nous ne pouvons pas la lever nous-mêmes.

Je regardai Ectoplasma se décomposer. Même si le voir touché de la sorte me procurait une satisfaction malsaine, une autre part de moi était aussi déçue que lui. Parce que moi aussi j'avais voulu demander à Feunard comment lever la malédiction qui pesait sur Gardevoir. Elle ne l'avait jamais mérité, et je voulais la délivrer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ectoplasma se souciait subitement d'elle, mais si c'était vraiment son objectif, j'étais prêt à m'impliquer dans cette quête, moi aussi.

\- Mais il y a peut-être un moyen… reprit Feunard. C'est ta couardise qui m'a mis en colère… Et c'est pour cela que j'ai lancé cette malédiction. Pour cette raison, il pourrait être possible de la lever selon tes sentiments actuels.

Je sentis un frisson désagréable me parcourir. Si la réussite de cette mission reposait vraiment sur Ectoplasma, nous étions mal partis.

\- Prends ça avec toi.

Feunard s'approcha et fit apparait un étrange objet dans les pattes d'Ectoplasma. On aurait dit une pierre avec un dessin dessus.

\- L'enveloppe charnelle de Gardevoir est scellée dans la Grotte Ténèbres. Le sceau peut être brisé par cette pierre. L'Emblème des Neufs Queues.

Ectoplasma retrouva le sourire.

\- Pigé ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est aller dans cette grotte et mettre ce rocher en place… Il brisera le sceau, et alors adieu malédiction ! Ec, ec, ec ! Que penses-tu de ça ? C'est du gâteau ! Il y a bien un moyen de lever la malédiction, après tout ! J'ai eu peur ! Ec, ec, ec !

Ce fut à mon tour de pincer des lèvres. Feunard avait bien dit que cela dépendrait de ses sentiments actuels. Autrement dit, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'Ectoplasma semblait le penser. Mais cet idiot ne le réalisait pas. Le spectre se détourna sans même un merci ni un adieu.

\- Hé ! Je vous ai fait attendre ! Rentrons ! Ec, ec !

Je me tournai vers Feunard.

\- Feunard… Je voulais te dire… Merci de m'avoir innocenté la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Et… Merci de nous avoir donné un moyen de rompre la malédiction. Gardevoir ne méritait pas ça, et je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu lui infliger ce sort. Nous allons tout réparer, je te le promets.

Feunard ne répondit pas mais m'adressa un léger sourire. Je lui adressai un dernier adieu, puis nous nous éloignâmes. Nous nous regroupâmes autour du Cristal de Téléportation, puis celui-ci nous ramena à la maison. Chez nous.

[…]

 _Feunard regarda disparaître ses trois visiteurs dans un halo de lumière. Quel étrange groupe ils formaient… Un humain au cœur profondément mauvais, capable de laisser un innocent se sacrifier pour sauver sa peau. Un autre humain, qui à l'inverse avait un cœur pur, et avait choisi de renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait pour sauver le monde… Et enfin, un Pokémon abandonné par un humain, mais qui avait choisi malgré tout d'être à nouveau le compagnon de l'un d'entre eux, et avait toujours consacré sa vie au bien-être et à la sécurité des autres. Comme le destin pouvait se montrer imprévisible pour avoir rassemblé trois êtres comme eux en un seul voyage, à la poursuite du même but…_

 _\- Ce butor… Il a changé de bien des manières… pensa Feunard. Mais il est hésitant… Ses anciennes et nouvelles émotions s'affrontent dans son cœur… Si seulement il s'en rendait compte en atteignant la Grotte Ténèbres… Si ce n'est pas le cas…_

 _Il n'acheva pas sa pensée. Cela n'était plus de son ressort. Il n'avait plus de rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Il n'était qu'un spectateur désormais._

[…]

Une fois rentrés à la maison, nous commençâmes évidemment par accabler Ectoplasma de reproches et lui faire comprendre combien il était méprisable. Nous n'avions toujours pas digéré le sale coup qu'il nous avait fait, mais cette nouvelle n'avait fait que raviver ma rancœur. C'en était trop pour moi. Lorsqu'enfin nous réussîmes à nous calmer, enfin, surtout en ce qui me concernait, nous nous interrogeâmes sur la suite des évènements.

\- On dirait que je vais encore avoir besoin de vous. Prochaine destination, la Grotte Ténèbres. Ce nom ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Ec, ec !

\- Pourtant ça ne t'a pas dérangé lorsque tu as voulu m'entraîner dans le monde des ténèbres, le jour où Rayquaza a détruit la météorite. lâchai-je.

Sur le coup, nous en avions déduis qu'Ectoplasma nous avait sauvés, à sa manière bien particulière. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça. Quel intérêt y trouvait-il ? Puis un détail me revint en mémoire.

 _Quand nous nous sommes rendus sur la Colline des Anciens pour rejoindre Xatu et Alakazam… Il a dit qu'il avait créé le Cristal de Téléportation grâce à leurs pouvoirs combinés à celui… d'un Pokémon spectre… qui a disparu avant que nous arrivions. Se pourrait-il que… …Non… Je me fais des idées… Il doit y avoir des centaines d'autres Pokémon spectre. C'est impossible._

\- Ectoplasma… Pourquoi tu veux lever la malédiction qui pèse sur Gardevoir tout à coup ? Est-ce parce que tu ne savais pas où trouver Feunard avant notre voyage ? Ou bien n'éprouves-tu des remords qu'aujourd'hui ?

\- Ec ! Mes raisons ne regardent que moi ! Alors, vous allez m'aider ou pas ?

Je grinçai des dents.

\- Nous viendrons. Mais pas pour toi. Pour Gardevoir. dit sèchement Carrie.

\- Nous partirons demain. conclus-je.

Nous lui claquâmes la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Nous l'avions assez vu ces derniers temps. Même si le voyage ne nous avait pris qu'un mois cette fois-ci, c'était bien assez en compagnie de ce fourbe menteur et manipulateur. Absol était là, et il fut ravi de nous revoir. Nous lui racontâmes toutes nos aventures pendant le dîner, et il nous conta également tout ce qu'il avait vu lors de ses voyages. Cela faisait du bien de nous retrouver juste tous les trois pour une fois. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et cette journée m'avait épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que nerveusement. J'étais également bien content de retrouver mon lit douillet ainsi qu'un climat qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de polaire. Comme c'était bon de rentrer à la maison !

Le lendemain, apercevant Ectoplasma, qui nous attendait dans le jardin, à travers la fenêtre, je pris consciencieusement le temps de me servir un deuxième bol de jus de baie et de le boire en prenant tout mon temps, histoire de le faire poireauter un peu. Puis je songeai à Gardevoir, qui était toujours sous l'emprise de la malédiction. Elle n'avait pas à attendre plus longtemps. Je mis mon égoïsme de côté et jetai mon sac sur mes épaules.

\- Enfin ! J'ai failli attendre ! Ec ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ectoplasma.

\- Tu es en forme à ce que je vois. répliquai-je sur le même ton.

\- Bon… La Grotte Ténèbres, c'est par où ? demanda Carrie pour changer de sujet et éviter que les hostilités ne démarrent dès les premières minutes.

Nous traçâmes le trajet sur la carte, puis nous nous mîmes en route. A notre grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas si loin, à peine à une journée de marche. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se trouve sur une autre île, à l'autre bout de la région, voire même dans un autre monde. Mais non. Cela semblait être juste une grotte normale. N'ayant pas eu le temps de recharger nos badges, nous nous y rendîmes à pied. Alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et que le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber, nous atteignîmes enfin l'entrée de la grotte. Celle-ci portait bien son nom. Cachée profondément sous terre, il y régnait une lumière bleuté inquiétante, et les murs semblaient avoir fondu comme de la cire. L'intérieur semblait aussi noir que dans un four, et nous dûmes allumer des torches pour y voir clair.

\- La forme physique de Gardevoir… marmonna Ectoplasma. C'est là qu'elle se trouve… S'il te plaît, Gardevoir…

Il surprit notre regard et retrouva son habituel sourire.

\- Ec ! C'est pas important. Allons-y !

Nous croisâmes au début plusieurs nuées de Nosferapti qui s'envolèrent à notre approche, et quelques Pokémon qui se cachaient dans le noir, comme des Ténéfix, dont les yeux brillaient de façon inquiétante, presque malsaine. Je n'aimais pas du tout cet endroit, et à la façon dont Carrie s'accrochait à mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle non plus. Nous avions l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un autre monde, un monde où nous n'étions pas les bienvenus. J'avais l'impression d'être épié, et un frisson glacé me parcourait le dos.

Plus nous progressions, plus les habitants se faisaient rares. En réalité, nous n'avions plus croisé personne depuis l'entrée de la grotte, mais j'avais toujours cette sensation étrange et désagréable que nous n'étions pas seuls. Finalement, nous rencontrâmes un cul-de-sac qui semblait être le fond de la caverne.

\- Ec, ec ! On est enfin arrivés ! On dirait que c'est le niveau le plus profond de la grotte.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Oh, regardez ! Il y a un piédestal !

Nous nous approchâmes pour mieux voir. Il y avait effectivement une sorte d'autel contre la paroi du fond.

\- Il y a un creux ici. Je parie que la pierre va dedans.

Sans plus attendre, il y plaça l'Emblème des Neufs Queues de Feunard qui s'y emboîta à la perfection. Puis nous attendîmes, retenant notre souffle. Mais au bout d'un moment, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence.

\- Ec ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! Rien ne se passe ?

Je regardai tout autour de moi, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. En revanche, j'avais de nouveau l'impression que nous n'étions pas seuls. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de Carrie, qui en fit de même avec moi.

\- Hein ? J'ai cru entendre quelque chose… dit soudainement Ectoplasma.

Il se tourna vers nous.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Nous secouâmes négativement la tête. Je tendis l'oreille, mais je n'entendis absolument rien.

\- C'est bizarre… Je pourrais jurer que j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler…

Tout à coup, un murmure résonna dans l'air, si léger que j'aurais pu croire que mon esprit me jouait des tours.

\- Bien… ve…

Nous regardâmes tout autour de nous. Mais nous étions pourtant seuls au fond de cette grotte.

\- Bien… ve… nue…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers le long couloir sombre et étroit qui nous avait conduits jusqu'ici. Je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un en surgir à tout instant.

\- Bienvenue dans la Grotte Ténèbres.

Cette fois, la voix était distincte. Elle résonnait partout autour de nous sans provenir de nulle part en particulier.

\- Que ?! Quoi ?! D'où vient cette voix ? s'exclama Ectoplasma en regardant autour de lui. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis le juge des ténèbres. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

La voix parlait d'un ton si apaisant que je la crus sur parole.

\- A l'instant, une clé a été insérée pour briser une malédiction… C'est celle qui pèse sur Gardevoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ec, ec ! Exactement ! S'il te plaît, lève la malédiction maintenant !

\- Je ne peux permettre cela tout de suite. Je dois d'abord savoir si tu en as gagné le droit. Je dois t'évaluer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. C'était ce que je craignais. Mais pourquoi Gardevoir devait-elle dépendre de lui pour être libre ? C'était injuste !

\- Tu dois me montrer tes vrais sentiments.

\- Ec, ec ? Quoi ? Tu vas me tester ? Quoi, je dois combattre un champion ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Oh, non. Rien d'aussi barbare. répliqua la voix. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ce sont des réponses à mes questions. Cependant…

Une vague d'énergie autour a le corps d'Ectoplasma, qui se retrouva enfermé dans une sorte de cage transparente aux parois lisses, prisonnier d'un sortilège inconnu. Il tenta aussitôt de se débattre, en vain.

\- Ec, ec ! Je ne peux pas bouger !

\- Ectoplasma, ce n'est pas toi qui vas répondre…

Il y eut un silence. Puis…

\- Matt. Tu répondras.

\- Moi ?!

Ectoplasma s'efforça de plus bel de se dégager.

\- Ec ?! Que dis-tu ?! Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre doit parler pour moi ? Laisse-moi le faire !

\- Ectoplasma. Ton cœur est rempli d'émotions contradictoires. Tu ne dévoileras probablement jamais ton cœur avec sincérité.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Matt entrera dans ton cœur, Ectoplasma. S'il te plaît Matt, essaie d'évaluer prudemment ses sentiments. Si tu ne parviens pas à définir ses vraies émotions… La malédiction ne sera jamais brisée.

\- Ec, ec ! Hé, Matt ! Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Je te ferai payer ça !

Le monde autour de nous se modifia, et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver dans mon cauchemar, lorsqu'Ectoplasma avait utilisé son attaque dévorêve sur moi. Les mêmes couleurs, du violet et du bleu nuit, dansaient autour de moi, se mouvaient doucement comme de sombres aurores boréales. Je ne ressentis cependant aucune douleur, aucun mal être.

\- Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul essai. Matt, fais de ton mieux.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses. Tout comme Ectoplasma, j'aurais préféré qu'il s'exprime lui-même, car je ne le connaissais pas bien, sinon ses mauvais côtés, et je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Comment pouvais-je tenter de le comprendre et parler pour lui dans ces conditions ? De plus, si j'échouais, ce serait Gardevoir qui en paierait les conséquences.

\- Bien… Commençons.

Je respirais profondément pour tenter de calmer mon anxiété. Je devais mettre de côté ma rancœur envers mon ennemi et tenter de me mettre à sa place pour mieux le comprendre.

\- Tout d'abord… Pourquoi Ectoplasma veut-il briser cette malédiction ?

\- Eh bien… Je pense… pour aider Gardevoir.

\- C'est un mensonge, pas vrai ?

Je sentis mon cœur chuter lourdement dans ma poitrine et mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait un faux pas dès la première question !

\- N'est-ce pas vrai qu'Ectoplasma a abandonné Gardevoir il y a longtemps ? Pourquoi voudrait-il la sauver maintenant ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Moi non plus je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question ! Que pouvais-je bien dire en restant honnête ?

\- Peut-être… Parce qu'elle l'a protégé de la malédiction.

\- Gardevoir a effectivement protégé Ectoplasma, en se sacrifiant pour cela. Mais qu'a fait Ectoplasma alors ?

\- Il… l'a abandonné… et a fui…

\- Oui… Et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

\- Parce qu'il… ne voulait pas recevoir la malédiction. Il n'a pensé qu'à sa propre sécurité.

\- C'est exact. Ectoplasma ne voulait pas être maudit… et il a préféré abandonner Gardevoir. Quand il était humain, elle était sa partenaire. Mais il n'a fait que se servir d'elle. Le lien entre eux était trop fragile… C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Je n'aimais pas les questions qu'il posait. Comme un accusé dans un tribunal, le juge ne me posait que les questions qui l'arrangeaient. Je ne pouvais pas défendre les intentions d'Ectoplasma et lever la malédiction avec des questions pareilles !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

\- Tu dis que le lien entre Ectoplasma et Gardevoir était très fort ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Gardevoir l'a sauvé de la malédiction. C'est la seule chose vraie. Elle l'a fait grâce à la force de ses sentiments envers Ectoplasma.

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire, leur lien était fort, dans un sens, puisque Gardevoir était très attaché à lui…

\- Mais la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Alors je répète ma question. Pourquoi voudrait-il sauver Gardevoir maintenant ?

Je restai silencieux quelques instants. J'étais déjà mal parti, il ne fallait pas que j'aggrave la situation d'avantage.

\- Peut-être… qu'aujourd'hui… Ectoplasma commence à comprendre le geste de son ancienne partenaire.

\- Il en est venu à comprendre les sentiments de Gardevoir ? Que crois-tu avoir compris ?

\- Je ne le crois pas… J'en suis sûr… Gardevoir me l'a dit elle-même… Elle ressent de la tendresse pour Ectoplasma. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle lui trouvait même certaines qualités. Pour elle… Elle a dit que c'était une amitié de grande valeur, qu'elle chérissait sincèrement. Elle a qualifié Ectoplasma… d'âme sœur. Et elle est triste de l'avoir perdu.

Je me tournai vers Ectoplasma. C'est ce que je ne lui avais pas dit quand je lui avais craché les mots de Gardevoir, sur le Mont Glacial. Il semblait profondément ému. Je sus alors, que cette nuit-là, cette présence qui avait observé mon rêve… et qui s'était enfuit en pleurant après avoir entendu ces mots… C'était…

\- De la tendresse pour Ectoplasma. Je vois… Gardevoir a perdu son enveloppe charnelle à cause de la malédiction… mais malgré cela, elle n'a jamais cessé d'éprouver de la tendresse pour son ancien dresseur… Ayant appris cela, Ectoplasma veut maintenant la sauver… Cela semble logique… Cependant… Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait totalement oublié Gardevoir, exact ? A présent, il veut la sauver. N'est-ce pas beaucoup demander ?

\- Si… Mais… Au moins, cette fois-ci… je pense qu'il est sincère.

\- Je vois… Ainsi, tu penses qu'Ectoplasma est prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes ? Qu'il vient au secours de Gardevoir parce qu'il veut aider… C'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'affirme.

\- Je comprends maintenant… Je n'ai plus de questions.

Les couleurs dansantes se dissipèrent autour de moi, et nous fûmes de retour dans la grotte. Je soupirai, à la fois soulagé que ce soit terminé, et inquiet de connaître les résultats du test. La voix resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

\- Ectoplasma. Que tu aies le droit ou pas de briser la malédiction… je vais maintenant rendre mon jugement.

Je me tendis et retint mon souffle. Carrie et Ectoplasma firent de même.

\- La malédiction… n'a pas pu être levée.

Je me dégonflai comme un ballon de baudruche. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je mal compris ? Où m'étais-je trompé ? Les sentiments d'Ectoplasma n'étaient pas sincères à présent ? Etait-ce seulement pour lever sa propre malédiction ?

\- A… Attends ! paniqua Ectoplasma, perdant tous ses moyens.

\- C'est regrettable, mais la malédiction sur Gardevoir durera mille ans…

\- Attends ! Attends une minute !

Le juge libéra Ectoplasma de son sortilège de paralysie. Le procès était terminé. C'était fini.

\- Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi dire quelque chose ! dit-il en se précipitant vers l'autel. C'est vrai. J'ai abandonné Gardevoir et fui. J'ai eu peur que la malédiction ne me tombe dessus. Je devais partir, peu en importait le prix… C'est ce que je pensais. Ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour oublier la malédiction et Gardevoir. De nombreuses années ont passé… Mais Gardevoir… Elle ne m'a jamais oublié. Une nuit… Dans un rêve de Matt, Gardevoir a dit ceci… Qu'elle me considérait comme un ami irremplaçable et qu'elle espérait encore qu'on se reverrait… Elle pensait toujours à moi… après… tout cela.

Il se mit à trembler, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. La première s'échappa et roula le long de son visage, puis d'autres la suivirent. Bientôt, elles furent nombreuses à dévaster ses joues.

\- Mais je… j'étais tellement égoïste. J'ai vécu sans souci tout ce temps… je réalise désormais combien j'étais mauvais… Il ne s'agit pas que de Gardevoir. Malgré mon comportement, l'équipe Tonnerre m'a amené ici. Je sais enfin ce dont je manquais.

Il essuya ses joues, mais elles furent à nouveau recouvertes de larmes en quelques secondes.

\- Je manquais… de quelque chose envers les autres… un sentiment de gratitude.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la caverne, troublé uniquement par les reniflements d'Ectoplasma, qui réalisait qu'il avait tout perdu. Il semblait tellement malheureux à cet instant que je fus incapable de lui en vouloir. Il me faisait même de la peine.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla exploser tout autour de nous dans la grotte, comme si l'air lui-même se brisait. Je comptais neuf éclats, puis le calme revint. Enfin, le juge reprit la parole, toujours sur ce même ton neutre qu'il adoptait depuis le début.

\- Le sceau de la malédiction… a été levé.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réaliser pleinement l'information que le corps de Gardevoir se matérialisa sur l'autel. Elle gisait là, inconsciente, encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. Ectoplasma se précipita vers elle, mais il lui fallut quelques instants pour oser la toucher, comme si elle n'était qu'une illusion qui s'évaporerait dès qu'il essaierait.

\- Ga… Gardevoir !

Il posa doucement sa patte sur sa tête pour la caresser, presque avec dévotion. Sans même que nous l'ayons vu ou entendu approcher, la voix de Feunard retentit derrière nous.

\- Ça a marché Ectoplasma !

\- Feunard… Mais… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, déboussolé.

\- J'ai lancé ma malédiction, enragé par ton cœur retors. Mais quand il a gagné ce qu'il lui manquait… La malédiction a été brisée. La dernière clé pour la lever… c'était ton sentiment de gratitude.

\- Et… et Gardevoir ?

\- Sois rassuré. Elle est de retour. Elle se réveillera bientôt. Cependant… Que tu aies été son partenaire dans le passé… Gardevoir n'en aura aucun souvenir.

Ectoplasma observa son ancienne partenaire sans rien dire, semblant réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- … Ce n'est pas grave. Gardevoir est de retour. Ça me suffit…


	21. Epilogue

\- Merci infiniment… Ma malédiction a été levée… Vous m'avez aidée alors que vous ne me connaissiez même pas… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

Comme l'avait promis Feunard, Gardevoir avait fini par se réveiller, mais n'avait aucun souvenir d'Ectoplasma. Ni de moi d'ailleurs. Nous étions pour elle de parfaits étrangers, et je n'osai pas tenter de savoir de quoi elle se souvenait exactement. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était libre, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Du fond du cœur… Je vous remercie de m'avoir libérée.

Ectoplasma sembla gêné par tous ces remerciements. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude.

\- Ce n'est rien. On est heureux de savoir que tu es libre à présent.

Je réalisai soudain qu'elle n'avait probablement nulle part où aller maintenant.

\- Alors, Gardevoir… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda Carrie.

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je suppose que je dois retrouver ma place dans ce monde, après tout ce temps…

Elle nous jeta un regard timide.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais… rester avec vous ? Juste le temps de trouver ma place… Je pourrais peut-être vous aider dans vos sauvetages…

Carrie et moi échangeâmes un regard. Comme toujours, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Pourquoi ne rejoindrais-tu pas plutôt l'équipe d'Ectoplasma ? Je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi. Pas vrai ? dis-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé.

Il semblait plus que surpris par cette proposition, et à vrai dire, j'étais certain qu'il ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Je le sentais, sa culpabilité était encore trop grande pour qu'il se sente le droit de rester à ses côtés. Mais je lui offrais une chance de tout recommencer à zéro avec elle. De regagner son affection, en la méritant cette fois. Et puis… je savais que si elle avait pu garder ses souvenirs, Gardevoir aurait été ravie de revoir Ectoplasma. Lui aussi semblait ému de réaliser qu'il allait avoir le droit de rester à ses côtés.

\- D-D'accord. Tu peux venir si tu veux…

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

\- Non, non. Aucun problème.

Il afficha enfin un sourire, et pour la toute première fois, il était sincère. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou insolent. Juste un sourire heureux. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Gardevoir saurait réguler le mauvais caractère d'Ectoplasma et aurait une bonne influence sur lui. Peut-être même qu'elle réussirait à en faire quelqu'un de bien, un jour. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, l'espoir était permis.

\- Tu m'en vois enchantée ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ectoplasma rougit. Nous leur fîmes nos adieux, puis ils s'éloignèrent, ensemble. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. En fin de compte, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Je me tournai vers Carrie et prit sa patte dans la mienne.

 _Pourquoi faire semblant après tout…_

\- Moi aussi, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Toutes les aventures qui nous attendent… Je veux les vivre avec toi.

Elle rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles, prise au dépourvue. Mais elle reprit vite contenance.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ? Même dans ces fameuses Ruines Enfouies ?

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Je suppose que maintenant que les choses sont revenues à la normal, on peut bien s'accorder quelques vacances !

 _La fin d'une aventure… n'est que le commencement d'une autre… Oui… Pour nous… ce n'est que le début !_


End file.
